Le point de départ
by Diabolik-Girl
Summary: La guerre est terminée, le bien en est ressorti vainqueur, mais est-ce terminé ? Harry devenu Aria, va affronter pire que Voldemort en la personne de Dumbledore. Déterminée, la jeune femme va devoir se constituer une véritable armée pour s'en sortir. Heureusement, amis et vieux ennemis vont être d'une aide précieuse. Couple HP/SS RW/DM Bashing AD-GW-MW Harry!Femme/Puissant
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : La guerre est terminée, le bien en est ressorti vainqueur mais est-ce réellement terminé ? Harry devenu Aria, va devoir affronter bien pire que Voldemort en la personne de Dumbledore. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la jeune femme va devoir se constituer une véritable armée pour s'en sortir. Heureusement, amis et anciens ennemis vont être d'une aide précieuse. Couple HP/SS RW/DM ~~ Bashing AD-GW-MW ~~ Harry!Femme/Puissant

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Note : Les chapitres vont être assez variables mais relativement court. Je les posterai chaque week end (En espérant tenir les délais xD) J'ai déjà une petite avance sur l'histoire ce qui vous assure une certaine tranquillité pour le moment.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tout commença par une journée ensoleillée où Draco Malfoy accompagné de sa mère rendit visite à Severus Snape, hospitalisé depuis la bataille finale. En effet, celui-ci était présentement paralysé de la partie haute du corps suite au venin de Nagini, le fidèle animal de compagnie de Voldemort. Si l'homme n'était pas mort c'était uniquement dû à Harry Potter qui, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé agonisant par terre, avait sorti de sa poche un anti-venin qu'il lui avait administré avant de repartir pour accomplir son destin.

Depuis, le maître des potions se posait beaucoup de question au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour lui, le gamin aurait dû garder la potion pour son propre compte en sachant qui il allait affronter. C'était déjà inimaginable qu'il ait pensé à prendre un anti-venin. Soit on lui avait dit de le faire, soit il était plus prévoyant que ce que pensait Severus.

Tout à ses pensées, le sorcier ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son amie et de son filleul.

« Toi, tu étais encore en train de te demander pourquoi Potter t'avait sauvé, rigola Draco.

\- Pas du tout !

\- A d'autre, Severus. On sait très bien qu'en ce moment c'est la seule chose qui te préoccupe, renchérit la femme.

\- ...Pardon.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est normal que tu te poses la question, rassura son amie.

\- Et puis, ça nous change de nos propres préoccupations.

\- Le ministère ne veut toujours pas lâcher l'affaire ?

\- Non, malheureusement, répondit Narcissa. On a beau leur dire que puisque Lucius est à Azkaban maintenant c'est Draco le chef de famille et que, lui, a était déclaré innocent. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, ils veulent saisir tous nos biens ainsi que notre fortune comme compensation pour tous les préjudices que nous avons causés.

\- Je pourrais comprendre qu'ils souhaitent que vous payiez une amende mais ils n'ont pas le droit de tout vous prendre comme ça !

\- Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, souffla Draco. J'ai essayé de négocier, en leur proposant une certaine somme en dédommagement mais ils ne veulent rien entendre.

\- Quand je serais sorti de St mangouste, nous irons à Gringott et nous verrons avec les gobelins s'il n'y a pas un moyen de contrer le ministère.

\- Mais pour l'instant tu as besoin de repos pour guérir, alors arrête de penser à toutes ces choses, gronda gentiment la blonde.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire à part penser. Dormir ne m'occupe pas aussi longtemps que je le voudrais, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Severus était bien content d'être en vie et que Narcissa et Draco le soit aussi. Beaucoup pensait qu'il était le meilleur ami de Lucius Malfoy mais c'était faux. La vérité, c'était que durant sa scolarité, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Narcissa, qu'il avait fini par surnommer affectueusement Cissia. Elle avait été là quand sa relation avec Lily s'était dégradée et il avait été là quand elle avait dû se marier au froid et insensible Lucius. Leur amitié était vraiment forte et bien qu'elle aurait pu facilement dériver sur de l'amour, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Cela dit, Severus avait toujours était un meilleur mari et père pour Narcissa et Draco que ne l'avait été Lucius.

Pendant que le maître des potions était en train de repenser à sa relation avec les Malfoy, dans un appartement moderne placé près du chemin de traverse, se trouvait une jeune femme de dix-sept ans qui était en train de regarder quels vêtements elle allait mettre aujourd'hui. Elle était très jolie avec un corps bien proportionné et possédait une longue chevelure de jais qui lui arrivait aux creux des reins.

Posée devant le miroir, elle releva ses cheveux afin de mieux admirer sa tenue. Il était assez dur pour elle de savoir ce qui lui allait ou non. C'était déjà compliqué avant mais maintenant, c'était encore pire. Tandis qu'elle admirait ses vêtements, elle finit par remonter son regard sur deux orbes d'un vert émeraude lumineux. Il était étrange pour elle de se dire que ses yeux était les mêmes qu'avant.

Pourtant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, un peu plus haut, démontrait bien que s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé dans son physique, c'était bien ses yeux.

Se sentant observée, elle se retourna et put voir son chien-loup entièrement blanc avec deux yeux bleus océans la regarder perplexe.

« Je sais, à moi aussi ce corps me fait bizarre mais il va falloir s'y habituer car j'ai bien l'intention de garder celui-là. Je me sens enfin moi-même…. Enfin...J'espère que Severus va bien, Je crois qu'il est toujours à St mangouste, dériva la jeune femme.»

Quelques jours plus tard, le maître des potions put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas prévenu les Malfoy afin de pouvoir flâner un peu sur le chemin de traverse avant de se rendre à leur manoir. Ils l'avaient invité à venir vivre avec eux, ce qu'il avait accepté avec joie. Il n'avait guère envie de retourner dans sa lugubre maison de l'impasse du tisseur où il n'y avait que de mauvais souvenirs.

Alors qu'il sortait de chez l'apothicaire, il aperçut une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs avec de beaux yeux couleurs émeraudes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fut subjugué par elle et ne la lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se sente observée et ne se tourne dans sa direction. Elle parut d'abord surprise puis d'un seul coup détourna le regard et accéléra le pas.

Mû par une volonté incontrôlable, Severus la suivit mais lorsqu'il prit la même ruelle qu'elle, elle n'était plus là. La jeune femme avait transplanné laissant le maître des potions dans tous ses états.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez les Malfoy, ils le trouvèrent étrange, trop dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures de tentatives pour lui faire cracher le morceau qu'ils finirent par savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil pour une fille, lança Cissa surprise.

\- Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je réagis comme ça.

\- Peut être que tu as croisé ton âme sœur… Lâcha Draco ce qui lui attira le regard perplexes des deux adultes. Quoi ? Ça pourrait expliquer ton comportement.

\- C'est vrai mais tu sais combien il est extrêmement rare de rencontrer son âme sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est rare que c'est impossible.

\- Certes. En tout cas, je vais essayer de la retrouver. »

Severus passa les jours suivants à tenter de savoir qui était la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il put savoir c'était qu'elle venait souvent sur le chemin de traverse. À part ça, personne n'avait l'air de savoir comment elle s'appelait, ni d'où elle venait. Même Draco et Narcissa firent chou blanc quand ils avaient décidé de l'aider en voyant qu'il était démoralisé face à ses échecs.

Déçu de ne rien trouver, il se reporta sur sa préoccupation première en envoyant finalement une lettre à Harry Potter afin de comprendre pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse de sa part mais il préférait tenter le coup. Pourtant trois jours plus tard, Harry lui répondit à sa plus grande surprise.

« Tu vas regarder ce parchemin pendant encore longtemps ? S'impatienta Draco.

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, mon chéri. Tu sais bien que ton parrain cherche des réponses à ses questions depuis un moment. Laisse-lui le temps de réaliser qu'elles se trouvent à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais le lire.

\- Fais-le à voix haute ! Je veux savoir aussi.

\- D'accord, d'accord, petit impertinent, sourira Severus qui était quand même heureux que son filleul est enfin laissé tomber son masque. _Bonjour Snape, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la raison pour laquelle je vous ai sauvé vous tienne autant à cœur. Faut-il réellement une raison pour sauver quelqu'un qui en a besoin quand on a les moyens de l'aider ? Je suppose que pour vous c'est le cas vu que vous en faite la demande. Déjà, sachez que si j'avais cette potion sur moi, c'est que je suis plus prévoyant que vous ne l'avez toujours cru. Il en est de même pour toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé en danger. Tout le monde pense que je fonce tête baissée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je réfléchis toujours à la solution la moins risquée mais parfois les solutions qui s'offre à nous sont tout aussi dangereuse les unes que les autres. Enfin bref, passons à ce qui vous intéresse vraiment. Si je vous ai sauvé, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas pu vivre en vous sachant mort._

_Ce n'est surement pas la réponse que vous vouliez mais c'est celle que vous aurez._

_Amicalement, Potter._

\- Pour finir, on en sait pas plus. C'est juste son fichu complexe du héros, répliqua Draco déçu qu'il n'y ait pas d'histoire de dette ou autre.

\- Je pense qu'il y a autre chose là-dessous.

\- Tu crois, Cissa ?

\- Et bien, vu la façon dont il a rédigé sa lettre on dirait qu'il a voulu noyer le strangulot.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Tu vas lui répondre ? Demanda Dray.

\- Surement mais il faut d'abord que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais lui dire. »

Severus répondit à Harry deux jours plus tard. Il essaya habilement d'en savoir plus sur ce qui avait motivé le jeune homme et sur celui qu'il était vraiment mais le sauveur, dans sa lettre suivante, sût, tout aussi habilement, contourner le sujet. Ils continuèrent ainsi à échanger des lettres pendant plusieurs semaines au plus grand plaisir des deux sorciers qui appréciait particulièrement cette correspondance très serpentarde.

Pendant ce temps-là, le maître des potions sortait souvent sur le chemin de traverse pour essayer de revoir la jeune femme qu'il avait croisée mais sans succès. Il finissait même par croire qu'elle faisait exprès de l'éviter car on lui avait dit plus d'une fois l'avoir vu peu avant sa venue à lui .

Ce sujet le déprimait beaucoup mais ses échanges de lettres avec Harry compensaient. Il avait découvert que le jeune homme était beaucoup plus intelligent et serpentard qu'il n'y paraissait. Parfois, il aimait s'imaginer que c'était à la jeune femme qui l'avait subjugué qu'il écrivait mais il revenait rapidement à la réalité. Certes, elle ressemblait à une version féminine d'Harry Potter mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Dans la dernière lettre qu'il reçut du Survivant, Severus appris que le garçon vivait à côté du chemin de traverse. Le potionniste vit là une occasion de peut-être trouvé quelqu'un qui connaissait ou qui avait déjà vu la jeune fille qui l'obsédait. Il s'empressa alors de rédiger une réponse où il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà vu une fille d'à peu près son âge qui aurait pu être prise pour sa sœur jumelle.


	2. Chapitre 2

Dans l'épisode précédent : Severus sort de l'hôpital après s'être remis du poison. En flânant sur le chemin de traverse à sa sortie, il y aperçoit une jeune femme dont il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard mais qui fini par s'enfuir. Malgré ses recherches, il n'arrive pas à la retrouver. Dans un même temps, il correspond avec Harry d'abord pour connaître les raisons de son sauvetage puis pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Finalement, il apprend que le Survivant pourrait peut-être savoir qui est celle qui l'obsède.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes ont été à la merveilleuse JK Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews : 

adenoide : Je ne vais pas te spoiler, tu vas avoir tes réponses juste après ;)

stormtrooper2 : Tu vas être satisfaite, ça va être révélé dans ce chapitre :) L'une des deux propositions est la bonne je te laisse découvrir laquelle. Effectivement, il l'a tout de suite su et tu vas savoir la nature de ce lien dès les premières lignes du ce chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ont mise en favorite et qui l'ont commentés.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry reçu la lettre de Severus, il ne sut quoi faire. Il était sûr que l'homme éclaterait de rire s'il lui disait que la jeune femme qu'il avait vu, c'était lui. Quand elle avait vu son ancien professeur qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle avait était prise de panique. Son regard avait été si intense, si profond, que pendant un instant elle se dit que son amour pour son âme sœur était réciproque puis elle était revenue à la raison. Même si Severus Snape était effectivement son âme sœur, rien ni personne ne l'obligeait à tomber amoureux d'elle, ce qui était par contre différent dans son cas, elle, elle n'aimerait personne d'autre que lui. C'était ça, la vraie raison qui l'avait poussé a sauvé le maître des potions. Bien sur, Harry n'avait pu lui avoué dans sa lettre, jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

Finalement, après plusieurs jours où son chien n'arrêtait pas de lui ramener la lettre de Severus, la jeune femme se décida à répondre à l'homme. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'installait pour écrire sa lettre, un autre hibou arriva et déposa un parchemin sur son bureau avant de repartir aussitôt. Harry l'ouvrit avec prudence, sachant de qui il venait, il valait mieux se méfier, mais elle déchanta vite quand elle vit l'écriture précipitée. Elle lut rapidement qu'un village sorcier était attaqué par des démons.

La jeune femme respira un grand coup. La véritable menace planant sur ce monde se révélait enfin et elle allait devoir y mettre un terme car c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était née en tant que créature magique. La vraie raison qui faisait qu'elle était l'élue.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle décida de prendre le temps d'écrire la lettre pour Severus, après tout, cette attaque était un test pour elle afin de savoir si elle avait vraiment le pouvoir nécessaire pour éradiquer la menace. Alors, comme elle allait peut-être mourir d'ici peu, elle se décida à dire à l'homme que la femme qu'il cherchait, c'était elle.

Harry ne rentra cependant pas dans les détails. Elle lui fit simplement savoir qu'elle avait reçu son héritage magique à ses dix-sept ans lui faisant découvrir à la fois qu'elle était une créature magique mais aussi qu'elle n'était pas un homme mais une femme.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle enchaîna sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle expliqua donc que Voldemort n'avait été qu'un échauffement lui permettant de devenir plus forte, plus responsable. La vraie menace apparaissait maintenant avec les démons et celui qui les dirigeait. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de finalement écrire également le lieu où se passait l'attaque. Une fois fait, elle envoya la lettre et partit pour le village avec son chien-loup qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois plus tôt.

Un peu plus tard, le maître des potions reçu avec soulagement la lettre d'Harry. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à répondre et puis il s'était imaginé que le Survivant la connaissait et même qu'il sortait avec. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Potter était cette jeune femme. Il resta un moment interdit devant un Draco et une Narcissa inquiets qui ne savaient pas encore ce que contenait la lettre. Il finit par donner le parchemin à ses amis qui furent tout aussi choqué que lui par la nouvelle. Autant sur l'identité de Potter que sur ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment même.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une chose pareille était possible, lâcha Cissa.

\- Ça veut dire que là pendant qu'on parle, il, euh... Elle, est en train de risquer sa vie pour sauver un village d'une attaque de démon et qu'elle n'est même pas sûr d'avoir les capacités requises pour ça ? Demanda Draco ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire réagir Severus qui se leva d'un coup paniqué.

\- Parrain ?

\- Tu as raison ! Elle est sur le point de se faire tuer !

\- Tu veux y aller ? Interrogea Narcissa incrédule.

\- Oui ! Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire.

\- Sais-tu seulement comment on se bat contre un démon ?

\- Non mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas ne rien faire. Peut-être est-ce mon âme sœur ou peut-être pas, mais il y a quelque chose qui nous lie et je ne resterai pas les bras croisés ici !

\- Et bien, nous venons aussi, s'exclama la femme.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est dangereux !

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on va venir avec toi ! Au moins, nous serons trois. Et ce n'est pas discutable, renchérit la blonde quand l'homme voulut répliquer. »

Sans tarder, ils se rendirent tous les trois sur le lieu du combat. En quelques secondes, ils comprirent que tout était terminé car les dégâts étaient considérables et un silence pesant planait sur le village. L'inquiétude de Severus grimpa en flèche et avec l'aide des deux autres, ils se mirent à chercher Harry. Ce fut finalement Draco qui l'aperçut le premier. Il cria aussitôt à sa mère et son parrain de venir.

La jeune femme était allongée au sol, une flaque de sang sous elle et son chien allongé à ses côtés, attendait que quelqu'un vienne en aide à sa maîtresse. Tout autour d'eux se trouvait des cadavres de créatures que les trois autres n'avaient jamais vu et qu'ils supposèrent être des démons. Severus se précipita sur Harry tandis que Draco et Narcissa s'assuraient que tous les démons étaient bien morts.

Le maître des potions fut soulagé de sentir un pouls lorsqu'il examina la jeune femme. Il regarda un instant le chien mais celui-ci avait l'air d'aller bien et était en train de le regarder attentivement.

Au moment où il allait crier qu'il emmenait son ancien élève à St mangouste, ses deux amis arrivèrent pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, qu'Harry avait réussi à tous les tuer.

Ils emmenèrent donc le Survivant à l'hôpital suivit de son chien. Elle fut tout de suite prise en charge par un médicomage.

Deux heures plus tard, il vint les rassurer en leur faisant savoir qu'elle allait s'en sortir.

« Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? Demanda Severus.

\- Si vous voulez mais elle dort encore. De toute façon, je n'ai pas réussi à déloger son chien du lit donc il n'y pas pas de soucis pour que vous y alliez aussi.»

Effectivement, quand les trois serpentards rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils purent voir le chien-loup du Survivant couché sur le lit, la tête posée sur le ventre de sa maîtresse. Ils discutèrent à voix basses pendant un moment puis les Malfoy finirent par rentrer en laissant le maître des potions seul.

Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels Severus resta au chevet de la jeune femme comme le chien-loup. Draco lui avait ramené de la lecture pour faire passer le temps car l'ancien professeur de potion ne voulait pas louper le réveil du Survivant.

Cela finit par arriver un beau matin. Alors que Severus lisait un livre, il entendit le chien faire du bruit ce qui attira son attention sur le lit où il put voir Harry papillonner des paupières. Il attendit quelques instants avant de parler afin que la jeune femme se réveille tranquillement.

« Bonjour, dit-il calmement ce qui fit quand même sursauter Harry.

\- Bon…Bonjour, répondit timidement la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Un peu fatiguée mais sinon ça va, j'ai connu pire.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- N…Non, ça ira, merci.

\- Je vais prévenir le médicomage de ton réveil alors, qu'il puisse t'examiner.»

Harry regarda l'homme partir avec un étrange sentiment. Savoir qu'il l'avait veillé, même que quelques minutes, la rendait folle de joie mais l'inquiétait aussi. Elle ne savait pas ce que pensait réellement l'homme de la situation.

Après que le médicomage eu fini son diagnostic et qu'il leur fit savoir qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici un jour ou deux, il s'en alla laissant sa patiente avec le maître des potions. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne dirent rien. Harry caressait son chien tandis que Severus admirait le mur d'en face. Ni tenant plus, le Survivant finit par demander ce que le maître des potions pensait de ses révélations.

« Je ne te mentirais pas en disant que ça m'a fait un sacré choc. Mais ça ne change pas pour autant qui tu es. J'ai vraiment appris à te connaître à travers nos lettres, oubliant mes préjugés. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, déclara l'homme en fixant Harry de son regard intense.

\- Merci… Répondit le Survivant gêné.»

Rassuré sur ce fait, Harry retomba dans le mutisme que Severus ne voulait pas rompre car il se doutait qu'il aurait le reste des explications plus tard. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de brusquer la jeune femme, surtout qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller.

Quand elle put finalement sortir de St mangouste, le maître des potions lui fit promettre de passer au manoir Malfoy afin de connaître toute l'histoire sur ce qu'il s'était passé. À contre-cœur, elle promit de venir d'ici quelques jours. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais elle leur devait bien des explications après tout ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans l'épisode précédent : La jeune femme qui obsède Severus est Harry et celui-ci est son âme soeur. Un village est attaqué par des démons et Harry fonce là bas pour aller les sauver tout en envoyant une lettre révélatrice au maître des potions. Les Malfoy et Severus rejoignirent la survivante qu'ils retrouvèrent gravement blessé et l'emmène à St mangouste.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ben que je me permettent de jouer avec eux.

Élément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont fait remarquer qu'il y avait des fautes (trop) ça m'a permis de me rendre compte que des mots disparaissait ou changer totalement, comme traduit, lorsque je mettais mon chapitre en ligne. J'ai désactivé la traduction automatique de mon navigateur et ça à l'air d'être bon maintenant (bon il y aura surement quelques fautes qui m'auront échappé malheureusement mais ce sera nettement plus "français") Je m'excuse pour vos petits yeux qui ont bien dû saigner en voyant ça, pensez à donner vos larmes de sang à Severus, je suis sûr que ça pourrait lui être utile pour ses potions :D

adenoide : C'est son héritage de créature magique qui à briser le sort de Dumby, quelle créature, ça tu le découvriras plus tard Et non, il n'est pas au courant comme il n'a pas encore rencontré Harry depuis et qu'il a continué à se faire passer pour un homme. :)

stormtrooper2 : Pour la créature ce sera une surprise qui viendra bien plus tard. J'en ai choisi une dont on parle rarement en tout cas pour notre petit pépére Harry ;) Ca vas venir, une fois qu'ils auront mis à plat toute cette histoire et qu'ils oseront parler du sujet. Harry deviendra le nounours préféré de Severus !

Tsuguru no Yuki: Je ne pense pas, en tout cas je ne le vois pas ^^ Je suis contente que le début de l'histoire t'ait plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ;)

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ont mise en favorite et qui l'ont commentés.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Severus avait reçu une lettre lui faisant savoir qu'Harry lui rendrait visite en début d'après-midi. Depuis, il ne tenait plus en place malgré les remontrances de ses amis. Quand l'elfe de maison des Malfoys leur annonça qu'elle était arrivée, le maître des potions bondit de son fauteuil et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir celle qui le fascinait depuis quelque temps.

Au moment où ils se firent face, aucun des deux n'arriva à parler. Une force extérieure les forçaient à s'admirer et à en oublier le monde extérieur, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa en ait marre et interrompt ce moment.

« Bon et si vous veniez dans le salon comme toute personne normale ?

\- On arrive, Cissa, répondit l'homme tandis qu'Harry détournait le regard.

\- Installez-vous tous les deux. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda la blonde au Survivant.

\- Ca va, je suis complètement guérie.

\- Tant mieux. Maintenant tu nous racontes toute l'histoire ?

\- Draco ! Laisse-lui le temps de s'installer !

\- Mais mère…

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, lâcha Harry après avoir rigolé de la remontrance de son rival.

\- Par le début ! S'exclama Draco.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pourquoi tu étais un garçon.

\- Et bien… C'est à cause de Dumbledore. Il savait pour la prophétie et pour lui un vrai héro était un homme, pas une femme.

\- Quoi ! Enfin pour qui s'est-il pris ?! S'exclama la blonde outrée.

\- Mes parents non plus n'approuvaient pas mais Dumbledore a changé mon genre sans leur consentement et normalement, rien n'aurait dû pouvoir me faire récupérer mon apparence d'origine.

\- Sauf que Dumbledore n'avait pas pris en compte que tu serais une créature magique, devina Severus.

\- C'est ça. J'ai eu une sacrée surprise le jour de mes dix-sept ans.

\- Tu as du bien en profiter pour te mater ce jour-là, lâcha Draco avec un air pervers.

\- Draco, voyons ! Gronda sa mère.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas regardé, Potter ?

\- A part pour vérifier si c'était réel, pas vraiment…

\- Vraiment ?! S'exclama le blond surpris.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment était attiré par les filles, alors… Enfin, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

\- Ah oui. C'est sûr que vu que tu en aies une… Du coup, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas l'éducation et notre environnement qui fait notre sexualité, réfléchit Dray.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire. Après tout, les filles de mon entourage n'étaient pas vraiment les mieux. Soit elles étaient superficielles, soit elles se fichaient complément des garçons et n'étaient pas très attirantes et je ne parle pas que du physique.

\- Tu n'as pas tort… En fait, tu as peut-être juste viré gay en tant que garçon, ce qui est pas plus mal pour final, vu que tu es une fille.

\- Pour revenir sur un sujet plus sérieux, commença Severus qui n'aimait guère la façon dont tournait la conversation. Comment as-tu su tout ça ? Je parle aussi de l'histoire des démons.

\- La nuit de mes dix-sept ans, j'ai fait un rêve où quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'a expliqué que le vrai fléau n'était pas Voldemort et que si j'étais née en tant que créature magique c'était pour pouvoir vaincre celui qui apparaîtra, c'est-à-dire, Dumbledore. Voldemort, lui, n'était qu'un entraînement pour que je puisse accéder à mes pouvoirs.

\- On t'a explicitement dit que c'était Dumbledore ?

\- Non mais je l'ai découvert à force de recherches, comme pour l'histoire de mes parents. Suite à toutes ses découvertes, je suis allée à Gringott où on m'a fait savoir que je ne répondais jamais à leurs lettres qui me demandaient de passer, sauf que je ne les ai jamais eus. En discutant, on a compris que Dumbledore filtrait mon courrier et qu'il se servait dans mes comptes pour financer Merlin sait quoi. Après on m'a lu le testament de mes parents et j'ai appris qu'ils m'avaient laissé une lettre. Elle parlait justement de toute cette histoire de changement de sexe.

\- Je vois…

\- C'est vraiment un enfoiré, ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco qui ne fut même pas réprimandé par sa mère.

\- Et quelle créature es-tu ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse savoir ce que je suis pour le moment, ça me permet de garder un atout dans ma manche. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'est pas une créature magique très courante.

\- Méchant ! S'exclama Dray d'une voix enfantine.

\- Tu le sauras tôt ou tard, ne t'en fait pas, rigola Harry qui aimait beaucoup le nouveau caractère du jeune homme.

\- Dans toute cette histoire, il y a un point qui me gêne, lança Severus.

\- Lequel ? Appréhenda Harry.

\- Dumbledore est mort, comment pourrait-il être derrière l'attaque des démons ?

\- Il n'est pas mort. J'ai vérifié sa tombe, il n'est pas dedans. Il a dû simuler sa mort pour pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de ses activités parallèles.

\- Comment l'as-tu soupçonné ? Normalement, il représente le bien, se demanda Draco.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui, j'avais de quoi me poser des questions sur pas mal d'autres choses.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ? Interrogea Severus.

\- Dans les grandes lignes seulement. Pour le reste, j'ai des alliés qui m'informe de ce qui se passe. Dans les grandes lignes, il utilise la magie des ténèbres et les démons pour semer le chaos dans le monde magique et pouvoir ensuite le reconstruire selon ses propres idéaux.

\- Tout détruire pour tout rebâtir… Conclut le maître des potions.

\- C'est ça.»

Pendant quelques minutes, ils prirent le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Ça faisait beaucoup de chose à assimiler d'un coup. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry en profita pour admirer le salon joliment décoré par Narcissa jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui pose une autre question.

« Ça ne fut pas trop dur pour toi de passer de garçon à fille ?

\- J'admets que ça a été délicat mais c'était surtout de le cacher qui a été le plus dur, en particulier à ma famille moldu.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Heureusement, ils ont pour habitude de se lever tard. Du coup, j'ai pu partir de la maison avant leur réveil et aller me renseigner au chemin de traverse pour trouver quelque chose qui me rendrait mon apparence masculine. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé un moyen plus efficace à Poudlard, qui était permanent et quasiment personne pouvait passer au travers de l'illusion.

\- Qui est au courant pour ton vrai sexe ? Demanda soudainement Severus.

\- Juste vous et Remus car les créatures magiques arrive à sentir si on est un homme ou une femme.

\- Tu n'en as même pas parlé à tes amis ?

\- Non je… Je ne savais plus trop à qui faire confiance à ce moment-là et j'avais tellement à faire pour maîtriser mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Remus m'a beaucoup aidé, notamment en me trouvant des alibis pour les moments où je m'entrainais.

\- Et sinon, la question la plus importante c'est : Comment tu t'appelles du coup ? Parce qu'Harry, ça ne fait pas très féminin, fit remarquer Draco.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que jusqu'à présent ça ne m'a pas vraiment préoccupé.

\- Tes parents ne t'ont pas donné un nom ? S'interrogea Cissa.

\- Dumbledore m'a transformé en garçon avant qu'ils n'aient enregistré mon nom, du coup, même sur mon acte de naissance, c'est écrit Harry.

\- Ok, donc c'est à nous de trouver un nom… Déclara Dray. Hum… Tu préfères un dérivé de ton nom ou un complètement différent.

-…Je m'habituerais surement plus vite à un dérivé.

\- D'accord, alors que penses-tu d'Harriette ?

\- … Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Quoi ? C'est très à la mode !

\- Il y a un siècle peut être mais plus maintenant !

\- Tu n'as aucun goût. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Aria sinon ? C'est assez moderne pour toi ?

\- Hum… Je pourrais m'habituer à Aria.

\- Bien ! Donc c'est validé, tu t'appelleras Aria maintenant. Des objections ?

\- Aucune.

\- C'est un très joli nom, renchérit sa mère avec un sourire. »

Après une petite interlude où ils échangèrent diverses choses au sujet du nouveau prénom de la jeune femme. Le maître des potions fit rougir Aria en lui faisant savoir qu'il aimait beaucoup son nouveau nom et ceci avec un regard si intense qu'il la fit frémir. Ils passèrent ensuite à un sujet plus important, comment la jeune femme comptait se débarrassait de Dumbledore.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des alliés ? Demanda Severus.

\- J'ai formé un groupe de résistance qui compte déjà pas mal de personne.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Depuis que je suis devenue une créature magique, je me suis rapproché de pas mal d'entre elles qui ont choisi de m'aider en secret durant ma lutte contre Voldemort. Elles ont également pris la décision de m'aider plus ouvertement dans cette nouvelle guerre car les démons seront nos principaux ennemis. Elles espèrent également que leurs interventions permettront aux sorciers de se rendre compte qu'elles ne sont pas une menace et qu'elles pourraient très bien les côtoyer.

\- C'est un grand projet qu'elles ont mais j'ai peur qu'elles ne soient déçu à la fin, arqua Severus.

\- Moi de même, mais j'ai bien l'intention de défendre leur cause quand tout ça sera fini.

\- Bon ! S'exclama Draco. En tout cas, on va rejoindre ta résistance et mettre la pâtée à ces démons.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère et son parrain.

\- Absolument, déclara le maître des potions. Tu ne peux pas continuer toute seule.

\- Je ne suis pas seule !

\- Tu as des alliés nuance. Discutes-tu de tes plans avec eux ?

\- Je…

\- Suis-tu leurs idées ? Leur donnes-tu d'autres missions que celle d'obtenir des informations pendant que toi, tu règles le problème physiquement ?

\- …

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. A partir de maintenant, tu vas pouvoir compter sur nous pour cette partie-là. Il va également falloir que l'on recrute d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas forcément des créatures magiques. Malheureusement, elles ne peuvent accéder à des endroits comme le ministère.»

L'ancien professeur continua pendant un moment à lancer des idées de ce qu'il faudrait faire par la suite que Draco argumentait de temps à autre. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Narcissa fit remarquer qu'il était déjà tard et entraîna son fils à sa suite malgré ses protestations. La vérité, c'est qu'elle voulait laisser son ami seul avec la jeune femme afin qu'il puisse parler de sujets qu'ils n'auraient jamais abordé en leurs présences.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans l'épisode précédent : Harry se rends chez les Malfoy pour leur révéler toute l'histoire. Au fil de la conversation, Harry devient Aria.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Oui, et ils ne vont pas être les seuls ;)

stormtrooper2 : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas encore prêts à aborder le sujet, en particulier Aria, mais ne t'en fait pas ça va arriver :)

brigitte26 : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je cherchais un prénom suffisamment proche d'Harry mais que ne vienne pas d'un siècle passé :D

Bonne lecture

* * *

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Narcissa de créer un moment d'intimité entre eux deux, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait parler. Le silence se prolongeant, Severus décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui posait des questions sur son ressenti d'être une femme et sur sa vie actuelle, histoire de commencer par un sujet neutre.

Harry, devenu maintenant Aria, répondit timidement à l'homme. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui en sachant qu'il était son âme sœur. Elle avait peur de faire une bêtise qui ferait qu'il se mettrait à la détester mais il était tellement dur pour elle de résister à l'envie de s'approcher de lui et de le sentir contre elle.

Après un moment, Aria fit savoir qu'elle allait rentrer sentant que le tour du sujet avait été fait et ne voulant pas aborder un sujet plus intime. En bon gentleman, le maître des potions la raccompagna à la porte. Sans réelle intention cachée, il posa sa main dans son dos pour l'inciter à avancer. En conséquence, Aria fut parcouru de délicieux frissons et Severus ressenti comme une attraction intense qui se diffusa dans tout son corps. Là, tout de suite, n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser et la caresser pour l'entendre gémir sous ses doigts, et il l'aurait fait si un elfe de maison n'était pas apparu lui demandant s'il voulait qu'il raccompagne la jeune femme à la porte. Il déclina aussi poliment qu'il put la proposition puis emmena enfin Aria à la porte d'entrée.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons vite… Lança l'ancien serpentard d'une voix rauque.

\- Moi de même, répondit-elle en fondant littéralement devant le regard onyx. »

L'occasion ne se représenta que trois jours plus tard. Lorsqu'Aria rendit visite aux Malfoy avec son loup suite à de nouvelles informations qu'elle avait eus.

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite, ma chère ? Demanda Cissa tandis que Severus la sonder de son regard impénétrable.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez être au courant de ce qu'il se passait pour y participer. Alors je suis venue vous faire part de ce que j'ai appris, répondit Aria en tentant de faire abstraction du regard intense du maître des potions.

\- Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

\- Raconte-nous tout ! S'exclama Draco tout en regardant étrangement le chien-loup qui suivait Aria. Il paraît vraiment intelligent ton chien.

\- Mais il l'est ! Crois-moi depuis qu'il me suit, il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

\- Il doit être magique, lâcha Severus.

\- Surement mais il n'a pas de pouvoir particulier, du moins je n'en ai jamais était témoin, expliqua la jeune femme. Bon ! Pour en revenir à la raison de ma venue, j'ai reçu une missive ce matin m'informant qu'un clan vampire ne faisant pas partie de mes alliés allait être attaqué par Dumbledore très prochainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? Demanda Severus.

\- Aller les voir pour les prévenir et leur proposer mon aide même si je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteront car ils sont réputés pour leur indépendance.

\- Bien, c'est un bon plan mais Draco et moi allons t'accompagner pour plus de sécurité.

\- Si vous voulez.

\- J'ai rien demandé moi, lança Draco.

\- Tu préfères attendre ici avec ta mère ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Demanda-t-il soudainement faisant rire Aria qui n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de le voir si… Normal, détendu.

\- Tout de suite, si vous vous sentez d'attaque.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je vais préparer la trousse de soin en vous attendant comme ça, si l'un de vous revient blessé, j'aurais de quoi m'en occuper tout de suite.

\- Personne ne va être blessé, s'exclama la Survivante avec horreur.

\- Sait-on jamais. Vous aurez à faire à des vampires, pas à de mignon petit chat. »

Sans plus attendre, les trois nouveaux alliés se rendirent dans la forêt où habitait le clan vampire.

Arrivé sur place, l'air ambiant paraissait stagnant. Quand Aria jeta un coup d'œil à Draco pour voir comment il allait, elle remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement et qu'il jetait des coups d'œil partout autour de lui, sûrement dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir le danger arriver. Cependant, avec les vampires, c'était une chose impossible. Severus, lui, gardait un air impassible à l'extérieur, cela dit, à l'intérieur il était loin d'être rassuré.

Aria tenta de garder son calme et de prévenir à une quelconque réaction disproportionnée de Draco car elle sentait les vampires arriver. Ca ne loupa pas car quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de vampires apparurent devant eux faisant sursauter le blond.

« Que faite vous ici ?! Tonna l'un d'entre eux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous nuire, au contraire, expliqua la Survivante.

\- Sois plus explicite.

\- Je sais de source sûre que Dumbledore à l'intention de s'en prendre à vous.

\- Merci de l'information. Maintenant partez ! Lança celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Draco surpris d'être traité comme ça.

\- Écoutez, commença la jeune fille ne laissant pas le temps au blond d'en dire plus. Si vous avez besoin d'aide…

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Nous pouvons nous charger de ce Dumbledore nous-mêmes.

\- Je n'en doute pas, seulement il n'est pas tout seul. Ses alliés sont des…

\- Suffit ! N'abusez pas de ma patience ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous !

\- Bien, acquiesça Severus empêchant Aria de renchérir. »

Ils partirent ensuite de la forêt sans un mot pour retourner au manoir Malfoy où Narcissa les accueillit avec sa trousse de premier secours prête à soigner la moindre blessure.

« Personne n'est blessé, Cissa.

\- Vous êtes sur ?

\- Oui, mère. Il n'y a eu aucune altercation.

\- Bon et bien je vais ranger ça alors, dit-elle avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix car elle adorait jouer les infirmières. »

Lorsque la femme revint, les trois autres s'était installé dans le salon et discutait de la rencontre qui venait de se faire.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser essayer de les convaincre !

\- Insister n'aurait fait que les énerver.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas de taille contre les démons !

\- Je sais et je n'ai pas dit qu'on les laisserait tomber mais s'ils ne veulent pas de notre aide de façon publique, on ne peut pas leur imposer.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire alors ? Demanda Draco qui sentait le ton monté entre eux.

\- Tu es capable de savoir rapidement s'ils se font attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il la jeune fille.

\- Oui.

\- Dès que tu sauras pour l'attaque, nous irons sur place les aider. Ils ne pourront ainsi pas refuser notre aide et se rendront bien compte qu'ils avaient besoin de nous. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Tu veux leur démontrer par l'action que sans nous ils n'auraient pas réussi à s'en sortir. C'est vraiment très serpentard comme raisonnement, lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, sourit-il en retour.

\- Donc vous allez simplement attendre qu'ils se fassent attaquer, s'enquit Narcissa.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Ils sont hostiles dès qu'on mentionne de leur apporter notre aide.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaines personnes réagissent ainsi. Ce n'est pas une tare de demander de l'aide ou de l'accepter. On ne peut pas toujours se débrouiller seul, exposa la femme.

\- Je pense que pour eux, avoir de l'aide d'autrui, c'est s'avouer être incapable de le faire eux même et donc qu'ils ont une faiblesse ou du moins un domaine dans lequel ils n'y arrivent pas, expliqua Aria.

\- Je trouve ça quand même idiot.

\- Vous ne vous êtes surement jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, c'est pour ça que vous ne comprenez pas.

\- Allons bon, tutoie-moi, tu le fais bien avec Severus. Mais tu as raison je n'ai jamais étais confronté à une situation où il m'était impensable de demander de l'aide. Je suppose que si tu arrives si bien à définir ces choses c'est que toi oui ?

\- Effectivement, répondit-elle sans rien ajouter. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je vous préviendrai dès que je saurais quand l'attaque à lieu. »

Sur ces mots, Aria partit, laissant seul les trois anciens serpentards. Ils s'étaient bien rendu compte que Narcissa avait abordé un sujet épineux et que la jeune fille avait coupé court à la conversation pour ne pas avoir à en parler.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'interrogea Narcissa.

\- Je pense plutôt que tu as simplement abordé un sujet sensible sans le faire exprès, expliqua Severus pensif.

\- J'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est maintenant, se plaignit Draco bien trop curieux. »

Deux jours plus tard Aria revient en catastrophe accompagné de son chien. Elle leur fit savoir que les vampires se faisait attaquer et Draco et Severus s'emparèrent de leur baguette pour la suivre tandis que Narcissa s'occuperait des blessés. C'était ce qu'ils avaient décidé quand Aria était partie. Une fois le combat terminé, Draco devait allait chercher sa mère et revenir avec elle pour qu'elle puisse soigner les potentiels blessés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils purent constater que la bataille était particulièrement violente. Plusieurs arbres avaient été déracinés et quelques corps de vampires jonchaient sur le sol. De là où ils étaient, ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient juste inconscient ou mort. Ne cherchant pas à tergiverser plus sur la question, Aria se lança dans le combat suivit de près par son animal qui sauta sans hésitation sur le démon le plus proche. Occuper à essayer de se dégager de la mâchoire acérée du chien-loup, le démon ne riposta pas fasse au sort que lui jeta la Survivante. Il s'écroula alors au sol sans un bruit tandis que le vampire qui se battait contre lui remercia d'un mot la jeune femme avant de se détourner et d'engager le combat ailleurs.

Après plus d'une heure de combat acharné où Severus, Draco et Aria intervenaient un peu partout, il ne resta plus qu'un démon mais pas des moindres car c'était le plus gros et il avait déjà réussi à blesser gravement le chef de clan qui ne devait sa survie qu'à ses subordonnés qui faisait actuellement barrage entre lui et le démon.

Ni une, ni deux, Aria s'avança dans leur direction tout en disant à Severus et Draco de rester où ils étaient.

« Mais tu ne peux pas le vaincre toute seule, s'exclama le blond.

\- Si, je peux en utilisant une magie particulière mais il ne faut pas que vous soyez dans le périmètre.

\- Vas-y, on attend là mais on interviendra aux moindres soucis, lança Severus.

\- Ok, répondit-elle ravie qu'il soit d'accord. »

Aria se plaça devant le groupe de vampire en leur disant de reculer puis regarda le démon droit dans les yeux avant de se concentrer. Le démon ressemblait à un dragon sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'aile mais il pouvait bel et bien cracher du feu. La jeune femme attendit patiemment que le démon crache une gerbe de flamme dans sa direction et elle tendit les mains devant elle. Les flammes furent alors comme absorbé par ses mains qui se mirent à luire d'une douce lumière orangée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une forme abstraite ressemblant à de la gelée et faite de magie sortie de ses mains et fonça soudainement sur le démon. Celui-ci fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin suite à l'impact. Aria s'approcha ensuite de lui et lui jeta un sort d'inconscience puis le ligota. Maintenant que tout était fini, Aria alla s'enquérir de la santé du chef vampire.

« Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Parfaitement bien, vous ne le voyez pas ! Cracha-t-il alors que ses subordonnés l'aider à se relever.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi agressif, lança Draco regrettant immédiatement en croisant le regard noir du vampire.

\- Darco, va chercher ta mère. Ses compétences en médicomagie vont être utile.

\- J'y vais.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ! Cria le chef qui s'écroula dès que ses hommes l'eurent lâché.

\- Oh que si ! S'énerva Aria. Ne vous rendez vous pas compte que vous seriez mort vous et vos hommes si nous n'étions pas intervenu ? Mettez votre fichu fierté de côté !

\- …

\- On est là pour vous aider, pas pour profiter de l'occasion pour exiger une dette.

\- Bien… Quand arrive votre médicomage ?

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder, lança Severus en adressant un sourire en coin à la jeune femme qui obtenez enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Les voilà justement, renchérit Aria en voyant Draco et sa mère arriver. »

Narcissa se dirigea d'abords vers le vampire que Severus lui désigna, c'est-à-dire, le chef. Son état était alarmant. S'il n'avait pas été un vampire, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Elle entreprit donc de soigner le plus de blessures possible, ce qui prit un bon quart d'heure. Quand elle jugea que c'était suffisant vu qu'il possédait une guérison plus rapide de par son statut de vampire, elle passa au blessé suivant et ainsi de suite. Il lui fallut près de quatre heures pour soigner tous ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

Pendant ce temps-là, Aria avait eu le temps de discuter avec le chef de clan qui, cette fois, l'avait écouté. Il décida, finalement, que son clan allait rejoindre la survivante dans cette guerre pour pouvoir se venger de Dumbledore et de ce qu'il avait fait aux siens. Une fois l'accord passé et les blessés soignés, ils retournèrent tous les quatre au manoir Malfoy avec le chien-loup.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans l'épisode précédent : Harry se rends chez les Malfoy pour leur révéler toute l'histoire. Au fil de la conversation, Harry devient Aria.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Oui, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher et au final, comme tu le dis, ça lui fait une aide précieuse pour plus tard donc elle y gagne de tous les côtés :)

stormtrooper2 : Les choses vont enfin commencer à bouger entre eux dans ce chapitre car Aria a pris peur et a fait une "bêtise" je te laisse le découvrir ;)

brigitte26 : Bien obligé, après tout s'ils avaient accepté l'aide d'Aria dès le départ, ça aurait été plus simple pour eux. Et puis ils ont eu de la chance qu'elle veuille les aider malgré tout, sinon il aurait fini à hachi parmentier le chef vampire xD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que les résidents du manoir n'aient de nouvelles d'Aria. Severus voulant commencer à recruter de nouveaux membres humains, décida d'envoyer une lettre à la jeune femme afin qu'ils puissent en discuter.

Le lendemain après-midi, Aria vint donc au manoir à la plus grande joie du maître des potions cependant quelque chose était différent chez elle sans qu'il n'arrive à savoir ce que c'était.

" Comment vas-tu Aria ? On pensait qu'on aurait plus vite de tes nouvelles après l'attaque, lança Narcissa.

\- Ca va. Je suis désolée, j'ai été pas mal occupé suite à ça.

\- Il me semble qu'on avait dit que tu devais nous mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait, répliqua Severus d'un ton dur ce qui ne fit rien à Aria à la surprise des deux blonds.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas. Il s'agissait là d'affaires plus... Privées. J'ai eu des nouvelles de quelqu'un que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

\- Je vois… Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler.

\- Non, effectivement.

\- Alors enchaînons. Nous devons agrandir notre groupe et trouver des personnes bien placés qui pourrait nous aider."

La blonde et son fils suivirent l'échange sans vraiment intervenir. Tous deux avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans la façon de se comporter de la jeune femme, et par extension Severus. C'était comme si l'attirance qu'ils avaient tous les deux éprouvés avait subitement disparu, se transformant même progressivement en ressentiment.

Voyant que le maître des potions commencer à s'énerver, Draco décida d'intervenir dans cette conversation qui tournait en rond.

"Ecoute, Aria, tu ne peux pas dire non à toutes les propositions que Severus fait enfin !

\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne peux pas impliquer n'importe qui là-dedans.

\- Tu ne veux impliquer personne, nuance, s'écria l'homme.

\- C'est mon combat, c'est à moi de décider !

\- La seule chose que tu décides là, c'est de te faire tuer ! Cria Severus.

\- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Cissa ce qui calma tout de suite les deux autres. Aria, qu'as-tu fais ces derniers jours ?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde!

\- Oh que si ça me regarde parce que ça devient n'importe quoi. Avant l'attaque vous vous dévoriez littéralement du regard toi et Severus, et là plus rien. Pire, je dirais même que vous vous en train de vous haïr, expliqua-t-elle s'attirant un regard choqué de son ami qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

\- C'est...C'est exagéré.

\- Absolument pas ! Tu as refusé que Remus se joignent à nous alors que c'est le seul au courant pour toi.

\- Il a suffisamment souffert de la guerre.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que ça le ferait bien plus souffrir de découvrir du jour au lendemain que tu t'es faite tuer ?

\- Mais je ne vais pas mourir enfin ! Pourquoi vous pensez tous ça ?!

\- Parce que la première fois où tu as été te battre toute seule, tu as fini à moitié morte ! Répliqua Draco.

-...

\- Maintenant réponds, Aria. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour inhaler cette attirance ? Parce que c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule explication.

-...

\- Severus est ton âme soeur, renchérit le blond tandis que le maître des potions regardait intensément la jeune femme. Tu es une créature magique et Severus et toi êtes attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des papillons vers la lumière. Pourquoi tu voudrais te débarrasser de ça ? C'est fantastique de savoir que quelqu'un est fait pour nous.

-... Parce que si moi je suis dépendante de lui l'inverse ne se fait pas, expliqua-t-elle sans oser regarder celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

\- Oh, Aria… Severus est attiré par toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, n'est-ce pas Sev' ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est temporaire ! Une fois l'effet passé, c'est moi qui vais en souffrir. J'avais demandé à un expert en créature magique d'essayer de trouver quelque chose qui couperait le lien entre deux âmes soeurs et il a trouvé.

\- Tu ne me laisses même pas une chance de t'aimer… Lâcha finalement Severus troublé.

\- Je… Euh… Balbutia Aria qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose de la part du maître des potions.

\- Je sais que nos relations passées n'était pas très bonnes et c'est surement ça qui te fait peur, mais aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes. J'ai appris à te connaître sans a priori et j'ose espérer que tu as su voir que je n'étais pas celui que je montrais continuellement à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard intense dans celui d'Aria.

\- Je…"

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre car deux employés du ministère venait d'entrer sans autorisation dans le manoir avec l'elfe de maison de la famille qui les suivait en s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu les retenir. Narcissa se leva immédiatement et leur demanda pour quelle raison ils osaient entrer sans autorisation dans sa demeure.

" Ce n'est plus votre demeure. Voici un arrêté ministériel qui stipule que le ministère s'empare de votre manoir pour payer vos crimes passés.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit ! S'écria Draco.

\- Si, grâce à ce papier. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour déménager ou vous serez expulsé, conclut l'un des employés avant de faire signe à son collègue de le suivre et ils partirent.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez déjà été jugé pour ce que vous aviez fait, s'interrogea Aria confuse.

\- C'est le cas, cracha Draco. Mais ces enfoirés ne veulent pas nous lâcher tant qu'on ne leur aura pas donné tout ce qu'on possède.

\- Ils n'en ont pas le droit, votre procès a eu lieu et il n'y a rien qui puisse l'invalider.

\- Je te laisse le soin de leur expliquer parce que moi j'ai beau leur rabâcher les oreilles avec ça, ils n'entendent rien !

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait leur faire entendre raison ?

\- Nous avons été voir à Gringotts, expliqua Narcissa. Ils nous ont mis de l'argent sur un compte inconnu du ministère afin qu'on puisse avoir quelques économies s'ils décidaient de tout nous prendre mais ils ne peuvent pas faire plus. Si le ministère leur ordonne de verser notre argent sur leur compte, ils ne peuvent pas dire non.

\- Il y a forcément une solution…

\- On en avait trouvé une avec les gobelins, renchérit Severus tout en regardant étrangement Aria car il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire sur lui. Si un tuteur était désigné pour s'occuper de la fortune des Malfoy, le ministère ne pourrait plus dire qu'ils utilisent leur argent pour de mauvaises choses.

\- C'est une excellente idée !

\- Oui sauf que nous n'avons pas grand monde à qui nous pourrions demander ça sans qu'il nous pique notre argent, lança Draco. On a essayé avec Severus mais ils ont dit qu'il était trop proche de nous et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance.

\- … Et si moi je me proposais ?

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda avec espoir le blond.

\- Oui.

\- Mais as-tu déjà géré ta propre fortune ? Interrogea Narcissa. Même si tu es une figure emblématique de bonté, si tu as laissé tes comptes à l'abandon, je ne pense pas que le ministère te laisse gérer les nôtres…

\- Je ne m'en suis effectivement pas occupé pendant ma scolarité parce que je ne savais pas que je devais le faire mais depuis que j'ai rendu visite aux gobelins, j'ai fait le point sur pas mal de chose.

\- Ca peut peut-être marcher alors… Réfléchit Severus."

Le maître des potions décida de laisser de côté la question de leur lien pour le moment. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de dire à Aria d'arrêter ce qu'elle prenait et qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Il prit ensuite les devant pour qu'ils aillent à Gringotts tout de suite afin de parler du tutorat.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la banque, le gobelin responsable du compte des Malfoy les prit tout de suite en charge.

"Nous venons tout juste d'apprendre que le ministère s'était autorisé à prendre votre manoir.

\- Oui… C'est la raison de notre venue, expliqua Narcissa.

\- Vous avez réussi à trouver une solution ?

\- Effectivement, en utilisant le tutorat comme vous nous l'aviez suggéré, renchérit Severus.

\- Vous savez que le ministère n'accepte pas que vous soyez leur tuteur, monsieur Snape.

\- C'est vrai, c'est la raison de la présence de miss Potter.

\- Vous souhaitez devenir leur tutrice financière ?

\- C'est ça. Ils ne pourront pas refuser.

\- Vous avez raison, miss Potter. Vous êtes la dernière personne à qui ils pourraient le refuser. Ceci étant il faut que vous vous rendiez bien compte du fait qu'ils vont donc être au courant de votre nouveau genre.

-...Je ferai en sorte que ceux qui s'occupe du dossier garde ça pour eux.

\- Si cela vous convient, cela me convient aussi. Je vais préparer les papiers et prévenir le ministère afin qu'il valide le tout.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup, répondit Aria tandis que le gobelin s'absentait.

\- J'espère que ça va marcher sinon on a plus aucune option, soupira Draco.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas les laisser faire.

-Tu es peut-être une puissante sorcière, Aria mais tu n'as pas l'influence d'un ministre.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique que Severus trouva adorable.

\- L'effet de ce que tu as pris disparaît, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute le maître des potions.

\- Effectivement… Répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien."

Leur échange fut interrompu par le gobelin qui revint avec une pile conséquente de papier. Il fit savoir à Aria qu'elle devait remplir tous ces papiers en attendant les employés du ministère qui devaient bientôt arriver. Cela fut le cas à peine une demi-heure plus tard, alors que la jeune fille venait tout juste de finir.

" Bonjour, nous venons pour le cas de tutorat.

\- C'est bien ici. Installez-vous, répondit le gobelin.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, nous ne restons pas. On nous a clairement dit que personne n'était apte à gérer la fortune des Malfoy.

\- A part le ministère lui-même, compléta l'autre employé.

\- C'est une blague ! S'écria Draco. Espèce de détraqueurs ! Tout ce que vous voulez c'est nous dépouiller de nos biens !

\- Ce sont les ordres que nous avons reçus, monsieur Malfoy, je suis navré s'ils ne vont pas dans votre sens.

\- Espèce de… Commença le blond qui fut interrompu par Aria qui posa une main sur son épaule sous le regard jaloux de Severus.

\- Je suis celle qui à l'intention de prendre en charge les Malfoy.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Aria Potter.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de nous. Il ne reste qu'un seul Potter en vie et il s'appelle Harry.

\- Je suis Harry mais j'ai changé de nom et de genre, expliqua la jeune femme tout en montrant sa si célèbre cicatrice.

\- Euh… Monsieur Potter, excusez-nous nous ne savions pas...

\- Premièrement, c'est mademoiselle. Deuxièmement, je compte sur vous pour que cette information reste entre nous, auquel cas, je m'en assurerai de façon moins conventionnelle. Et pour finir, vous allez valider le tutorat.

\- Mais les ordres…

\- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de vos ordres, lança-t-elle d'une voix froide. Personne n'a le pouvoir de juger un tuteur avant même d'en connaître l'identité. Il est impossible pour vous de savoir si celui-ci est apte ou non à gérer les comptes de cette façon, c'est simplement de l'abus de pouvoir.

\- Si nous vous accordons cela, nous aurons des ennuis.

\- Et bien vous n'aurez qu'a envoyé ceux qui vous posent problème vers moi. Je me ferai une joie de leur expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez laissé être leur tutrice, dit-elle en laissant échapper sa magie.

\- C'est...C'est avec le ministre que vous aurez des comptes à rendre.

\- Parfait ! Ca fait un petit moment que je voulais avoir un tête à tête avec lui, histoire de discuter de sa non-implication dans la guerre.

\- Euh… Et bien d'accord, voici les papiers que vous avez à remplir.

\- Encore !? "

Aria passa les trois heures suivantes à remplir des papiers pour le tutorat, heureusement certains d'entres eux devaient être remplis par les Malfoy sinon elle en aurait eu pour deux bonnes heures de plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Dans l'épisode précédent : Aria ne veut impliqué aucun de ses anciens amis et se comporte étrangement vis à vis de Severus suite à l'effet d'un inhalateur de lien entre âmes soeurs. Le ministère saisit le manoir des Malfoy et ils se rendent à Gringott pour remédier au problème en faisant d'Aria leur tutrice financière.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Et oui, quand ils veulent quelque chose ils n'y vont pas de main morte. Severus va enfin avoir l'occasion de faire entendre raison à Aria :)

stormtrooper2 : LA grande discussion entre Severus et Aria arrive enfin ! Aria va dire ses 4 vérités au ministre mais ce ne sera que dans une paire de chapitre ;)

brigitte26 : Exactement ! Dès qu'on veut faire quelque chose, il faut toujours remplir une tonne de papier xD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quand toute cette histoire de tutorat fut enfin réglé la jeune fille chercha à rentrer chez elle mais c'était sans compter sur Severus qui avait bien l'intention de reprendre le sujet de leur lien. Ne voulant pas parler de ça dans le hall de la banque, Aria accepta de retourner chez les Malfoy.

Une fois arrivés, Draco et Narcissa laissèrent les deux âmes soeurs entre elles afin qu'elles puissent parler tranquillement. Bien évidemment, Draco voulu rester dans le coin pour écouter discrètement la conversation mais sa mère l'en empêcha en lui promettant une punition des plus humiliante s'il allait les espionner. Cela eu le mérite de refroidir le jeune homme qui alla dans sa chambre en attendant que son parrain lui fasse un retour détaillé sur ce dont ils auraient parlé.

Pour le moment, la conversation ne se résumait qu'à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux car aucun ne savait par quoi commencer. Ce fut finalement Severus qui prit son courage à deux mains puisque c'était lui qui avait voulu cette discussion.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur dans le fait de nous laisser une chance ?

-... Tu es celui qui m'est destiné et en tant que créature magique, je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre que toi. Toi, bien que tu sois actuellement attiré par moi, tes sentiments peuvent disparaître et je serai celle qui en souffrira car plus le lien sera fort, moins je supporterai la séparation.

\- Tu ne parles que de séparation mais absolument rien ne te dit que ça ne marchera pas entre nous, Aria.

\- Mais rien ne me dit que ça marchera.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois capable de te jeter la tête la première dans des combats mortels mais incapable de laisser l'amour s'immiscer dans ta vie.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- C'est exactement ça, Aria ! Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas t'unir à moi sans être sûr que je resterai avec toi pour les restants de tes jours. Cependant, tu pourrais nous laisser une chance d'être un couple, de voir si nous pouvons être ensemble sans qu'il y ait besoin d'aller jusqu'à une union.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Le danger, la souffrance physique je connais mais ça, c'est tout nouveau pour moi et je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'endurer l'échec surtout que je dois être capable d'empêcher Dumbledore de nuire pour protéger ce monde.

-... Premièrement, sache que je n'ai jamais éprouvé les sentiments que j'ai pour toi envers quelqu'un d'autre, pas avec une telle intensité en tout cas. Je sais, répondit-il avant même qu'Aria ne l'interrompt. La magie joue dans tout ça mais je refuse de croire que tout ce que j'éprouve actuellement soit éphémère, c'est trop puissant, trop intense pour ça. Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas à toujours penser aux autres. Oui, tu es censé être celle qui pourra nous sortir de cet enfer mais si le destin a réellement raison là-dessus, alors que nous soyons ensemble ou non n'y changera rien. Peut-être qu'il est même déjà prévu que nous devrions être ensemble, après tout il est réputé que les créatures magiques sont plus forte quand elles sont unis à leur âme soeur. Et troisièmement, qu'importe ce qui se passe entre nous, j'ai décidé de te suivre dans cette histoire avec Dumbledore et j'irai jusqu'au bout, il en est de même pour Narcissa et Draco et ce sera aussi le cas pour les futurs membres de notre groupe. Tu n'es pas seule, Aria... Alors veux-tu bien nous laisser une chance ?"

Tout au long de sa tirade, Aria resta interdite mais quand il lui dit qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle craqua et laissa ses larmes couler. Incapable de répondre à voix haute à sa question, elle acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête auquel Severus répondit par un grand sourire avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans bouger avant que finalement Aria ne se dégage et lui fasse savoir qu'elle devait rentrer mais qu'elle reviendrait demain pour continuer la discussion sur les futurs projets de recrutement.

La jeune femme eut du mal à trouver le sommeil après cette soirée si particulière. C'est donc pas très fraîche qu'elle se rendit au manoir Malfoy. Elle appréhendait un peu sa venue après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle avait donc emmené son loup avec elle, histoire qu'il la réconforte si Severus avait changé d'avis. Cependant, l'homme fit disparaître ses doutes dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte car il lui fit un magnifique sourire qui la fit fondre. Il était aussi mordu d'elle, qu'elle ne l'était de lui. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune créature avant de l'enlacer pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser si elle le voulait, ce qu'elle ne fit nullement appréciant chaque seconde qu'elle passait dans ses bras. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge peu discret qu'ils se séparèrent légèrement rouge de gêne. Draco, car c'était lui qui les avait interrompu, leur fit savoir qu'ils attendaient dans le salon et que le thé était en train de refroidir le tout avec un sourire amusé. Le nouveau couple suivit alors le jeune homme et s'installa sur le canapé. Le service se fit en silence malgré les regards moqueurs des deux blonds. Severus finit par entamer la conversation afin de faire disparaître cette ambiance gênante.

"Bien, reparlons des possibles alliés que nous devrions contacter.

\- Je ne veux pas impliquer Remus là-dedans, commença Aria sachant pertinemment qu'il serait le premier abordé.

\- Pourtant, s'il y en a bien un qu'il faut qu'on recrute, c'est lui, renchérit son désormais petit ami.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Parce que, ma chérie, de un, c'est une créature magique et de deux, il est au courant pour toi ce qui est non-négligeable, expliqua Narcissa.

\- Je ne veux quand même pas le forcer à nous rejoindre.

\- On ne va pas le forcer, on va lui proposer. Il aura le droit de refuser.

\- Il ne refusera pas s'il sait que je suis impliquée.

\- Aria…

-... Faites ce que vous voulez mais ce n'est pas moi qui irai le voir.

\- Marché conclu ! S'exclama Severus heureux de l'avoir plus ou moins convaincu avec Narcissa. Bon, ensuite je voulais te parler de tes amis.

\- Non !

\- Laisse-moi finir. A défaut de leur parler de toute cette histoire de démons, tu devrais leur dire pour ton nouveau genre.

\- Si je le fais, je vais devoir tout leur dire.

\- Pas forcément, intervint Draco. Tu peux simplement évoquer les faits sans entrer dans les détails et s'ils veulent vraiment en savoir plus ou s'ils se doutent de quelque chose, là tu pourras tout leur dire.

-... Pourquoi je devrais leur parler ? Je ne l'ai pas fait avant et ils vont m'en vouloir pour ça. Ca serait plus simple de ne rien dire.

\- Plus simple certes, mais pas le plus judicieux, Aria. Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à les éviter pour qu'ils ne sachent pas la vérité ?

\- Je…

\- Tu as choisi de vivre en tant que femme, il faut que tu l'assumes jusqu'au bout.

\- D'accord, j'irai les voir… Mais s'ils me détestent à cause de ça, ce sera de votre faute."

Ils continuérent à discuter des potentiels recrues qu'ils pourraient aborder et pour le moment seul les anciens membres de l'ordre du phoenix pourrait être assez digne de confiance. Le problème, c'est qu'ils avaient tous confiance en Dumbledore et qu'il allait être compliqué de les convaincre qu'il était maintenant l'ennemi à abattre.

Ils décidèrent de commencer leur recrutement dès le lendemain. Severus irait voir Remus tandis que Narcissa et Draco passeraient à Poudlard afin de tâter le terrain avec les anciens membres de l'ordre dont la plupart travaillaient au château. Pendant ce temps-là, Aria avait l'obligation d'aller voir ses meilleurs amis pour leur dire la vérité. Elle avait essayé de négocier quelques jours d'attente mais Severus avait refusé sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'irait jamais sinon.

Le premier à remplir sa tâche le lendemain fut Severus. Celui-ci s'était réveillé de bonne heure et avait décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps. Il voulait être sûr d'être rentré quand Aria aurait fini de discuter avec ses amis car il lui avait demandé de passer une fois que ce serait fait. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de réconfort sachant que la conversation serait houleuse même si ça se passait bien.

Le maître des potions arriva donc devant la maison des Tonk où logeait le loup-garou et son fils depuis la fin de la guerre. La mère du petit n'ayant pas survécue, Remus avait jugé bon de rester près d'Andromeda, à la fois pour que son fils soit près du peu de membres de sa famille qui lui restait, mais aussi pour soutenir sa belle-mère qui avait vu partir son mari et sa fille.

Severus toqua doucement à la porte puis entra sans attendre une autorisation. Il tomba alors sur Remu en train de câliner son fils dans le salon. Le loup le remarqua tout de suite et fut étonné de sa présence ici.

"Severus ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je me doute. Ca n'aurait pas dû être moi pour être honnête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pouvons-nous discuter dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous entendre ?

\- Si tu parles d'Andromeda, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne se lèvera pas avant deux heures au moins. Quant à Teddy, tu peux attendre quelques années avant qu'il ne comprenne le sujet de notre conversation, plaisanta Remus."

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Severus se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il avait appris ces dernières semaines. Quand il eut finit, il laissa le temps au loup de digérer toute cette histoire. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait donnée beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où seul les bruits des gazouillements de Teddy interrompait le silence.

"Si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est parce que nous avons besoin de plus de personnes à nos côtés et que pour l'instant les seuls en qui on peut avoir confiance ce sont les anciens membres de l'ordre, continua Severus une fois qu'il vit que Remus avait assimilé le tout.

\- Pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas me mettre au courant ?

\- C'est Aria maintenant et si elle ne voulait pas, c'est parce qu'elle jugeait que tu avais été assez impliqué dans la première guerre.

\- Mais enfin, je me sentirais encore plus mal si j'apprenais par pur hasard qu'elle était blessée ou même pire, tuée. Je veux vous aider même si je ne m'impliquerais peut-être pas autant que lors de la première guerre car je ne peux pas laisser mon fils tout seul alors qu'il a déjà perdu sa mère.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est pour ça que j'ai tant insisté pour venir te parler même si, au départ, j'aurais voulu que ce soit Aria qui vienne. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le courage de s'impliquer elle-même là-dedans. Et puis, elle a d'autres personnes à voir qui risque de lui poser beaucoup plus de problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je l'ai convaincu d'aller parler à Weasley et Granger.

\- Pour leur dire qu'elle est maintenant une femme ?

\- Oui, dans un premier temps, mais elle est persuadée qu'ils ne lui pardonneront pas de ne pas leur avoir dit avant.

\- Il y a effectivement de grandes chances pour que Ron n'apprécie pas trop ce fait mais je suis sûr qu'avec Hermione, il ne lui en voudra pas très longtemps. D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose avec tout ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'influence sur elle…

\- Pas autant que tu peux le croire... Tu dois savoir que c'est une créature magique ?

\- Oui je l'avais remarqué puisque j'en suis une, ce genre de chose ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Et bien, il se trouve que je suis son âme sœur.

\- C'est pas vrai !? S'exclama le loup plus que surpris.

\- Si, l'histoire est assez compliquée surtout qu'au début elle ne voulait pas que nous soyons ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ça ? C'est la plus belle chose qui soit que de trouver son âme sœur.

\- Elle a peur que je ne veuille plus d'elle à un moment donné et qu'elle est à en souffrir.

\- A ce point-là ? Je sais que c'est compliqué pour les créatures magiques, surtout celles qui sont très liée à leur âme sœur, mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle aurait refusé cette attirance pour se protéger…

\- Moi non plus, elle est même aller jusqu'à trouver une sorte d'inhalateur qui a rompu le lien. Si Narcissa n'avait pas remarqué qu'on était passé de l'amour fou, qu'on essayait de cacher, précisa-t-il en rougissant légèrement. A de la presque haine, moi-même je n'aurais rien remarqué.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose existait.

\- Je crois que ça vient d'être inventé. Elle a expliqué avoir demandé à quelqu'un de faire des recherches dessus et elle ne l'a utilisé qu'il y a quelques jours."

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un moment pendant lequel Severus expliqua au loup-garou comment s'était passé leur rencontre. Quand ils eurent fini, le maître des potions retourna au manoir Malfoy avec la promesse que le loup participerait au combat contre la nouvelle menace. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le maître des potions se sentait plus libre d'être lui-même et ça le soulageait. C'est ce qui lui avait permis de discuter normalement avec Remus laissant toutes les rancunes de côtés.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans l'épisode précédent : Après une longue conversation, Severus convainc Aria de sortir avec lui. Avec les Malfoy, ils décident de commencer leur recrutement avec les anciens membres de l'ordre. Le maître des potions se retrouve à aller enrôler le loup-garou qui accepte sans hésitation.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Oui, le début d'une belle histoire avec un Severus qui sera son roc ;)

stormtrooper2 : Tu as parfaitement raison, c'est compliqué les relations d'âmes soeurs. Comme tu vas pouvoir le voir, ils vont effectivement ne pas apprécier la nouvelle, en particulier Ron ^^

brigitte26 : Début de réponse dans ce chapitre ! Avec le caractère impulsif de Ron les choses ne vont pas forcément tourner à l'avantage de notre chère Aria.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Drago et sa mère étaient partis peu de temps après le maître des potions pour rejoindre Poudlard. Arrivé là-bas, ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers l'endroit où se trouvait Mc Gonagall. C'était la première qu'ils allaient devoir convaincre et certainement pas la plus facile mais une fois fait, elle pourrait les aider à convaincre les autres.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, une bonne relation s'était construite entre le deux femmes. Lorsqu'ils avaient été jugés non-coupable, les Malfoy avait donné une grosse somme d'argent à la directrice pour aider à la reconstruction du château. Drago s'était particulièrement senti coupable des dégâts car c'était lui qui avait fait entrer les mangemorts. Sa mère avait donc eu cette idée. L'argent n'arrangeait pas tout mais cela pouvait aider. Ils avaient également cherché les meilleurs ouvriers pour réparer l'établissement ce qui avait grandement soulagé la charge de travail de la vieille femme.

Ils retrouvèrent la directrice dans le bureau directorial où elle était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait falloir faire pour s'assurer que le château soit opérationnel aux prochaines vacances. Ce qui n'allait pas être une tâche facile car même si les travaux avaient bien avancé, le château était loin d'avoir retrouvé son apparence d'antan mais il y avait la possibilité de réparer les salles les plus importantes dans un premier temps, pour ensuite continuer les travaux ailleurs mais quand même pouvoir accueillir les élèves.

" Je ne m'attendais pas vous voir ici, lança-t-elle perplexe.

\- Nous sommes venus vous parler de quelque chose de très important et que vous risquez de ne pas croire, commença Narcissa.

\- Expliquez-moi, je verrai si j'y crois ou pas.

\- Cela concerne Harry et la véritable raison pour laquelle il est l'élu.

\- Comment ça ? Il a déjà fait ce qu'il avait à faire, tout est fini maintenant. Il peut vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas car il a caché beaucoup de choses pendant la guerre sur ce qui allait suivre."

Narcissa expliqua alors à la vieille femme tout ce qu'elle avait appris de la bouche d'Aria. La première réaction de Minerva fut de ne rien croire à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Elle pensa que la femme lui mentait délibérément pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait y trouver puisque la seule chose que Minerva possédait été Poudlard et que c'était maintenant un tas de ruines. Alors elle envisagea que ce qu'on venait de lui dire était la vérité et alors elle s'épouvanta de ne pas avoir su voir le mal chez Dumbledore.

Ses réflexions lui prirent plusieurs minutes et inquietèrent drôlement les Malfoy. C'est finalement quand elle leur demanda plus de détails qu'ils purent respirer car elle avait choisi de les croire.

Quand la vieille femme n'eut plus de questions, Narcissa lui proposa d'appeler les autres professeurs afin qu'ils leur raconte également toute l'histoire et ainsi essayer de les convaincre de les aider dans leur quête, ce que la directrice avait déjà accepté de faire.

" Ecoutez, je pense qu'il faut attendre un peu avant d'en parler à tout le monde. Je vais essayer de tâter le terrain afin de voir qui croirait ou non à tout ça. Mais également qui pourrait choisir de vous aider car il vaut mieux ne pas mettre tout le monde au courant si je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous rejoindront pas.

\- Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux que le moins de personnes soient au courant.

\- Je contacterai Harry quand je saurais à qui on peut parler.

\- Contactez-nous plutôt. Il y a encore quelque chose qu'on ne vous a pas dit mais c'est à Harry de le faire et pas à nous.

\- C'est grave ?

\- En soit non, mais ça a changé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie et c'est aussi ça qui a été le point de départ de ce qui va arriver.

\- Ca fait beaucoup de mystères

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est vraiment à Harry d'en parler, c'est sa vie.

\- Je comprends. "

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants avant de prendre congé de la directrice et de rentrer chez eux où Severus les attendait déjà. Ils se racontèrent alors leurs aventures respectives tout en attendant patiemment le retour de la Survivante.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, avait retardé l'échéance le plus tard possible et n'était donc parti qu'il y a peu de temps. Actuellement, elle était dans le salon des Weasley où seul Ron et Hermione était présent. Hermione avait été chercher du thé et ils s'étaient installé au salon. Aria avait, pour l'occasion, reprit son apparence d'homme pour parler à ses amis. Elle préférait leur dire la vérité avant de la leur montrer sauf que pour le moment, elle était assise à regarder ses chaussures sans savoir par quoi commencer.

" Alors de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? Demanda Hermione histoire de lancer la conversation.

\- Je… C'est assez compliqué…

\- Dis nous simplement ce qu'il y a, mon vieux.

\- Ca fait un moment que je vous cache quelque chose. Au départ, c'était pour être sûr que personne n'en sache rien mais maintenant c'est plutôt parce que j'ai peur de votre réaction...

\- Mec, je sais que des fois j'ai des réactions un peu exagéré...

\- Des fois ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Bon, d'accord. J'ai un peu trop tendance à mal réagir mais tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry. Je ne te jugerai pas quoique tu ais à nous révéler, je te le promets.

\- ...Je suis une fille, lança-t-il de but en blanc sinon il serait incapable de le révéler. "

Sa déclaration entraina un profond silence où ses deux amis la regardèrent choqués. Ron finit par lui demander de répéter, ce qu'il fit mais ça ne changea pas particulièrement leur expression. Aria pouvait les comprendre, elle avait été tout aussi choqué quand elle avait découvert ça.

"Mais...Mais depuis quand ?

\- Depuis ma naissance, expliqua succinctement Aria ne voulant pas trop en dire et surtout ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

\- Pourquoi tu nous le dis que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour un garçon ?! Commença à s'énerver Ron qui se sentait trahi.

\- Ron, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Harry, si c'est bien ça ton nom. Explique-nous.

\- Maintenant c'est Aria, lança faiblement la jeune fille."

Elle expliqua alors qu'elle ne le savait que depuis c'est dix-sept ans et qu'elle avait dû garder ça secret pour éviter les questions et la presse à scandal.

"Mais comment c'est possible de faire changer le genre de quelqu'un ? Et qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda Hermione tandis que Ron avait légèrement décolèré.

\- Il faut être assez puissant et connaître la bonne formule. Quant à qui m'a fait ça, je préfère ne rien vous dire pour l'instant.

\- Tu ne nous fait pas confiance ?!

\- Ron !

\- Si, bien sûr ! Je... Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais le moins de personne possible doivent être au courant car il y a encore autre chose que je ne vous ai pas dit mais je ne veux pas vous impliquer là-dedans.

\- On est pas assez bien pour ça, c'est ça ?

\- Ron, ça suffit!

\- Mais non, vous en avez assez fait avec la guerre, c'est tout. Vivez votre vie maintenant.

\- Je vois, on a pas fait les choses comme tu voulais donc tu nous écartes.

\- Non ! Tu interprètes mal, s'écria Aria horrifié de la tournure des événements.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, tu peux partir, lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Je vais lui parler, lâcha Hermione après quelques minutes de silence où Aria retenait difficilement ses larmes. Mais je pense que tu devrais rentrer, Har...Aria. Tu sais comment il est, laisse lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle et puis tu nous caches des choses qui ont l'air très importante.

\- Vous avez assez risqué votre vie comme ça.

\- C'est à nous de le décider, Aria. Si on veut continuer à t'aider c'est à nous de choisir, pas à toi, même si c'est dangereux."

Sur ce, Aria parti tandis qu'Hermione alla trouver Ron pour lui parler. Lorsque la survivante arriva au manoir Malfoy, Severus se précipita vers elle et rien qu'à la vue de son visage, il comprit que ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Les Malfoy remarquèrent également l'état de la jeune femme et décidèrent de laisser le maître des potions s'occuper d'elle. Il l'entraîna alors un petit salon à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Quand ils furent tranquillement installés, Severus lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Après une brève hésitation, Aria se lança dans le récit de la journée.

" Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, seul Weasley a l'air d'avoir mal pris la nouvelle.

\- Il l'a plus que mal pris ! Il a complètement mal interprété mes intentions et même Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Il n'y a plus aucune chance qu'on redevienne ami un jour.

\- C'est faux, il faut juste que tu leur laisses du temps. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. "

Le maître des potions la prit tendrement dans ses bras et puis susurra des mots de réconfort à son oreille. Dans un premier temps, la jeune femme se tendit puis finit par se laisser aller aux paroles réconfortantes de son petit ami. Au bout d'un moment, Severus s'écarta pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il caressa alors tendrement sa joue et osa quelque chose dont il avait envie depuis longtemps. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Ce ne fut d'abords qu'une légère pression afin de laisser le temps à Aria de le repousser si elle le souhaitait. Voyant qu'elle ne le faisait pas, il approfondit le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Draco ne les interrompe car il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Face à la scène il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Bien évidemment, cela les fit sursauter. Aria, surprise et gênée, se sépara immédiatement de Severus pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci qui ne se priva pas de jeter un regard noir à son filleul.

"Dois-je revenir dans quelques minutes ou je peux avoir un résumé des retrouvailles du trio d'or ? Se moqua gentiment le serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais te raconter. Même s'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, répondit Aria.

\- Personnellement, j'aurais préféré que tu ne te manifestes pas et que tu reviennes quelques minutes plus tard, répliqua Severus."

Aria se retourna surprise vers son nouvellement petit-ami mais se retrouva à court de mot. C'est finalement le rouge aux joues que la jeune fille raconta à Draco ce qu'il voulait entendre. Quand elle eut fini, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle retrouver son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes qui était d'un grand réconfort lorsque ses journées étaient riches en émotions. Entre sa conversation avec Ron et Hermione qui avait mal tournée et le baiser passionné de Severus, elle avait bien besoin de sa boule de poil.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans l'épisode précédent : Drago et Narcissa arrivent à convaincre MC Gonagall tandis qu'Aria se rend chez les Weasley leur révéler sa véritable apparence. La nouvelle passe moyennement bien auprès de ses amis.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ben que je me permettent de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourds séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Et oui, on ne le change pas. Petit à petit ils vont avoir un beau groupe pour affronter Dumbledore et ses folies.

brigitte26 : Ah tellement, heureusement Hermione est là pour lui rappeler à quoi sert son cerveau XD

stormtrooper2 : Oui, il leur faut juste un peu de temps pour tout digérer. Oui tu as raison, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte en relisant que j'avais fait juste une apparition. J'ai un peu modifié la partie histoire d'étoffer un peu et qu'il ne soit pas juste là pour casser l'ambiance et qu'il discute un peu avec nos tourtereaux. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'Aria n'eut de nouvelles de ses amis. Du coup, elle passait tous les jours au manoir pour voir Severus afin de penser à autre chose et de profiter de lui. Ils passaient alors de longues heures, ensemble, à discuter et parfois à s'embrasser quand le maître des potions sentait qu'il pouvait tenter quelque chose.

Lisant devant se cheminée dans l'attente de la réponse de ses meilleurs amis, Aria sursauta en voyant un hibou se poser sur sa fenêtre alors qu'elle était en train de se faire à manger. Elle espérait pendant quelques secondes que ce soit eux mais elle n'y croyait pas car le hibou ne lui disait rien. Effectivement, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle put voir le sceau ministériel sur le parchemin. Quand elle mit sa main pour recupérer le courrier, l'animal en profita pour l'attaquer, c'est non sans mal qu'elle finit par avoir sa lettre.

Son chien-loup, qui avait suivi la scène de loin, sauta sur l'oiseau dès que sa maîtresse eu récupéré son trésor. L'oiseau chercha à s'envoler mais le canidé fut plus rapide et l'attrapa au vol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée visiblement avec l'intention d'en faire un poulet rôti.

« Et oh, doucement là ! Déjà que je ne m'entends pas avec le ministère, ne vas pas leur cramer un de leurs oiseaux, relâche-le. »

Le loup la regarda intensément, peu ravi de laisser s'échapper cet animal ayant blessé sa maîtresse. Après de longues minutes de bataille de regard, il finit par le relâcher. Le hibou ne perdit pas une seconde et s'envola loin de cet appartement de l'enfer.

Une fois le volatile parti, Aria lut le parchemin. Celui-ci venait du ministre lui-même lui demandant de se rendre immédiatement dans son bureau et ce, sans explication. Elle n'en avait pas besoin car elle savait très bien pourquoi il l'a demandé et cela l'énerva déjà alors qu'elle n'était pas encore devant lui.

Aria reprit son apparence d'Harry pour se rendre au ministère. Si elle avait réussi à convaincre les deux employés, cela voulez dire que personne n'était au courant et tant qu'à faire elle préférait que ça reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. En arrivant devant le bureau du ministre, Percy lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes car il était en rendez-vous. Cependant, le frère de son meilleur ami rougissait légèrement ce qui était étrange. Ce n'est que lorsque le « rendez-vous » du ministre sorti qu'Aria compris la gêne du roux. C'était une jeune femme à la jupe ridiculement courte avec un décolleté vertigineux et la poitrine qui allait avec. A la manière dont elle s'essuyait la bouche, il n'y avait que peu de doute sur ce qu'elle venait de faire avec le ministre.

« C'est donc là-dedans que part l'argent du contribuable ? Demanda Aria.

\- … Malheureusement.

\- Tu es toujours fier de ton poste ?

\- De mon poste ? Oui. De mon patron, c'est une autre histoire… Je pense que tu peux y aller, Harry.

\- Je crois que je vais attendre encore quelques minutes, répliqua-t-elle pas sur d'avoir envie de rentrer dans la pièce en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il se remet vite de ce genre de chose et puis ça peut être un avantage pour toi qu'il ne soit pas…Tout à fait dans son état normal.

\- …Si tu le dis. »

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit le ministre avachi sur son fauteuil, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas vu entrer. La survivante se racla alors la gorge dans le but de signaler sa présence. Cela eu le mérite de le faire se redresser.

« Oh mon petit Harry, je te remercie de ta venue. Depuis tes exploits à Poudlard, nous ne nous sommes pas croisés. Pourtant il y avait eu une réception pour célébrer la fin de la guerre il y a quelques mois. Mais ce n'est pas grave que tu ne sois pas venu, je comprends que l'homme que tu es dois avoir beaucoup à faire pour satisfaire tous ceux qui t'admire, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis chargé de rappeler à tout le monde tes exploits.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! S'exclama Aria ne contrôlant plus sa colère. Vous devriez vous faire tout petit en sachant que vous n'avez rien fait pendant la guerre, que vous avez même fait l'autruche pendant un an et du coup, lorsque Voldemort a refait parler de lui, il était au summum de sa puissance ! Votre incompétence a fait que des enfants ont dû se battre pendant pendant que vous, vous vous prélassez dans ce siège à rien faire d'autre que de vous faire sucer par une prostituée pendant votre boulot ! Alors soyons bien clair, je ne suis pas votre petit Harry ! Je sais que vous m'avez fait venir concernant le tutorat des comptes des Malfoy, je vais m'en occuper que ça vous plaise ou non. Ils ont fait bien plus que vous pendant cette guerre et sans eux nous n'aurions pas eu la victoire. Alors si par malheur vous essayez encore une fois de leur prendre quelque chose, même une mèche de cheveux, je ruine votre vie, c'est clair ?!

\- Je…Euh…

\- C'est clair !?

\- Ou….Oui, répondit-il comprenant pourquoi elle avait gagné la guerre.

\- Bien ! Au revoir, monsieur le ministre, cracha-t-elle comme-ci c'était la pire des insultes. »

En sortant, elle capta le regard admiratif de Percy qui devait rêver de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Une fois dehors, elle transplanta directement chez les Malfoy toujours débordante de rage et toujours en Harry. Severus s'approcha d'elle surpris par tant de colère. Il lui susurra des mots doux à l'oreille pour la calmer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours son corps d'homme. Elle s'excusa alors en reprenant son apparence féminine.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est toujours toi, que tu sois un homme ou une femme, sourit-il tendrement même si ça lui faisait étrange d'enlacer un homme. »

Alors qu'ils partageaient un moment de tendresse Narcissa comme son fils quelques jours plutôt les interrompit.

"Désolée de vous déranger, dit-elle sans l'être le moins du monde. Il y a une lettre pour toi, Aria.

\- Oh… Dit-elle en prenant la lettre hésitante reconnaissant l'écriture d'Hermione.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, lança Severus. Après tout, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de t'écrire si c'est pour te dire qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais entendre parler de toi, tu ne penses pas ?

\- ...On ne sait jamais.

\- Aller ouvre cette lettre, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel."

Aria fit donc ce qu'on lui demanda bien qu'avec réticence. Sa meilleure amie lui disait qu'elle avait discuté avec Ron et avait fait le point sur ses révélations pour le moins troublantes. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils comprenaient qu'elle n'ait pas osé en parler tout de suite, que ça avait dû être compliqué à gérer pour elle, et qu'ajouter à ça la réaction des autres n'était vraiment pas une situation enviable. La lettre se finissait par une invitation à venir le lendemain pour discuter de ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas encore dit.

Severus, qui avait lu le parchemin en même temps qu'elle, la rassura en lui disant que ça se passerait bien puisqu'ils avaient accepté le plus compliqué. Aria ne dit rien mais se cala un peu plus contre lui à son plus grand plaisir.

Le maître des potions n'en revenait pas d'être si mielleux mais en même temps ses sentiments étaient si fort… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser comme si toutes ces années de célibat lui revenaient de plein fouet pour lui rappeler combien l'absence d'une femme à ses côtés avait été éprouvante pour lui.

Cependant, aujourd'hui il n'avait plus à jouer le rôle de l'homme froid et grincheux alors même si cela pouvait choquer les gens autour d'eux, il laisserait libre cours à ses sentiments espérant que ça montrerait aussi à sa douce compagne la force de ce qu'il ressentait.

Le lendemain, Aria alla à reculons chez les Weasley malgré les encouragements de son loup qui la poussait à partir depuis qu'elle était levé. Cette fois, elle s'était décidé à venir avec sa réelle apparence ce qui lui ajouta un stress supplémentaire. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez eux, elle réussit tout juste à sortir un bonjour avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de regarder ses chaussures n'osant pas faire face à leurs regards sur son physique. Des fois, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait se lancer dans un combat contre des démons sans crainte et redouter tellement de parler avec ses amis.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre, Aria. Ron et moi avons digéré la nouvelle, nous somme prêt pour la suite.

\- Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas très bien réagi à ce que tu nous as dit mais c'est pas le fait que tu sois une fille qui m'embêtait, plutôt le fait que tu n'ais pas voulu le partager avec nous. Mais après avoir parler avec 'mione je comprends mieux tes motivations et je suis désolé de mettre ainsi emporté. Et puis, je dois dire que t'es plutôt canon en fille, plaisanta-t-il ce qui allégea considérablement les tensions."

Malgré tout, le silence fut présent pendant un petit moment avant qu'Aria ne se décide à leur raconter le reste, c'est-à-dire, l'histoire à propos de Dumbledore et des démons. Ses deux amis n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, comme elle au début, ils avaient pensé que le directeur œuvrait pour le bien mais visiblement leur notion de bien différait considérablement. Ses deux amis s'étaient consulté d'un regard et s'était mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

"On va t'aider, Aria.

\- Ca va être risqué, beaucoup plus qu'avec Voldemort.

\- On en a bien conscience, répondit Hermione. Mais on veut y participer d'une manière ou d'une autre. On verra avec le temps à quel point on veut s'impliquer.

-...Ok. Alors il vaut mieux que je vous dise autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches encore ? Demanda Ron qui commençait à en avoir marre des informations au compte-goutte.

\- Mon apparence originelle est revenue parce que le jour de mes dix-sept ans j'ai reçu mon héritage magique et qu'il s'est avéré que j'étais une créature magique.

\- Woua, tu es quoi ? Interrogea le rouquin émerveillé.

\- Je préfère garder ça pour moi. Personne ne sait et ça pourrait être un avantage pour plus tard.

\- Je suppose que tu ne dois pas être une créature classique.

\- Tu supposes bien 'mione, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ? Demanda sa meilleure amie sentant que ses révélations n'était pas anodine.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je vous en parle puisque vous voulez faire partie de tout ça, vous allez le rencontrer, répondit Aria en rougissant.

\- On le connait, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour ça que tu nous le dis, devina Ron.

\- Effectivement, il s'agit de Severus Snape, lança-t-elle préférant ne pas tourner autour de pot tant qu'elle était sur sa lancée."

Un nouveau silence se fit avant que Ron ne lâche un énorme "quoi" avant de se mettre à lister tout ce qu'il détestait chez l'homme. Hermione lui rappela alors que les âmes soeurs n'était pas choisit par la créature mais par la magie elle-même et que rien n'était fait au hasard. Deux âmes soeurs étaient faite pour être ensemble et ne pourrait pas trouver quelqu'un qui leur correspondait mieux.

Le garçon essaya d'argumenter malgré le fait qu'il savait que la jeune fille avait raison.

Aria mis fin à toutes protestations en lui disant que l'homme d'aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient connu pendant leur scolarité. Il avait laissé tombé sa couverture et maintenant il était simplement lui-même. Ron fut dubitatif mais accepta de d'abord le voir avant de continuer son plaidoyer.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment mais de sujets plus léger cette fois-ci puis Aria parti en leur promettant qu'ils auraient bientôt de ses nouvelles. Ils pourraient ainsi discuter de la marche à suivre qui pour l'instant consistait simplement à du basique recrutement.

Comme ils commençaient à avoir un bon petit groupe, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore de nouvelle de Mc Gonagall, ils décidèrent de réunir tout le monde afin de faire un point sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Ron, Hermione et Remus se retrouvèrent donc chez les Malfoy, le lieu le plus propice pour faire cette réunion..

Pour l'occasion, Narcissa avait fait les choses en grands. Petits fours, champagne et belles décorations avait était mis en place dans le salon afin d'accueillir ses invités au mieux. Lorsqu'Aria arriva avant les autres, elle fut particulièrement étonnée de voir l'état de la pièce.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à Severus venant l'accueillir.

\- Hum… Disons que Cissa a confondu réunion de travail et réception mondaine, expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser."

Peu de temps après, les invités arrivèrent et furent tout aussi étonné de l'allure de la pièce. Remus avait également amené Teddy car sa grand-mère était de sortie et ne pouvait pas le garder. Aria s'approcha alors de l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

"Comment vas-tu Teddy ?

\- Areuh ! Répondit le bébé faisant passer la couleur de ses cheveux du brun au orange.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller, rigola Aria.

\- Et toi comment tu vas ? Interrogea Remus.

\- Ça va, les choses se déroulent convenablement pour le moment.

\- Et avec Severus tout va pour le mieux ?

\- Oui...Répondit-elle d'une voix gênée.

\- On en rediscutera de façon plus privé un jour, renchérit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ou pas !"

Leur discussion fut coupée court par Ron qui élevait la voix. En s'approchant, Aria constata qu'il se plaignait de la déco.

"Non mais il fallait le dire si c'était une soirée huppée à laquelle on assistait. A moins que ce soit pour nous rappeler à quel point nous sommes pauvre !

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, Weasley. Ma mère s'est juste un peu emballée.

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'invités alors j'en ai peut-être un peu trop fait… admit Narcissa mais elle fut ignorée.

\- C'est juste une excuse ! Vous avez peut-être été innocenté mais ça fait pas de vous de bonnes personnes !

\- Ah oui ? Et bien je trouve que certaines personnes qui sont considérés comme des héros de guerres sont loin de l'être également ! Répliqua sèchement Draco.

\- Ca suffit vous deux, cette conversation devient vraiment n'importe quoi, intervint Hermione s'approchant de Ron pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Toujours besoin de ta copine pour gérer les choses, Weasley.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle et ce n'est pas ma copine !

\- CA SUFFIT ! Cria Aria."

Son coup d'éclat eu le mérite de faire taire les deux garçons surpris de l'entendre hurler et le regard noir qu'elle leur jetait les dissuadait de recommencer leur dispute complément futile et non avenue.

Aria s'attendait à ce que le courant est dû mal à passer entre eux mais elle ne pensait pas que Ron chercherai la petite bête dès son arrivée. C'est donc dans un silence malaisant que tout le monde s'installa. Le loup garou mis son fils dans son parc un peu plus loin près de la cheminée et eux se posèrent sur les différents fauteuil et canapé mis à disposition.

Severus s'installa à côté d'Aria et commença la conversation espérant dissiper le malaise.

"Bien, vous êtes tous au fait sur la situation actuelle et qui est le véritable ennemi, commença-t-il en regardant Draco et Ron. Nous allons travailler conjointement à vaincre Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, notre plus gros soucis est de grossir nos rangs. Dumbledore manigance son plan depuis des décennies, il a eut le temps de se faire des alliés et surtout avec les démons qu'il a à sa solde nous sommes loin de faire le poids. Il est donc impératif que nous soyons plus nombreux à combattre contre lui.

\- N'y a-t-il rien d'autres d'urgent ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non, pour le moment je n'ai pas d'écho sur d'autres actions. Malheureusement, je suis souvent prévenu à la dernière minute, expliqua Aria tandis que Severus la sentant nerveuse lui faisait de douces caresses dans le dos.

\- Il faudrait aussi un moyen pour nous prévenir rapidement alors. Si on veut pouvoir aider lors d'une attaque il faut aussi que l'on soit averti au plus vite.

\- Vous avez raison, miss Granger. C'est un point auquel il va falloir réfléchir assez rapidement, acquiesça Severus.

\- Vous pouvez m'appelez Hermione, après tout vous êtes le petit ami de ma meilleure amie, lança-t-elle n'ayant pas loupé une miette des petites attentions de l'homme envers Aria. Et je peux m'occuper des recherches sur le sujet si vous vous voulez.

\- Bien, appelez moi par mon prénom également alors. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, monsieur Weasley, lança le maître des potions.

\- Euh...Ok. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ron, répondit le jeune confus.

\- En ce qui concerne le moyen de communication je vous laisse faire. Vous savez y faire en ce qui concerne les recherches.

\- Pour le recrutement, vous avez une idée de comment opérer ? Demanda Remus.

\- On pensait faire deux équipes, commença Aria. Une qui s'occuperait des sorciers et l'autres des créatures.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de recruter des créatures magiques.

\- Ron !

\- Tu fais dans la discrimination, Weasley ? Ne puis s'empêcher de répliquer Draco.

\- Draco, Ron ne recommençaient pas ! Gronda Aria.

-...

-...

\- Pourquoi ne voulez pas faire équipe avec elles ? Interrogea Narcissa d'un ton doux.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment leur faire confiance. Elles sont tellement dénigrées qu'elles pourraient en profiter pour faire bien pire que ce qui se passe. Enfin… Euh.. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Remus ! s'exclama-t-il réalisant qu'il y avait une dites créature dans la pièce.

\- J'espére bien, plaisanta Remus pas du tout vexé. Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Cependant je pense que nous sommes dans une situation où nous devons prendre le risque.

\- Effectivement, répondit Severus. Les démons sont vraiment puissants et si les plus faibles peuvent être des adversaires difficiles mais pas invincibles, les autres sont d'un tout autre niveau.

\- Vous en avez déjà affronté ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Oui, répliqua Draco avec une légère fierté dans la voix. Nous avons aidé Aria à sauver un clan de vampire. Et ses démons ne sont vraiment pas de la tarte.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'es fait laminer en moins de deux, lança Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Ron, ça suffit ! Et non, Draco s'en ai très bien sorti, renchérit Aria qui commençait à en avoir marre. "

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à définir les équipes. Pour "punir" Draco et Ron, Aria les força à être ensemble. Narcissa se proposa pour les chaperonner car elle connaissait son fils et puis elle savait être d'une patience à toute épreuve. Comme Ron préférait éviter les créatures magiques, ils seraient chargés de recruter les sorciers. Il n'y avait pas de restriction particulière. Toute personne susceptible de pouvoir aider pouvait être approché. Bien sur, ils allaient commencer par leurs connaissances, puis leurs connaissances à elles et ensuite de suite. Ainsi donc Severus, Remus et Aria s'occuperaient des créatures, ce qui tombait bien car Remus en étant une en connaissait un bon nombre et Aria avait déjà entamé sa prospection de ce côté-là. Quant à Hermione comme prévu, elle chercherait un moyen de communication.

Une fois que tout fut au point tout le monde parti, Draco s'avança alors vers Aria, une question l'obsédant depuis sa première dispute avec Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est à propos de Weasley et Granger. Ils ne sont pas ensemble ? Demanda Draco surpris.

\- Oh, non. Ils ont tenté mais ont vite compris que ça ne marcherait pas.

\- Pourtant si mes souvenirs sont bons, ils passaient leur temps à se tourner autour.

\- C'est vrai. Comment expliquer… En fait, ils ont passé tellement de temps à s'aimer en restant ami que lorsqu'ils sont enfin devenu un couple, ils ont vite déchanté. Ils avaient loupé le coche et au final il n'y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

\- Pourtant on ne dirait pas.

\- Je pense que tout ça fait qu'aujourd'hui pour les personnes extérieures cela peut paraître ambiguë, ils ont gardé une attitude un peu plus proche qu'une amitié classique. Mais je peux t'assurer que pour avoir été témoin de toutes leurs périodes, ils sont définitivement amis.

\- Hum… Si tu le dis, tu les connais mieux que moi après tout."

Tandis qu'Aria expliqué la situation de ses meilleurs amis, Narcissa reçu un courrier de Poudlard. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait réussi à rallier plusieurs membres du personnel. Flitwick, Hagrid, Chourave et Pomfresh étaient prêt à se lancer dans le combat contre Dumbledore. Leur groupe commençait à avoir de précieux alliés.


	9. Chapter 9

Dans l'épisode précédent : Aria retourne voir Ron et Hermione, ils mettent les choses à plat et elle leur parle de Dumbledore. Réunion avec tous ceux qui se sont porté volontaire afin de définir la marche à suivre.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ben que je me permettent de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourds séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Ah ça, je dirais que c'est un défi qu'elle ne veut pas laisser tomber, un jour elle arriva à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

brigitte26 : Voici la suite, avec une petite mise au point avec tous les nouveaux alliés :)

stormtrooper2 : Bien qu'elle n'aime pas spécialement diriger, elle sait que c'est elle à la tête de la résistance et qu'il faut qu'elle gère tous ses subalternes. S'ils commencent à se tirer dans les pattes entre eux ils ne vont pas s'en sortir face à la menace. Contente que son comportement te plaise, j'avais envie de le faire aux petits soins pour Aria ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela fait maintenant un mois que leur rang avait grossi et qu'ils cherchaient à l'agrandir encore plus. Aujourd'hui, tous avaient rendez-vous à Poudlard pour faire le point sur les missions de tout le monde.

En arrivant, ils purent voir que les professeurs participants déjà installés à la grande table prévue pour la réunion. Ils regardèrent Aria étrangement, essayant de deviner qui elle pouvait être. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis le début de tout ça, ils ne savaient donc pas qui elle était réellement.

"Bonjour à tous, vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis. Pourtant vous me connaissez déjà puisque vous avez été mes professeurs pendant de nombreuses années, commença-t-elle en souriant."

Les professeurs se regardèrent entre eux, essayant de retrouver qui elle pouvait être jusqu'à ce que la directrice semble réaliser une chose. Il manquait quelqu'un.

"Harry ? Demanda hésitante la vieille femme."

Aria lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse puis s'installa suivit des autres. Elle expliqua alors ce qui lui était arrivé sous le regard choqué de ceux qui ne savaient pas encore.

Pendant son monologue, une personne pour le moins inattendue les avait rejoint. Il s'agissait de Rusard. Personne ne fit de commentaire jusqu'à ce que Ron ne tienne plus une fois que le calme fut revenu après la déclaration d'Aria.

«J'ignorais que Rusard faisait partie de nos alliés.

\- Monsieur Rusard ! Et s'est arrivé récemment, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler, expliqua la directrice.

\- Argus nous a entendu parler de Dumbledore et il a souhaité rejoindre notre cause, renchérit le professeur de sortilège.

\- Vous vous êtes donc fait repérer par quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être au courant, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Severus sur le ton de la réprimande.

\- Hum… Effectivement, nous n'avons pas été assez vigilent, reconnu Pomfresh légèrement gêné. Cependant, cela nous a permis de nous faire un nouvel allié et d'apprendre d'autres choses concernant Dumbledore.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Aria intriguée.

\- J'ai longtemps pensé que Dumbledore m'avait fait une énorme faveur en acceptant de me laisser travailler ici, commença Rusard. Moi, qui n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour étudier dans cette école, pouvoir y travailler était comme une sorte de revanche… Cependant, au fil du temps, je me suis rendu rendu compte que, non seulement je ne faisais que les basses besognes mais en plus sans magie alors que je pouvais réaliser des sorts simples !

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent ceux qui ignoraient encore son passé.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas cracmol, je sais faire de la magie mais pas à un niveau assez élevé pour pouvoir suivre les cours dispensés dans une école, continua-t-il avec la voix tremblante de colère. J'en avais parlé à Albus qui m'avait convaincu qu'il fallait que je passe pour un cracmol afin d'aider à la tolérance envers eux. Je l'ai donc fait, pensant faire quelque chose de bien. Mais jour après jour, année après année, les élèves avaient de moins en moins de respect pour moi. Je n'étais que le vieux cracmol grincheux et sadique, l'homme à ne pas devenir. Un jour, alors que je ne supportais plus tout ça et que je voulus démissionner, je suis tombé sur Dumbledore discutant avec le professeur de DCFM de l'année à propos de moi. Je vous épargne les détails, mais c'était tout sauf élogieux. J'ai vu rouge et j'ai confronté le directeur. C'est alors que j'ai vu son vrai visage, un vil manipulateur égocentrique qui cherchait à asseoir son pouvoir sur le monde. Il m'a alors très clairement fait comprendre que si je quittais Poudlard, je ne retrouverai jamais de travail, il s'en assurerait. J'ai donc décidé de rester et de faire en sorte d'aider tous ceux qu'il essaierait de manipuler. Bien sur, mes moyens étaient limités mais lorsqu'il cherchait quelqu'un je m'assurais de l'envoyer sur de fausses pistes. Dès que je pouvais je faisais au mieux pour qu'il n'obtienne pas ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, il y a quelques années, j'eus la surprise de me trouver un nouvel allié qui s'était réveillé en sentant l'arrivée de l'élu.

\- Qui ça ? Interrogea Hermione pour relancer son récit car il s'était bloqué sur Aria.

\- Poudlard, lui-même. Elle-même, devrais-je dire d'ailleurs. Le château à sa propre conscience qui est restée en sommeille pendant longtemps. Elle ne devait se réveiller que si une menace planait sur l'école et il se trouve que le jour où tu es arrivé ce fut le cas, Harry, pardon, Aria.

\- Mais… Je n'ai jamais voulu de mal au château.

\- Non bien sûr, ce n'était pas toi mais Dumbledore. Cependant avant ton arrivée ses desseins n'était que des projets très loin d'être abouti. Il avait tenté une première approche avec le jeune Jedusor mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Lorsqu'il a été le voir à l'orphelinat pour lui dire qu'il était un sorcier, il avait voulu qu'il le voit comme le messie et que lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, il le vénère. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire, cela à inciter le jeune homme à se débrouiller seul et à ne faire confiance à personne. Il n'a donc pas fait la même erreur avec toi et a attendu le dernier moment puis s'est ensuite fait passer pour un gentil papi gâteau.

\- C'est donc quand Dumbledore a commencé à vouloir me manipuler pour que j'aille dans son sens que Poudlard a sentit la vraie menace venant de lui ? Demanda confirmation Aria.

\- C'est cela. Pour le reste, je pense que vous savez ce qu'il en est.

\- C'est dingue mais vu comme ça, on dirait presque que tout, c'est-à-dire, la lutte de pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres et le fait qu'Aria devait l'affronter, était orchestré par Dumbledore, rigola nerveusement Draco.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Malfoy, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, on ne peut pas manipuler autant de gens comme des marionnettes, répliqua Ron sous le silence des autres qui n'était clairement pas de son avis. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!

\- Sans aller dire qu'il a tout planifier de A à Z, avec ce que nous a révélé Monsieur Rusard, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il y soit pour beaucoup, éclaira la miss je-sais-tout.

\- Miss Gr...Hermione, débuta Severus en butant légèrement sur le prénom n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'utiliser. A raison. J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que le seigneur des ténèbres devienne si débordant de colère. Lorsqu'il a commencé sa révolution, il avait de vraies idées, une vraie démarche de changement loin de ses massacres des dernières années. Ses premiers projets consistaient à prendre du pouvoir au sein du ministère pour changer les lois. Certes certaines de ses méthodes n'était pas...Conventionnelle mais il ne s'agissait pas de purges comme il a fini par le faire, c'est bien pour ça qu'autant de gens l'ont suivi à l'époque. Ce n'est qu'au fil du temps qu'il a commencé à devenir un être abject, oubliant ses desseins initiaux.

\- Vous croyez, Severus, que Dumbledore aurait fait quelque chose ? Demanda Chourave.

\- Et bien… J'ai fini par remarquer que lorsqu'il revenait d'un affrontement contre le vieil homme, il était toujours débordant de haine. Ca se dissipait après mais plus ils s'affrontaient moins cette haine se dissipait vite pour finir par ne jamais partir au point où tout le monde la subissait. Je pensais initialement que c'était la frustration qui avait nourri sa colère mais…

\- Maintenant, tu te dis que Dumbledore lui aurait peut-être jeté un sort pendant leur affrontement afin qu'il perde toute humanité, compléta sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est ça."

Ces révélations étant particulièrement perturbante, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire une petite pause pour pouvoir digérer un peu tout ça et ensuite commencer le vrai sujet de leur réunion sereinement.

Severus et Aria en profitèrent pour faire un petit tour du propriétaire n'étant pas retourner à l'école depuis la bataille finale. Leur tour commença par les cachots car Severus voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle salle de potion. Il l'avait toujours trouvé inadéquat et Minerva lui avait demandé conseil pour pouvoir l'aménager au vu des travaux nécessaires.

Lorsque l'homme vit la salle, il était partagé entre l'admiration et la déception. La salle était magnifique. Plutôt que de ressembler à une banale salle de classe tout avait été refait en plusieurs îlots facilitant le travail par groupe. Le tout baignait dans une belle lumière blanche bien éloignée du faible éclairage habituel.

La directrice avait suivi à la lettre les conseils du potionniste et le résultat était splendide mais Severus aurait aimé avoir eu cette salle là pendant toutes les années où il avait enseigné.

« Wow, je ne reconnais rien du tout, lança Aria.

\- Oui, Minerva a fait du bon travail.

\- Selon tes instructions, tu peux en être fier mais je te sens légèrement déçu. Quelque chose ne te plaît pas ?

\- Non, tout est parfait. C'est juste que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de l'utiliser. J'aurais aimé que tous ces changements soit fait avant.

\- Dumbledore ne t'aurait jamais fait ce plaisir.

\- Effectivement.

\- …Je suis sûr que si tu demandais au professeur McGonagall, elle accepterait de te reprendre.

\- Très certainement… Mais je ne veux pas. Ce n'était qu'un boulot obligatoire, une soi-disant fleur que me faisait Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, je veux pouvoir pleinement me consacrer à l'élaboration de potion et peut être même ouvrir une boutique sur le long terme.

\- C'est un beau projet, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Et si tu as besoin de fond d'investissement, n'hésite pas !»

Avec un sourire tendre l'homme se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir vivre une telle chose avec une femme. Il s'était toujours imaginé soit mort pendant la guerre, soit seul entouré de chaudron et de potions. Elle était son rayon de soleil. Il ferait tout pour la garder près de lui et la rassurer sur leur relation qui durerait, il en était sûr, même au-delà de la mort.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle commune de Serpentard. La pièce n'avait pas changé. La directrice avait essayé au mieux de garder le même décor qu'avant. C'était ce qui faisait l'identité de cette maison. Seul le dortoir avait été légèrement réaménagé comme pour toutes les autres maisons.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une Gryffondor à l'autorisation de foulé le sol de la salle commune de Serpentard, plaisanta Severus.

\- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens, répondit-elle sur un ton espiègle.

\- …J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- C'était un cas de force majeur.

\- Hum… Et qu'est-ce que tu appelles un cas de force majeur ?

\- Et bien… C'était lorsque la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte. Draco étant le Serpentard par excellence, on s'est dit avec Ron que c'était peut-être lui l'héritier…

\- Ce…N'était pas dénué de logique, répondit l'homme choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Et donc ?

\- On a pris du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle et on a interrogé Draco dans leur salle commune.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! J'ose espérer que ni toi ni Ron n'avait pas fait la potion !

\- Non je te rassure, c'était Hermione, rigola Aria. Elle devait nous accompagner mais elle a eu un petit souci.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Ce qu'elle pensait être des cheveux, était des poils de chats.

\- Je la plains… Mais le résultat devait être drôle à voir, souria-t-il.

\- Oh oui, c'était épique ! »

L'étape suivante fut la salle commune de Gryffondor, après tout puisqu'il avait été voir celle de Serpentard, ils se devaient d'aller voir celle-là aussi.

C'était la première fois que Severus y mettait les pieds. Il pouvait se rendre compte de la différence d'atmosphère que dégageait cette pièce par rapport à celle des serpents. L'ambiance y était bien plus chaleureuse. Rien qu'en entrant on avait envie d'aller se poser au coin du feu et discuter avec ses amis.

« Tu ne l'avais jamais vu ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Ça correspond bien aux petits lions. C'est très chaleureux.

\- C'est vrai, tout le monde avait hâte de se réfugier ici après une longue journée de cours.»

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient aux cuisines, Aria raconta plusieurs anecdotes concernant les fameux escaliers glissant du dortoir. Severus tenta de garder tant bien que mal sa réputation d'homme sérieux mais cela fut très compliqué tant les Gryffondors pouvaient être stupides. Il finit alors par éclater de rire sous le regard tendre de sa bien-aimée qui aimait beaucoup le voir si naturel.

Arrivés à destination, ils eurent la surprise de voir la pièce métamorphosée. Tout était très lumineux, les plans de travail n'étaient plus en bois mais en marbres et il y avait même un coin repas pour les elfes. Elfes qui étaient déjà en train de tester cette nouvelle cuisine.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda le maître des potions en voyant le léger air triste de sa compagne.

\- Oui, je me disais juste que Dobby aurait adoré cette cuisine.»

Comprenant que la mort de l'elfe était toujours dure pour elle, il l'a pris tendrement dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas rêvé meilleure mort sachant que s'était arrivé en la protégeant.

Ils quittèrent ensuite les cuisines pour se diriger vers l'extérieur. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du champ de bataille qui s'était déroulé il y a plusieurs mois de ça. C'était presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un lointain cauchemar dont certains ne se réveillerai jamais.

En passant devant le saule cogneur, Aria repensa à Sirius. Elle se demanda comment aurait été sa vie s'il avait été innocenté de son vivant.

« Ça va ?

\- Je repensais à Sirius. Il a fait partie des premières victimes de la guerre en plus de ne jamais avoir pu prouver son innocence de son vivant.

\- Tu sais, même si je n'appréciais pas le cabot, je suis sûr que ce qui lui importait, c'était que ceux auxquels il tenait le croit innocent, pas le reste de la populace.

\- Tu n'as pas tort…

\- Alors comme ça cette tombe est vide ? Demanda Severus en voyant au loin le lieu où était censé reposer Dumbledore.

\- Hum… Elle n'est pas vide.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un dedans.

\- Mais tu as dit que…

\- J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas dedans, pas qu'elle était vide.

\- Alors comment peux-tu être sûr que ce n'est pas lui ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit d'une femme.

\- Merlin ! Tu sais qui s'est ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas été faire d'analyses poussées. J'ai vu que ce n'était pas Dumbledore et j'ai refermé la tombe. Il valait mieux que je ne traîne pas trop.

\- Il serait peut-être bon de l'identifier, cela pourrait nous aider.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Les amoureux, c'est l'heure de retourner en réunion, lança soudainement Remus les faisant sursauter.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Aria le rouge aux joues face à l'appellation.

\- Quelques minutes. Je vous observais au loin. Quand je vous ai vu dans vos pensées je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour me montrer.

\- Tu as plus de tact que Narcissa et Draco, répliqua Severus se souvenant des fois où ils les avaient interrompu sans gêne.

\- Ça c'est vrai, rigola Aria. »

Sur ces mots, ils retournèrent donc tous les trois à la salle qu'ils avaient investie un peu plus tôt afin d'aborder le sujet de leur venue, comment c'était déroulé les recrutements.


	10. Chapter 10

Dans l'épisode précédent : Réunion à Poudlard où ils en apprennent plus sur Rusard et ses liens avec Dumbledore. Severus et Aria visite l'école déjà bien rénové.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ben que je me permettent de jouer avec eux.

Élément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourds séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

brigitte26 : Tu auras ta réponse dans une paire de chapitre et ça ne donnera pas une meilleure image de Dumbledore.

stormtrooper2 : Oui, la directrice a su garder ce qu'il fallait tout en apportant de petite amélioration ^^ Plus ça avance et plus ils vont apprendre que Dumbledore n'a jamais été du côté du bien.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une fois tout le monde revenu, ils décidèrent que chacun à son tour allait raconter ce qu'il avait entrepris, ainsi tout le monde passerait sans oubli.

Le professeur Flitwick invoqua une plume à papote afin de pouvoir prendre note de ce que se dirait. Cela leur permettrait de garder une trace de ce qui avait été dit. Bien sur, il s'assura aussi que le parchemin était enchanté pour que personne à part eux ne puisse le lire.

« Qui veut commencer ? Interrogea Minerva.

\- Je veux bien, lança Narcissa. J'ai trouvé un soutien non négligeable au ministère même si on pourrait plutôt dire que ceux sont eux qui m'ont trouvé.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Aria.

\- Je me rendais au département de Département de la coopération magique internationale car j'y connais quelqu'un et une langue de plomb m'a abordé avant que je n'y arrive. J'ai d'abord eu peur que soit soit en lien avec notre actuel conflit avec le ministère mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il m'emmena jusqu'au département des mystères directement dans le bureau de son patron. Je dois avouer que je n'en menais pas large. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici et la personne en face de moi s'en amusait beaucoup. C'était un homme à l'apparence assez revêche, très musclé et avec une prestance très impressionnante. Cependant, toute son attitude à changer quand il s'est mis à parler, devant beaucoup plus amical. »

********* Flash back *********

« Bonjour, Miss Malfoy. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Et bien, c'est un plaisir également, Mr ?

\- Horton, Lewis Horton, répondit-il avec une sourire charmeur qui fit fondre la lady.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix suave faisant frissonner de nouveau la jeune femme. J'ai ouï-dire que vous apparteniez à un groupe peu conventionnel cherchant à éradiquer une menace que peu de gens savent exister.

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de nier. Nous sommes au courant depuis presque aussi longtemps que Mr Potter ou devrais-je dire Miss ? Je crois savoir qu'elle a décidé de reprendre son apparence de naissance.

\- Mais comment savez tout ça ?!

\- C'est notre travail, informa-t-il avec un sourire fier. Cependant, et c'est ce qui fait la particularité de notre département, je ne suis pas dans l'obligation d'informer qui que ce soit de ce que nous savons, pas même le ministre.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'une telle chose soit autorisée…

\- Je peux le comprendre mais sachez que bien des secrets ici ne sont pas à révéler à n'importe qui. C'est pour cette raison que nous recrutons très rarement car la confiance est quelque chose de très délicat à accorder.

\- Pourquoi m'en parler alors ?

\- Car si nous détenons beaucoup d'information, nous n'avons souvent pas les moyens d'agir par nous-mêmes. Et avec ce qui se passe, je pense que vous pouvez très bien imaginé pourquoi il est inutile que nous cherchions à faire cavalier seul.

\- Nous savons que nous sommes loin d'avoir les ressources nécessaires alors vous…

\- Effectivement. C'est pour cela que, nous souhaitons vous apporter notre aide de la façon que vous souhaitez. Le fléau qui est en train de s'abattre sur nous peut ravager le monde, il est de notre devoir à tous de faire quelque chose. Miss Potter n'y arrivera pas si elle est seule.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'elle a dû mal à comprendre mais son compagnon la travaille au corps pour lui faire changer de point de vue, plaisanta la blonde. »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment avant que le directeur ne raccompagne la femme à l'entrée du ministère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas déstabilisé comme ça. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à cet homme à l'aura inoubliable.

********* Flash back *********

Lorsqu'elle raconta sa rencontre, Narcissa décida de taire ce qu'elle avait ressenti face à l'homme, après tout ça ne regardait personne, mais Severus ne fut pas dupe et remarqua qu'elle avait omis quelque chose. Il se promit de lui en parler plus tard.

Draco prit la suite de sa mère et expliqua qu'il avait été voir ses anciens amis de Poudlard. D'abord en simple visite de courtoisie, ce qui lui avait permis de faire une sélection de ceux qui était susceptible de les aider. Quatre d'entre eux avaient finalement accepté de les aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"On est vraiment obligé d'avoir d'autres serpy dans nos rangs, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Ron.

\- Oui, on l'est, trancha Aria en jetant un regard noir à son idiot de meilleur ami. Qui sont ceux qui acceptent de nous aider ?

\- Il y a d'abord Pansy, elle est vendeuse chez Mme Guipure. C'est une vraie commère et sait faire parler les gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Elle nous fera savoir si elle entend la moindre chose suspecte.

\- C'est une bonne chose cette boutique est le lieu de passage de gens de tout sorte, lança Chourave, elle-même adepte de la boutique.

\- Ensuite, il y a Blaise…

\- Oh non pas lui ! Ce mec est d'un lourd, lâcha Ron.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, rétorqua Draco. Il n'a jamais participé à nos querelles, préférant toujours regarder le spectacle.

\- Il a tourné autour de Ron pendant un moment, expliqua Hermione faisant un geste de la main pour inciter Ron à ne pas en dire plus.

\- Alors c'était toi le rouquin sur qui il avait flashé en 6éme année !

\- Cet abruti a…

\- Hum… Il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas parler de vos amourettes d'écoliers pendant une réunion sérieuse entouré de gens qui n'en ont rien à faire de vos ébats amoureux, répliqua Severus fort peu intéressé par les déboires de Ron.

\- Tu as vraiment un don pour casser une ambiance, rigola Aria car les deux garçons s'étaient arrêté net.

\- Rappel moi de te sortir la même chose quand tu roucouleras avec ta chérie devant nous, maugréa le blondinet.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Bon, et si tu continuais ton récit. Que fait Zabini maintenant ?

\- Il est dans l'import/export de produit moldu. Il a remarqué que les sorciers étaient de plus en plus intéressaient par les objets moldus et inversement. Bien sur, les objets sorciers vendu aux moldus sont suffisamment anodins pour que rien ne soit soupçonné.

\- C'est légal tout ça ? S'enquit Hermione pas très sûr de la netteté du commerce.

\- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, oui. Il a eu toutes les autorisations dont il avait besoin et il commence même à vendre à l'étranger. Ensuite, il y a Théo, Théodore Nott. Il a été embauché à Gringott pour retrouver les gens qui ne payent pas leurs dettes et il est très doué pour ça.

\- Pratique, si nous devons trouver quelqu'un, lança Flitwick.

\- Et pour finir Daphné.

\- Daphné ? Demanda Aria.

\- Oui, Greengrass. Elle mangeait avec nous à la table des serpentards.

\- Hum… Oui, je crois voir qui c'est.

\- Elle a commencé des études de médicomagie et est très douée dans le domaine en plus d'avoir de nombreuses connaissances dans l'aristocratie.

\- Parfait, avec eux nous pouvons exploiter de nouvelles perspectives qui ne nous étaient pas encore permise, apprécia Severus.

\- Et bien moi j'ai réussi à recruter des Aurors, lâcha Ron n'appréciant pas que Draco est autant de compliment.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione dubitative.

\- Oui ! Il n'est pas bon de croire que tout le monde apprécie Dumby. Dans ma formation d'Auror je passe deux jours par semaines aux bureaux des Aurors et j'en ai entendu plus d'un médire sur son compte. J'ai fini par m'intégrer à une de leur conversation et j'ai appris des choses plutôt intéressante.

\- C'est-à-dire ?"

******************Flash back****************

"Hum… Salut, les gars.

\- Bonjour, tu es l'un des apprentis ?

\- Oui, Ron Weasley enchanté !

\- Eh mais oui, tu es le pote du notre sauveur. Je me disais bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose.

\- Effectivement, répondit-il peu ravi de n'être connu qu'à travers Harry. Dites, depuis tout à l'heure je vous entends parler de Dumbledore, et pas en de très bons termes.

\- Et j'imagine que tu es venus pour défendre le merveilleux grand manitou qu'il était.

\- A vrai dire, pas du tout. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Peu de gens on une mauvaise opinion de lui.

\- Mauvaise opinion ? Laisse-moi rire, gamin. Ce mec était un trou du cul, lança sèchement le plus jeune du groupe au langage très familier. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais moi-même foutu dans le trou. Snape devrait recevoir une médaille pour nous avoir débarrassé de ce gros con ! Affirma-t-il tandis que ses collègues acquiesçaient.

\- Wow, euh... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

Et c'est là qu'on lui raconta que le vieil homme avait plus d'une fois entravé des enquêtes. Et si par malheur un auror essayait de le dénoncer, soit il était soudainement mise à pied pour faute grave, soit il lui devenait impossible de résoudre une affaire et on finissait par le relégué à un poste moins glorieux.

Après avoir entendu tout ça, Ron leur avait fait savoir que Dumbledore était toujours en vie et manigancer de sales plans. Il n'eut alors même pas à leur demander s'ils voulaient les aider qu'ils se proposèrent.

******************Flash back****************

"Et bien, ça me tue de le dire mais bien joué, Weasley, lança Draco.

\- Effectivement, nous nous retrouvons avec un accès officiel grâce aux aurors contrairement au département des mystères, c'est non négligeable, fit remarquer Severus. Quant à moi, j'ai convaincu un clan d'elfe des bois de nous rejoindre. Je les connais depuis un petit moment. Ils logent dans la forêt de Dean à l'abri des regards, là où je vais récupérer régulièrement des ingrédients.

\- C'est super, Severus, renchérit Remus. Les elfes des bois sont peu nombreux et leur lien avec la nature en fait de véritables cibles contre ceux qui ont de mauvaises intentions. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour les convaincre.

\- C'est son charme naturel, lança Aria avec un petit sourire faisant éclater de rire son meilleur ami.

\- C'est la meilleure !

\- Weasley, on ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, répliqua sèchement le maître des potions vexé repassant par la même occasion au vouvoiement. Pour en revenir à ta question, Remus, je leur ai fait comprendre que même en restant passif ils subiraient les conséquences de la guerre. Après avoir bien réfléchi, ils ont accepté de nous aider.

\- Pas sans condition, j'imagine ? Demanda Pomfresh.

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des conditions, plus des contextes dans lesquels ils acceptent d'intervenir. Ce ne sont pas des créatures de combat, elles ne seraient pas d'une grande aide sur un champ de bataille.

\- Je vois.

\- Sinon pour continuer sur la lancée des créatures magique, de mon côté j'ai recruté une meute de loup-garou plutôt conséquente, expliqua Remus. Je les connais de longue date et ils m'ont accepté plus d'une fois parmi eux quand j'avais besoin de me… Ressourcer. Je savais qu'ils étaient très attaché à l'idée de faire valoir les droits des créatures magiques alors j'ai joué là-dessus.

\- Et ça a visiblement fonctionné, remarqua la directrice.

\- Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Je crois qu'ils attendaient une occasion comme celle-là pour montrer au monde entier ce que sont vraiment les loup-garou. Ils sont prêts à se mettre sur le devant de la scène sans aucun souci. On pourra faire appelle à eux pour n'importe quel combat.

\- C'est une bonne chose, c'est ce qu'il nous manque le plus pour le moment, une force d'attaque, remarqua L'Élue. Beaucoup de créatures sont prêtes à participer mais pas à se battre réellement et contre les démons, ce sont elles les plus efficaces.

\- Et toi, Aria ? Tu as réussi à recruter d'autres personnes ? Tu avais déjà su trouver beaucoup d'alliés de ton côté avant que l'on se regroupe, Demanda Hermione.

\- C'est vrai que j'avais fait un peu le tour de ma liste. Mais j'ai réfléchi à d'anciennes connaissances que je pouvais avoir et j'ai repensé à Firenze.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Hagrid. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont changé leur lieu de repos.

\- Il s'agit d'un centaure de la forêt interdite il me semble ? Questionna Severus.

\- C'est ça. Il était venu à mon secours en première année lorsque j'ai fait une punition dans la forêt interdite et que je suis tombé sur Voldemort en train de boire du sang de licorne. Du coup, j'ai tenté ma chance. Je suis tombé sur tout le troupeau qui avait à nouveau accepté Firenze parmi eux. Si au début ils étaient plutôt méfiant, ils ont ensuite pris le temps de regarder les étoiles. Après un long moment, Bane m'a dit que l'on pourrait trouver un refuge chez eux. Qu'ils protégeraient quiconque aurait besoin de l'être sur leur terre et que ça s'étendait aussi à un autre groupe de centaure dans la forêt de Dean avec qui ils ont des liens étroits.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'il faudra transmettre à tous nos alliés afin qu'ils sachent qu'ils peuvent se réfugier soit dans la forêt interdite, soit dans la forêt de Dean, lança le professeur Flitwick.

\- Effectivement, tout le monde, pensait à en faire part à tous ce que vous avez recruté, acquiesça la directrice. Bien, je crois que l'on a fait le tour…

\- Euh…

\- Oui, Hagrid ?

\- Je sais que l'on ne m'a rien demandé mais… Je suis allé voir les géants pour tâter un peu le terrain et… Comme ils aiment bien taper sur des choses vivants, ils seraient ravis de nous aider pendant les combats s'ils peuvent y accéder.

-...C'est vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir des brutes sans cervelle à nos côtés pendant que l'on se bat ? Fit remarquer Draco.

\- Ils ne sont pas sans cervelle ! Se vexa Hagrid.

\- Il a raison, Draco. Certes, ils laissent beaucoup plus leurs instincts dicter leur actes que d'autres créatures mais ils ne sont pas stupide, ils ne vont pas se retourner contre nous sous prétexte qu'il n'y a plus rien à taper, expliqua Aria.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

\- Et sinon, Hermione, as-tu trouvé quelque chose pour que nous communiquions ?

\- Oui ! J'attendais qu'on me pose la question, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Ce sont des bipeurs !

\- Simple, mais exactement ce dont on a besoin ! Sourit Aria.

\- Et pour les non initié on peut savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda Draco.

\- Il s'agit d'un petit appareil qui émet un son et sur lequel peut s'inscrire un message. je l'ai bien sur ensorcelé. Ainsi, il y a différents types de sonneries, pour les attaques, les simples réunions, etc. Puis apparaît le message donnant des indications sur ce qu'il faire."

Elle alors prit le temps de montrer à tout le monde comment cela fonctionnait. Il suffisait de jeter un sort, d'énoncer le message puis les destinataires. La jeune fille en donna ensuite un a tout le monde puis au vu de l'heure, ils décidèrent de se quitter pour rentrer chez eux.

Avant qu'Aria ne s'en aille Severus la prit à partie afin de passer encore un peu de temps avec elle.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau quelque part ?

\- Hum... Me proposerais-tu un dîner aux chandelles ? Sourit-elle taquine.

\- C'est l'idée, même si je ne garantis pas les chandelles.

\- Alors c'est avec plaisir."


	11. Chapter 11

Dans l'épisode précédent : Fin de réunion avec toutes la joyeuse troupe où chacun raconte ce qu'il a fait. A la fin, Severus proposa à Aria d'aller dîner dans un restaurant.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonhommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Ce cher Ron et loin d'être un exemple d'ouverture d'esprit mais je compte bien lui faire changer de mentalité au fur et à mesure et un certain blond n'y sera pas pour rien ;)

stormtrooper2 : Notre chère Narcissa a trouvé un homme qui la fait vibrer au premier regard et elle a bien l'intention de le revoir ! Et oui, Aria à un emploi du temps de ministre alors notre petit Severus profite de l'avoir sous la main pour qu'ils puissent avoir un vrai rendez-vous ;)

brigitte26 : Exactement :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Severus les fit transplanner côté moldu dans une petite ruelle pour ne pas être vu. Il la guida ensuite vers le quartier chic de Londre et s'arrêta devant un restaurant gastronomique réputé.

Rien que la façade de l'établissement montrait qu'il n'était pas pour toutes les bourses avec ses ornements en or et ses pierres étincelantes donnant l'impression que les briques étaient faite en nacre.

Les grandes baies vitrées montraient un intérieur tout aussi époustouflant. La salle possédait un haut plafond où de multiples arches s'entrecroisaient créant un tissage englobant toutes les tables de la salle. Des ampoules toutes rondes y était accroché donnant l'impression que des lucioles virevoltaient au-dessus des clients. Le spectacle était magnifique et Aria ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer pendant plusieurs minutes. Severus la laissa faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'avoir réussit à l'emmerveiller à ce point en l'emmenant ici.

"Severus, ce restaurant est à couper le souffle. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller dans un restaurant si cher, une petite brasserie ferait l'affaire.

\- Je sais mais j'y tiens. Je voulais marquer le coup pour notre premier rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

\- Et bien, c'est réussi!"

ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant et furent tout de suite accueilli par un serveur. Ils demandèrent un coin isolé afin de pouvoir parler de sujets qui ne devaient pas tomber dans les oreilles de moldu.

Lorsqu'Aria vit la carte, elle fut choquée des prix qui y été inscrit. Même si elle faisait partie des plus grosses fortunes du pays, le nombre de chiffres pour une simple salade lui donner des sueurs froides.

" Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir manger ici ? Les prix sont…

\- Exorbitant ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je savais que ce serait cher mais pas à ce point-là.

\- Le rapport feuille de salade remplissage d'estomac est quand même très cher.

\- Effectivement, rigola-t-il.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs ?

\- … Non. Après tout ce sera sûrement l'unique fois de notre vie que nous mangerons ici. Mon budget ingrédients de potion sera revu à la baisse ce mois-ci pour payer le repas.

\- Attends, tu as l'intention de m'inviter ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai l'intention de t'inviter.

\- Il n'en est pas question, je…

\- Pour une fois, ne peux-tu pas juste prendre les choses comme elles viennent ? J'ai envie de t'inviter et si tu te sens de me devoir quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à m'inviter à la prochaine sortie."

La moue boudeuse que fit la jeune fille fit fondre littéralement le coeur de l'acariâtre maître des potions. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit oubliant complétement ce qui s'était passé juste avant.

Le serveur vint ensuite prendre leur commande. Ils avaient décidé de prendre chacun un plat différent afin de pouvoir goûter un maximum de choses. Ceci étant, lorsqu'ils eurent leurs assiettes ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient partager au vu de la faible quantité de nourriture à l'intérieur.

Alors que Severus était en train de manger l'unique morceau de langouste de son plat, il repensa à quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas parlé lors de la réunion.

" J'y pense, nous n'avons pas parlé de la personne dans la tombe tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as raison ça m'était sorti de la tête.

\- Qui qu'elle soit, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une simple moldu que Dumbledore aurait mis là histoire de remplir son cercueil, il aurait très bien pu le laisser vide.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais en parler à Hermione, comme tu le sais, c'est la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agit de chercher.

\- Parfait."

Ils finirent leur repas en décidant d'un commun accord de ne plus parler de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à des choses peu joyeuses.

Après avoir fini leurs desserts, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse afin de payer l'addition. Lorsque Severus vit le montant inscrit il eut un léger vertige mais le cacha aussitôt sinon sa douce compagne allait insister pour au moins payer sa part.

Une fois dehors, l'homme proposa à Aria de faire un tour dans le parc à côté afin de faire durer encore un peu ce rendez-vous avec une promenade digestive.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter sur un petit pont traversant un lac où l'on pouvait voir la lune se refléter dessus. Le spectacle était magnifique et particulièrement romantique donnant à Severus l'envie de s'ouvrir sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'enlaça par-derrière posant son menton sur son épaule.

"Ce soir, je voulais mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour ce premier vrai rendez-vous. Je pense constamment à toi, à nous. Ton visage est gravé dans ma mémoire, dans mon coeur et dès que je t'aperçois, il palpite. Aujourd'hui, je me sens enfin à ma place, enfin là où je dois être, à tes côtés. Le jour où je cesserai de t'aimer c'est que j'aurais cessé de vivre. Mais même là, tant que mon âme perdurera, elle continuera de t'aimer peu importe où elle se trouve. Auprès de toi ma vie a enfin un sens, sans toi je ne suis rien, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir commençait à vivre que depuis que tu es à mes côtés, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille aucunement gêné d'être aussi fleur bleu."

Ces mots firent un tel écho chez Aria qu'elle ne put retenir des larmes d'émotion. C'est les yeux humides qu'elle se retourna dans les bras de l'homme quel aimé pour lui faire face. Il lui essuya alors les quelques larmes traîtresses qui avaient coulé tandis qu'elle commençait à parler.

"Je t'aime tellement, si j'écoutais mon instinct, mon seul but, ma seule ambition, mon seul présent et mon seul avenir ne serait dédié qu'à l'amour que je te porte. Je ne vivrais que pour toi, ne penserais qu'à toi. Je voudrais que tu sois à moi comme je suis à toi, que nous vivons et mourions ensemble, main dans la main. Sauf qu'il y a Dumbledore, que tu ne ressens pas notre lien comme je le ressens que…

\- Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Sais-tu utiliser la légimencie ?

\- Oui mais quel est le…

\- Alors sonde-moi, regarde ce que je ressens pour toi. Je n'ai peut-être pas ce besoin que tu as en tant que créature magique, Aria mais mes sentiments sont plus que réel et bien trop fort pour être éphémère."

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis voyant qu'il tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle le fasse, elle plongea dans son esprit notamment dans ses souvenirs de la soirée. Elle fut submergée par l'intensité des émotions de l'homme. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait ressentir les choses presque aussi fort qu'elle. La survivante fut également surprise de voir que dès qu'il pouvait Severus la regardait tendrement à la dérobée, un regard si tendre qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais surpris et qui lui fit battre son coeur de façon déraisonnable. Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps, il ne lui avait suffi que de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire plusieurs fois.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le présent, Severus eut peur que ce ne fût pas suffisant. Mais en voyant son regard rempli d'amour et le baiser passionné qu'elle lui donna, il sut qu'il avait enfin réussi à lui faire passer ses sentiments.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite chacun chez eux après une dure séparation, se promettant de se revoir dès le lendemain.

La jeune femme ne dormit pas beaucoup pendant la nuit repensant sans cesse à la belle déclaration de Severus et à ce qu'elle avait vu dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'ils n'étaient pas biaisés. Peut-être que leur lien l'avait incité à la regarder mais aujourd'hui ses sentiments étaient réels. Cela lui réchauffait le coeur, elle avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait disparu depuis hier.

Aria finit par se lever assez tôt, elle resta un temps devant le feu à boire son thé en compagnie de son chien avant de finalement aller voir Hermione.

« Oh! Bonjour, Aria. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, un souci ?

\- Désolée, je me disais qu'il serait plus simple d'en parler de vive voix. Ron n'est pas là ?

\- Il vient tout juste de partir, il avait un entraînement tôt ce matin.

\- Ca m'arrange à dire vrai…

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai un service à te demander en ce qui concerne ce qui se prépare, de la recherche d'informations pour être précis, et je préférerai avoir une base solide avant d'en parler à tout le monde.

\- Je peux comprendre. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je cherche ?

\- Lors de la pause pendant la réunion hier, nous avons fait un tour avec Severus et nous avons parlé de la tombe de Dumbledore. Il y a une chose que je ne vous avait pas précisée, c'est qu'elle n'est pas vide.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas Dumbledore alors ?

\- Car il s'agit d'une femme, même si son corps est plus que décomposé, on peut facilement le voir.

\- Je vois… Tu voudrais que je cherche qui elle est, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui. Severus m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que ce n'était peut-être pas par hasard si elle était là-dedans.

\- Il n'a pas tort, ça vaut le coup de fouiller.

\- Tu acceptes alors ?

\- Bien sur ! Tu sais combien j'aime farfouiller partout ! Je vais commencer par me renseigner sur tous les sorts qui existent pour déterminer l'identité d'un corps. Je te contacterai dès que j'en saurais plus.

\- Merci 'Mione.

\- Et au fait, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais allé dîner hier, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? »

Le visage d'Aria s'illumina ce qui fit tout de suite comprendre à sa meilleure amie que ça avait été une délicieuse soirée. L'Elue lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé y compris la fin de soirée dans le parc. Elle put alors parler de ses craintes sur leur lien à coeur ouvert ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire jusque là puisqu'Hermione n'était au courant de rien il y a encore peu. Cela la soulagea d'un nouveau poids, elle avait retrouvé sa complicité d'antan avec la Miss-je-sais-tout et elle en était heureuse.

Du côté de Severus, c'est une autre discussion à coeur ouvert qui se faisait mais avec Narcissa. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de petit déjeuner, le maître des potions profita du fait que Draco dormait encore pour lui poser des questions sur ce fameux chef du département des mystères.

« Alors dis m'en plus sur ce fameux patron du département des mystères, lança Severus avec un sourire espiègle faisant rougir la femme.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…

\- Oh, je suis sur que si. J'ai très bien vu comment tu parlais de lui, peu d'hommes t'intéressent et celui-là fait clairement partie de ta courte liste.

\- Tu m'as démasqué… Il est très bel homme et dégage un charisme incroyable. J'ai dû mettre tout mon savoir-faire de lady pour garder une apparence extérieure neutre.

\- Eh bien, c'est à point là ?

\- Oui.. Je ne sais pas si c'est du fait que je sois enfin libéré de Lucius mais je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle attraction pour un homme et encore moins à une première rencontre.

\- Et de son côté ? Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé assez charmeur mais je ne sais pas si c'est simplement son attitude ou si…

\- Il essayait vraiment de te charmer.

\- C'est cela.

\- Tu devrais le contacter et voir ce qu'il en est. S'il est intéressé, vous pourriez avoir un rendez-vous et apprendre à vous connaître.

\- Je ne vais pas le contacter sans raison, s'horrifia la blonde.

\- Tu en as une, il te plaît.

\- Mon cher Severus, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu de question à te poser avec notre petite Aria que c'est comme ça que fonctionnent les choses. Je pourrais le brusquer en étant aussi directe et réduit à néant toute chance que je pourrais avoir.

\- Alors que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Attendre une occasion de le contacter pour les besoins de la guerre, je pourrais alors peut être lui proposer d'en discuter dans un endroit plus intime.

\- Je vois, il faut donc réfléchir en serpentard, rigola-t-il.

\- Exactement ! Mais j'imagine que pour ton cas tu dois agir en poufsouffle.

\- Il est vrai que je deviens très mielleux avec elle mais étrangement cela ne me gêne, j'aime être tendre et lui dire des mots doux à l'oreille. Enfin, évidemment ça ne concerne qu'elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! »

Severus se mit alors à lui raconter la dernière partie de leur soirée de la veille, heureux d'avoir enfin pu prouver à Aria qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune femme débarqua justement au manoir. Le regard langoureux que le couple échangea fit comprendre à Narcissa, qu'effectivement la soirée d'hier avait été un cap dans leur relation. Le plus gros mur qui se dressait entre eux, la crainte de faux sentiments dicté par la magie d'Aria, avait été détruit.

Après un tendre bonjour entre les amoureux, Aria s'installa à leur table puis elle apprit à Severus qu'Hermione était d'accord pour la recherche de la tombe. Elle mit donc Cissa dans la confidence puisqu'elle était à côté et ne pouvait pas faire comprendre subtilement la chose à Severus sans que ça ne paraisse étrange.

« Pourrais-tu dire à ton amie que je souhaite l'aider ? Demanda Severus.

\- Oh, bien sur. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais t'y mettre aussi.

\- J'y ai réfléchi dans la nuit et je dois avouer que cette histoire me perturbe.

\- Je préviendrai Hermione dès que je rentrerai dans ce cas.

\- Merci. »

Aria resta jusqu'au repas du midi puis lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle fit comme promis et envoya une note à son amie pour la prévenir que le maître des potions voulait contribuer à la recherche.


	12. Chapter 12

Dans l'épisode précédent : Notre couple préféré va dîner et le maître des potions lui montre la force de ses sentiments. Aria confie à Hermione la tâche de retrouver qui est la personne dans la tombe et Severus confronte Narcissa sur ce fameux Lewis Horton.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Et non, il a simulé sa mort. Maintenant, il sème le chaos avec les démons.

stormtrooper2 : Oh oui le pauvre, mais cela aura valu le coup, ils auront pu franchir un cap comme ça ^^ Effectivement, tu vas en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre ;) Cela aurait pu être une bonne idée mais il s'agit d'un personnage de mon invention.

brigitte26 : Il n'a pas hésité à casser sa tirelire cochon pour ça ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit au manoir des Malfoy. Elle avait bien reçu la missive d'Aria et souhaitait se rendre aujourd'hui sur la tombe. Ainsi donc elle était venue chercher le potionniste en espérant qu'il n'avait rien de prévu car elle ne lui avait pas signalé qu'elle viendrait.

« Bonjour, salua la jeune fille à la maîtresse de maison.

\- Miss Granger, bien le bonjour. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

\- Je suis venue voir le pro… Severus. Aria m'a fait savoir qu'il voulait m'aider dans mes recherches.

\- Ah oui effectivement, nous avons abordé le sujet hier lorsqu'elle est venue. Installez-vous, je vais le chercher. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître des potions arriva dans une tenue plus décontractée qu'habituellement déconcertant la jeune fille peu habitué à le voir ainsi. Il portait un simple t-shirt vert sapin dévoilant une bonne musculature accompagné d'un pantalon noir. Le tout était sobre mais élégant.

« Bonjour Hermione, qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je…Bonjour. Je souhaitais me rendre sur la tombe afin d'examiner le corps.

\- Aucun souci, je t'accompagne. Connais-tu les sorts adéquats ?

\- Oui, j'ai justement fait des recherches hier. J'ai de quoi : déterminer son âge au moment de sa mort, si elle était une créature magique ou non, quand est-ce qu'elle est décédée, les blessures qu'elle pouvait avoir et aussi certains traits physiques.

\- C'est plus que ce que j'aurais cru.

\- Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il existait tant de sort pour déterminer l'identité d'un corps mais cela nous arrange, nous avons bien plus de chance de trouver qui cela peut être.

\- Effectivement. »

Ils se rendirent alors tous deux à Poudlard passant par le bureau de la directrice pour la prévenir de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Une fois devant la tombe, ils se regardèrent un instant hésitant à profaner un lieu de repos éternel, mais Aria l'avait déjà fait après tout, et ils avaient vraiment besoin de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

La vision de l'intérieur du cercueil était digne d'un film d'horreur. Le corps était effectivement très décomposé, on distinguait très bien le squelette de la personne sous les restes de peaux qu'il y avait.

La vue du corps commençait à devenir insoutenable pour eux tout comme l'odeur, il n'était pas encore assez proche de l'état de squelette pour que tout ça soit supportable.

Hermione commença alors à jeter ses différents sorts voulant refermer cette tombe au plus vite.

« Bien pour commencer, quelque chose de déjà particulier en soi, elle était âgée de plusieurs siècles, le sort n'arrive pas à être précis par contre.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, peu d'être son capable d'être aussi âgé, cela nous donne un précieux indice, à confirmer avec le sort suivant, elle ne doit pas être humaine.

-…Et tu as raison, elle est bien une créature magique. On peut exclure les races courantes car mon sort m'indique qu'elle n'en fait pas partie bien qu'il n'arrive pas à me dire exactement ce qu'elle est.

\- Comme Aria, ne put s'empêcher de dire Severus.

\- Effectivement, avec Aria ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce ne soit pas qu'une coïncidence... Enfin... Maintenant la date de sa mort, dit-elle en lançant le sort. Ça ne m'étonne que peu.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle est décédée une semaine avant la mort officielle de Dumbledore.

\- Il a donc très probablement simulé sa mort pour pouvoir cacher la sienne. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à trouver un corps qui est une date de décès approchant la sienne, en conclut le maître des potions.

\- Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu être un otage ?

\- C'est une possibilité. Lance le sort de diagnostic de santé, ça pourrait répondre à la question. »

La jeune femme entreprit donc de jeter le sort. Lorsque le parchemin apparu, listant toutes les blessures subies, elle pâlit à vu d'oeil face à la longueur et à ce qui était écrit dessus. Severus s'approcha pour lire également ce qui était écrit.

Il y avait un nombre de fractures et de plaies affolant montrant qu'elle avait été torturée à de nombreuses reprises. Cependant, deux choses interpellèrent particulièrement Severus. La première fut deux grandes plaies situées entre ses omoplates qui n'avaient visiblement jamais cicatrisé d'après les dires du parchemin. L'homme, au vu des informations précédentes, se mit à supposer qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une paire d'ailes arrachées. Etant un membre magique plus que physique, la plaie cicatrisait difficilement, il fallait des potions bien particulières pour arriver à les refermer.

La deuxième chose qui posait problème à Severus, c'était sa blessure au bas-ventre revenant trois fois à plusieurs années d'intervalle. Les connaissances de l'homme dans le domaine médical lui permettaient de reconnaître là les signes d'accouchements compliqués. S'il estimait que sa captivité débutée quand ses blessures avaient commencé à être fréquente, c'est-à-dire, il y a plusieurs décennies de ça, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle avait été violée et qu'elle en était tombée enceinte.

Lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers le maître des potions pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, elle vit son air grave et son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait deviné bien des choses en lisant le parchemin.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Si on veut. Cette femme a vraiment subi des horreurs et si c'est Dumbledore qui les lui a faite…Commença-t-il ne préférant pas finir. Nous devrions finir les analyses et prendre le temps plus tard de regarder en détail le parchemin.

\- Oui, il ne reste plus que les éléments physiques, lança-t-elle en lançant le dernier sort.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle avait les cheveux argentés et des yeux dorés, c'est très particulier.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça Severus pensif. Il faut maintenant savoir s'il s'agit de sa particularité à elle ou de celle de sa race... »

Maintenant qu'ils avaient toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient récolter sur le corps, ils refermèrent la tombe. Ils décidèrent ensuite de faire chacun de leur côté des recherches, pour au moins essayer de trouver la race de la femme. Severus chercherait dans la collection impressionnante de livres des Malfoy, tandis qu'Hermione chercherait à Poudlard et là où elle avait l'habitude de trouver de précieux ouvrages.

Leur recherche prit plusieurs jours et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait beaucoup avancé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez les Malfoy et s'échanger le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient trouvé.

« Il y a peu de créature magique possédant les cheveux argentés et une espérance de vie longue mais elles sont plusieurs et nous n'avons rien qui permettent d'en éliminer quelques-unes, résuma Hermione.

\- Peut-être pas, maintenant que j'y pense, lança Severus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu te souviens de ses blessures au bas ventre ?

\- Oui, tu soupçonnais plusieurs accouchements difficiles.

\- J'ai lu que les enfants issus d'une fée et d'un sorcier avaient des pouvoirs très particuliers. Des dons inimaginables comme modifier l'espace-temps ou jouer avec la vie et la mort.

\- Alors, tu penses que Dumbledore aurait voulu… avoir des enfants avec elle pour les pouvoirs qu'ils pourraient posséder ?

\- Pas forcément de lui, quoique avec tout ce que l'on sait maintenant, il aurait pu vouloir faire ça lui-même… Mais oui, cela me paraît assez logique. C'est la seule race parmi celles que nous avons trouvée où il y a un réel intérêt à avoir une descendance issue d'elle.

\- Nos informations sur les fées sont vraiment très limitées. C'est une espèce qui ne fait plus parler d'elle depuis un moment et certains disent même qu'elles se sont éteintes.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui peut, peut être, nous renseigner sur le sujet, Lewis Horton.

\- Le chef du département des mystères… Oui, si quelqu'un peut avoir des informations sur le sujet c'est lui.

\- Je vais voir avec Narcissa pour le contacter.»

Une fois Hermione partie, le maître des potions se mit en quête de sa meilleure amie qu'il finit par trouver dans le boudoir à faire des essais sur des invitations mondaines afin de les rendre originales.

« Cissa ?

\- Oh ! Severus. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- Tu étais tellement concentrée sur tes cartes.

\- Oui, j'ai vu celle de Lady Ortoise, elle était absolument magnifique, il y avait de petites fleurs qui sortaient de l'enveloppe en même temps que la carte ! Je dois absolument marquer le coup pour ma prochaine soirée.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas fait de réception depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Non, j'ai préféré laisser passer un peu de temps. Je sais déjà que beaucoup ne voudront pas venir par peur que cela leur fasse mauvaise réputation. Il faut que je fasse au mieux pour leur faire comprendre que nous avons été lavés de tout soupçon, que Lucius n'est plus là et que c'était lui qui déshonorait notre famille.

\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Je ne connais personne qui arrive mieux que toi à gérer une réputation.

\- Tu as raison ! Mais sinon, j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu me voir pour mes futures invitations ?

\- Non effectivement, j'aurais besoin que tu contacts Horton, et tu pourrais lui glisser une petite invitation comme tu es en train de les faire pour aller dîner, dit-il avec un sourire en coin n'ayant pas oublié leur dernière conversation sur l'homme.

\- Severus, tu ne perds décidément pas le nord. Je verrais en fonction de sa réponse. Pourquoi veux-tu le contacter ?

\- Avec Hermione, Nous aurions besoin d'informations sur les fées.

\- Les fées ?

\- Oui, on soupçonne la personne dans le cercueil d'en être une. »

Narcissa n'en demanda pas plus sachant qu'elle aurait toutes les informations en même temps que tout le monde d'ici peu. Elle envoya alors une missive à l'homme sans tarder et continua à discuter avec son ami, lui demandant son avis concernant ses invitations.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Horton lui répondit à sa plus grande surprise pensant qu'il mettrait beaucoup plus de temps à répondre.

« Alors que dit-il ? Demanda Severus.

\- Il accepte de te recevoir en fin de semaine si j'accepte de dîner avec lui samedi soir, répondit-elle déroutée.

\- Au final, il a pris les devants, rigola le maître des potions.

\- Ca va, ne te moque pas… Bougonna son amie.

\- Au moins, tu sais que l'attirance est réciproque.

Oui mais je ne sais pas si je devrais accepter, on ne s'est vu qu'une fois…

\- Justement, c'est l'occasion de vous revoir et cette fois de pouvoir faire connaissance. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas tu ne seras pas obligé d'avoir un deuxième rendez-vous. Tu n'as rien à y perdre.

\- Il nous aide dans la guerre, si je refuse parce qu'au final il ne me plaît pas…

\- Tu sais, s'il est à la tête du département des mystères je ne pense pas qu'il soit le genre d'homme à te forcer en mettant en contrepartie de son aide dans la guerre. On voit très clairement dans sa lettre qu'il t'a fait cette demande de cette façon pour te taquiner mais qu'il accepterait de nous voir quand même.

\- Tu as raison. Du coup, le rendez-vous te convient ?

\- Oui, ça ira et si Hermione ne peut pas venir ce n'est pas grave. »

Le rendez-vous au ministère arriva rapidement. Hermione avait pu se libérer et ils étaient actuellement devant la porte du département attendant qu'on leur ouvre.

Ce fut finalement un jeune homme qui passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

« C'est pour quoi ?

\- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Lewis Horton, annonça Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant, lança le jeune homme craintif.

\- Eh bien allez lui demander, commença à s'impatienter Severus.

\- Euh… Il n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'il faut déranger.

\- Alors laissait nous entrer, pourquoi serions-nous venu si ce n'était pas pour lui parler ? Répliqua la jeune fille sentant son ancien professeur ronger son frein.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna un autre homme plus âgé en ouvrant complètement la porte.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Lewis Horton, répéta Severus.

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il devait voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui, allez-y, entrer. »

Enfin à l'intérieur du département, Severus jeta un regard noir au jeune homme qui se ratatina sur place. Lui et Hermione furent ensuite conduits au bureau du chef qu'ils saluèrent une fois seul. Severus comprit tout de suite pourquoi Narcissa avait craqué sur l'homme. En plus d'être agréable à regarder, il avait une prestance qui forçait le respect.

« Bien le bonjour tous les deux, installez-vous je vous pris.

\- Merci.

\- Alors vous vouliez des informations concernant les fées ?

\- Oui, il se trouve que dans la tombe de Dumbledore se trouve un autre corps dont on est presque sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une fée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Demanda-t-il soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.»

Severus lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Avec un air grave, Horton leur confirma que leur intuition avait l'air d'être bonne.

« A l'époque où les fées étaient plus présentes, il y a déjà eu des cas de viols les concernant. De sales affaires de ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il en est d'elles aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Depuis la disparition de leur reine, il y a quelques décennies, elles ont pris peur. Leur reine les protégées et lorsque ce ne fut plus le cas, elles ont été traquées pour les vertus de leur sang. Je ne pense pas vous apprendre ce dont il est capable en potion, Mr Snape.

\- Non effectivement, cela a des propriétés extraordinaires du même acabit que les larmes de phénix.

\- Certaines, voyant ce massacre se faire, ont préféré le suicide et les restantes se sont retranchés dans un endroit seulement connu d'elles et que seule l'une d'entre elles peut trouver.

\- Quelle horreur…

\- Il est fort possible que le corps que vous avez retrouvé soit celui de la reine. Si l'on compare la date de début des tortures et celle de son enlèvement cela correspond.

\- Cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore a tenu à cacher son corps.

\- Oui, elle était très respectée parmi les créatures en général. Sa mort et qui était son bourreau pourrait soulever les foules chez les créatures.

\- Que devrions-nous faire maintenant ? Est-ce que l'on devrait chercher si elle a eu des enfants ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai eu. Une fée préféra tuer son enfant plutôt que de le laisser entre de mauvaises mains. En général, les bébés naissent mort-nés, la magie de leur mère agissant dès qu'ils sortent de leur ventre.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Comment peuvent-elles faire ça à leur enfant ?!

\- Parce qu'elles savent que le sort qui les attend sera pire que la mort. Une vie d'esclavage et surement de torture, à servir d'arme pour leur « père », expliqua Severus à la jeune fille.

\- C'est ça. C'est l'une des races ayant le plus subit la malveillance des humains et pourtant c'est l'une des plus douces malgré sa puissance.

\- Donc pour le moment il n'y a rien d'autre à faire sur ce sujet, conclut le maître des potions.

\- Oui, votre avantage c'est que cela peut être un argument de poids pour rallier les créatures si jamais une guerre moins sournoise fait son apparition, mais pour le moment il serait plus judicieux de garder cet atout pour vous et de ne pas trop creuser afin d'éviter d'alerter Dumbledore. La seule chose que l'on pourrait faire, c'est d'essayer de savoir ou elle était retenue et s'il a pu enlever d'autres personnes mais il faudrait être très discret.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir le faire ? C'est votre domaine d'expertise après tout.

\- Effectivement, je peux mettre une équipe dessus, je ne garanti pas les résultats par contre.

\- Bien sur, faites au mieux sans éveiller les soupçons. »


	13. Chapter 13

Dans l'épisode précédent : Découverte de qui est la personne dans la tombe grâce à leur recherche et au savoir de Lewis Horton.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Oui, 'c'est un bon gros **** et personne n'a rien vu.

stormtrooper2 : Répondre serait un spoil (en soi, c'est déjà une réponse xD) Ils forment une bonne équipe pour résoudre des mystères. Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre, notre petite Cissa a aussi le droit à son bonheur ;)

brigitte26 : Tu es sur la bonne voie ;) Ne t'en fais pas c'est prévu, il y aura un retour de flamme bien mérité !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Suite à la conversation qui avait permis de conforter Severus sur le fait que la personne dans la tombe était une fée, tous deux rentrèrent chez eux se donnant rendez-vous demain au Manoir Malfoy pour faire part de leur découvert à Aria.

Hermione se rendit au manoir vers dix heures et vit qu'Aria était déjà là. Elle était dans les bras de Severus tandis qu'il lui racontait une anecdote la faisant rire. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu son amie si heureuse et ça lui fit chaud au coeur. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et tout ce qu'elle allait encore devoir vivre, l'homme ne serait pas de trop à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

« Bonjour, lança-t-elle afin de signaler sa présence.

\- Oh Hermione, salut ! S'exclama-t-elle rougissante tout en s'écartant de Severus.

\- Tu peux rester confortablement installé, ne t'inquiètes pas, rigola-t-elle.

\- Ca… Ca ira. Bon, dites-moi ce que vous avez découvert sur le corps.»

Sa meilleure amie s'installa sur le canapé en face d'elle mais lorsqu'elle voulut commencer, Narcissa et Draco arrivèrent.

« Vous n'alliez quand même pas débriefer sans nous ?! S'offusqua le blond.

\- Tu n'es même pas censé être au courant du sujet de cette conversation, s'amusa Aria.

\- C'est mal me connaître si vous pensez que je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison !

\- Alors mon chéri, peux-tu me dire pourquoi mes Azalées ont l'air d'avoir été piétinés par un troupeau d'hippogriffe ? Demanda sa mère.

-… »

Un éclat de rire général résonna dans la pièce ce qui n'était pas plus mal au vu de ce qui allait suivre, un moment de détente avant les terribles nouvelles ne faisait pas de mal. Une fois tout le monde calmé, Hermione commença son récit par les découvertes faites sur le corps en lui-même puis les suppositions qu'ils avaient eut avec leurs recherches. Severus enchaîna sur leur rencontre avec Horton et ce qu'ils y avaient appris ensuite. Le maître des potions s'aperçut alors que sa jeune compagne était affreusement pâle.

« Aria, tout va bien ?

\- Je…Oui. Tout ça est vraiment horrible, comment on peut faire vivre ça à quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lança Hermione.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore puisse être aussi cruel, souffla Draco. Il est vraiment bon acteur pour avoir réussi à cacher tout ça, même le seigneur des ténèbres n'allait pas jusque-là, torturer aussi longtemps, violer… Ce sont des choses que même lui n'a pas faites…

\- C'est à se demander tout ce qu'il a pu faire depuis des années, lança Narcissa tout haut faisant écho à ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. »

N'ayant pas le coeur à approfondir le sujet sur des spéculations, ils partirent sur un sujet plus léger, le futur rendez-vous de Cissa dont seul Severus était censé être au courant.

« Attends, j'ai bien entendu ?! S'exclama son fils. Tu as un rendez-vous galant.

\- Et oui, ta mère a fait succomber le chef du département des mystères, lança le maître des potions avec un sourire.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en parler devant tout le monde, cher ami.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, renchérit Draco. Je ne le connais pas, je ne peux pas juger s'il est bien pour toi ou non !

\- Hum… N'est-ce-pas à Narcissa de décider de ça ? Fit remarquer Aria pouffant légèrement.

\- Absolument, acquiesça Hermione. C'est à ta mère de juger, tu ne pourras donner ton avis qu'une fois qu'elle aura le sien.

\- C'est bien, pour une fois ce n'est pas à moi de rappeler à mon fils que c'est moi le parent et lui l'enfant, rigola la femme. Ecoute, mon coeur, il me plaît bien et je ne le connais pas encore assez pour juger si c'est une bonne personne ou non. Ce rendez-vous justement pour but de me faire une idée sur l'homme. »

Lors de sa conversation avec les autres, Narcissa paraissait sûr d'elle mais maintenant qu'elle était devant la porte du restaurant, elle n'en menait pas large. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été courtisé. Même son mari avait fait fi de cette étape puisque le mariage avait déjà été arrangé, il n'avait donc pas vu l'utilité de se donner cette peine.

Alors qu'elle songeait qu'elle devait peut-être faire demi-tour et rentrer chez elle, Horton arriva et la salua d'une voix suave.

« Bonsoir, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, sourit-il.

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Je viens tout juste d'arriver.

\- Parfait, alors entrons. »

Il passa délicatement un bras autour de sa taille puis ouvrit la porte et l'incita à entrer. On les installa dans un coin relativement isolé, leur permettant une intimité qu'ils n'auraient pas eue en plein milieu de la salle.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de regarder ce qu'ils allaient manger, Narcissa chercha un sujet de conversation mais n'ayant vu qu'une fois l'homme, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et en était particulièrement nerveuse. Fort heureusement, Horton le vit et dirigea la conversation. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, ses passions, parla un peu de son travail qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Résultat, lorsqu'on leur servit leur plat, Cissa était parfaitement à l'aise et parler sans mal de tout et de rien.

« J'espère avoir le droit à une de vos nouvelles sortes d'invitations un jour, lança Lewis d'un air charmeur.

\- Je serais ravi de vous en envoyer une lorsque je me serais enfin décidé à faire une soirée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

\- Vous savez, mon mari est enfermé à vie à Azkaban pour des crimes qui mériteraient plusieurs fois cette condamnation. Si le baiser du détraqueur avait été encore d'actualité, il l'aurait eu sans hésitation. A cause de tout ce qu'il a fait, il est mal vu de fréquenter qui que ce soit portant le nom des Malfoy. La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est organiser un grand événement et qu'il n'y ait personne.

\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas votre mari et les gens le savent, même s'ils sont méfiants. C'est en persévérant que vous finirez par leur montrer que vous n'êtes pas lui.

\- J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas, malheureusement bien peu de gens pensent comme vous, se désespéra Narcissa.

\- Ils sont peu, commença-t-il en lui prenant la main. Mais ils existent et petit à petit ils deviendront de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Vous savez réconforter les gens, souria-t-elle.

\- Je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un de triste alors j'essaye toujours de faire quelque chose même si c'est minime.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens.

\- C'est vrai. Et pour votre mari, si cela vous incombe autant de continuer à porter son nom, vous pouvez divorcer.

\- Qu…! Vous n'y pensez pas ?! C'est encore plus mal vu que tous les crimes qu'il a commis.

\- Pourtant je pense qu'une femme qui divorce d'un mari condamné à vie à Azkaban a, au contraire, tous les mérites en coupant le mal à la racine.

\- Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort mais vous ne mesurez pas les ravages du mot « divorcée », il est encore pire d'être associé à ce mot qu'à celui de « mangemort ». Les femmes me regarderont soit avec mépris, soit avec pitié car aucun homme ne voudra ne serait-ce que songé à me faire la cour.

\- Moi, cela ne me dérangerais pas. Au contraire, vous seriez libre comme l'air de remettre une bague à votre doigt, déclara-t-il avec un regard d'envie.

\- Vous…Rougissa-t-elle. Que me trouvez-vous ? Je suis loin d'être une femme parfaite, bien que je sache que ma beauté fasse tourner des têtes, en tout cas dans ma jeunesse c'était le cas. J'ai plutôt la réputation d'être une femme froide et sans coeur. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi ?

\- Je mentirais si je disais que je savais pourquoi, lorsque je vous ai vu la première fois, mon coeur s'est emballé. Peut-être était-ce un coup de foudre, je l'ignore, mais j'avais terriblement envie d'en apprendre plus sur vous. Pas la Narcissa Malfoy que les journaux dépeignent, mais la Narcissa qui a choisi de suivre une jeune femme vers un avenir un certain pour le bien de ce monde. Et je ne regrette pas. La femme que je découvre ce soir et aussi splendide que sa beauté extérieure.

\- …Eh bien, vous êtes un sacré romantique, vous savez parler aux femmes.

\- Cela vous déplaît-il ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire. J'ai été habitué pendant longtemps à un mari qui me regardait à peine et aux regards libidineux des autres hommes. Cela me change et ça me plaît beaucoup. »

Le reste du repas se poursuivit sur un ton nettement plus romantique. L'ancienne serpentarde était sous le charme de cet homme aux manières si distinguées qui lui inspirait confiance et protection. Elle était sûr que s'il l'enlaçait, elle se sentirait à l'abri de tout danger.

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du restaurant elle le regardait intensément. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit violemment et bafouilla des excuses voyant qu'il avait attendu patiemment qu'elle finisse son introspection.

« Pardon, Je… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, se fugista-t-elle d'agir comme une adolescente face à son premier amour.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit-il pour la rassurer. Cela me fait même plaisir que vous me détaillez comme ça.

-…

\- En tout cas, j'ai passé une très agréable soirée, renchérit Lewis voyant la gêne de la femme.

\- Moi de même.

\- J'ose espérer que nous pourrions répéter l'expérience ?

\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, répondit-elle avec un sourire ravi. »

L'homme attrapa sa main et lui fit un baisemain en lui faisant savoir qu'il l'a recontacterait dès que possible pour organiser une nouvelle sortie. Son travail ne lui lançant pas toujours beaucoup de temps libre, il ne pouvait pas donner de date mais il ferait tout pour ne pas la faire attendre trop longtemps.

« Vous pouvez aussi le faire sans qu'il y ai une obligation de rendez-vous derrière, proposa Cissa.

\- Ce sera alors avec plaisir que je correspondrais avec vous. »

Ils finirent par se quitter avec beaucoup de mal et Narcissa rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut accueillie par son ami et son fils qui se leva d'un bond en la voyant.

« Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien ? S'exclama rapidement Draco.

\- Je vais très bien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- J'en déduis que ton rendez-vous c'est très bien passé ? Demanda Severus avec un rire.

\- Oh oui ! Il est fantastique ! Si prévenant, charmant, romantique…

\- Ok, on a compris, il t'a conquise, maugréa son fils.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très enjoué que je rencontre quelqu'un…

\- Je… Tu étais malheureuse avec père, tu as vraiment envie de te remettre avec un homme ?

\- Oh,mon chéri, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Oui, j'étais malheureuse avec lui et justement j'aimerai trouver quelqu'un avec qui je puisse enfin me sentir bien. Lewis est plutôt un bon candidat pour ça.

\- Il faut que je l'approuve !

\- Si tu veux, rigola sa mère. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons eu qu'un premier rendez-vous. Lorsque je sentirais que c'est le bon moment, et si ça évolue dans le bon sens, dans ce cas-là, je te le présenterai.

\- Bien ! Et si jamais il te fait quoi que ce soit tu me le dis, je m'occuperai de lui !

\- Je crois que pour certaines choses, ta mère serait bien contente qu'il lui fasse, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Severus !

\- Parrain ! »

Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tous les trois n'auraient pas pu rire si librement du sujet. Avec Lucius encore dans les parages, ils devaient garder leur masque même avec lui ce qui limitait beaucoup les moments où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes. Heureusement, cette époque était aujourd'hui révolue.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent un message sur leur bipeur les informants qu'une réunion allait s'organiser à Poudlard dans l'après-midi pour annoncer une nouvelle information.

Les trois serpentards se doutèrent qu'il s'agissait du sujet de la reine des fées présente dans le cercueil de Dumbledore. Aria avait dit qu'elle en parleraient à tout le monde lorsqu'ils auraient assez d'informations sur le sujet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils comprirent vite que tout le monde ne serait pas là. Il y avait moins de chaises contrairement à la dernière fois.

« Tout le monde ne vient pas ? Demanda Severus à Aria et Minerva qui étaient en train de discuter.

\- Non, pour certains ils ont été pris un peu de court, expliqua la directrice.

\- Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, ce n'est pas une nouvelle capitale. Au pire, ceux qui n'ont pas pu venir seront informés plus tard d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée des derniers membres. Tous s'installèrent alors puis Aria expliqua ce qu'ils avaient découvert d'un ton très détaché ce qui interpella son compagnon qui trouvait ça étrange car elle avait été très touchée par ce qu'ils lui avaient révélé.

Tout le monde fut choqué de cette nouvelle particulièrement macabre. Tous réagir vivement et une vraie cacophonie éclata d'où sortait tout un tas de noms d'oiseaux pour qualifier Dumbledore.

Après un moment, le calme revient et Aria en profita pour demander si quelqu'un avait de nouveaux éléments à partager. Seul Ron répondit par l'affirmative.

« Depuis que j'ai parlé aux aurors qui détestent Dumbledore, ils font en sorte que je sois toujours dans leur équipe. Récemment, ils pensent avoir trouvé des alliés de Dumbledore.

\- Comment ils peuvent en être sûr ? Interrogea Draco intrigué.

\- Car l'affaire concerne des artefacts de magie des ténèbres. Je ne leur avais pas parlé des démons, juste de la magie, et c'est vrai que la coïncidence est un peu grande pour que ce ne soit pas lié.

\- Fais attention Ron et prévient aussi tes collègues. La magie des ténèbres est très particulière et surtout dévastatrice. La magie noire à côté, ce n'est rien.

\- Ca ne peut pas être si terrible, et puis ce ne sont que des artefacts.

\- Les artefacts peuvent être bien plus dangereux qu'un sort car le contact est plus prolongé, rétorqua leur ancien camarade serpentard.

\- Draco a raison. Pour te donner un exemple, le feudeymon est un sort tiré de la magie des ténèbres qui a été détourné plus le rend plus « utilisable » par le commun des mortels. Et la majorité des autres sorts sont du même acabit. Tu ne trouveras aucun sort de soin ou défensif qui fasse partie de cette branche, ce type de magie lui-même ne le permet pas. »

Ron, mais aussi tous les autres, commencèrent à prendre conscience que Dumbledore s'était vraiment détourné du bien à son extrême et ils se demandèrent s'ils seraient à la hauteur contre ça.

Severus eut également une pensée pour sa compagne qui avait voulu gérer ça toute seule. Cela allait déjà être très compliqué pour eux alors qu'ils commençaient à être nombreux, elle seule n'aurait pas pu réussir, pas sans y laisser sa vie en tout cas.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans l'épisode précédent : Severus et Hermione font part de leur découverte à Aria et aux Malfoy. Peu après, tout le monde se retrouve à Poudlard afin de partager cette découverte. Ron leur apprend également qu'il y a une affaire en cours concernant des artefacts de magie des ténèbres.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Oh oui et ils découvrent un peu plus à chaque fois à quel point c'est un être vil et cruel. L'union fait la force, leurs différents talents les aideront à en venir à bout.

stormtrooper2 : Notre cher Horton fera tout pour la convaincre s'il veut dans le futur pouvoir lui mettre lui-même la bague au doigt ;)

brigitte26 : L'avenir répondra à ta question ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Aria était actuellement chez les Malfoy, comme très souvent ces derniers temps. Ils prenaient le thé après avoir mangé un délicieux rôti de boeuf cuisiné par Narcissa elle-même. La femme s'était trouvé une soudaine passion pour la cuisine et si souvent ses plats était une réussite, parfois c'était une vraie horreur. Alors Draco avait demandé à Aria de venir manger le plus souvent possible car elle s'y connaissait beaucoup en cuisine, ce qui lui permettait de conseiller la mère de son camarade en cas d'erreurs. Ainsi ils n'avaient pas à manger deux fois un plat infect et la critique passait beaucoup mieux de la part de l'élue que d'eux.

« Tu sais, Aria. Au vu du temps que tu passes ici par rapport à chez toi, tu devrais emménager au manoir, ça te ferait gagner du temps, rigola Draco tout en étant sérieux dans sa proposition.

\- Bonjour, lança une voix grave inconnue. »

Ni une ni deux, les serpentards sortirent leurs baguettes alors qu'Aria poussa un soupir en voyant l'intrus. L'elfe de maison arriva peu après et expliqua qu'il avait refusé d'attendre et était rentré sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire.

« Comment tu as pu ne rien faire ? Gronda Draco peu ravi que son elfe de maison ne soit même pas capable d'empêcher quelqu'un de rentrer chez eux.

\- Il n'y est pour rien, expliqua Aria. C'est un vampire. Que fait-tu ici, Dorofei ?

\- Tu le connais ?!

\- Je te cherchais, ma belle, répondit le vampire faisant tiquer Severus au surnom. J'ai suivi ton odeur et j'ai atterri ici.

\- Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Il vaut mieux en parler en privé, chérie.

\- Ils nous ont rejoints il y a un moment, tu peux parler devant eux, répondit-elle ne faisant plus attention aux surnoms qu'il lui donnait.

-…Bon, si tu le dis. Il y a eu un massacre dans une ville chez les moldus, commença le vampire.

\- Quoi ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenue ?!

\- Personne ne savait. Ce n'est que par pur hasard, alors que je faisais mon tour hebdomadaire chez eux, que j'ai senti l'odeur du sang ancrée dans le sol. Au vu de la forte odeur, c'était un vrai carnage surement l'œuvre des démons.

\- Comment ça a pu passer inaperçu ? Demanda Narcissa intriguée.

\- C'est ça le plus étrange, expliqua-t-il sans se tourner vers la femme comme-ci il n'y avait qu'Aria dans la pièce. L'affaire est passée comme une catastrophe naturelle issue d'une tornade.

\- Une tornade ?! S'exclama l'Élue surprise. Jamais une attaque de démons ne pourrait passer pour l'oeuvre d'une tornade. Il y a trop de sang, de démembrements parfois ils sont même dévorés… Même à coups d'oubliette et de sort de persuasion, ils ne pourraient pas convaincre le monde entier. Une tornade qui déchiquette les gens et qui ne s'est arrêtée que sur une ville, ça n'existe pas !

\- Effectivement et cela nous laisse que des suppositions peu plaisantes, rétorqua la créature plus sérieuse. Soit Dumby connaît des sorts terribles qui influencent facilement une grand communauté, voir qui soient capable de masquer une telle chose pour donner l'illusion d'une autre.

\- Soit il a des alliés non négligeables dans le monde moldu qui arrive à étouffer une telle affaire. Ou même les deux, dit sombrement Aria.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Essaye de découvrir comment ils ont couvert le crime. Au moins, cela nous permettra de savoir de quoi nous devons nous méfier.

\- A vos ordres, ma chère et tendre, dit-il tout en jetant un regard narquois à Severus qui se contenait depuis le début de la conversation.»

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire, Dorofei s'approcha d'Aria et lui fit un baisemain sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir puis s'en alla non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au maître des potions.

Le départ du vampire emmena un lourd silence que Severus brisa ne pouvant plus retenir sa colère face au comportement de la créature ce qui dérouta tout le monde.

« C'était qui celui-là ? D'où le connais-tu ? Pourquoi il a agi comme ça ?! S'exclama l'homme n'arrivant plus à garder son sang froid. »

Aria tenta alors de s'expliquer mais la colère de son compagnon la tétanisa. Elle bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles, sa nature de créature magique prenant le dessus et considérant la réaction du maître des potions comme un rejet.

Voyant ce qui était en train de se passer, Narcissa décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle fit signe à son fils de s'occuper de son parrain tandis qu'elle-même se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

Elle se mit exprès devant le champ de vision d'Aria afin qu'elle ne puisse plus voir Severus.

« Respire, Aria. Tout va bien. Il n'est pas en colère contre toi, il est juste jaloux du comportement de ce vampire envers toi. Il tient énormément à toi et c'est pour ça qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'un homme sorti de nulle part soit aussi familier avec toi, comme si tu lui appartenais.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua l'homme maintenant calmé grâce à son filleul. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ainsi. J'ai tellement pris sur moi pendant qu'il était là faisant exprès de me narguer, que j'ai explosé quand il est parti. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il la pris dans ses bras et s'excusa pendant de longues minutes sous le regard attendri des Malfoy. Une fois calmée, Aria se lança dans ses explications sans bégayer cette fois.

« Il s'est toujours comporté comme ça avec moi. J'ai bien essayé de le repousser, je lui ai dit que j'avais une âme-soeur et que je ne pourrais aimer qu'elle, mais il n'a jamais arrêté. C'était un jeu pour lui. J'ai fini par laisser tomber car j'ai remarqué qu'il avait tendance à en faire moins quand je ne relevais pas ce qu'il disait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi insistant.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, commença Narcissa. C'est parce qu'il a vu Severus réagir quand il t'a appelé « ma belle ». Il a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose et en a joué.

\- C'est tout à fait lui ça ! Il me désespère.

\- J'imagine que ça doit être un bon élément si tu le gardes toujours dans ton projet.

\- Oui, un excellent. Majoritairement, c'est lui qui me prévient des attaques. Il a un nombres incalculable de contacts au vu de son âge. Et ses capacités en tant que vampire lui permettent de couvrir de grandes zones pour vérifier que tout va bien.

\- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus incompétent, lança Severus faisant rire les deux Malfoy.

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien, je ne peux aimer personnes d'autres que toi.

\- Aria… Souffla Severus se retenant de capturer ses lèvres devant ses amis.

\- Bon et si on revenait à ma proposition qu'Aria vienne habiter ici ? Vous pourriez vous dévorer du regard à toute heure et vous planquer pour faire des cochonneries sans mal.»

Le couple s'offusqua aux sous-entendus, qui n'en était pas vraiment, du blond sous les rires de sa mère. Severus remonta alors les bretelles de son filleul arquant qu'il n'avait pas à parler ainsi de leur relation. Aria finit par rejoindre Cissa dans son rire face à la situation. Severus se comportait comme un père réprimandant son petit garçon face au langage trop fleurit qu'il utilisait. Draco, lui se ratatinait sur place au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'homme. Si au début il avait voulu rétorquer, maintenant il avait plutôt la tête d'un condamné. Finalement, il se ressaisit en voyant sa mère et son ancienne némésis rire ensemble.

"Arrêtez de rire ! s'exclama Draco honteux.

\- Désolée, commença Aria. Mais te voir être traité comme un enfant de 5 ans et très amusant à regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix enfantine. C'était une vraie proposition pour que tu n'ais plus à faire tous ces voyages entre ton appartement et ici.

\- J'apprécie ta proposition Draco, lança doucement la jeune fille une fois calmée. Mais j'ai besoin de mon appartement pour gérer tout ce conflit. C'est un peu mon lieu de travail et certaines choses ne doivent pas être à la vue de tous.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, il y a tout un tas de pièces inutilisées ici. Tu pourras t'en servir d'une ou plusieurs comme bureau.

\- Hum… C'est tentant mais… Hésita Aria en regardant Severus qui comprit ce qui la faisait hésiter.

\- J'adorerai que tu vives ici. Nous pourrions nous voir tous les jours même si tu as des choses à faire. Et puis nous ne sommes pas obligé de partager la même chambre tout de suite, lui sourit-il."

Aria rougit et sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans son coeur. Il avait suffi d'un regard pour que son âme-soeur comprenne ce dont elle avait peur. Qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle vit sous le même toit que lui et qu'ils partagent leur chambre aussi vite alors qu'ils n'avaient pas créé le lien. Lien, qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à créer. C'était une étape importante de leur relation qui les lierait à jamais et la période post-lien les forcerait à rester collé l'un à l'autre pendant quelques jours. Ce n'était donc pas quelque chose à faire sur un coup de tête parce qu'ils seraient trop proches pendant la nuit.

Finalement, Aria accepta à la plus grande joie de tout le monde et ils décidèrent d'entreprendre le déménagement dès la semaine prochaine pour ne pas laisser le temps à la jeune fille de changer d'avis.

Quelques jours plus tard, son chien-loup se demanda ce qui se passait en voyant sa maîtresse commençait à mettre toutes ses affaires dans des cartons. Il la voyait regardait certains objets avec nostalgie, d'autres avec un sourire. Voulant l'aider même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, il attrapa un objet à proximité pour l'ajouter au carton qu'Aria était en train de remplir.

"Non, n'y touche pas ! S'écria sa maîtresse trop tard."

Une vive lumière sortie de l'objet et illumina la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes avant de totalement disparaître laissant le loup aveuglé et chancelant.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc !? Je n'y vois plus rien maintenant ! Maîtresse a vraiment des choses dangereuses ici, je n'aurais pas dû y toucher.

\- Oh...Merlin…"

Le chien-loup redresse la tête vivement en entendant le ton choqué d'Aria. Commençant à retrouver la vue, il put se rendre compte qu'elle regardait dans sa direction les yeux écarquillés. Inquiet pour elle, il s'avança pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée. Cependant, il comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Sa façon de se mouvoir était étrange. En regardant attentivement ses pattes, il vit qu'elles avaient perdu tous leurs poils, pire elles ressemblaient beaucoup à celle qu'avait sa maîtresse.

"Mais...Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

\- Doucement, Silver. Tout va bien, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le caresser tout en ayant le visage complètement rouge. L'objet que tu as pris dans ta gueule à l'instant était un révélateur de forme. Je l'avais pris pour voir si mon glamour résistait à ce type d'objet. Il se trouve qu'il a fonctionné sur toi et t'a rendu ta vraie apparence.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis maîtresse ? Je n'ai pas d'apparences différentes.

\- Eh bien, visiblement tu n'as jamais été un animal. Tu es un humain qui était coincé dans une apparence de chien.

\- … Attends, maîtresse! Tu comprends ce que je dis ?!

\- Oui, tu n'aboies plus mais parle la même langue que moi.

-..."

Elle fit apparaître une couverture pour envelopper Silver qui était entièrement nu. A la fois pour cacher sa nudité qui commençait à vraiment la mettre mal à l'aise, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait vu qu'il commençait à trembler. Son épaisse fourrure ayant disparu ce n'était pas étonnant.

Elle le guida ensuite devant le miroir pour qu'il puisse voir à quoi il ressemblait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait compris à quoi servait cet objet. Sa découverte avait beaucoup amusé Aria car, dans un premier, il avait cru qu'il y avait un autre animal dans la pièce et avait foncé dessus se prenant la surface vitrée en pleins sur sa truffe.

Silver était plutôt bel homme. Assez juvénile, il ne devait pas être tellement plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blanc, sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas pris une apparence humaine depuis des années. Ses yeux bleus océans étaient magnifiques. Si on regardait attentivement on pouvait y déceler de petits points dorées qui rendait son regard lumineux.

C'est alors qu'elle le contemplait que Severus arriva dans l'appartement dans le but de l'aider avec son déménagement. Face à la scène, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux de surprise et Aria eut peur qu'il interprète mal la situation car il y avait de quoi.


	15. Chapter 15

Dans l'épisode précédent : Un vampire associé d'Aria débarque chez les Malfoy pour annoncer un massacre chez les moldus. Ce vampire joue avec la jalousie de Severus qui craque une fois celui-ci partit faisant craindre le pire à la jeune élue. Après explication, Aria accepte la proposition de Draco d'emménager au manoir. Alors qu'elle est en train de préparer ses cartons, son chien-loup attrape un artefact le faisant devenir humain.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Même Severus peut devenir un Gryffondor irréfléchi quand ça concerne sa chère et tendre.

stormtrooper2 : Cette fois, Severus va mieux réagir car il a un sens de l'analyse très rapide heureusement pour notre pauvre Aria ;)

brigitte26 : Et oui ! Notre petit Severus n'apprécie pas trop qu'on soit trop familier avec sa belle.

Guest : Severus l'aime trop pour ne pas la laisser s'expliquer surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Dorofeï ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le temps semblait comme figé. Tous se regardaient les uns les autres. Finalement, Aria prit la parole sentant qu'il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose sinon son coeur allait lâcher.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- ...Il n'y a pas un jeune homme couvert seulement d'une couverture dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il la voix posée arquant un sourcil.

\- Euh...Si, répondit bêtement la jeune femme rassurée du ton calme de son compagnon mais aussi déroutée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est-il ?

\- Tu n'es pas jaloux ? Comme avec Dorofeï ?

\- J'avais de quoi l'être avec ce vampire. Bien qu'en arrivant je me sois posé des questions, je vois bien que ce jeune homme est perdu et qu'il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

\- C'est Silver…

\- Ton chien-loup ?! Mais comment ?

\- Il a voulu m'aider avec le déménagement et a touché un artefact pouvant neutraliser les glamours notamment. Il se trouve que ça lui a rendu son apparence d'origine.

-...Alors, il était humain ?

\- Visiblement…

\- Sais-tu comment tu es devenu un loup, Silver ? Demanda-t-il à l'ancien animal.

\- Je… Non. Je ne pensais pas être comme vous...

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Severus plus pour lui-même.

\- J'ai pensé, au vu de son âge peu avancé, qu'il a peut-être été transformé dans son enfance. Il a fini par oublier qu'il était bipède à l'origine.

\- C'est une théorie qui tient la route. Arrive-t-il à reprendre son apparence animale ? S'il y arrive, c'est qu'il aurait réussi à prendre sa forme animagus, mais son jeune âge ne lui a pas permis de faire les choses correctement et il est resté coincé. Sinon cela veut dire qu'on l'a transformé volontairement…

\- Il n'a pas essayé. Tu es arrivé peu de temps après l'accident. J'étais en train de lui montrer à quoi il ressemblait maintenant.

\- Je vois. Silver, veux-tu bien essayer de reprendre ton apparence animale ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire…

\- Pense très fort à ta forme de chien-loup, imagine-toi passer de ta forme humaine à celle-ci, étape par étape, expliqua Aria."

Le nouvel humain regarda sa maîtresse dubitatif puis tourna son regard vers le miroir. Il avait du mal à assimiler que c'était lui le bipède lui faisant face. Il fit alors ce que son humaine lui avait dit. Il se concentra fortement puis après plusieurs minutes, il se sentit réduire jusqu'à voir à nouveau un canidé dans le miroir.

Heureux, il se retourna vers les humains perdant ainsi sa concentration. Alors qu'il se tournait, son corps changea reprenant son apparence humaine. Le changement de taille lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il bascula vers l'avant. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa chute tandis que les deux sorciers s'élançaient d'un même mouvement vers lui. Ils réussirent à le rattraper à temps, lui évitant une mauvaise chute.

"Bon, au moins on sait que c'est effectivement ta forme animagus. Il va te falloir un peu d'entrainement pour pouvoir arriver à maîtriser la transformation.

\- Je ne veux pas être humain, je suis un loup ! S'exclama Silver se mettant à pleurer. C'est quoi ça ? Dit-il en touchant sa joue mouillée.

\- Ce sont des larmes, expliqua Aria avec un regard triste. Toute cette situation est dure pour toi et ton corps humain l'exprime comme ça. On va travailler ensemble pour que tu puisses t'habituer à ta nouvelle condition mais aussi à ta transformation animagus."

Le loup, reconnaissant, se blottit contre sa maîtresse et frotta sa tête contre son cou comme il avait l'habitude de le faire sous forme canine. Severus se sentit désolé pour l'homme qui avait passé quasiment toute sa vie sous forme animal. Il décida d'aller lui chercher quelques vêtements au manoir qu'il puisse, au moins, ne pas avoir froid.

Lorsque le maître des potions revient, Aria avait repris son rangement tandis que l'ancien animal s'était recroquevillé près de la cheminée. L'homme montra les vêtements qu'il avait dans les bras quand l'attention de la jeune fille se porta sur lui.

"Oh, bonne idée ! Il se sentira surement un peu mieux avec une "fourrure".

\- J'ai pris ce que j'avais de plus chaud, j'espère que ça ira.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que rien."

Lorsqu'Aria lui montra les vêtements, Silver les regarda dubitatif. Il ne voyait pas quelle pourrait être leur utilité. Aussi étonnant que cela pourrait paraître, ce fut un véritable calvaire d'habiller l'animal. Celui-ci se débattait dans tous les sens ne voulant pas se faire enfermer dans des vêtements. Dès que ceux-ci lui cacher le regard, il bougeait dans tous les sens pour voir de nouveau. Il leur fallut pas moins d'une demi-heure pour arriver à leurs fins.

"Par Merlin ! S'exclama Aria essoufflée. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

\- Mais, maîtresse, mes mouvements sont restreints. Je ne peux plus bouger normalement.

\- Tu vas t'y habituer. N'as-tu pas moins froid comme ça ?

\- SI mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu n'es plus un animal, Silver. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais au plus vite tu prendras réellement conscience de ta condition, au plus vite tu arriveras à t'y habituer.

-..."

La mine triste qu'afficha son compagnon à deux pattes lui fit de la peine. Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à lui caresser la tête comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Cela eut le mérite de le réconforter. Severus regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin. Il était évident que ces deux-là tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre. L'animal avait dû être un vrai soutien pour la jeune fille tout comme elle avait dû être très attentionnée avec lui depuis qu'elle l'avait. Quand il se serait un peu plus habitué à sa nouvelle condition, il faudrait qu'ils fassent des recherches pour savoir s'il avait encore de la famille. Si c'était le cas, elle devait le penser mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il serait de bon ton de les prévenir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les jours qui suivirent consistèrent à faire déménager la jeune fille et son animal de compagnie devenu humain. Lorsque les deux Malfoy avaient vu le jeune homme, ils furent plus que surpris. Draco la taquina même en disant qu'ils se lançaient dans un plan à trois ce qui lui valut une nouvelle remontrance de la part de son parrain.

Quand on leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, ils se sentirent désolés pour le jeune homme et Draco se porta volontaire pour l'aider à s'acclimater à l'humanité.

Draco Malfoy jouant les professeurs de vie humaine était un spectacle à mourir de rire. Aria ne regrettait pas son déménagement rien que pour ça.

Le jeune homme passait son temps à corriger la posture de l'animal qui avait tendance à naturellement vouloir se mettre à quatre pattes. Il faisait tout le tour du manoir pour le lui faire comprendre comment fonctionnait chaque objet puis à quel moment il devait les utiliser.

Le plus drôle avait été lorsqu'il lui avait montré la baignoire en lui disant que cela servait pour se laver. Le lendemain, ils avaient retrouvé Silver dedans, nu, en train de se lécher de partout comme il avait l'habitude de le faire sous sa forme de chien-loup. La tête horrifiée de Draco avait réduit à néant toute possibilité de contrôle aux autres habitants du manoir. Leur fou rire dura plusieurs minutes, s'intensifiant dès que le blond, sorti de sa léthargie, se mit à engueuler comme il se devait l'ex-animal qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Le pauvre Silver n'en menait pas large ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Son expression de chien battu attisa la pitié de sa maîtresse qui décida de le sortir de là.

« Draco, si tu ne lui as pas expliqué comment les humains se lavaient, il ne pouvait pas deviner. C'est comme ça qu'il faisait en tant qu'animal. »

Le jeune homme maugréa pour la forme mais il savait que c'était de sa faute de ne pas lui avoir expliqué cette partie.

Traumatisé, Silver avait passé sa nuit roulé en boule dans les bras de sa maîtresse puis ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle le lendemain. Draco avait dû s'excuser et caresser l'ancien animal pour se faire pardonner et qu'il le laisse être de nouveau son professeur.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine que les nouveaux pensionnaires avaient élu domicile au manoir.

Aria s'était aménagé deux pièces comme bureau et les avait renforcés à coup de sort de protections et de discrétions. Bien que Draco n'aime pas trop l'idée de ne pas avoir accès à des pièces de son manoir, il comprenait pourquoi Aria faisait ça et avait juste ronchonné pour la forme.

Alors que le blond était en train d'apprendre à Silver à boire du thé sous le regard amusé de sa mère et son parrain, Aria arriva dans le salon paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Severus inquiet.

\- Il y a une attaque en cours dans un village sorcier/moldu isolé dans une forêt ! »

Ni une ni deux, tout le monde se leva prêt à partir. Aria envoya les coordonnées de l'attaque à tout le monde via le bipeur après que Severus lui ait rappelé l'existence de l'objet. Une fois fait, la jeune femme demanda à Silver de rester. Ne sachant pas encore récupérer sa forme de loup et n'étant pas à l'aise avec sa forme humaine, elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne de risque. Bien que peu ravi de la chose, il accepta ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

Aria arriva la première rapidement suivit par les autres. Lorsque Remus arriva, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait réussi à contacter la meute de loup-garou qui venait au plus vite.

Tous se jetèrent ensuite à corps perdu dans la bataille. Ceux moins à l'aise dans les combats, expatrié les habitants tandis que les autres affrontés les innombrables démons présents.

Très vite ceux qui avaient déjà eu affaire à des démons comprirent que la différence de force qu'ils y avaient entre eux était phénoménale. Les démons étaient très nombreux et tous les sorciers étaient déjà blessés. Heureusement, l'arrivée des loups-garous donna un nouveau souffle à la bataille évitant le pire pour les sorciers. Cependant, ils étaient loin de la victoire et une seconde d'inattention serait fatale pour eux.

Alors que Ron se débattait comme il pouvait contre deux démons, l'un d'eux le blessa grièvement au bras lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Son cri de douleur alerta son ancien camarade serpentard qui se trouvait à proximité.

Le blond avisa la situation. Il devait intervenir ou Ron allait se faire tuer. Bien qu'il avait du mal avec lui, Aria serait dévasté par sa mort et ça, il voulait l'éviter. Il s'approcha alors discrètement, ne lançant un sort qu'au dernier moment afin de déstabiliser les démons. Il tira ensuite le roux pour l'éloigner des créatures et récupéra sa baguette au passage. Après un rapide sort de soin pour que le gryffondor puisse se battre de nouveau, il lui rendit sa baguette et commença un combat plus équitable à deux contre deux. Ce ne fut pourtant pas une mince affaire que d'en venir à bout. Les deux colosses avaient le cuir dur et les sorts n'étaient qu'à moitié efficace contre eux.

Cependant, après un bon quart d'heure de combat acharnée et d'entraide, ils réussirent à en venir à bout.

« …Merci de m'avoir aidé, lâcha Ron après un long silence.

\- De rien. Aria m'en aurait voulu si je n'avais rien fait.

\- Assurément, je suis son meilleur pote ! »

Le regard de Draco fut attiré par son parrain qui se trouvait un peu plus loin d'eux. Au vu des corps de démons à proximité, il s'en sortait un peu mieux qu'eux, l'expérience oblige. Il fut alors intrigué de le voir regarder autour de lui, il se demanda s'il cherchait un ennemi.

En vérité, Severus cherchait sa compagne pour voir comment elle s'en sortait, ce fut une grave erreur de sa part. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit son filleul crier son nom qu'il le comprit. Il ne put que regarder l'énorme boule de feu se diriger vers lui, incapable de réagir à temps.

Alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, il vit soudain quelqu'un s'interposer. Un immense flash lumineux l'aveugla renvoyant l'attaque à son envoyeur. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il put voir que c'était Aria qui l'avait protégé. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de la voir différemment. Ses cheveux, plus longs, avaient des reflets argentés. Ses oreilles, quant à elles, étaient devenue pointues et le plus étonnant c'était la paire d'ailes translucides dans son dos. Cependant, en un clignement de cils, cette vision disparut lui donnant l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

N'ayant pas supporté de voir son compagnon en danger, Aria, sous le contrôle de son côté créature, cria de rage et libéra sa magie. Telle une vague dévastatrice, sa magie balaya tout sur son passage mais ne toucha que les démons qui hurlèrent à son contact, s'embrassant par la suite. En à peine quelques secondes, il ne restait plus aucun adversaire sur le champ de bataille.

Un silence surnaturel s'installa une fois que tout fut terminé seulement troublé par le bruit de la chute d'Aria ayant utilisé bien trop de magie d'un coup et s'étant évanoui.

Severus la rattrapa comme il put se rassurant en voyant qu'elle respirait toujours. Le professeur McGonagall incita le maître des potions à la conduire à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour la soigner mais aussi pour se soigner.

Après quelques minutes, le couple fut rejoint par tous les autres membres du groupe, même certains loups-garous. Les blessures étaient nombreuses, certaines graves, mais heureusement aucune n'était mortelle.


	16. Chapter 16

Dans l'épisode précédent : Silver est redevenu humain et Draco l'aide à se comporter comme tel. Aria déménage pour de bon au manoir Malfoy. Une attaque survient dans un village sorcier/moldu et tout le monde va combattre les démons. Severus manque de peu de se faire tuer et Aria intervient épuisant une grande partie de sa magie.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Spoil ou pas spoil ? Aller ! La réponse est : Plus ! Quant au pourquoi du comment tu découvriras ça dans quelque temps ;)

stormtrooper2 : Il n'est pas évident d'apprendre à être humain, encore moins avec Draco Malfoy pour professeur. Je suis contente que Silver te plaise, j'ai eu l'idée en cours de route et je trouvais ça amusant d'avoir un personnage qui gardait un côté animal de compagnie qui découvre le monde. ^^

brigitte26 : Eh oui ! Mais chut ! Personne ne doit savoir, il en va de la survie du monde magique. ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Aria se réveilla le lendemain après-midi. Elle commença par paniquer se rappelant que Severus était en danger mais fut vite rassurée en le voyant endormis dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle. Elle passa de longues minutes à le regarder dormir ne se lassant pas de la scène.

Se sentant observé, l'homme commença à s'éveiller. D'abord confus, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Aria n'était plus en position allongée. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se leva précipitamment et la prit dans ses bras, soulagé de la savoir réveillée.

« Je vais m'évanouir plus souvent si j'ai le droit à ce genre d'accueil à mon réveille.

\- Pas besoin, il suffit de demander, lui répondit-il en lui caressant la joue. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Je suis désolée. Savoir que tu aurais pu être blessé mortellement si je n'étais pas intervenue m'a fait perdre tout sens commun.

\- Ce n'est rien, au contraire, sans ta folie je crains que le résultat de cette bataille n'aurait pas été aussi glorieux pour nous. La vague de magie que tu as dégagée était incroyable. Elle a tout dévasté sur son passage, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

\- Euh… Oui, j'imagine, dit-elle gênée. »

Voyant ça, Severus décida de ne pas lui parler de la vision d'elle qu'il avait eue à ce moment-là. Elle n'était visiblement pas encore prête à parler de sa nature et il ne voulait pas la forcer.

Finalement, Aria demanda comment allaient les autres. Son compagnon la rassura d'abord sur le fait que personne n'était mort, même si certains avaient été assez gravement blessés.

Il commença par le cas de Ron. Son bras droit ayant été sévèrement touché. Heureusement, Draco l'avait soigné sommairement ce qui lui avait évité de le perdre. Cependant, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'utiliser avant un bonne semaine.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait été touchée au cou par une boule de feu. La directrice, qui était près d'elle à ce moment là, avait réagi extrêmement vite et avait évité au feu de se propager. Malheureusement, cela lui laisserait une cicatrice dans le cou qui ne partirait pas mais qui n'était pas très voyante. Le seul souci c'était que, comme ses cheveux avait brûlé, elle avait dû se faire une coupe bien plus courte dégageant son cou et laissant voir sa blessure pour le moment.

« Au moins ils s'en remettront… Positiva Aria. J'ai hâte de voir la nouvelle coupe d'Hermione.

\- Tu verras, ça lui va très bien.

\- Il y a d'autres blessés graves ?

\- Remus et FiIllus. Pour Remus, il s'agit surtout de grosses fractures mais sa condition de loup-garou va vite le remettre sur pied. D'autres loup-garous sont dans le même état mais leur condition fait qu'ils ne risquent rien, il en aurait été tout autre s'ils avaient été humains. Pour Filius par contre c'est plus inquiétant…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a gravement été touché à la tête. Pour le moment, son état est stable mais il est dans le coma. Poppy a bon espoir mais on est à l'abri de rien surtout en ce qui concerne les séquelles. »

Aria accusa le coup. Elle espérait sincèrement que son ancien professeur de sortilège s'en sortirait. C'était leur premier combat, elle refusait que ses compagnons de route commencent déjà à tomber.

Se sentant assez en forme pour se lever, la jeune fille décida d'aller rendre visite aux plus blessés malgré les maugréations de Severus qui préféré qu'elle reste encore un peu au lit.

Elle alla d'abords voir Remus qui était le plus près de son propre lit. Effectivement, il était déjà en bonne voie de guérison. Il était difficile de croire qu'il avait eu plusieurs grosses fractures.

« Je vois que tu te remets vite.

\- Oui, c'est bien l'un des seuls avantages de ma condition… A vrai dire, cela tombe bien que tu sois venue me voir. J'avais quelque chose à te dire.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais m'abstenir de participer aux combats à présent. Je préviendrai la meute et les autres personnes avec qui je pourrais être en contact mais je n'irai plus personnellement. J'avais grandement sous-estimé la puissance des démons. J'ai vraiment eu peur pendant la bataille et je ne peux pas laisser Teddy perdre son père alors qu'il n'a déjà plus sa mère.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu participes. Teddy est aussi mon filleul, la dernière chose que je veuille c'est qu'il perde son père. Je sais bien trop ce que c'est de pas avoir ses parents.

\- Aria, il y a une différence entre m'exclure totalement de la cause et ne pas aller sciemment risquer ma vie pendant les combats. Je veux aider peu importe la façon, soit en recrutant ou bien en trouvant des informations. Je n'irai simplement plus au front comme hier, je ne fais pas le poids contre eux. Compris ? Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, rigola-t-il

\- Compris ! »

Après avoir discuté encore un peu, Aria se dirigea vers ses meilleurs amis qui avait été installé ensemble. Elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir Draco qui était déjà à leur chevet.

« Wow, me suis-je réveillé dans un monde parallèle ? S'exclama Aria plus que surprise.

\- Aria ! Tu es réveillée ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je vais bien et vous ? Vous devez aller très mal pour être tous si près les uns des autres.

\- Ca va, ce n'est pas si choquant… Maugréa Draco.

\- Les dernières fois que vous vous êtes vu vous avez passé plus de temps à vous tirer dans les pattes qu'autre chose.

\- Je confirme, lança sa meilleure amie avec un sourire.

\- Oui, bon, on a décidé de faire la paix, finit par dire Ron.

\- La paix ?

\- Draco a sauver Ron pendant la bataille et il est venu proposer d'enterrer la hache de guerre, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu as mis ton animosité de côté pour pouvoir l'aider, c'est remarquable.

\- C'est surtout que tu m'en aurais voulu à mort si tu avais su que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Et après avoir vu ce que tu es capable de faire, je ne veux pas te contrarier.

\- Je ne suis pas si terrifiante que ça… Répliqua Aria gênée.

\- Tu rigoles ?! S'exclama Ron. Tu les a tous zigouillé en une attaque.

-…C'est juste que Severus était en danger, ça a décuplé mes forces. Et puis j'ai fini complètement vidé !

\- Ouais, ça c'était moins cool. Heureusement, qu'il n'y en a pas eu un qui s'est relevé. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de sa puissante démonstration de force malgré qu'Aria faisait tout pour changer de sujet. Elle finit par repenser à la décision de Remus et leur demanda s'ils voulaient en faire autant. Cela eut le mérite de vraiment faire dévier la conversation cette fois.

« Pas question ! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout même si je dois en crever ! S'exclama Ron.

\- C'est dangereux, vous l'avez bien vu.

\- On l'a vu, oui, renchérit Hermione. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on va continuer à se battre pour être le plus nombreux possible contre eux. Leur force était une surprise pour beaucoup d'entre nous mais la prochaine fois nous seront plus efficace, nous saurons à quoi nous attendre.

\- Et puis de tout façon, j'ai pas choisi de devenir auror pour avoir une vie peinarde dans mon canapé pendant que les autres se battent !

\- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un quelque chose de logique sortir de ta bouche, Weasley, ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Draco.

\- Il y a plein de choses sensées qui sorte de ma bouche !

\- Et c'est reparti…Désespéra Hermione.

\- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, rigola Aria laissant les garçons se disputer. Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe. Les cheveux courts te vont bien.

\- Oui, je n'aurais pas cru. S'ils n'avaient pas brûlé, je n'aurais jamais osé les couper si court. Et puis maintenant, ils ne me gêne plus quand je travaille ! »

Aria finit par quitter ses amis laissant Hermione gérer les deux enfants qui était avec elle. Sur le trajet pour retrouver son cher et tendre, elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Hermione sur le faite qu'ils avaient tous été surpris par la puissance des démons. Il fallait qu'ils remédient à ça et un entraînement régulier était ce qui convenait le mieux.

Une fois de retour au manoir, la jeune femme entreprit de mettre en place un programme d'entraînement adapté. Lorsque Silver vit ça, il voulut absolument y participer.

"Tu commences tout juste à t'habituer à ta nouvelle condition, ce n'est pas très judicieux.

\- J'ai toujours ma forme animal. Je ne veux pas rester à attendre comme la dernière fois !

\- Tu ne sais pas vraiment reprendre ton apparence de chien-loup.

\- Ton mâle a dit qu'il allait m'aider.

\- Mon quoi ?! Attends tu parles de Severus ? Rougit Aria.

\- Oui, c'est bien ton mâle, non ?

\- C'est mon compagnon, petit ami à la rigueur, mais mâle convient plus à la race animale.

\- Qu'est ce qui convient plus à la race animal ? Demanda Severus en arrivant.

\- Le terme mâle, expliqua Silver. D'après maîtresse, que tu sois son mâle n'est pas à dire.

\- Son… Non, effectivement ce n'est pas le meilleur mot à utiliser, lança-t-il horrifié du terme qu'il trouvait bien trop... animal justement.

\- Si on revenait au sujet de base, proposa Aria. Silver souhaite que tu l'aides avec sa métamorphose comme tu le lui avait proposé.

\- Oh oui, bien sur. Excuse-moi avec tes leçons de vie humaine avec Draco, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux attendre mais maintenant tu te fais assez bien à la condition humaine pour pouvoir t'entraîner là-dessus. Quand veux-tu commencer ?

\- Tout de suite ! S'écria-t-il en bondissant sur place.

\- Si tu étais en loup tu remuais la queue dans tous les sens, rigola la jeune femme.

\- Je pense que tu as raison, sourit Severus. Trouvons un endroit qui ne dérangera pas Aria.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici, comme ça je verrai comment ça évolue.

\- Bien, c'est parti alors."

Le maître des potions lui demanda alors de faire comme la dernière fois avec sa maî les yeux, se concentrer sur l'image de sa transformation et attendre. Cela fonctionna tout aussi bien. Mais comme la fois précédente, dès qu'il perdit sa concentration, il reprenait forme humaine. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures sous le regard bienveillant d'Aria.

Tout à ses pensées, la jeune femme se perdit dans une scène de son imaginaire où, à la place de Silver, il y avait un enfant, leur enfant. Un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres intrigants les deux hommes de la pièce qui avait décidé de s'arrêter là.

"Tout va bien ?

\- Je… Oui, rougit Aria. Vous arrêtez ?

\- Oui, Silver commence à fatiguer.

\- Mais j'arrive à tenir quelques seconds même si je ne suis plus concentré !

\- Super ! Si tu continues de progresser aussi vite les secondes vont devenir des minutes.

\- Et toi ? Sur quoi travailles-tu ? Demanda Severus.

\- Un entraînement pour combattre les démons.

\- Ca nous serait vraiment utile.

\- Oui. Je pensais commencer par montrer les différents types de démons qu'il y a et leurs spécificités. Enfin, ceux que je connais en tout cas.

\- C'est une bonne idée, il vaut mieux savoir déjà ce à quoi on a affaire avant de savoir comment les battre.

\- Mais c'est le plus important, arqua Silver qui écoutait sagement.

\- C'est vrai mais avoir une bonne connaissance de son adversaire est un avantage non négligeable. Tu auras beau avoir toutes les armes en mains si tu ne sais pas quels sont les points fort et les points faibles de ton adversaire, elles ne te seront pas très utiles."

Silver médita sur la réflexion de Severus. Lui, en tant qu'ancien animal n'avait jamais était au-delà de son instinct primaire attaquant sans se demander s'il y avait un meilleur endroit où mordre son adversaire.

Pendant que Silver réfléchissait, Aria et Severus peaufinèrent le programme d'entraînement. L'homme ayant justement des lacunes put lui être de bon conseil pour savoir ce qu'il valait mieux apprendre à tout le monde. Ainsi donc ils finirent par établir des sessions qui commenceraient par un petit cours sur un type de démon puis une partie pratique où ils s'entraîneraient à le combattre.

Fière de ce qu'ils avaient mis en place, Aria s'empressa d'écrire une missive à tout le monde afin de leur proposer de participer à ce programme. Bien sûr, personne n'était forcé d'y prendre part mais Aria espère que ceux qui voulaient aller aux combats accepteraient.


	17. Chapter 17

Dans l'épisode précédent : Réveille à l'infirmerie pour Aria. Elle apprend qu'il n'y a pas de morts de leur côté mais des blessés plus ou moins graves. Remus lui fait savoir que bien qu'il participera activement à la guerre, il n'ira plus sur les champs de bataille pour ne pas faire de Teddy un orphelin. Au contrairement, Ron et Hermion, sérieusement touché pendant la bataille sont plus déterminés que jamais à y participer. Aria décide alors de mettre en place un entraînement spécial basé sûrs ses connaissances des démons.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Ils sont là à cause de Dumbledore, c'est lui qui les fait venir pour s'en servir de soldat et à la fin tout détruire pour remodeler le monde à sa façon ^^

stormtrooper2 : Oui, cela va permettre à tout le monde de se mettre à niveau face au démon :)

brigitte26 : Il va falloir attendre un petit moment avant de le découvrir ( Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas encore écrit son passé mais j'ai la trame de base xD) Petit indice, elle fut assez courte ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Aria reçu tellement vite les retours sur sa proposition d'entraînement qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps d'en parler aux Malfoy qui vivaient avec elle. Le premier à répondre fut Remus. Celui-ci acceptait avec joie, cela lui permettrait de pouvoir se protéger si jamais il était pris pour cible. Il lui faisait également savoir qu'il en avait parlé à la meute, mais elle préférait faire son propre entraînement de son côté. Elle eut ensuite la réponse de la directrice lui faisant savoir que tous ceux étant à Poudlard était plus que partant pour cet entraînement, même Hagrid et Rusard qui n'avait pas participé au combat étant donné leur faible capacité magique voulaient y prendre part. Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils acceptèrent aussi avec joie plus motivé que jamais après la dernière bataille. Ron lui demandait juste s'il pouvait aussi faire part de ce qu'il apprendrait aux aurors avec qui il travaillait. Aria s'empressa de lui répondre qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci au contraire, c'était très bien d'y avoir pensé.

Maintenant qu'elle avait les retours des personnes extérieures, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru puisqu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir de la pièce, elle descendit au salon pour trouver les Malfoy et leur demander s'ils étaient partant également.

« Bien sur que nous sommes partant ! S'exclama Draco. On en a plus que besoin.

\- C'est vrai, la dernière bataille nous a vraiment mit au pied du mur. Sans ton intervention, il y aurait surement eu des morts, constata Narcissa. J'imagine que tu as déjà dit oui, Severus?

\- Effectivement, je l'ai aidé à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'organiser une session.

\- J'ai une question, lança Draco.

\- Oui?

\- Je peux proposer à Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Daphné de venir ?

\- Bien sur ! J'en parle surtout au groupe principal après vous pouvez proposer à ceux que vous avez recrutés.

\- Bien, j'irai les voir rapidement pour savoir si ça les tente. »

Silver, qui suivait la conversation sans rien dire, regarda sa maîtresse d'un air suppliant. Aria ne savait jamais résister quand il avait cette expression, enfin quand il avait son apparence animale. Ceci dit même en tant qu'être humain, il lui était difficile d'y résister.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Silver ?

\- Je peux y participer aussi ?

\- On en a déjà parlé, tant que tu ne maîtrises pas assez ta transformation cela ne sert pas à grand chose.

\- Je pense qu'il pourrait y participer, intervînt Severus. Après deux jours d'entraînement il a déjà fait des progrès considérables. D'ici à ce qu'on fasse la première séance, il devrait être capable de tenir plusieurs minutes sous forme animal.

\- …Bon, faisons comme ça. Tu continues à t'entraîner avec Severus et le jour J, si Severus juge que tu as assez de capacité pour passer à un entraînement de combat, tu pourras venir.

\- Merci, maîtresse ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur elle pour lui faire la fête.

\- Rah, Silver ! Je t'ai dit que ce genre de comportement n'était pas digne d'un humain ! Râla Draco.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, sourit-elle. Si Severus juge que tu n'es pas apte à venir, tu ne viendras pas, d'accord ? Et je ne veux pas de protestation.

\- …D'accord. »

Le lendemain, Aria entreprit de trouver un lieu adéquat pour tout le monde maintenant qu'elle savait qui venait. Il lui fallait un lieu avec une salle assez grande ce qui n'était pas forcément facile à trouver. D'autant plus qu'il fallait que ce soit un lieu sécurisé et discret qui n'irait pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Finalement, ce fut son compagnon qui lui apporta la solution. Il avait intercepté une lettre pour elle de la part de Minerva.

« Que dit-elle ?

\- Elle propose d'utiliser la salle sur demande pour l'entraînement. Comme je l'avais utilisé en 5eme année pour aider les élèves qui le voulaient, elle pense qu'elle serait adaptée.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en plus, on aurait directement sur place le matériel dont on aurait besoin.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement le meilleur endroit pour le moment. Je vais lui répondre que j'accepte.. »

Une fois la réponse envoyée, Aria se lova dans les bras de son compagnon se laissant bercer par le rythme de son coeur, profitant ainsi l'un de l'autre sans être dérangé. Elle était si bien installée qu'elle finit par s'endormir comme ça attirant un sourire tendre sur les lèvres du potionniste qui adorait quand elle se laissait aller comme ça.

Une petite heure plus tard, la demoiselle se réveilla. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était endormie, elle se leva d'un bond manquant de peu de tomber à la renverse si Severus ne l'avait pas rattrapé et ramené contre lui.

« Et bien, quel réveille, rigola-t-il.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas m'endormir, je…

\- Tu n'as pas a t'excuser. J'aime te servir d'oreiller. Tu peux le faire quand tu veux, dit-il la faisant rougir. »

Aria s'imagina alors passer sa nuit dans ses bras et cela lui fit très envie, et en même temps très peur. Le lien finirait forcément par découler de leur nuit ensemble et bien que tout son être le réclame, elle n'était pas sûr d'être prête. Ils n'avaient pas encore réellement abordé le sujet mais il allait falloir qu'ils en parlent à un moment donné. L'après-lien avait plusieurs conséquences et Severus ignorait ce qu'elles étaient puisqu'il ne savait pas encore de quelle race elle était.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda l'homme qui patientait depuis plusieurs minutes pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- O…Oui. Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je me demandais quand est-ce que ce serait le mieux de commencer l'entraînement.

\- Je pense que d'ici une semaine cela devrait être bon. Tout le monde sera remis de ses blessures. Même Filius devrait être sur pied. Poppy m'a dit qu'il montrait des signes d'éveil ce matin quand je suis allé lui porter des potions.

\- Oh, c'est super ! J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles.

\- D'après Poppy, il ne devrait pas. Il pourrait avoir quelques maux de tête pendant quelques jours mais c'est tout.

\- Me voilà, rassurée. »

Aria décida d'attendre d'avoir des nouvelles de son professeur de sortilège avant de fixer une date. Cela lui permettrait de pouvoir y participer également et de ne pas avoir de retard par rapport aux autres s'il loupait la première session.

Dès le lendemain, la jeune fille apprit qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il allait pour le mieux mais que quelques jours de repos lui serait nécessaire. Après lui avoir demandé s'il voulait participer, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative, Aria décida de fixer le premier entraînement à la semaine qui suivait permettant ainsi à tout le monde de récupérer encore un peu.

Le jour J arriva enfin. L'entraînement tellement attendu aurait lieu cet après-midi et Silver était allé trouver sa maîtresse dès les premières lueurs du jour. Comme elle dormait encore, il s'était assis par terre près de son lit, à côté de la table de chevet et attendait patiemment qu'elle se réveille.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, tout le manoir fut au courant. En effet, la pauvre jeune fille se réveilla avec la vision en gros plan du visage de son ancien animal. Ne s'y attendant pas et étant encore à moitié dans les vapes, elle avait poussé un cri de terreur alarmant les autres.

Severus fut le premier sur les lieux ayant sa chambre toute proche. Il déboula baguette à la main et chercha à comprendre qu'elle était la menace. Il comprit assez vite la situation en voyant Aria assise en tailleur sur son lit la main sur le coeur et Silver un mètre du lit les mains sur les oreilles.

« Je vois qu'il y en a un qui n'a pas su être patient, remarqua Severus avec un sourire.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, lança Aria dans un souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Cria Draco paniqué qui venait d'arriver avec sa mère inquiète aussi.

\- Juste Silver qui a fait peur à Aria quand elle s'est réveillée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis réveillée avec son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, quand tu viens à peine de sortir du sommeil, il y a mieux comme vision….

\- Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte, rigola Cissa. »

A cause de ça, Aria fit exprès de ne rien dire à Silver concernant l'entraînement. Elle savait très bien qu'il attendait qu'elle l'autorise à y assister mais fit comme-ci de rien n'était même si l'animal la suivait partout. Ce n'est qu'au moment du départ que Silver prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda.

« Est…Est-ce que je peux venir ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin…

\- …Severus ?

\- Il a matière à s'entraîner, au mieux de sa forme il peut tenir 10 minutes.

\- Hum…

\- S'il te plaît, je veux vraiment venir ! Arqua Silver sous le regard amusé des autres qui voyait bien qu'Aria faisait exprès d'hésiter.

\- Il remplit les conditions que tu lui avais imposé, renchérit le maître des potions en prenant sa compagne par la taille. Ce ne serait pas très juste pour lui que tu lui refuses…

\- Bien, si même toi tu es d'accord…

\- Oui ! Merci ! S'extasia Silver comme un enfant. »

Maintenant que le problème était réglé, ils pouvaient se rendre à Poudlard pour retrouver les autres. Draco avait donné rendez-vous à ses amis directement au château pour éviter des détours inutiles, ils savaient où il était après tout puisqu'ils y avaient tous suivient les cours là-bas.

Arrivé sur place, les serpentards étaient déjà là ainsi que les professeurs. Il ne manquait plus que Remus, Ron et Hermione.

« Merci de nous laisser participer, Potter.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Zabini. Il est normal que vous y participiez si vous nous aidez, vous pouvez être pris pour cible.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est tous là. Et d'ailleurs sympa ta nouvelle apparence, tu n'as pas choisi la plus laide, lança-t-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

\- Elle n'a rien choisi, lança Severus ayant peu apprécié la remarque du noir.

\- Oula ! Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier, rigola-t-il.

\- Il s'agit de plus que ça, fit remarquer Théo.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Pansy en véritable commère. Vous êtes en couple ?!

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous regarde, déclara Daphné.

\- Effectivement, cela ne vous regarde en rien, arqua leur ancien directeur de maison sous le regard amusé d'Aria.

\- Oui nous sommes ensemble, Severus est mon âme-soeur, répondit l'élue pour éviter qu'ils ne s'attardent plus que de raison sur le sujet.

\- Aria !

\- Quoi ? On ne va pas tergiverser sur la question. Et puis comme ça, ils savent que je suis chasse gardée, rigola-t-elle. »

Vexé, Severus fit la moue tel un enfant à qui on refuse son caprice. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui tendrement et lui dit des mots doux à l'oreille qui suffirent à le faire craquer sous les regard choqués des amis de Draco n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de le voir ainsi.

« Il va falloir vous y habituer, c'est comme ça tout le temps maintenant, prévint le blond. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le reste du groupe arriva. Ron bloqua sur les anciens serpentard mais pris sur lui de rien dire. Hermione n'ayant rien loupé de la réaction du roux le félicita discrètement de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

« Dray ! C'est moi ou Weasley à rien dit en nous voyant ?!

\- Il n'a effectivement rien dit, Blaise. Je… Nous avons décidé de faire la paix.

\- Toi et Weasley ? Demanda Pansy abasourdie.

\- Oui. Je sais que c'est complètement dingue et jusqu'à présent on ne s'entendait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas encore ça mais après la dernière bataille disons qu'on a vu qu'on était capable de faire quelque chose ensemble sans s'entretuer.

\- Eh bien, notre sauveuse accomplit vraiment des miracles quand on est près d'elle, lança Théo sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Alors que les serpentards continuaient à plaisanter sur le sujet, Hermione remarqua quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent et qui avait l'air d'être collé à sa meilleure amie.

« Bonjour, je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse ?

\- Euh…Bonjour, répondit Silver mal à l'aise.

\- En fait si, tu te souviens de mon chien-loup ? Interroge Aria.

\- C'est la bestiole qui était restée dans son coin lors de la dernière réunion ? Demanda Ron.

\- C'est ça.

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- Et bien, c'est lui. »

Ses deux meilleurs amis la regardèrent les yeux exorbités. Aria rit doucement de leur réaction puis leur expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione fut horrifiée d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, même si pour le moment ils ne savaient pas qui il était. La jeune femme proposa alors tout de suite de faire équipe avec lui pour l'entraînement.

« C'est…C'est gentil de proposer… Commença l'ancien animal ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- C'est une bonne idée que tu t'habitues à te battre aux côtés d'autres personnes. Tu seras plus à même d'aider tout le monde sur le champ de bataille, répondit Aria.

\- Et bien, c'est d'accord alors.

\- Il n'est pas encore très au fait de tout ce qui est de bon ton en tant qu'être humain. Draco est dessus mais l'apprentissage est assez long.

\- Pas de soucis, je comprend très bien qu'avoir passé quasiment toute sa vie sous forme animal laisse peu de place aux coutumes humaines. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. »

Cela lança les mises en groupe pour tout le monde. Ils ne firent quasiment que des paires, étant ce qui fonctionnait le mieux en combat. Les professeurs firent équipe ensemble tout comme les anciens serpentards. Comme ils se connaissaient cela faciliterait les actions en binôme. Remus s'associa à Severus et Narcissa, ils étaient le seul trinôme mais comme Remus ne participerait pas aux futurs combats ce n'était pas gênant. Et enfin, fait qui étonna grandement tout le monde, Ron demanda à Draco d'être son partenaire se justifiant qu'ils avaient fait une bonne équipe lors du combat précédant. Le blond fut d'abord tenté de refuser préférant combattre avec ses amis mais après réflexion, il se dit qu'effectivement le roux avait raison et puis il avait fait un pas vers lui, il se devait d'en faire un également.

Une fois tous les groupes constitués, Aria entreprit de faire son petit cours sur le premier type de démon qu'ils allaient aborder. Elle fit apparaître un mannequin qu'elle transforma ensuite à l'effigie du démon. Tous ceux qui avaient combattu la dernière fois le reconnurent facilement car il était l'un des plus communs. Son apparence semblable à celle du Minotaure le rendait facilement reconnaissable. Sa principale caractéristique était sa force herculéenne capable d'envoyer n'importe qui voler à plusieurs mètres. Cependant, même si cette créature avait peu de pouvoirs magiques, elle était en revanche très résistante aux sorts, en particulier ceux qui n'était pas associé aux éléments naturels.

Ce démon avait plusieurs niveaux de puissance. Il était assez facile de distinguer s'il était fort ou non grâce aux nombres de cornes qu'il avait. Plus il avait de cornes, plus il était puissant et résistant.

Une fois son cours terminé, Aria incita tout le monde à le combattre en faisant apparaître plusieurs mannequins. Quant à elle, elle resta dans son coin à s'entraîner seule tout en gardant un oeil sur tout le monde. Dès qu'elle voyait qu'un groupe commençait à bien se débrouiller, elle augmentait la puissance. Si bien qu'à la fin tout le monde pensait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'en sortir face à eux car ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de l'augmentation de la difficulté au fur et à mesure ce qui fit rire Aria.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! On ne va jamais s'en sortir, lança Draco.

\- Au contraire, vous vous en êtes très bien tiré. Aucun de vous ne l'a remarqué mais j'augmentais la difficulté dès que je voyais que vous commenciez à vous débrouiller.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est pour ça que nous avons jamais réussi à en battre un… Conclut Severus.

\- Espéce de… De… De serpentarde ! S'exclama Ron outré.

\- Je n'ai nullement fait ça pour vous manipuler, je ne pensais pas que personne ne le verrai, rigola Aria.

\- Sinon, quel est le planning de l'entraînement ?

\- J'avais pensé à trois fois par semaines, avec un nouveau démon toutes les deux semaines. Ainsi si vous n'êtes pas disponible pour une ou plusieurs séances, vous ne serez pas trop dérouté. »

Sa proposition convainquit tout le monde. Certains savaient déjà qu'ils ne pourrait pas être présent à la prochaine session et d'autres n'était pas encore sur. Mais Aira les rassura, ils n'avaient pas besoin de prévenir, elle ferait avec ceux qui seront là. Après tout, même elle pourrait ne pas être présente par moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Dans l'épisode précédent : Une fois tout le monde remit de l'attaque la première session d'entraînement à lieu leur permettant de s'entraîner contre un premier type de démon, l'un des plus communs.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Je ne vais pas te spoil, il y a eu quelques indices jusque-là ;P Mais tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps, la réponse est dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine.

stormtrooper2 : Le rapprochement Draco/Ron se fait tranquillement, rien de mieux que de se battre ensemble pour faire table rase du passé ;)

brigitte26 : Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, je m'amuse beaucoup avec lui :D

Bonne lecture

* * *

Aujourd'hui se déroulait la deuxième session d'entraînement. Même s'ils s'étaient bien débrouillés à la première séance, Aria préférait continuer avec leur premier sujet et elle eut raison car ils étaient nettement moins nombreux cette fois-ci. Aucun des professeurs n'avait pu venir excepté Hagrid et Rusard et deux des amis de Draco étaient absent également. Théo étant de mission pour Gringott et Daphné de garde à Ste Mangouste. Autre absent au bataillon, Remus, qui n'avait pas pu faire garder son louveteau. Il n'avait pas voulu l'emmener à la session pour éviter tout accident et était donc resté chez lui.

« Bon je crois qu'il est temps de l'avouer maintenant, lança Blaise.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Aria.

\- Ton sale coup de la dernière fois en augmentant la difficulté sans nous le dire, il a fait fuir tout le monde.

\- Il y a pourtant encore des vétérans ici présent, renchérit la jeune femme rentrant dans son jeu. Mes cours sont fait pour ceux qui ont l'envie et si vous avez trouvé le premier cours dur, attendez de voir celui-ci… Dit-elle d'une voix sadique faisant apparaître plusieurs mannequin/démons bien plus effrayant que le premier.

\- Oula, stop ! Je plaisantais, cria Blaise déclencha un fou rire chez tout le monde même Rusard ce qui en surpris plus d'un.

\- Vous vous êtes fait avoir à votre propre jeu, jeune homme, lança le concierge.

\- Rah, tu fais honte à ta réputation de gryffondor !

\- Il est temps que j'assume ma part serpentarde, rigola Aria. Aller, commençons sinon nous n'aurons le temps de rien faire. »

Tout le monde se mit alors à créer des binômes comme la dernière fois. Ce coup-ci, ce fut Draco qui proposa à Ron qu'ils se remettent en équipe et le roux accepta tout de suite. Ses deux amis serpentards firent équipe restant entre serpent tout comme Severus et Narcissa dont la complicité était un atout de taille face à l'ennemi. Rusard et Hagrid s'étaient associés ayant tous deux peu de magie, ils pouvaient facilement s'entraider. Hermione, quant à elle, c'était de nouveau jointe à Silver. Le jeune animal l'aimait bien et une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux.

Cette fois-ci, Aria ne resta pas dans son coin et fit le tour des groupes, leur donnant ainsi des astuces contre leurs adversaires. Tout le monde s'en sortait très bien même ceux qui ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser la magie, comme Hagrid et Rusard. Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques rivalisait en force contre le démon et le concierge avait une agilité remarquable malgré son âge. La jeune femme en avait été agréablement surprise.

A la fin de la séance, tout le monde se fit un retour d'expérience et donna ses propres astuces aux autres. Tandis qu'ils aidaient Aria à ranger, Pansy parla à Draco de quelque chose d'étrange qu'elle avait entendu de deux hommes dans sa boutique.

« En fait, ça m'a interpellé car ils ont parlé de magie des ténèbres et d'artefact.

\- Cette histoire m'est familière...Lâcha Draco. Ah ! Ron ! Viens là !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu en es où avec l'affaire des artefacts de magie des ténèbres ?

\- Nul part à vrai dire. Toutes les pistes ont été exploitées et n'ont mené à rien.

\- Pansy a peut-être quelque chose pour toi…

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai eu deux clients hier qui ont parlé de ça. Ils parlaient de leur lieu de stockage qui se trouve dans l'allé des embrumes.

\- Ils sont complètement cons pour parler de ça dans un lieu public mais ça m'arrange grandement ! S'exclama Ron. Tu sais où exactement ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais ils ont parlé d'une maison abandonnée et d'un apothicaire.

\- Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile de la localiser, il n'y a qu'un seul apothicaire dans l'allée, fit remarquer Draco.

\- Il faut que j'aille tout de suite prévenir les aurors !

\- Ne fait rien d'insensé, mis en garde Aria qui avait entendu la conversation de loin.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas ! »

Ni une, ni deux Ron quitta Poudlard et fila au ministère. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ses collègues aurors, ils passaient leur temps libre au café. En le voyant arriver essoufflé, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

« Eh bien, on est en retard, Weasley ?

\- Qu..Quoi ? Non ! Je ne travaille même pas cet après-midi !

\- Pourquoi tu cours alors ? S'étonna Bryan, l'un des aurors.

\- Il fallait que je vous vois au plus vite.

\- On sait qu'on est beau mais il faut calmer tes ardeurs, rigola Brad le plus jeune du groupe.

\- Rah ! T'es chiant, Brad. Je viens parler boulot ! J'ai une piste pour les artefacts des ténèbres !

\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Craig, le plus âgé.

\- Oui, on a quelqu'un qui travaille chez Mme Guipure qui nous donne des infos, expliqua Ron à voix basse. »

Il donna alors tous les éléments que Pansy lui avait fournis. C'était une occasion en or pour les aurors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas louper. Sans tarder, ils décidèrent d'y aller tout de suite mais en civil pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Sans qu'on lui demande son avis, Ron fut embarqué avec eux. Ceci dit, il était bien content de venir, jusqu'à présent il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait participé à des affaires très intéressantes.

Ils transplantèrent sur le chemin de traverse puis entrèrent discrètement dans l'allée des embrumes. Ils trouvèrent sans mal l'apothicaire, Bryan le connaissant bien pour y aller lui-même de temps en temps. Ensuite, chacun se sépara pour gagner du temps.

Finalement, ce fut Brad qui trouva la maison. Par la fenêtre, il aperçut une multitude d'objets entassés. C'était très loin d'être bien caché, même pas de sortilège de désillusion. Le jeune homme en fit part aux autres qui furent du même avis que lui. C'était bien la maison qu'ils cherchaient mais le niveau de professionnalisme des criminels était loin d'être au top.

Ne pouvant entrer directement sans autorisation du département de justice, ils retournèrent au ministère sans plus tarder afin d'obtenir cette fameuse autorisation.

Pendant qu'ils patientèrent dans le hall dans l'attente du papier, Ron leur demanda pourquoi ils en avaient besoin.

« Même si la maison paraît abandonnée, on ne sait pas si elle l'est vraiment, expliqua Craig. Si elle ne l'est pas cela pourrait se retourner contre nous car ce serait de la violation de propriété privée et donc tout ce qu'on pourrait trouver comme preuve serait irrecevable.

\- Et ça serait la grosse merde ! Renchérit Brad.

\- Je pense qu'il l'avait compris sans que tu ais besoin de le préciser. »

Après une petite heure d'attente, ils eurent la confirmation que la maison était bien abandonnée et reçurent l'autorisation pour y faire une perquisition. Ils ne perdirent donc pas de temps et retournèrent sur les lieux. L'ainé prit la tête du groupe tandis que Ron, en tant qu'apprenti fermait la marche lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.

Le groupe commença par fouiller le bâtiment sans se séparer pour être en supériorité numérique. Après un quart d'heure ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait personne.

« C'est dingue, on a ouvert la porte avec un simple alohomara, leur butin se voit de la fenêtre et il n'y a personne, lâcha Bryan.

\- Ce sont vraiment des amateurs. Dire qu'ils ont des objets si dangereux en leur possession.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre non plus ! S'exclama Craig. Pour une fois, que nous avons affaire à des imbéciles sur une grosse enquête, saisissons cette opportunité !

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Bryan.

\- Bon maintenant, vérifions que nous avons bien affaire à ce que nous pensons. »

Craig sorti de sa poche un appareil qu'il avait obtenu du département des mystères qui lui permettait de détecter si un objet possédait de la magie des ténèbres ou non. Très vite, l'objet réagit et émit une lumière vive signifiant qu'il était entouré de beaucoup de magie des ténèbres.

« Yes ! S'exclama Brad. On a trouvé leur planque ! »

Son exclamation fit rire tout le monde mais ils étaient tous dans le même état. Ils avaient mis la main sur une mine d'or pour tout auror qui se respect. Craig fit alors apparaître des malles afin de tout emmener au ministère pour analyse.

Alors que Brad aller en prendre un à mains nues, Ron lui dit de s'arrêter en se souvenant de la mise en garde d'Aria.

« Ça peut être très dangereux, on devrait prendre des gants pour limiter les risques.

\- Bien vu, petit. Ça aurait dû être un reflex. C'est quelque chose à faire dès que l'on rencontre un objet magique. »

Malgré les gants et toutes les précautions qu'ils prenaient certains objets réagirent au contact. Fort heureusement, ils n'émettaient que de faibles lumières ou des sons mais ils ne s'activèrent pas. Ceci étant, personne n'était vraiment rassuré en les manipulant.

Tandis qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur leurs tâches, ils entendirent quelqu'un s'exclamer. Sauf que ce n'était la voix d'aucun d'entre eux. Ils relevèrent instinctivement la tête et purent voir que deux hommes se trouvaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardaient choqués.

Une fois sortis de leur torpeur, les deux criminels sortirent leurs baguettes prêt à en découdre avec les intrus. Ni une, ni deux, les aurors en firent de même et le combat s'engagea. Les sorts volaient de partout et l'encombrement de la pièce par les objets rendait la liberté de mouvement difficile. Cependant, les criminels n'étaient pas d'excellents sorciers et ils ne s'en tiraient pas trop mal jusqu'à ce que Ron remarque qu'un sort avait touché l'un des objets posés sur une étagère. Celui-ci se mit à briller et à vibrer de plus en plus fort. Paniqué, Ron hurla à tout le monde de se mettre à terre.

Les aurors étant habitués à réagir à ce genre d'ordre sans se poser de question se jetèrent au sol dans le même temps que l'objet explosa.

Il y eu trois hurlements dont deux qui se turent tout de suite et un qui se transforma en gémissement de douleur. Ron releva lentement la tête et constata les dégâts. L'artefact avait créé une onde de choc horizontal, touchant tout ce qui s'était trouvé sur cette ligne. Ainsi tous les murs avaient perdu une vingtaine de centimètres de haut. La partie haute s'était violemment reposé sur la partie basse, mais tenait encore debout, surement que la rapidité du sort avait évité l'écroulement de la maison comme lorsque l'on s'amuse à enlever une nappe sur laquelle se trouvait encore des objets.

Devant lui se trouvait une énorme flaque de sang dans laquelle gisaient les corps découpés en deux des criminels. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas cherché à se baisser lorsque le roux avait crié l'alerte et en avait payé le prix de leur vie.

A sa gauche, il y avait Bryan. C'était de lui que venaient les gémissements. S'il avait su se jeter au sol à temps malheureusement son bras était resté trop haut et celui-ci avait été sectionné par l'activation de l'artefact.

Après de longues minutes, Craig demanda si ça allait même s'il avait bien vu que Bryan avait été touché. Quand tout le monde lui répondit, il se leva lentement disant aux autres d'attendre de voir s'il se passait quelque chose avant d'en faire de même. Une fois la situation sous contrôle, tous s'approchèrent du blessé. Sa blessure était terrible mais peut-être pourraient-ils sauver son bras à St mangouste.

« Brad, Emmène-le à St mangouste. Je vais appeler des renforts pour nous aider avec tout ce bordel et pour récupérer les corps.

\- Bien.

\- Ron tu pourras y aller dès que les autres seront là, c'est un peu trop pour un apprenti.

\- …Vous savez avec la guerre j'ai déjà vu des choses dans ce genre-là.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que tout va pour le mieux. Même pour des aurors agueris une telle situation est très forte émotionnellement. Tu as peut-être l'impression que ça va maintenant mais tu vas soudainement réaliser combien nous avons échappé de peu à la mort grâce à toi aujourd'hui. »

Ron médita sur le sujet jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres aurors. Craig lui signala alors qu'il pouvait y aller et qu'ils feraient un rapport tous ensemble demain sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour finir de vider la salle de ses objets qui furent envoyés au département des mystères. Les corps, quant à eux, subiraient une autopsie afin de déterminer qui ils étaient.

Lorsque Ron arriva chez lui, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Aria et Draco qui l'attendaient avec Hermione. Inquiets, tous deux étaient venus afin de savoir s'il allait bien.

Sentant le contrecoup dont parlait Craig, le roux se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Après avoir pris un temps pour reprendre ses esprits, il se mit à raconter tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	19. Chapter 19

Dans l'épisode précédent : Deuxième session d'entraînement en comité plus réduit. Pansy fait savoir qu'elle a entendu parler deux clients qui disaient avoir une planque avec des artefacts de magie des ténèbres. Ron va mener l'enquête avec ses amis aurors et tombe sur leur cachette. La situation dégénère légèrement, les deux criminels meurent et l'un des aurors est blessé.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

stormtrooper2 : Il a su avoir un sacré bon reflex heureusement pour tout le monde.

brigitte26 : Eh oui ! Il est bien plus débrouillard qu'on peut le croire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la découverte de la planque et ils n'avaient rien de probant. Les deux criminels étaient connus pour plusieurs trafics. Néanmoins, ce n'était que du menu frotins. Ils étaient du genre à accepter n'importe quel travail tant que ça leur rapportait de l'argent. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient tirer de tout ça, c'était que Dumbledore employait des malfrats peu qualifiés pour faire les basses besognes, et au vu de leur niveau, leur tâche ne devait pas être dès plus importante. Auquel cas, le vieil homme aurait mis des personnes plus qualifiées sur le coup.

Quant aux objets, pour l'instant ils ne savaient rien de plus a part qu'ils étaient bien faits de magie des ténèbres. Le département des mystères était encore en train d'essayer de savoir leur origine et pouvoir mais il y en avait tellement que ça prenait du temps.

Actuellement, Aria était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner au lit, caler dans les bras de son chéri. Son tendre compagnon avait pris soin de lui préparer avec amour et le lui avait amené pour qu'ils puissent passer un doux moment ensemble.

« Hum… Aria ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander depuis quelque temps mais comme j'ai vu que le sujet était…Sensible, alors j'ai préféré attendre.

\- …Je ne garantis pas de répondre mais tu peux toujours demander.

\- Lors du combat contre les démons, quand tu as perdu le contrôle, je t'ai vu différemment. Je veux dire, ton apparence était différente, se reprit-il songeant que ça pouvait être mal interprété.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu avais des oreilles pointues, les cheveux avec des reflets argent et surtout une paire d'ailes translucide.

-…

\- C'est ton apparence de créature, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui… Je suis étonnée que tu ais réussi à la voir.

\- Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, j'ai même cru rêver. J'ai sûrement pu la voir parce que je suis ton âme-soeur et que tu t'es mise dans cet état pour moi.

\- Oui, ça pourrait expliquer les choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Que penses-tu que je suis ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'en parler visiblement…

\- Comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est avant tout un atout pour moi que personne ne sache, c'est juste pour ça. Je n'ai rien contre ma nature.

\- A vrai dire, après avoir fait des recherches pour savoir qui se trouver dans la tombe, j'ai plutôt une bonne idée de ce que tu es. Et ta réaction quand tu as su qui était dedans ajoute une preuve à ma théorie.

\- Pourquoi me demander alors si tu sais ?

\- Je voulais te l'entendre dire.

-Bien… Je suis une fée... »

Une douce chaleur prenait possession du coeur de l'homme. Aria l'avait avoué d'une voix tellement faible que Severus du vraiment tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre mais elle l'avait dit. Elle lui avait fait confiance et lui avait révélé son plus gros secret. Même s'il s'en doutait déjà, il n'était pas sur à 100% non plus, elle aurait pu être une créature approchant physiquement des fées.

L'homme la serra tendrement dans ses bras pour lui faire passer tout son amour, pour la remercier de le lui avoir dit. Il n'allait pas poser plus de question. Elle avait raison sur le fait qu'il valait qu'elle garde pour elle toutes ses capacités, cela serait un avantage considérable. Et puis, il avait appris pas mal de choses pendant ses recherches même si certaines devaient être fausses.

« Tu ne demandes pas de précision ? Interrogea la jeune femme appréciant particulièrement l'étreinte de l'homme.

\- Non, tu as raison il faut que j'en sache le moins possible, ça m'évitera d'en parler par inadvertance.

\- Voldemort n'a jamais su que tu étais un espion, je pense que sur ce point-là je n'ai rien à craindre, rigola-t-elle. C'est plutôt pour que moi je n'en parle pas par accident que j'en fais un sujet tabou.

\- Je suis sur que tu ne le ferais pas, mais si tu veux je connais un sort qui empêche de parler d'un sujet lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un à proximité qui peut l'entendre et qui n'est pas au cours.

\- Vraiment ? Ce serait exactement ce qu'il me faut, j'ai tellement peur de faire une gaffe et de dévoiler des choses qu'il faut que je garde pour moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour l'occlumancie contrairement à toi.

\- Il faut que je le retrouve mais dès que je l'ai, je te le donne. En ce qui concerne l'occlumancie, je pourrais peut être te l'apprendre à nouveau…

\- La première fois n'a pas vraiment marché.

\- Oui, mais les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes. J'ai beaucoup de torts dans l'histoire. Je n'étais pas disposé à t'enseigner et c'est la pire chose qui soit. Normalement, il doit déjà y avoir une base de confiance entre le mentor et l'élève pour faciliter la connexion entre les deux esprits et éviter les douleurs liées à l'expulsion et l'intrusion.

\- Tout ce qu'on n'avait pas.

\- C'est ça, sourit-il ravi de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'en est pas chargé lui-même. Il était évidemment que nous ne réussirions jamais à nous entendre.

\- C'était sûrement son but. Montrer qu'il se souciait de mon état en essayant d'y remédier, tout en faisant en sorte que je n'apprenne rien.

\- …C'est vraiment tordu mais parfaitement possible. Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

\- Elle se tente. Ca ne coute rien d'essayer à nouveau. Cette fois, nous sommes dans de meilleures conditions.

\- Bien meilleure…Répondit-il en capturant ses lèvres. »

Lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin après avoir roucoulé un bon moment, ils eurent la surprise, mauvaise dans le cas de Severus, de voir Dorofeï qui les attendait en compagnie des Malfoy.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Eh bien, maintenant que tu vis là, c'est le seul endroit où je peux te trouver, ma belle, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur que Severus n'apprécia pas.

\- Ma question concernait la raison pour laquelle tu voulais me voir, pas pourquoi tu étais au manoir, répondit Aria lasse.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de lui faire remarquer, il le fait exprès, répliqua le maître des potions.

\- Mais c'est qu'il en a un minimum sous la caboche l'humain.

\- Oui et si vous continuez à traiter Aria comme vous le faîte, vous allez aussi découvrir que je connais deux/trois choses fort déplaisantes pour les vampires.

\- Oh ! On passe déjà aux menaces ?

\- Etant donné que vous ne connaissez pas les bonnes manières, je ne vais pas continuer à regarder ça sans rien dire. »

Pour peu on aurait vu des éclairs sortirent de leurs yeux tant ils étaient féroces l'un envers l'autre. Aria n'osa même pas intervenir. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucun des deux dans un état pareil et ne savait pas quoi faire. Narcissa lui servit un thé ainsi qu'à son fils en lui disant qu'ils allaient bien finir par se calmer tout seul.

Cela arriva près d'une heure plus tard et de la façon la plus étonnante qui soit. Soudainement, Dorofeï s'arrêta de parler et eut un grand sourire pour Severus. Tout le monde se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose qui venait de lâcher dans son cerveau pour changer aussi soudainement de comportement.

« Félicitation, Severus !

\- P…Pardon ?! S'exclama l'homme décontenancé tant par la phrase que par l'utilisation du prénom.

\- Je voulais voir si tu étais assez digne pour être le compagnon de ma princesse. Tu n'as pas hésité à me tenir tête, moi, un vampire bien plus vieux que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, juste pour ses beaux yeux, expliqua-t-il en désignant Aria d'un signe de tête. J'accepte donc votre relation !

-… A quel moment avais-je besoin de ton autorisation ? Demanda l'élue abasourdie.

\- Depuis que l'on se connaît !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ecoute, je t'ai toujours considéré comme une petite soeur, voire même comme ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas laisser n'importe qui être à tes côtés.

\- C'est comme ça que vous traitez votre soeur ou votre fille ? Questionna Severus. C'est très incestueux.

\- Tu marques un point, rigola Dorofeï. Et tutoie-moi. Sur ce point-là, je n'y peux rien, c'est mon caractère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de draguer toutes les belles créatures sur lesquelles je tombe.

\- Vous n'avez pas dragué ma mère, lança Draco suspicieux.

\- J'ai dit créature, pas humaine. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais vous êtes insignifiante comparé à des spécimens comme Aria.

\- A vrai dire, je suis plutôt heureuse que vous ne soyez pas attiré par moi, j'ai assez connu d'homme coureur de jupons comme ça, expliqua Narcissa pas du tout vexée d'être considéré comme insignifiante.

\- Donc tu m'as fait toute cette comédie pour pouvoir tester Severus ?

\- C'est exact, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton âme-soeur qu'il va bien te traiter. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir plus d'une fois ce genre de cas. Tout va bien au début car la magie fait en sorte que l'idylle est lieu, mais une fois le lien créé et la magie s'effaçant, les choses changeent. Et si la créature est toujours accros, le lié, lui, peut s'éloigner ou devenir violent. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce sentiment de domination sur la créature en a fait tourner la tête de plus d'un et ils s'en sont servi de la pire des façons, expliqua le vampire d'un ton grave. Je voulais m'assurer que Severus ne serait pas comme ça et ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Bien sur que non ! Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal intentionnellement !

\- Je suis désolé d'en avoir douté mais avec votre passif, je préférais en être sûr.

-...Bon, laissons ce sujet de côté, soupira Aria qui n'en revenait pas du manège du vampire même si elle devait admettre que ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il tienne autant à elle. Quel est le motif de ta venue ?

\- Tu m'avais demandé d'enquêter sur ce qui s'était passé au village moldu.

\- Effectivement, tu as trouvé le stratagème qu'il a utilisé ?

\- Oui, il s'agit d'un sort d'illusion. Il a été utilisé pour simuler la tornade à la place du massacre du village. Il a commencé avant l'attaque s'assurant ainsi que personne ne verrait quoique ce soit qui ne collait pas et a continué quelques minutes après que les démons soient partis.

\- ...Je préfère cette option que celle d'alliés moldus, même si cela va nous causer bien des difficultés pour détecter les attaques, lâcha la jeune femme.

\- Et les moldus justement ? Cela ne leur a pas paru bizarre ? Demanda le maître des potions.

\- Les moldus, bien que surpris qu'elle se soit localisée exclusivement là, n'ont pas poussé plus loin leur recherche n'en voyant pas l'intérêt. J'ai remarqué au fil des siècles, que si ce n'était pas à une grande échelle, ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Après tout ce n'est qu'un petit village, il n'y a eu qu'une centaine de morts, qu'est-ce que c'est comparé aux milliers de morts causés par la grippe ? Ironisa-t-il, c'était un sujet sur lequel il pouvait débattre pendant des heures.

\- C'est hallucinant, lâcha Draco qui ne connaissait pas la mentalité des moldus.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que les moldus sont plus de 7 milliards, expliqua Aria. De la même manière, vous n'allez pas vous intéresser plus que ça à des phénomènes se passant dans d'autres pays, ils ne vont pas faire grand cas d'une catastrophe naturelle simplement un peu étrange. C'est quelque chose qui arrive régulièrement dans le monde, cela aurait été surement différent si ça avait été quelque chose de moins naturel.

\- Hum… Je pense saisir l'idée mais les gens autour devraient se poser des questions, non ?

\- Le village était assez isolé, peu de gens se sont inquiétés d'être pris dans la tornade, renchérit Dorofeï.

\- Je vois, c'est malheureux, ça aurait pu nous servir.

\- Ou nous desservir, les moldus ont tendance à paniquer face à l'inconnu et leur réaction aurait pu être très gênante, lança Severus.

\- Il a raison, si les moldus en viennent à se poser trop de question, ils pourraient découvrir le monde magique et cela entraînerait une guerre à coup sûr, confirma Aria. Et sinon, pour le sort en lui-même tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Je suis en train d'examiner les traces du sort pour essayer de savoir si c'est une création du vieillard ou s'il existe déjà.

\- Tu en tires quoi pour le moment ?

\- Pas grand-chose sur le sort en lui-même. Par contre, il a été amplifié par un artefact ayant été utilisé pour la première fois à Nurmengard pour éviter que quiconque ne trouve la prison après que Grindelwald y est été enfermé.

\- Plus personne ne s'occupe de cette prison, Grindelwald y est mort depuis longtemps et c'est un vrai champ de ruines, remarqua le potionniste.

\- Comment le sais tu ?

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres avait voulu l'interrogeait sur la baguette de sureau. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il était en rage car il n'avait rien trouvé de plus que des gravats. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent là-bas.

\- Hum… C'est quand même étrange que Dumbledore ait justement utilisé un artefact de là-bas, là où il avait enfermé l'une de ses grandes connaissances. Cela pourrait valoir le coup d'y faire un tour.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, Aria. Même si le lieu est à l'abandon, bon nombre de sort de protection sont encore actifs, contra Severus.

\- Je suis d'accord, cela me paraît être beaucoup de risque pour pas grand chose, acquiesça Narcissa suivit par son fils.

\- C'est justement ce genre de petites pistes qui peut amener à des résultats extraordinaires. Imaginez que Grindelwald soit encore vivant, il serait une mine d'informations concernant Dumbledore !"

Le débat se poursuivit pendant plud d'une heure. D'un côté Aria et Dorofeï voulant y aller, de l'autre les Malfoy et Severus considérant qu'il s'agissait d'un risque inutile.

Finalement, ce fut Aria qui gagna car elle avait l'intention d'y aller que ça leur plaise ou non. Elle avait beau être devenue plus sage, elle n'en restait pas moins une lionne têtue et fougueuse.

Le maître des potions choisit de les accompagner ne voulant pas laisser sa chérie prendre des risques seule. Il en fut de même pour Draco, même si pour lui c'était surtout par curiosité. Nurmengard faisait partie des monuments les plus connus du monde sorcier et il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et puis il se disait qu'avait la sauveuse et un vampire millénaire, il ne risquait pas grand chose en fin de compte. Seul Narcissa préféra rester au manoir jugeant qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment utile sur place et préparant sa trousse de secours pour leur retour. Silver, quant à lui, n'eut pas d'autres choix que de rester aussi au manoir, Aria refusant totalement qu'il l'accompagne. Il n'était pas encore assez débrouillard pour ça.


	20. Chapter 20

Dans l'épisode précédent : Aria avoue à Severus ce qu'elle est. Retour de Dorofeï à propos de l'attaque sur le village moldu. Ils décident de se rendre à Nurmengard.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Je ne vais pas te spoil, tu vas avoir la réponse à la fin du chapitre :)

stormtrooper2 : Ca ne va effectivement pas être une promenade de santé mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je te laisse le découvrir ;)

brigitte26 : Dorofeï avait bien caché son jeu xD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ils leur falluent une heure pour se préparer à aller à Nurmengard, prenant soin d'emporter avec eux tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Le temps passant, Draco hésitait de plus en plus à venir. Lui aussi avait entendu le compte rendu du seigneur des ténèbres après son passage là-bas, et même pour lui, cela avait été dur et il avait été blessé. Aria vit l'hésitation chez son ami et décida de lui proposer de rester.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de venir tu sais, on va surtout faire un repérage des lieux.

-... Si ! J'ai dit que je venais, alors je viens ! S'exclama-t-il Aria lui ayant redonné un élan de courage."

Le jeune homme avait juste besoin qu'on lui laisse à nouveau le choix pour se décider à vraiment y aller. Grâce à Aria, il l'avait eu et sa détermination fut renouvelée.

Une fois sur le départ, Narcissa souhaita bonne chance à tout le monde et leur somma de faire demi-tour si c'était trop dangereux. Ils avaient déjà assez à faire avec les démons pour ne pas aller se faire tuer dans une vieille prison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils ne leur falluent que quelques secondes pour voir à quel point l'endroit était à l'abandon. Toute une partie s'était écroulée et la végétation avait repris son libre court dessus. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de savoir où était l'entrée.

"Comment on va faire pour entrer ? Demanda Draco ne voyant pas vraiment d'accès.

\- On va faire le tour et voir si on trouve une possible entrée qui ne débouche pas seulement sur un tas de gravats, lança Dorofeï."

Ils firent donc le tour. Après une bonne demi-heure, ils finirent par trouver un trou assez grand pour passer qui s'ouvrait sur une grande salle. Il était difficile de savoir à quoi elle avait pu servir. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, ni décoration pouvant attester de son utilité.

Ceci étant, lorsque Draco marcha sur une dalle particulière, un faisceau lumineux se dirigea vers lui. Fort heureusement, Dorofeï, ayant de très bons réflexes, le sauva du funeste sort.

" . Je suis là depuis cinq minutes et je manque déjà de me faire tuer.

\- Cela prouve que l'endroit à son intérêt, répliqua le vampire.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Si l'endroit était réellement à l'abandon depuis un moment, les sorts de protections auraient faibli, expliqua Severus.

\- Exactement ! Et vu le gros trou que vient de nous faire celui-là, il y a une source de magie dans le coin, renchérit le plus âgé.

\- Donc Grindelwald serait toujours, là ?

\- Pas forcément, expliqua Aria. La source de magie peut être autre, un artefact par exemple.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir à quoi c'est dû…

\- Je te comprends. Mais savoir ce à quoi à accès Dumbledore pourrait nous être très utile, lança son parrain."

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, ils sortirent de la salle pour tomber sur un grand couloir. Ils songèrent un instant à se séparer mais étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas ce sûr quoi ils pouvaient tomber, ils préfèrent rester groupés.

De part et d'autres du couloir se trouvait plusieurs salles dans lesquelles avait été aménagé des cellules. Celles-ci étaient rouillées depuis longtemps et ne pouvaient plus garder enfermée grand chose.

Draco finit par trouver un couloir menant à une autre section du bâtiment. Il héla tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent voir mais lorsqu'il s'avança il se prit en pleine figure une paroi transparente. Il tomba alors en arrière secoué par le choc.

"Draco, ça va ?! S'exclama Aria inquiète.

\- Je...Aie... Oui, je crois. C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant le nez.

\- Tu t'es pris une barrière de protection, expliqua Severus tout en lui donnant de la pommade anti-douleur.

\- Génial…

\- En réalité, tu es un bon détecteur de piège, rigola la jeune fille. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à ne pas tomber dedans.

\- Ne te moque pas, se vexa le blond."

Tandis que le couple s'occupait de rafistoler Draco qui ne s'était quand même pas loup, Dorofeï, lui, se chargea de la barrière. il n'eut pas trop de mal à la désactiver, cependant elle revenait moins d'une minute après. Ils durent donc passer rapidement pour éviter de faire la même chose que Draco.

Ils enchainèrent ensuite les couloirs sans tomber sur quoi que ce soit ce qui commençaient à les inquiéter. "Le calme avant la tempête" disait Aria et elle avait raison.

Soudainement, ils se firent attaquer par des chaporouges. Bien que peu difficile à vaincre en temps normal, leur grand nombre et l'espace étroit compliquaient les choses. En protégeant Draco d'une attaque, Aria se retrouva le bras en sang et tous les chaporouges à côté d'elle enlevèrent leurs chapeaux et se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille. Severus et Dorofeï en profitèrent pour en neutraliser le plus possible et après un bon quart d'heure, ils réussirent à en venir à bout.

"Approche ton bras, je vais te soigner, lança Severus.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune femme avec une grimace. Je ne pensais pas que leurs griffes étaient si acérées. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ont-ils enlevé leurs chapeaux quand j'ai été blessé ?

\- C'est le propre des chaporouges, la couleur de leur chapeau vient du sang de leur victime, expliqua Draco. Lorsque celui-ci est sec, il trouve une nouvelle cible.

\- ...Charmant, j'ignorais que c'était à ça qu'ils devaient leur nom.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit les seules créatures à vivre dans le coin. Nous avons intérêt à être prudents car nous sommes sûrement dans une zone plus propice à leur habitation, prévint le vampire."

Effectivement, ils croisèrent bons nombres de créatures sur leur route. Ils s'en sortirent sans trop de mal jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un groupe de crabes de feu. Ces animaux ne sont pas particulièrement dangereux en temps normal, n'attaquant que s'ils se sentent en danger. Cependant, ils étaient tombés sur une salle remplis de ces créatures. Ils pouvaient en dénombrer plusieurs dizaines, peut-être même une centaine. Tous étaient pour le moment endormis et il valait mieux qu'il le reste.

Un à un, le petit groupe passa le plus doucement possible entre les crabes, zigzaguant d'un côté et de l'autre pour traverser la salle. Dorofeï ouvrait la marche suivi par Severus et Draco, Aria terminant la ligne.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du but, l'un des crabes bougea dans son sommeil faisant trébucher Draco. Celui-ci tomba inexorablement sous le regard horrifié d'Aria qui assistait à la scène. Sa chute réveilla tous les individus présents. Il y eut une seconde de battement avant que tout ne s'accélèrent. Aria fonça vers Draco et l'aida à se relever puis tous coururent vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, Dorofeï lança un sort de protection créant une barrière empêchant toutes attaques de la part des créatures. Fort heureusement, son timing fut tellement bon que la salve de flamme fut bloquée par son sort à peine une seconde après qu'il eut été lancé.

"Décidément, tu vas toute nous les faire, soufla le vampire.

\- Je m'en serai bien passé, lâcha Draco dont le coeur battait à cent à l'heure. "

Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions, ils reprirent leur route. Dorofeï finit par suggérer d'aller aux étages inférieurs car ils ne trouvaient rien d'intéressant depuis qu'ils étaient ici et en général, les secrets inavouables on les mettait le plus loin possible de l'entrée.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'escalier menant au sous-sol s'était effondré. Ils cherchaient donc un autre moyen de descendre sans faire une chute mortelle.

Ils finirent par dénicher un trou vers l'étage inférieur d'où ils arrivaient à voir le sol. Cela faisait quand même près de trois mètres à sauter alors Dorofeï et Aria y allèrent en premier. Leur nature de créature magique leur permettant de sauter sans mal puis ils firent léviter Draco et Severus afin qu'ils puissent atterrir en douceur.

Dès qu'ils avancèrent un peu dans le dédale de couloirs, ils comprirent tout de suite que l'ambiance n'était pas la même et que le danger y était nettement plus présent. Les murs étaient visqueux et luisaient par endroits. Une odeur loin d'être agréable planée dans l'air et l'obscurité ambiante n'arrangeait rien à la scène.

"Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit, murmura Draco la voix tremblante de crainte.

\- Je suis de ton avis, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, lâcha le vampire.

\- On rentre ?

\- Non, on ne doit pas s'arrêter à la première ambiance sordide que l'on voit. On est dans une prison à l'abandon, pas en camp de vacances, râla Aria.

\- Ca s'est dit, s'amusa Severus. Si tu y tiens tant que ça tu peux faire demi-tour, Draco. Personne ne t'en voudra.

\- Et retourner tout seul face aux crabes de feu ? Non, merci ! Je préfère encore la scène de crime devant nous.

\- Il n'y a même pas de sang, tu ne peux pas savoir si c'est une scène de crime, arqua Aria.

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas devenue auror si tu penses qu'il faut forcément du sang pour que ce soit une scène de crime, se moqua Draco."

Leur débat eut le mérite de détendre le blond qui se familiarisa avec l'ambiance. Alors qu'ils allaient entreprendre leur exploration, un cri inhumain se fit entendre glaçant le sang des hommes présents.

Aria, prête à se battre, se mit en position de combat. Un échange de regards entre Severus et le vampire suffit pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le fait que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée.

Severus attrapa alors la main d'Aria puis se mit à courir dans la direction opposée du bruit suivit de près par les deux autres.

Pendant leur course, ils eurent l'occasion de voir bon nombre de créatures que personne n'avait jamais vu mais qui étaient inoffensives. En tout cas, aucune d'entre-elles ne leur sauta dessus pendant qu'ils fuyaient la source du bruit.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle en bien meilleur état que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à présent. Severus ferma les portes et plaça plusieurs sorts dessus pour éviter que quelque chose ne vienne ici.

En regardant la pièce en détail, ils virent qu'au fond se trouvait une grande cellule faisant toute la longueur de la salle. A l'intérieur, il y avait le minimum syndical, lit, toilette et lavabo. Mais surtout, il y avait quelqu'un qui y vivait.

Ils se regardèrent puis Dorofeï s'approcha lentement de la cage. En arrivant suffisamment près, il put reconnaître l'homme. Bien qu'il soit amaigri et beaucoup plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une photo de lui, il s'agissait bien de Grindelwald. Le vampire fit signe aux autres de s'approcher et tous purent le reconnaître aussi.

" Eh bien, nous pensions que vous étiez mort depuis le temps, lança Dorofeï.

\- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi ça aurait été le cas, répliqua le vieil homme.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui vous garde ici ? Demanda Aria dont la célèbre cicatrice était connue même de lui.

\- Effectivement… Mais dis-moi jeune fille, comment as-tu réussi à retrouver ton apparence d'origine ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Albus t'avait transformé en garçon afin que tu remplisses mieux le rôle qu'il voulait que tu joues.

\- Grâce à quelque chose qu'il ignore, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

\- Bien, sourit-il. Ce n'est jamais bon de trop en dévoiler, cela gâche l'effet de surprise. Sinon, oui, tu as raison, c'est bien lui qui me garde ici et qui s'assure que je ne meurs pas.

\- Pourquoi vous garde-t-il ? interrogea Severus. Il aurait plutôt intérêt à vous faire disparaître pour être sûr que vous ne lui mettiez pas des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Ca, mon grand, je vous le dirai que si vous me faites sortir d'ici."

Malgré son état de santé déplorable, Grindelwald ne perdait pas le nord. En même temps, à sa place ils l'auraient tous tenté. Fort heureusement pour lui, leur but n'était pas de le laisser pourrir ici et au vu de son état, il ne serait pas un grand danger pour eux.

Grindelwald leur expliqua qu'il y avait une barrière autour de sa cellule, il ne pouvait donc pas partir comme ça. Ils entreprirent alors de faire céder la barrière mais sans grand succès. Ils n'arrivaient qu'à faire un trou dedans qui se refermait dès qu'ils arrêtaient. Ils changèrent alors de stratégie. Aria, Severus et Draco entreprirent de créer la brèche tandis que Dorofeï utiliserait sa vitesse et sa force vampire pour aller chercher le vieil homme. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Grindelwald était hors de sa cellule et comme si celle-ci le maintenait en vie, il eut un brusque contrecoup et s'affaissa.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Aria.

\- Dumbledore avait dû lancer un sort sur la cellule pour lui donner de la vitalité, maintenant il accuse le coup de son vrai état de santé, devina Severus.

\- C'est ça, répondit d'une faible voix le principal concerné.

\- Il faut qu'on le fasse soigner au plus vite, répliqua Aria.

\- Je vais l'emmener chez les centaures qui avait accepté de servir de refuge. On pourra le soigner et il sera plus en sécurité que dans le manoir Malfoy. Quand Dumbledore comprendra qu'il n'ait plus là, il se mettra à sa recherche. Il vaut mieux que tant qu'il n'est pas en meilleure forme il puisse se cacher dans un endroit où les habitants peuvent le protéger.

\- Tu as raison."

La route du retour fut bien moins compliquée que l'aller. Grindelwald leur avaient indiqué un passage secret dans la pièce qui les avait ramenés au premier étage près d'une sortie.

Une fois dehors, ils se séparèrent, Dorofeï emmena Grindelwald dans la forêt interdite tandis qu'Aria et les autres rentraient au manoir. Le vampire devait les prévenir quand le vieil homme serait assez remis pour pouvoir leur parler.


	21. Chapter 21

Dans l'épisode précédent : Expédition à Nurmengard. Le château est plus qu'à l'abandon et de nombreuses créatures y ont élu domicile. Ils finissent par retrouver Grindelwald et le sorte de là. Dorofeï l'emmène chez les centaures pour le soigner tandis que les autres rentrent au manoir retrouver Narcissa et Silver.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Et non ! Il est un vestige du passé dont il a du mal à se séparer.

stormtrooper2 : Et oui, notre petit serpy n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance à toujours tomber dans les pièges mais au moins il s'en est sorti ;) Et puis cela à éviter aux autres de tomber de dedans !

brigitte26 : Plus on avance et plus elles s'accumulent ^^

djennys : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Il va falloir être un peu patient car ce n'est pas pour tout de suite notre petit Silver n'est pas si pressé que ça de connaître la vérité ;) J'essaye d'en faire le moins possible malheureusement à force on finit par ne plus les voir mais je suis content de savoir que ça n'empêche pas la lecture ^^ Je poste tous les dimanches (pour le moment je mis tiens) ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, ils eurent une surprise de taille. En effet, Narcissa était en train de glousser en la présence d'un homme que seul Severus avait déjà vu.

"Je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère n'est pas en train de glousser ? Demanda Draco avec horreur.

\- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que si, ta mère est bien en train de glousser, rigola le maître des potions.

\- Oh Merlin ! Mais dans quel monde sommes-nous revenus?!

\- J'imagine que l'homme avec elle est le fameux Lewis Horton, chef du département des mystères ? Interrogea Aria plus qu'amusée par la réaction du blond.

\- Tu as entièrement raison.

\- Quoi ?! C'est lui ? Et il se permet de venir comme ça chez moi et …

\- Doucement… Il devait nous prévenir quand il aurait des informations sur différentes choses, cela doit être pour ça qu'il est là, expliqua Severus.

\- Et il en profite pour alpaguer ma mère !

\- Je le comprends de vouloir joindre l'utile à l'agréable, sourit Aria.

\- Moi non ! Depuis leur 1er rendez-vous, ils ne se sont pas revus ! Ca montre bien qu'il n'est pas net !

\- Malheureusement, j'ai été très pris par mon travail, les catastrophes s'enchainant je n'ai pas pu me libérer pour une autre sortie, ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait, expliqua Lewis qui avait fini par les entendre discuter.

\- Ce n'est qu'une excuse, vous auriez pu trouver du temps pour la voir ne serait-ce qu'une heure plutôt que de ne pas donner signe de vie !"

Lewis fut surpris de l'accusation. Certes, il n'avait pas pu la voir en personne jusqu'à présent car ses seuls temps libres se résumaient à quelques heures la nuit, dont il avait vraiment besoin pour dormir. Cependant, il avait correspondu avec la blonde pendant tout ce temps n'hésitant pas à faire une pause dans son travail pour lui répondre. Il n'avait jamais écrit autant de lettre en une si courte période. Ils avaient même une fois conversé par cheminette pendant une bonne heure, ce qui l'avait mis légèrement en retard dans son travail mais cela en avait valu la peine.

"Je ne suis pas restée sans nouvelles, lança Narcissa. Nous avons correspondu pendant tout ce temps. Lewis m'a prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas être disponible tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?! S'exclama Draco.

\- Peut-être parce que ça ne te regarde pas ? Cissa t'a déjà dit qu'elle voulait d'abord voir comment les choses évoluaient avant de t'en parler, expliqua l'élue.

\- Exactement ! J'apprécie beaucoup que tu te soucies de moi, mon chéri, mais je suis une adulte et je suis capable de décider moi-même si quelqu'un me convient ou pas.

\- Hum… Bouda son fils.

\- Et sinon, y a t-il une raison à votre visite ou êtes-vous juste venu voir votre dulcinée ? Demanda Severus faisant rougir Narcissa.

\- J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit que pour Narcissa cependant je suis effectivement venu vous apporter quelques informations sur ce que nous avons découvert.

\- A propos de quoi ? Interrogea Aria tout en s'installant avec les autres.

\- Deux choses, les artefacts découverts par les aurors et la situation de la reine des fées. Par quoi voulez vous que je commence ?

\- La reine des fées, lança l'élue avec appréhension sous le regard tendre de son compagnon.

\- Bien. Alors pour commencer nous avons réussi à déterminer une période plus précise de son enlèvement. C'est arrivé pendant la lutte de pouvoir entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Il a profité de la confusion de la période pour la localiser et l'enlever sans alerter les autres créatures, qui ont mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus là. En effet, ayant leurs propres préoccupations il était déjà bien trop tard quand elles ont compris ce qui s'était passé. Beaucoup se sont mis à la rechercher sans succès.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends, lança Draco. Comment la reine d'une seule race peut avoir de l'influence sur les autres ? Il me semblait que c'était plutôt du chacun pour soi…

\- C'est majoritairement le cas effectivement. Cependant, les fées sont un peu comme les licornes. Elles sont considérées comme des créatures très pures et altruistes mais aussi très puissantes. Jusqu'à présent personne ne sait réellement ce dont elles sont capables. Elles sont donc très respectées car de par les siècles elles ont toujours aidé les autres créatures à se sortir de bien des situations.

\- Si elles sont si puissantes, pourquoi ne se sont-elles pas défendues contre les humains qui leur ont fait du mal ?

\- Parce que ce sont des créatures qui sont pures, elles n'ont pas pour réflexe d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour se défendre ou attaquer. Elles préfèreront en général mourir plutôt que de faire du mal aux autres, expliqua Aria.

\- C'est tout à fait ça, confirma Lewis. Il n'y avait que la reine qui arrivait à passer au-delà de sa nature pour protéger les siens car c'était son devoir.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où Dumbledore la détenait ? Questionna Severus.

\- Oui, là où il a toujours tout magouillé.

-...Poudlard, devina Cissa.

\- C'est ça, sourit-il. Je m'y suis rendu pour essayer de trouver le lieu précis. J'ai fini par déterminé que c'était dans les cachots mais lorsque j'ai voulu y accéder je n'ai pas pu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une force étrange m'en empêchait mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort. J'ai préféré ne pas insister. Je vous laisse voir ce que vous voulez faire, je vous donnerai la localisation exacte après.

\- D'accord. Merci d'avoir pris le temps pour ça, remercia Aria.

\- C'est normal, je vous ai proposé mon aide, ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Vous aviez dit avoir également des informations à nous partager sur les artefacts trouvés ?

\- C'est cela. En vérité, il s'agit surtout de l'un d'entre eux. Pour la plupart, ce sont de vieux artefacts destructeur à usage unique qui se recharge pendant une très longue période avant de pouvoir être de nouveau utilisé. C'est le cas de celui qui s'est déclenché pendant l'intervention des aurors. Par contre, il y en a un qui a particulièrement attiré notre attention. Il permet d'influencer le comportement des gens, un peu comme l'imperium sauf que c'est beaucoup plus naturel et indétectable, mais surtout il était gardé par un clan de haripes. Hors, elles n'ont à aucun moment parlé de sa disparition.

\- Quel clan ?

\- Celui vivant dans les montagnes près de la forêt de Dean, pourquoi ?

\- Je les connais. Elles font partie de mes alliés, repliqua Aria.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et à aucun moment je n'ai vu ou entendu quoique ce soit concernant quelque chose qu'elles gardaient. Au contraire, elles étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de participer à la guerre ce qui serait étonnant si elles devaient protéger quelque chose.

\- Ou c'est justement parce qu'elles ne l'avaient plus et qu'elles savaient que c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait, proposa son compagnon.

\- Ainsi donc elles auraient voulu le récupérer ou se venger de lui…

\- C'est une idée qui tient la route, confirma Horton. Ce serait bien de la vérifier. En attendant, je garde l'objet sous scellé au département, cela évitera qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

\- c'est parfait ! J'irai les voir prochainement pour savoir ce qu'il en est, répliqua Aria."

Ils continuèrent à parler des artefacts pendant un petit moment, demandant des précisions sur les divers objets trouvés. Finalement, alors que Lewis s'apprêtait à partir se rendant compte qu'il était resté plus longtemps que prévu, Severus intervient lui rappelant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de primordial.

"Qu'ai-je oublié ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous réitérerez un rendez-vous avec Narcissa au plus vite et elle patiente depuis longtemps.

\- Severus, voyons ! C'est loin d'être important, rougit malgré la blonde.

\- Non, vous avez raison. Narcissa que diriez-vous de déjeuner ensemble demain midi ?

\- Je croyais que vous profitiez dès midi pour des réunions avec des membres ministériels à l'étranger ?

\- C'est le cas, mais pour une fois je dirais que j'ai un empêchement pour le temps du midi.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des soucis avec votre travail à cause de moi…

\- Par pitié, accepte, sinon vous ne vous verrez jamais et je n'aurais pas l'occasion avant très longtemps de jouer mon rôle de fils protecteur lors de la présentation officielle, râla Draco faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas envoyer paître l'homme."

Sa réprimande à mille lieux de son comportement fit rire tout le monde et Narcissa accepta avec joie de déjeuner avec l'homme.

Le lendemain, Aria devait aller voir son filleul pour passer un peu de temps avec lui car elle n'avait pas pu le faire depuis un moment. Ce serait également l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Remus qu'elle n'avait pas vu seule à seul récemment.

Cependant, elle attendit le retour de Cissa de son déjeuner avant de partir pour ne pas louper une miette de la réaction de Draco au retour de sa mère.

La femme rentra sur le coup dès une heure et demie et fut accueillie par trois paires d'yeux fixés sur elle attendant de savoir comment cela s'était passé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la situation et s'installa sur un fauteuil avec un grand sourire.

"Cela s'est visiblement bien passé, remarqua Severus.

\- Oh oui ! Il est toujours aussi charmant. Je ne m'ennuie pas avec lui, il a toujours un paquet d'anecdotes à raconter. Sa vie est pleine de rebondissement;

\- Je veux bien le croire, rigola Aria.

\- Soit ! Mais est-ce qu'il va te faire le même coup et attendre des semaines pour te revoir ? Questionna Draco

\- Non, il m'a promis qu'il se libérerait la semaine prochaine et qu'il m'informerait de sa disponibilité dès qu'il pourrait. Il voudrait que l'on se voit au moins une fois par semaine et si ce n'est vraiment pas possible que l'on communique par cheminette."

Narcissa continua à raconter sa sortie pendant encore quelques minutes avant qu'Aria ne se décide à partir. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Andromeda, elle fut tout de suite accueillie par un petit bout rampant au cheveux bleus.

"Comment vas-tu, mon petit Teddy ?

\- Areuh !

\- Moi aussi, ca va très bien !

\- Décidément nous faisons tous la conversation avec lui alors qu'il ne sait pas encore parler, s'amusa Remus.

\- Que veux-tu, il est si mignon. Andromeda n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle devait aller voir une vieille amie. Ce sera entre nous.

\- Aucun souci."

Aria passa une bonne heure à jouer avec son filleul à même le sol sous le regard attendri du loup-garou. Remus était heureux que son fils ait une figure maternelle après avoir perdu sa mère. Aria ne la remplacerait pas, mais au moins cela atténuerait un peu l'absence et puis il avait aussi sa grand-mère.

" Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec ton grand amour ?

\- Tout va pour le mieux. Il est vraiment adorable, il mamène le petit déjeuner au lit, me prends très souvent dans ses bras. Maintenant que nous vivons ensemble, on partage beaucoup de petit moment au quotidien et j'aime vraiment ça.

\- Vous vivez ensemble ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ? Draco m'a proposé de venir vivre au manoir il y a quelque temps. J'avais d'abord hésité mais je ne regrette pas.

\- Alors vous avez déjà conclu le lien ?

\- Je… Non. On a chacun notre chambre, expliqua Aria toute rouge.

\- Oh ! J'aurais cru que tu voudrais le créer au plus vite.

\- J'ai un peu peur pour être honnête…. Ca va changer beaucoup de choses, et puis si ça tombe au mauvais moment et qu'il est pas stabilisé cela peut être très compliqué à gérer...

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de réfléchir, Aria. Plus tu vas psychoter dessus, plus il risque de se passer quelque chose de fâcheux. Laisse libre cours à tes envies et tu verras, ce ne sera que pour le mieux.

\- On n'en a même pas encore parlé.

\- Alors il faudrait peut-être songer à le faire tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'y réfléchirais, promis !"

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux d'elle, il n'insista pas. S'il le faisait elle se braquerait et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à se laisser aller au bonheur. Peut-être était-ce dû à son enfance malheureuse, elle avait peur que si elle goûtait au bonheur celui-ci lui serait aussitôt retiré.

Tout à ses pensées, le loup ne remarqua pas qu'il était l'heure pour la jeune fille de partir. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et lui fit promettre d'aborder le sujet du lien avec Severus rapidement.

Une fois dehors, Aria hésita à rentrer tout de suite, il était encore assez tôt. Elle avait dit à Horton qu'elle irait voir les harpies pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant l'artefact magique.

Décidant qu'elle avait encore du temps, elle transplana à la forêt de Dean puis grimpa jusqu'au lieu de vie des Harpies.


	22. Chapter 22

Dans l'épisode précédent : De retour de leur expédition à Nurmengard. Ils découvrent Horton au manoir. Il leur parle alors de ses découvertes sur la reine des fées et sur les artefacts. Aria va rendre visite à son filleul et parle de sa relation amoureuse avec Remus.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Ele le fera en temps et en heure, quand elle sera rassurée sur plusieurs choses. Déjà la première étape c'est d'en parler à son cher et tendre ;) Et dans le cas de Draco c'est même qu'elle sorte avec un homme qui serait comme son père. Il a vraiment été traumatisé par lui et il veut à tout prix éviter que sa mère ne retombe dans une mauvaise relation ^^

stormtrooper2 : C'est toute la complexité d'Aria. Elle a une énorme volonté qui l'aide dans bien des cas mais qui l'handicap aussi en particulier sur ses sentiments et sa relation avec autrui. Sa crainte est plus grande que son désire de créature, ajouté à cela son rôle dans la guerre ça lui fait beaucoup de poids sur les épaules.

brigitte26 : Ca va arriver au fil de l'histoire, plus ou moins rapidement pour certains sujets ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les harpies n'étaient pas les plus charmantes créatures qui existaient. Mi-femme, mi-oiseau, elles avaient un terrible caractère et ne supportaient pas la présence des hommes. Malgré tout, Aira les avait trouvé attachante. Elles étaient agressives envers les étrangers mais de véritables mères poules avec leurs petits.

A force de discussions, la jeune fille avait réussi à obtenir leur confiance et les créatures lui avaient promis de participer au combat. Seulement, elles voulaient attendre que les choses soient plus en lumières avant d'intervenir. Aria pouvait le comprendre car elles pourraient être la cible du ministère si elles agissaient sans que le monde ait conscience de la menace. On les considérerait alors comme le danger et non un allié face à la vraie menace.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux portes de leur domaine, deux sentinelles s'approchèrent tout de suite d'elle et se mirent à lui tourner autour, l'analysant. Après plusieurs minutes, l'une d'elles lança un cri strident puis elles s'écartèrent laissant l'élue s'avancer sur leur territoire.

Aria avança tranquillement, évitant les gestes brusques pouvant être mal interprétés. Elle aperçut dans un nid deux petites qui avaient encore leur plumage d'enfants. Cela faisait d'elles d'adorables boules de duvets qu'elle avait envie de câliner pendant des heures. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas ne voulant pas se retrouver face à aux griffes acérées de leur mère.

Finalement, Aria arriva devant un regroupement de nids s'élevant jusqu'à plusieurs mètres du sol. La harpie logeant tout en haut fondit alors vers la terre ferme et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune fée.

"Bonjour, majesté, salua Aria en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Bonjour, Aria. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Je crois savoir que Dumbledore est toujours dans l'ombre.

\- Effectivement, je ne viens pas tout à fait pour ça. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez la garde d'un artefact magique."

Ca remarque entraina une agitation parmi toutes les harpies présente. Seule leur reine garda un calme apparent. Après un long silence, leur cheffe fini par de nouveau prendre la parole.

"Où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

\- Pour être honnête, nous avons retrouvé cet artefact.

\- Quoi !? En es-tu sur ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que vous en aviez la garde.

-...

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

-... C'était il y a quelques années, pendant notre période de maternité. Tu sais combien nous sommes différentes à cette période.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le voir. Vous êtes concentrés sur vos petites en oubliant le monde extérieur.

\- C'est ça. Quelqu'un en a profité pour s'introduire chez nous et nous dérober l'artefact. Nous avions bien sûr des gardiennes qui le veillaient même pendant cette période, mais elles ont été tuéeset ce, sans la moindre difficulté. Le temps qu'on se rende compte de ce qui se passait, il était trop tard. Elles avaient été déchiquetées et l'artefact avait disparu….

\- Des démons ?

\- Oui… Quand tu es venu nous parler de ce Dumbledore et de ce qu'il mijotait, j'étais sûr que c'était lui qui nous avait pris l'objet magique, ou du moins, c'était pour son compte.

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé avec tout un tas d'autres objets du même genre qu'un duo de criminels de bas étage entassait dans une vieille maison. Je pense qu'il ne devait plus en avoir besoin mais comme il est difficile de cacher des artefacts pareils il a payé du menu fretin pour s'en occuper. Peut-être aussi qu'il voulait les garder de côté au cas où. Après tout peu de gens connaissent l'existence de tels artefacts, comme certains avait un temps de rechargement il attendait peut être de pouvoir de nouveau les utiliser.

\- C'est une forte possibilité. Celui que nous avions avait un temps d'utilisation limité.

\- Comment l'avait eu ?

\- Une dame du nom de Rowena Serdaigle nous l'a confié en nous demandant de faire en sorte qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. La reine de l'époque lui avait alors suggéré de le détruire plutôt que le cacher mais ce n'était visiblement impossible pas sans causer de gros dégâts en contrepartie…

\- C'est plutôt bon à savoir si jamais nous avions l'intention de le faire…

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché ça. J'aurais dû t'en parler dès que nous avions accepté de t'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends aisément pourquoi tu as préféré ne rien dire et ça explique pourquoi vous tenez tant à participer aux combats, souria-t-elle.

\- Je veux m'assurer que ce vieillard ait ce qu'il mérite !

\- Je peux t'assurer que peu importe le temps que ça prendra, il l'aura !"

Aria resta encore un moment auprès d'elles puis après leur avoir promis de les prévenir dès que la situation deviendrait plus publique, elle rentra au manoir.

Elle fut accueillie par un Severus inquiet qui commençait à avoir peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose car cela faisait près de huit heures qu'elle était partie.

"Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tard. Comme je suis parti assez tôt de chez Andromeda, j'en ai profité pour aller me renseigner sur l'artefact magique.

\- Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, je préfère ça plutôt qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose, lança Severus en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'as-tu appris ?"

Aria lui raconta alors ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle en informa ensuite Narcissa pour qu'elle puisse en parler à Lewis lors de leur correspondance.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors de l'entraînement suivant, quasiment tout le monde était là. Seul Mc Gonagall et Filtwick qui la suppléait étaient absents car ils avaient des affaires urgentes à régler pour l'école. L'ouverture approchait et il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Les groupes ne changèrent guère des sessions précédentes et tout le monde s'était mis à travailler sans attendre. Lors de la dernière séance, Aria leur avait présenté un nouveau type de démon. Plus proches de l'apparence des dragons, ceux-ci avaient des attaques liés aux éléments. Si leur cuir résistant leur permettaient de résister aux dégâts physiques, les sorts lié à leur éléments, eux, étaient très efficaces.

Après une heure d'entraînement, Hermione et Silver firent une pause. Bien que le loup commençait à parfaitement maîtriser sa transformation, leur nouvel ennemi le forçait à changer de forme trop souvent et il en était épuisé.

"Désolé, Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est aussi un entraînement pour que tu maitrises tes apparences. Je trouve même ça très bien que tu ne comptes pas que sur ta forme de loup. Tu arrives à bien te débrouiller en combat à mains nues.

\- C'est Severus qui m'apprend. Même maîtresse ne savait pas qu'il savait se battre comme ça. Elle ne loupe jamais nos entrainements. Elle doit être vraiment admirative.

\- Ah oui ? Elle ne participe pas ?

\- Non. Il lui a proposé une fois mais elle a dit qu'elle devait plus compter sur sa magie, et puis qu'elle préféré admirer le spectacle.

\- Le spectacle ?... Dis-moi, dans quelle tenue vous entraînez-vous ?

\- Juste en pantalon, pourquoi ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir si chaud sans fourrure sur le dos.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Aria préfère regarder, cette coquine ! Rigola la jeune fille.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Silver surpris.

\- Disons que certaines femmes aiment admirer les torses nus bien musclés des messieurs, surtout si ce sont le leur.

\- Oh! Il va vraiment falloir que je m'habitue aux coutumes humaines. Mais l'inverse existe aussi ? J'ai remarqué que beaucoup plus d'hommes regardaient maîtresse quand elle avait moins de vêtements…

\- Oui effectivement, les gens, peu importe le sexe, ont tendance à regarder un peu plus les personnes qui sont moins vêtues.

\- C'est vraiment très étrange…

\- Tu verras je pense qu'avec le temps et à force de nous côtoyer tes instincts humains vont reprendre un peu plus le dessus.

\- Maîtresse dit la même chose mais des fois ça me manque vraiment de ne pas rester un loup… C'était beaucoup plus simple.

\- Oh...Silver… Tu vas finir par trouver quelque chose qui te rendra heureux d'être humain. Tout ça est encore tout nouveau pour toi mais on t'accompagnera du mieux qu'on peut.

\- Merci, Hermione. Tu es aussi gentille que maîtresse, répondit-il en frottant sa tête contre sa poitrine faisant ainsi montait le rouge aux joues de la jeune fille.

\- Je...De rien… Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Aria par son prénom maintenant ?

\- Parce que c'est ma maîtresse, elle m'a adopté.

\- Mais tu n'es plus un animal…

\- Ne cherche pas à débattre là-dessus c'est une cause perdue, Intervient Severus venu prendre une bouteille d'eau.

\- Ah bon ?

\- On a beau essayer de lui faire entendre raison, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle il ne veut pas changer. Même si ça faisait bizarre à Aria au début, elle s'y est habituée, répondit-il avant de retourner s'entraîner.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment Aria, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je lui dois la vie…

\- Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ?"

Après un court silence, Silver ferma les yeux et se replongea dans le passé. Il lui raconta alors comment leur route s'était croisée.

Le jeune loup vivait dans une forêt en Bolivie près d'une exploitation minière spécialisée dans l'argent. Il avait trouvé cet endroit après avoir échappé à des braconniers qui voulaient le capturer car il ne ressemblait en rien aux loups qui vivaient ici. Eux, ressemblaient plutôt à un mélange de renards et de lycaons. Alors il s'était réfugié là et regardait les hommes travailler. Certains l'ayant remarqué les observer de loin tous les jours, lui laissait même de la nourriture dans un coin tranquille du site.

Silver avait vécu un long moment comme ça. Il était bien incapable de le chiffrer mais tout s'arrêta lorsque des braconniers différents des autres débarquèrent dans la forêt. Il avait réussi à les semer un temps mais leur bout de bois lançant des flashs lumineux avait eu raison de lui. Il ne sut que plus tard qu'il s'agissait de sorciers venus trouver des ingrédients rares.

Alors qu'il était enfermé dans une cage comme beaucoup d'autres animaux qu'il n'avait jamais vus, Silver pensa que c'était la fin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on allait faire de lui mais il était sûr que ça entraînerait sa mort.

Un soir alors que les humains étaient en train d'organiser leur départ, le loup eut une occasion de s'enfuir et il la saisit sans hésiter. Il fila entre les arbres slalomant aussi vite que possible poursuivi par les braconniers qui lançaient des sorts à tout va. Il fut alors inévitablement touché par l'un d'eux le blessant gravement et lui faisant dévalait une pente.

Il pensa alors que tout était terminé pour lui, il était sonné et avait tout juste conscience des pas qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit une main le caresser qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une autre personne. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit alors une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts magnifiques. Elle lui dit que tout irait bien puis commença un combat acharné contre les braconniers qui, après quelques minutes, furent ligotés à un arbre.

Aria, car c'était elle, entreprit alors de contacter les aurors en charge de la région pour qu'ils arrêtent ses hommes et libéra tous les animaux avant de finalement revenir vers le loup et de commencer à le soigner.

Lorsque les Aurors arrivèrent, l'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle et examina Silver. Après quelques minutes, il lui fit savoir qu'elle perdait son temps car l'animal ne survivrait pas. Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait jamais écouté les gens quand elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire quelque chose et elle emmena le loup là où elle logeait. Cela prit une bonne semaine avant que l'état de Silver ne soit plus inquiétant. Elle l'avait veillé jour et nuit étant là dès que cela se corsait. Ce fut un travail de longue haleine mais il en avait valu la peine. Lorsque le loup fut de nouveau sur pied, Aria voulut le relâcher dans la nature mais il refusa de la quitter. Elle fut donc bien obligée de l'emmener avec elle mais elle devait l'avouer, elle voulait autant être a ses côtés que lui.

"Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous étiez rencontré dans de telles circonstance… Je comprends beaucoup mieux ton attachement à Aria. Mais c'est étrange que tu te sois retrouvé en Bolivie, tu n'es pas du tout typé de là-bas.

\- Maîtresse a dit que dès qu'elle pourrait elle retournerait là-bas pour mener une enquête sur mes origines.

\- Il faut y aller au plus vite ! Je vais lui dire qu'il faut…

\- Non, s'il te plaît, l'arrêta le chien-loup.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de savoir et puis si jamais j'ai encore de la famille, je voudrais être un peu plus humain avant de… Enfin voilà…

\- Silver…"

Hermione prit alors le jeune homme dans ses bras et celui-ci blottit son nez dans son cou. Il était bien comme ça. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec sa maîtresse. Avec elle, il avait l'impression qu'elle le protégeait, comme une maman, mais avec Hermione, il était juste bien.

Non loin de là, Ron et Draco s'entraînaient d'arraches pieds et étaient particulièrement efficaces. Le blond avait permis au Gryffondor d'utiliser ses compétences stratégiques, développé aux échecs, sur le terrain. Tandis que Ron de son côté, avait permis à Draco de moins craindre de se mettre en première ligne et de comprendre que parfois il ne fallait pas hésiter à se faire blesser pour avoir la victoire.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais m'apprendre quelque chose, lança Draco.

\- Et moi dont, sourit Ron finalement ravi de cette nouvelle entente.

\- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de ton collègue qui avait été blessé.

\- Oui. Ils n'ont pas pu sauver son bras mais maintenant il a une prothèse magique payée par le ministère comme c'est arrivé pendant une mission. Au final, c'est comme s'il avait toujours son bras mais il n'est plus fait de chairs et de sangs.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur pour lui ?

\- Etrangement, non. Il positive beaucoup en disant que maintenant il peut se servir de son bras comme bouclier vu que ce n'est plus un vrai. Je pense que c'est avant tout grâce à la prothèse qui lui permet de ne quasiment pas changer son quotidien.

\- C'est plus un changement esthétique que de capacité physique si je comprend bien.

\- Voilà !

\- Tant mieux si ça ne l'a pas plus traumatisé que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément le cas. Il relativise sur son bras mais ça lui a quand même fait un sacré choc de le perdre. Notre responsable d'équipe nous a demandé de garder un oeil sur lui pendant les missions, au cas où son traumatisme ressurgisse et qu'il ne soit plus capable de gérer la situation.

\- Il est vrai qu'il vaut mieux le surveiller pendant un temps. Qui sait comment il pourrait réagir s'il se trouvait dans une situation similaire."

Tandis que tout le monde se débrouillait avec son entraînement, Aria, elle, décida qu'il était temps de voir ce dont lui avait parlé Horton concernant le lieu de détention de la reine des fées. Elle entreprit donc de se rendre dans les cachots sans attirer l'attention des autres.


	23. Chapter 23

Dans l'épisode précédent : Aria rend visite aux Harpies afin de savoir pourquoi elles n'avaient plus l'artefact puis une nouvelle session d'entraînement a lieu où l'on apprend comment Aria et Silver se sont rencontrés et que Brad a perdu son bras mais à gagner une prothèse très réaliste.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

stormtrooper2 : Tu as bien deviné concernant Silver et Hermione ;)

brigitte26 : Eh oui, qui sait jusqu'où ça va mener :) Tu auras la réponse dans un petit moment.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Alors qu'Aria arpentait les couloirs de l'école dans le but de rejoindre les cachots où aurait été retenu la reine des fées, l'élue sentie comme une présence qui la fit s'arrêter. Elle regarda de tous les côtés la main près de sa baguette et analysa la situation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut l'impression qu'une voix murmurait à son oreille qu'elle commença à comprendre ce qui se passait. Rusard leur avait dit que l'école avait sa propre conscience.

"...Poudlard?

\- Oui…

\- Wow… Tu as donc vraiment une conscience.

\- Les fondateurs ont mis beaucoup de volonté à vouloir me préserver du danger et la meilleure des façons était que je puisse le faire moi-même.

\- Ils étaient vraiment très puissants.

\- Surtout très ingénieux. Ils avaient tous des qualités complémentaires qui leur permettaient de réussir là où tous échouaient.

\- Pourquoi ne pas t'être manifesté avant ?

\- Je voulais éviter que Dumbledore me remarque. C'était primordial qu'il ne connaisse pas mon existence car je faisais en sorte qu'il n'accède pas à toutes mes fonctionnalités.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai tout de suite senti qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien dès qu'il était élève ici. J'ai donc fait en sorte de ne pas lui laisser accès à toutes les salles disponibles mais surtout à toutes mes défenses.

\- Il aurait pu les utiliser à mauvais escient ?

\- Oui certaines de mes défenses pourraient être considérées comme des attaques. Si tu en as besoin surtout n'hésites pas à demander. Je protégerai en mon sein tous ceux que tu estimeras le mériter.

\- Pourquoi me faire confiance ?

\- Car tout comme je savais que Dumbledore était le mal, je sais que tu es le bien.

\- Je ne fais pas que le bien…

\- Parfois pour contrer le mal nous sommes obligés d'employer les mêmes moyens, mais ce qui compte avant tout c'est les raisons pour lesquelels tu le fais et que tu ais conscience que c'est une mauvaise chose. C'est le jour où tu trouveras ça normal que ça deviendra problématique. Comprends-tu ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Dis moi, tu te rendais quelque part ?

\- Je cherchais un endroit dans les cachots où un homme, venu il y a peu, n'a pas pu accéder, bloqué par quelque chose d'invisible.

\- Effectivement, c'était moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car seule toi est autorisée à y aller.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu le découvriras en y allant.

\- Je ne vais pas être bloqué ?

\- Non je vais te laisser passer, elle t'attend.

\- Quoi ? Qui ça ?"

Aria appela le château mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille. La jeune fille se résigna alors à continuer son périple. Elle trouva sans mal l'endroit. Il s'en dégageait une aura sombre et malsaine qui donnait peut absolument pas envie d'aller dans cette zone. Elle sentit alors une douce brise chaude la poussant à avancer. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de Poudlard qui voulait la rassurer sur ce qui l'attendait.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, l'élue avança alors prudemment jusqu'à arriver dans une grande pièce sombre à l'odeur peu agréable. Soudainement, les torches s'allumèrent et Aria put voir à quoi ressemblait la salle. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était là qu'avait été retenu prisonnière la reine des fées. Beaucoup de sangs séchés étaient incrustés sur le sol et les murs. Il y avait des instruments sur une table dont la jeune fille ne préférait même pas savoir à quoi ils servaient.

"Quel horreur… Lâcha malgré elle Aria ayant plus que conscience des sévices subis par la reine.

\- C'est terminé maintenant, fit savoir une voix douce."

Aria sursauta et se retourna. Elle en resta bouche bée. Devant elle se tenait le fantôme de la reine elle-même, mais ce qui choqua la jeune fille c'est que c'était elle qu'elle avait vu en rêve le jour où elle avait eu son héritage magique. La reine en personne lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle était et ce qu'il en était de la vraie menace pesant sur ce monde.

"Vous…

\- Bonjour, mon enfant. Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir depuis que nous nous sommes vus lors de ton héritage.

\- Je… Oui, je me débrouille plutôt bien. On est une vraie équipe maintenant contre Dumbledore.

\- Poudlard m'en a parlé. Je suis heureuse pour toi que tu es des alliés de confiance à tes côtés, ça sera primordial pour le vaincre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez informé en personne de ce que j'étais, c'est vraiment un privilège.

\- Oh ! Tu sais, c'est mon rôle en tant que reine d'expliquer à mes nouveaux enfants ce qu'ils sont. Tant qu'il n'y en aura pas de nouvelle souveraine, c'est mon esprit qui continue de voyager dans leurs rêves.

\- Cela a dû être très dur pour vous ces dernières années.

\- Ce serait mentir de dire que ce ne fut pas le cas… Mais après autant de temps cela devint un quotidien, on y fait plus vraiment attention. Le plus difficiles à été d'empêcher mes enfants de sang de vivre leur vie…"

Un fort sentiment de tristesse s'empara d'Aria, surement accentué par les propres sentiments du fantôme. En tant que fée, Aria s'exposait aux mêmes risques. Si Dumbledore découvrait sa nature, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il cherche à remplacer la reine par la jeune fille pour lui faire subir les mêmes horreurs. Il était vraiment primordial qu'elle garde son identité secrète.

L'élue demanda alors un peu plus de détails sur ce qu'elle avait subi et comment elle avait été enlevée. Ce n'était pas par curiosité morbide, au contraire, elle préférait ne rien savoir, mais l'expression de la reine lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Elle voyait qu'elle avait besoin de vider son sac après des décennies en ayant eu que pour seul interlocuteur son bourreau.

Elle lui raconta alors comment tout ça était arrivé. Un jour, elle avait senti une énorme douleur lui signifiant que plusieurs de ses enfants venaient de mourir dans une souffrance extrême. Elle s'était alors précipitée sur le lieu où cela était arrivé, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire. Dumbledore l'attendait là-bas et l'avait piégé. Elle s'était alors retrouvé sous son emprise sans jamais réussir à en sortir autrement qu'en mourant.

Ses tortures avaient été diverses et variés, principalement centrée sur la violence physique et mentale. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs années que les viols avaient commencé, surement qu'il n'avait appris qu'entre deux ce que pouvait donner un enfant mi-fée mi-sorcier.

"Avoir une âme-soeur n'empêche pas ça ? Demanda Aria.

\- Malheureusement non. C'est même encore plus terrible car l'on trahit son compagnon. Une fée liée se suicidera dès la première fois, quitte à se faire imploser avec sa propre magie.

\- … Vous n'aviez pas de compagnon ?

\- Non. Lorsque je suis devenue reine je ne l'avais pas trouvé et j'ai décidé de ne pas le chercher. Les devoirs d'une reine sont grands et j'ai préféré me concentrer dessus.

\- Vous ne le regrettez pas ?

\- Je suis heureuse de m'être consacrée à mes enfants, de les voir heureuses avec leurs propres compagnons. Parfois, je les enviais un peu mais je pouvais jouir d'une liberté qu'elles n'avaient plus et qui m'était très utile. J'aurais aimé avoir pu faire plus pour elles. N'étant plus là pour les protégés, elles ont vécu des horreurs…

\- Vous ne l'avez pas choisi et vous-même étiez dans une situation terrible.

\- Tu as vraiment un coeur pur, Aria. Tu arriveras sans nul doute à détruire les ténèbres.

\- C'est bien qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un qui y croie… J'aimerais que vous soyez vraiment à mes côtés. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de vous ramener à la vie ? Je sais que nous pouvons avoir un certain pouvoir sur la mort.

\- ...Il en existe un mais il s'agit d'un rituel très complexe avec beaucoup de conséquences, comme c'est le cas à chaque fois que l'on essaye d'aller contre la nature.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ?

\- Dans un premier temps, il me faut un nouveau corps qui a perdu son son âme au maximum un jour avant. Ensuite, il faut plusieurs ingrédients à mettre sur les branches d'un pentacle. Des larmes de phénix ainsi qu'une plume, des poils de licornes, un os de sombrals et du sang de vampire donné volontairement.

\- Beaucoup de ses ingrédients sont rares…

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas pour rien, toutes ses créatures ont des particularités les rapprochant de la mort.

\- Il y a autre chose ?

\- Oui, le plus important, à mettre au centre du pentacle avec le corps. Un réceptacle entre le monde des vivants et des morts. Une personne assez puissante et de la race de celui qui doit être ramené à la vie pour que l'âme du défunt passe par elle avant de rejoindre son nouveau corps.

\- ...J'imagine que ce n'est pas sans conséquence pour le réceptacle.

\- Celui-ci se retrouve alors lié à la nouvelle vie qu'il a créé. Ainsi, si l'un meurt, l'autre le suit inévitablement.

\- Je vois…

\- Je ne te demande pas une telle chose, Aria. Je suis morte et je n'aspire pas particulièrement à revenir parmi les vivants même si j'aurais aimé continuer à être votre reine.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça après ce que vous avez subi ! Vous méritez une meilleure vie qui ne ce pas finisse pas par des décennies de souffrances !

\- Cela me fait chaud au coeur que tu penses ça, mon enfant, dit-elle en lui prenant le visage en coupe laissant une sensation de bien-être chez la jeune fille. Mais me ramener à la vie n'est pas une priorité. Tant que je n'aurais pas une successeure, je resterais dans ce monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de successeure si vous revenez parmi les vivants.

\- Tu es sacrément têtue, rigola la reine.

\- On me le dit souvent.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de cela pour le moment, s'il te plait. Tu as plus important à faire.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins faire quelque chose pour vous aider en attendant le moment propice pour vous faire revenir ?

\- Hum… Peut être si tu trouvais comment me libérer du lieu que je hante… Je suis bloqué dans cette pièce. J'arrive à changer d'endroits mais je reviens toujours ici après quelques minutes. Mon périmètre se limite donc au château et j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir aller sur les terres de mes enfants.

\- Je vais voir ce que je trouve ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de briser les chaînes qui vous relient à ce cachot.

\- Je te fais confiance. Je crois savoir que tu as une amie très douée pour trouver des solutions ?

\- Oui, Hermione! Elle passe tellement de temps le nez dans les bouquins qu'elle arrive à trouver des informations sur tout, souria la jeune fille.

\- Son talent te sera très utile.

\- C'est déjà le cas à vrai dire.

\- Bien, tant mieux. Il y a une chose dont je voulais te parler et qui pourrait t'être très utile aussi à l'avenir.

\- Qu'est-ce dont ?

\- Un pouvoir que seules les plus puissantes fées peuvent maîtriser, celui de voir dans le futur.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une telle chose.

\- N'as-tu pas déjà eu une sorte de flash, une image fugace te montrant quelque chose qui s'est passé dans les secondes qui ont suivi ?

\- …

\- Je peux voir que ça te parle.

\- Je… Il n'y a pas longtemps mon compagnon était en danger de mort. Je n'étais pas près de lui et n'avais même pas vu la situation dans laquelle il était, mais j'ai eu comme une vision d'une attaque qui se dirigeait vers lui et qu'il ne pouvait éviter. J'ai donc pu avoir le temps de m'interposer et d'éviter qu'il ne soit blessé mortellement, mais je croyais que c'était parce que c'était mon compagnon…

\- Je peux t'assurer que c'est ton pouvoir et non ton instinct protecteur tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas encore lié. Tu pourras effectivement sentir qu'il est en danger lorsque le lien sera effectif entre vous. Il serait d'ailleurs judicieux de ne pas trop tarder à sauter le pas.

\- Je…

\- Je sais que cela t'effraie. Nous sommes la seule race à autant craindre que désiré s'unir à notre âme-soeur car contrairement aux autres nous avons été très souvent exploités par elles. Et si certaines comme les veelas ont aussi eu ce problème, leur instinct les empêchent d'avoir peur car ils sont dépendants de leur âme-soeur et peu importe comment elles les traitent, ils ont besoin d'eux.

\- Un peu comme les elfes de maison ?

\- C'est ça. Malgré la maltraitance, ils ont besoin d'être liés pour vivre. Nous, nous avons réussi à contrer cette dépendance afin de rester en sécurité car nous pouvons vivre sans notre âme-soeur, c'est dur et il faut vivre avec un manque toute sa vie, en particulier si on l'a déjà rencontré, mais c'est possible.

\- Donc je peux très bien continuer comme ça.

\- Aria, ton âme-soeur est un homme bon, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, il sera celui qui te protège et non te fait du mal. Prends un peu de ce courage qui te caractérise tant et laisse-toi aller.

\- Je vais essayer…

\- Parle-lui en dans un premier temps, il saura par la suite apaiser tes craintes, je n'en doute pas.

\- Oui, il a déjà réussi à me montrer combien il m'aimait.

\- Tu vois, fais-lui confiance. Pour en revenir au sujet de départ, je peux t'aider à maîtriser ton don si tu le souhaites.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il y a certaines techniques de base que je peux t'enseigner. Quand tu auras compris comment cela fonctionne, tu n'auras plus qu'à t'entraîner et cela viendra tout seul au moment propice sans que tu es besoin d'y penser.

\- Cela serait vraiment génial.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à venir ici lorsque tes amis viennent s'entraîner.

\- Marché conclu !"

Aria discuta encore un peu avec la reine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que l'entraînement des autres devaient être terminé depuis un moment. Elle quitta alors le fantôme en lui promettant de revenir au plus vite.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle sur demande, il ne restait que Severus qui l'attendait. Quand il la vit, il s'approcha d'elle en la taquinant.

"Tu t'es enfin souvenu de notre existence. ?

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas être si longue, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait perdre la notion du temps ?

\- J'ai d'abord conversé avec Poudlard.

\- Rien que ça, rigola l'homme.

\- Et oui ! Rusard avait raison, l'esprit du château a à coeur de protéger ses habitants. Au départ, je voulais aller à l'endroit dont nous avait parlé Horton et Poudlard m'a dit que j'étais la seule à pouvoir y aller et qu'on m'y attendait.

\- Qui t'y attendait ?

\- La reine des fées."

Aria expliqua ensuite ce qui s'était passé puis lui parla de son souhait de rejoindre la terre des fées et du rituel pour la ramener à la vie, même si pour le rituel elle avait l'intention de faire appel à Hermione pour effectuer des recherches. Elle garda cependant pour elle son pouvoir de prémonition, c'était une carte précieuse qu'elle ne devait pas révéler si elle voulait garder l'effet de surprise. Elle mentionna seulement que la reine voulait l'aider à se familiariser avec ses pouvoirs.

"Je crois avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur les fantômes coincés dans un lieu précis, c'est souvent lié à leur mort ou à leurs regrets. Quant au rituel, je suis d'accord avec la reine. La ramener à la vie serait l'idéal mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante sur laquelle il faut que l'on se concentre pour le moment. Elle ne risque rien en tant que fantôme, mais si elle revient à la vie et est liée à toi, Dumbledore n'aurait qu'à la tuer à nouveau pour se débarrasser de toi.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

\- Bien sûr que non, tu penses toujours aux autres avant de penser toi. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour te rappeler que tu es importante aussi, dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- ...Nous avons parlé d'autre chose également.

\- De quoi ?

\- Du lien…

\- Je vois et qu'est-ce qu'il en est ?

\- Elle m'a dit de ne pas trop tarder…

\- ...Aria, je ne veux te forcer à rien. La situation me va très bien comme ça.

\- Elle m'a expliqué que la peur du lien venait du fait que mes congénères ont beaucoup souffert avec leurs compagnons, c'est une sorte d'instinct de suivi que nous avons débloqué.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal intentionnellement.

\- Je le sais, même la reine l'a deviné mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Cela va impliquer tellement de choses que…

\- Chut… J'apaiserai tes doutes comme je l'ai fait quand tu ne croyais pas en la force de mes sentiments. Laisse-moi faire d'accord ?

\- … D'accord.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, Aria et être lié à toi serait la plus belle chose qui pourrait m'arriver et jamais je n'en abuserai. Maintenant explique-moi ce qui se passerai après le lien."

Aria entreprit alors d'éclairer Severus. Le lien consistait simplement à l'union de leurs corps, mais venait aussi en même temps l'union de leurs âmes et de leurs magies, c'est ce qui différenciait le premier acte sexuel des suivants. Une fois l'union faite, ils auraient besoin de rester à proximité l'un de l'autre pendant un bonne semaine afin de stabiliser le lien et que l'un comme l'autre rassurent leur magie sur le fait que l'éloignement n'était pas un rejet.

Leur lien entraînait également plusieurs facultés liées à eux deux comme le fait de ressentir les émotions de l'autre ou bien le danger qui le menace. Ils pourront également, en s'entrainant, développer la communication mental et à distance. Ainsi ils pourraient se parler même éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Severus developperait également une résistance magique plus importante due au fait que sa magie se retrouvait liée à celle d'Aria qui avait cette faculté naturellement. Pour finir, il aurait également la possibilité, lors de situations critiques impliquant Aria, de puiser dans la puissance magique de la fée pour la sortir d'affaire. Cependant, ce n'est pas sans conséquence car il dépasserait ses propres limites. Cela entraînerait alors un coma magique plus ou moins long en fonction de ce qu'il aura fait et seule Aria pourra l'aider à s'en remettre en restant à ses côtés et en stimulant la magie de l'homme.


	24. Chapter 24

Dans l'épisode précédent : Aria rencontre Poudlard qui lui dit qu'elle les protégera et l'incite à aller sur le lieu de torture de la reine. Là-bas, le fantôme de la reine l'attend. Aria y apprend ce qui s'est passé mais aussi qu'il existe un moyen de ramener la reine à la vie. L'élue possède un don de prémonition que la reine des fées se propose de lui apprendre. Lorsqu'elle retourne à la salle d'entraînement, il n'y a plus que Severus avec qui elle parle du lien sur les suggestions de la reine.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

stormtrooper2 : Oui, elle se doit de prioriser son combat, la reine ne va pas s'envoler de toute façon… Ca fait doucement son chemin dans ça tête, il ne manque plus que le bon moment ;)

brigitte26 : Elle y arrivera, elle est déterminée pour, mais d'abord elle va chercher un moyen de lui permettre de se déplacer, cela rendra sa condition moins dure :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Aria dut prendre son mal en patience car il lui fallut deux semaines avant de pouvoir de nouveau se rendre à Poudlard pour un entraînement. Bien malgré elle, elle s'était retrouvé à avoir des rendez-vous pile aux créneaux dédiés à cet effet. Par conséquent, elle n'avait pas encore pu leur donner un nouveau type de démons et ils avaient continué à s'entraîner sur les premiers.

Pour une fois, tout le monde devait être présent. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la première session et la jeune fille voulait en profiter pour leur parler d'une sorte de démon particulièrement coriace, pas en puissance mais en roublardise. C'était des démons très intelligents qui étaient adeptes des coups bas et dont il fallait particulièrement se méfier.

Ils attendaient encore Ron avant de pouvoir commencer. Le jeune homme les avait prévenu qu'il serait un peu en retard car il avait eu un réunion de dernière minute.

Lorsqu'il arriva ce ne fut pas un mais trois rouquins qui rentrèrent dans la salle. L'air penaud de Ron laisser penser que les deux jumeaux souriant à pleines dents l'avait piégé pour savoir ce qu'il cachait.

"Tiens donc, il y a deux personnes qui ne devraient pas être là, rigola Aria n'en voulant guère à Ron de s'être fait avoir.

\- Il était temps que l'on sache ce que notre petit frère trafiqué. Nous l'avons donc suivi depuis le ministère. Quelle surprise avons-nous eue de voir qu'il venait à Poudlard pour s'entraîner...

\- ...Et pas contre n'importe qui d'après ce que nous avons compris, renchérit son jumeau.

\- Bon, pour le côté discrétion on repassera, Ron, lança Draco.

\- Oh! Mais je viens bien d'entendre Draco Malfoy appeler notre petit frère par son diminutif ?

\- Si vous voulez une explication, arrêtez d'embêter les gens, arqua Aria sentant que la malice des jumeaux était en ébullition.

\- Super ! Commence par nous dire qui tu es, jolie jeune fille !"

L'élue se mit alors à sourire et dévoila sa célèbre cicatrice attirant des exclamations choquées des deux garçons. elle n'échappa pas à quelques blagues sur le sujet de leur part, mais ils devinrent beaucoup plus sérieux en entendant les raisons qui ont fait qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie en tant qu'homme. Une fois son identité révélée, Aria continua avec ceux contre quoi ils se battaient.

Dire que les jumeaux étaient surpris étaient un euphémisme. Ils leur falluent plusieurs minutes pour vraiment assimiler tout ce qu'Aria venait de leur dire.

"Donc toutes les personnes ici présentes se battent contre Dumbledore.

\- Effectivement.

\- On veut en être ! S'exclama Fred déterminé.

\- Absolument ! Renchérit son frère.

\- Les gars, vous avez assez risqué votre vie comme ça lors de la première guerre. Tu as même failli y rester, Fred ! Sans parler de toutes les séquelles que tu as depuis. Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre boutique et les succursales que vous voulez lancer.

\- Oui, j'aurais pu mourir, mais je suis plus que fier d'y avoir participé et même si j'y avais perdu la vie, je recommencerais ! Quant à mes séquelles, elles ne m'handicapent pas au contraire !

\- Et depuis nous avons pensé à une multitude de solutions pour faire des dérives de nos produits qui auraient pu être utiles pendant les combats.

\- On a tout un arsenal près et qui peut encore être amélioré en les testant pendant les entraînements !

\- Je ne …

\- Laisse-nous te faire un démonstration, Ha...Aria !"

George sorti de sa poche plusieurs objets. Il tendit un bracelet à son frère qui le mit à son poignet et attendit que son jumeau sorte sa baguette. Gorge lança alors un expelliarmus. Contre toute attente, Fred, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour se défendre, fut entouré d'un bouclier de protection qui absorba le sort avant de disparaître.

"Voici un bouclier portatif. Initialement on l'a créé pour nous protéger quand on se lance dans nos créations, mais on l'a fait évoluer pour qu'il ne s'active que lorsqu'un sort s'approche trop près.

\- Il peut fonctionner cinq fois sur une courte période, ensuite il a besoin de se recharger, compléta Fred."

George montra d'autres objets. Une sphère se transformant en sort de ligotage une fois sa cible touché, très pratique pour arrêter quelqu'un. Il y avait aussi un disque créant une zone de dix mètres de diamètre du sortilège d'immobulus.

"Il faut reconnaître que leurs inventions pourraient nous être bien utiles, défendit Severus.

\- Merci, professeur ! S'exclamèrent en coeur les deux garçons.

\- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prenom.

\- Wow ! On peut vraiment ?!

\- Ne me le faite pas regretter. Aria, s'ils veulent y participer c'est leur droit, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Exactement ! Lança Ron. Elle nous a fait le coup aussi à Hermion et moi.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Aria aux jumeaux. Ce sera bien pire que la guerre contre Voldemort.

\- On est sur !"

Aria fut donc bien obligé d'accepter leur présence cependant elle émit comme condition qu'elle les contacterait pour une bataille que quand elle estimerait qu'ils auraient un niveau suffisant. Elle voulait éviter que leur premier combat ne se reproduise. Malgré ce que Fred avait dit, il était loin d'avoir toutes ses capacités d'antan. Cela ne se remarquait pas dans les tâches quotidiennes, mais il se fatiguait très vite et avait un retour de douleurs lorsqu'il forçait trop sur une zone qui avait été blessée.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils auraient dû commencer, il était temps qu'ils le fassent. L'élue commença par son petit court sur le nouveau démon. N'ayant que peu de chose à dire sur lui à part sa grande intelligence, tous commencèrent rapidement les combats. Elle prit ensuite Fred et George à part pour leur parler des deux premiers démons qu'ils avaient vus. Il était plus judicieux qu'ils s'entraînent d'abord sur eux avant de se mettre au niveau des autres.

Alors qu'elle était en train de leur expliquer comment se débarrasser de la deuxième sorte de démon, l'un de ceux qui servaient à l'entraînement des autres vola dans leur direction. Aria réagit alors très rapidement et fit exploser le mannequin avant qu'il ne touche quelqu'un.

"Le but ce n'est pas de mettre K.O vos alliés vous savez, plaisanta Aria.

\- Beau reflex ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en coeur.

\- Qui a loupé son coup ? Demanda l'élue curieuse car ce n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est Silver, répondit Hermione encore sous le choc.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis faite avoir par le mannequin et la magie de Silver s'est manifestée pour me protéger."

Tandis qu'Hermione expliquait ce qui venait de se passer, le chien-loup, lui, regardait ses mains comme si elles venaient soudainement de pousser. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire, ni la sensation qu'il avait ressentie. Soudainement, il sentit une main sur son épaule. En tournant la tête, il vit Severus et mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il lui demandait si ça allait.

"Je...Oui. C'était bizarre.

\- C'est toujours étrangement de faire de la magie quand on ne s'y attend pas, compatis sa maîtresse.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir un peu le temps de te remettre de tes émotions, proposa Severus.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que s'il était animagus, il était aussi sorcier.

\- Ne te flagelle pas, Aria. Il n'avait jamais fait de manifestation de magie même sous forme animal. Il était primordial de d'abord s'occuper de sa transformation.

\- Il lui faudra un entraînement pour ça aussi.

\- Je m'en occuperai, suggéra le maître des potions. Il commence à avoir un bon niveau de combat au corps-à-corps, je peux utiliser une bonne partie de ses séances pour lui apprendre les sorts de base.

\- Si besoin, je peux aussi utiliser quelques heures de mon temps pour lui enseigner des sortilèges, offrit le professeur Flitwick.

\- Oh ! Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, répliqua Aria.

\- Ce n'est nullement le cas, sourit le demi-gobelin. J'aime particulièrement enseigner à ceux qui débutent. Ils sont toujours très curieux et ont beaucoup de motivation.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Silver ? Après tout c'est de toi qu'il s'agit ? Questionna Aria.

\- Plus vite je pourrais maîtriser cette nouvelle chose, plus vite je pourrais l'utiliser et éviter de blesser quelqu'un avec !"

Sa motivation fit rire tout le monde. Severus et Filius se mirent alors à s'organiser pour les leçons du jeune loup tandis qu'Aria finissait sa leçon avec les jumeaux.

Une fois tout cela terminé, la jeune fille put enfin retourner voir la reine des fées qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis deux semaines.

"Aria, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

\- Bonjour, ma reine. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt.

\- Oh ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu es une femme occupée, je le sais très bien. Et puis appelle-moi par mon prénom, Eanna.

\- Je peux vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, puisque je te le demande.

\- Bien, Eanna. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

\- Non, le Baron sanglant et Peeve viennent me voir régulièrement et puis Poudlard me raconte ce qui se passe en son sein.

\- Au moins, cela vous fait de la compagnie.

\- Exactement et elle est plutôt agréable, sourit la reine."

Les deux femmes continuèrent à discuter un peu avant de finalement commencer l'entraînement de la plus jeune. La reine lui expliqua d'abord le principe de voir le futur.

En temps normal, on ne peut voir que le futur le plus susceptible de se réaliser. Cependant, leur don ne montrant que ce qui va se passait dans les secondes qui suivent, il y avait très peu de risques que le futur change, même si dans les faits cela était possible.

Pour cela, il faudrait que la personne vue dans la vision puisse, dans le délai des quelques secondes entre la vision et l'acte, changer d'avis et faire autre chose. Plus simplement, comprendre qu'Aria avait vu ce qui aller se passait et donc, changer de tactique, mais en quelques secondes, il fallait posséder un esprit capable d'analyser les choses vraiment très rapidement or, ce genre de personne était très rare.

Une fois qu'Aria eut compris tout le contexte, Eanna la fit s'asseoir en tailleur par terre puis méditer. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa magie et avoir plus que conscience de celle-ci avant de pouvoir commencer à essayer de voir le futur.

Quand la magie d'Aria se mit à se manifester autour d'elle sous forme de petites volutes vertes, la reine lui dit qu'elle pouvait arrêter. L'apparence de la jeune fille avait quelque peu changeai. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leurs reflets argentés et ses yeux était littéralement lumineux. Deux aspects de sa véritable apparence qui s'était manifestés en se mettant en osmose avec sa magie.

La reine lui demanda alors de se mettre debout et de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, dans le seul but de ne pas voir avec ses yeux physiques ce qui allait se passer. Tandis qu'Aria essayait de se concentrer pour faire surgir des images d'évènements à venir, Eanna s'approchait d'un côté ou de l'autre et touchait la jeune fille avec ses doigts glacés de fantôme. Le but était qu'elle arrive à éviter le toucher.

Il fallut plus de deux heures à l'élue pour arriver à enfin apercevoir une image, juste une, de la reine la touchant sur sa joue gauche. Elle se décala alors sur sa droite et Eanna arrêta son mouvement en voyant cela.

"Bravo, Aria, tu as réussi !

\- Enfin, je commence à être frigorifiée.

\- Pardon, je ne ressens plus les températures, j'aurais dû te demander comment ça allait.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas insupportable. Ceci étant, je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrait autant de temps…

\- La première fois est toujours plus dure. Tu nages dans l'inconnue malgré mes indications. Maintenant que tu as pu l'expérimenter toi-même, la prochaine fois tu y arriveras plus vite.

\- Recommençons !

\- Pas aujourd'hui, rigola la reine. J'apprécie beaucoup ta motivation mais tu as utilisé plus d'énergie que tu ne le penses. Tu verras comme tu vas bien dormir cette nuit.

\- Cela me changera de d'habitude, sourit-elle tristement.

\- Des soucis de sommeil ?

\- Oh ! Ce n'est rien. Ca fait longtemps. Entre les cauchemars et mon instinct de survit toujours en éveille, mes nuits sont courtes, mais mon corps s'y est habitué et ça lui suffit.

\- Il serait judicieux que tu cherches quand même une solution. Même si cela te suffit pour le moment, tu as quand même une récupération d'énergie bien moindre par rapport à une nuit complète. Si tu en viens à devoir combattre tous les jours sans une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps.

-...

\- Parles-en à ton compagnon, il est potionniste il me semble ? Il pourra peut-être t'aider.

\- Je le ferais."

Sur ces mots, Aria salua la reine puis remonta aux étages supérieurs du château. Elle croisa Severus qui l'attendait à l'entrée des cachots, l'entraînement étant terminé depuis une demi-heure.

" Tu aurais pu rentrer sans moi.

\- Je voulais savoir comment s'était passée ta première leçon.

\- Bien, j'ai réussi à développer un peu mes pouvoirs..

\- C'est génial, Aria !

\- J'ai quand même mis deux heures pour y arriver.

\- C'est ta première session, ne soit pas si dur avec toi-même. Je suis même sûr que c'est déjà beaucoup d'y arriver après deux heures d'entraînement !"

Aria avait toujours cette manie de se dévaloriser alors qu'elle faisait toujours en sorte de valoriser les autres. Severus se faisait donc un devoir de le faire pour elle car elle le méritait d'autant plus que c'était vrai.


	25. Chapter 25

Dans l'épisode précédent : Les jumeaux Weasley suivent leur jeune frère et découvrent toute l'histoire de Dumbledore. Ils choisissent alors de faire partie du groupe

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : C'est son pilier :)

stormtrooper2 : Eh oui, notre petit Silver tient beaucoup à Hermione :)

brigitte26 : Elle est déterminée pour en tout cas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Aria et Severus déjeunèrent ensemble, Draco et sa mère ayant étaient invités chez Miss Zabini et Silver s'entraînant seul dans une des salles prévues à cet effet, ils avaient le manoir pour eux. Le maître des potions avait alors proposé à sa compagne de pique-niquer dans le jardin pour l'heure du midi. La jeune fille avait accepté avec joie d'autant qu' il faisait un temps magnifique.

Après avoir mangé, Aria se cala contre Severus et ferma les yeux profitant du soleil réchauffant sa peau. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'élue se rappelle que la reine lui avait demandé de parler de ses problèmes de sommeil à son compagnon. Cependant, elle hésitait fortement. Elle s'en sortait très bien comme ça et n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter avec ça.

Le maître des potions senti par il ne savait quel moyen le désarroi de sa petite amie et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"Je...Hier, avec la reine on a abordé un sujet et elle m'a demandé de t'en parler.

\- Alors fais-le. Tu n'as pas à hésiter, sourit-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- ...Cela fait longtemps que mes nuits sont très courtes. Je m'y suis parfaitement habituée et je n'ai pas besoin d'heure de sommeil en plus.

\- Combien d'heure dors-tu en moyenne ?

\- Trois, quatre heures.

\- C'est vraiment peu, Aria. C'est moitié moins que ce qu'il te faudrait, seule ta magie te fait tenir le coup et tu as plus que besoin d'avoir ses pleines capacités pour te battre.

\- …

\- A quoi sont dues tes insomnies ?

\- L'habitude des nuits courtes et les cauchemars.

\- Je vois, soit tu fais un cauchemar qui t'empêche de te rendormir, soit dès que tu te réveilles tu te lèves par peur d'en faire un si tu te rendors.

\- C'est ça. J'ai déjà essayé la potion de sommeil sans rêve mais je devenais un vrai zombie, plaisanta Aria pour alléger le sujet.

\- Oui, malheureusement cette potion n'est pas faite pour le long terme sinon elle devient une drogue... Cependant, il y a quelques années j'ai créé un dérivé beaucoup plus léger qui permette d'avoir l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille avant de s'endormir. Elle n'évite pas à coup sûr les cauchemars, mais si tu n'as rien eu dans la journée qui puisse être propice à faire un mauvais rêve, elle est efficace.

\- C'est une sorte de potion calmante?

\- Dans ses effets, on peut dire ça. Sauf que la potion calmante a pour but de calmer des émotions trop fortes, alors que la potion de sommeil sans rêve bloque ton imagination et les cauchemars qui en résultent.

\- Tu crois que ce sera vraiment efficace ?

\- Dans un premier temps, cela te permettra de bloquer les vieux cauchemars qui te hantent. Ca ne fonctionnera peut-être pas toutes les nuits mais assez pour que tu es des cycles de sommeil complet régulièrement.

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen durable contre ça ?

\- Je n'en connais qu'un à ce jour qui fonctionne peu importe les horreurs qui peuvent passer dans ton esprit.

\- Lequel ?

\- L'occlumancie.

\- Évidemment…

\- On avait déjà abordé le sujet mais… Peut-être que nous pourrions réessayer ? Je sais que je t'ai laissé une très mauvaise impression de ses cours, mais je te promets que ce sera différent. Je ne peux pas te garantir que ce ne soit pas désagréable, ce n'est jamais une partie de plaisir quand quelqu'un vient dans ton esprit trop de fois en peu de temps, mais je t'assure que tu n'en souffriras pas et si tu veux arrêter, on arrêtera.

\- ...D'accord. Quand veux-tu commencer ?

\- Maintenant ? Le cadre est agréable, la chaleur du soleil apaisante.

\- ...Ok.

\- Bien ! Installe-toi face à moi et ferme les yeux. Ensuite respire profondément. Détends-toi au maximum et dis-moi quand tu sens d'attaque.

\- C'est bon, prévenu Aria après quelques minutes."

Severus rentra alors dans son esprit. Contrairement aux leçons d'avant, son esprit n'était pas chaotique. En général, il tombait tout de suite sur ses souvenirs désagréables. Là, c'était comme un grand hall vide.

"Aria, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, répliqua une voix lointaine.

\- Tu arrives à voir comment se trouve ton esprit actuellement ?

\- C'est vide… Je crois.

\- Exactement. Le but de l'occlumancie, c'est de rester dans cet état-là peu importe ce qui arrive. Bien évidemment, plus tu t'entraines, plus c'est facile.

\- Comment je fais ? Tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment expliqué, juste ordonné de le faire.

\- C'est vrai, je suis désolé, grimaça l'homme. J'ai été un vrai con.

\- Tu t'es bien rattrapé depuis.

\- J'espère, sourit-il. Pour en revenir à ta question, tout le monde à sa façon de faire. Personnellement, je tri mes souvenirs pour que ceux qui me dérangent soit couvert de ceux agréables. Je sais que certains préfèrent simuler des boîtes dans lesquelles ils les rangent, d'autres créer tout un monde dans leurs esprits et enterre littéralement les mauvais souvenirs.

\- C'est vraiment varié.

\- C'est souvent en fonction de la personnalité des personnes. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez carré qui n'aime pas les fioritures donc je range simplement mes souvenirs. Qu'est-ce qui t'inspire ?

\- Je crois que j'aime bien l'idée de cacher mes souvenirs dans un monde que je me serai imaginé, un peu comme si je créais mon propre tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- C'est une bonne idée. En plus, étant imaginaire, tu peux créer des épreuves mortelles, elles ne tueront pas celui-ci qui y pénètre mais le forcera à sortir et il en sera sonné.

\- J'ai déjà plusieurs idées, lança Aria d'une telle façon que Severus était persuadé qu'elle avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Comment est-ce que je procède ?

\- Avec ton imagination. Il te suffit de penser très fortement à ce que tu veux faire. D'abord, tu choisis un souvenir. Ensuite tu construis tout autour l'épreuve que tu veux pour l'atteindre. Tu n'as qu'à commencer avec un souvenir sans importance comme une mauvaise note."

Seveus observa alors sa compagne s'affairer. Il aperçut brièvement le souvenir d'un T qu'il lui avait donné à un devoir de potion qui se transforma en une boule de lumière. Il fut ensuite mis dans une boîte, elle-même entouré de filet du diable. Se construisit alors tout autour différentes parois en matériaux plus ou moins solides. Ce ne fut pas moins de dix couches de murs qui séparaient l'homme du souvenir.

"Voilà, je pense que c'est bon pour un premier essai.

\- Je vais vérifier tout ça. Je m'excuse d'avance si ça te cause des soucis, n'hésite pas à me dire si c'est trop dur pour toi.

\- D'accord…"

Severus entreprit alors d'abattre les murs un à un. Il pensait que ce serait facile, long, mais facile. Quelle erreur ! Cette gryffondor bien trop serpentarde avait simulé visuellement des textures différentes de ce en quoi étaient vraiment composé les murs. Par exemple, le premier mur qui faisait penser à un mur en bois était en vérité un mur de métal. Ainsi le sortilège de feu qu'utilisa le maître des potions fut totalement inutile. Ce fut comme ça pour chaque mur et cela lui prit donc une bonne demi-heure pour arriver à la boîte, boîte toujours recouvert de filet du diable. Severus se demanda alors s'il 'agissait vraiment de cette plante. Un sortilège de lumière plus tard et il put confirmer ses doutes. Après deux autres sortilèges, il vient enfin à bout de la plante, lui laissant libre accès à la boîte qu'il ne prit pas car cela ne servait à rien.

"Tout va bien ?

\- ...Tu as réussi mon épreuve, bouda Aria.

\- Ahah, rigola Severus. Le but n'était pas que je ne l'atteigne pas mais que j'y mette trop de temps. Je dois avoué que tu m'as agréablement surpris, je pensais finir en moins de dix minutes et il m'en a fallu plus de trente.

\- Quel est l'intérêt si tu finis par avoir accès à mon souvenir ?

\- L'intérêt est qu'en temps normal, tu ne dois pas me laisser faire mais en profiter pour essayer de me sortir de ton esprit. Tes remparts n'ont pas besoin d'être infranchissable mais suffisamment long à franchir pour que quelqu'un n'arrive pas au bout avant que tu ne l'aies sorti de ton esprit.

\- Je comprends mieux… On recommence ?

\- Pour un premier essai, c'est suffisant. Tu as compris la mécanique, maintenant tu dois faire la même chose sur les souvenirs qui sont la clé de tes cauchemars. Ceux-là, n'hésite pas à renforcer les fermetures autour afin que ton subconscient ne tombe pas dessus par hasard.

\- Bien… Mais tu ne vas pas voir si 'est efficace ?

\- Je le ferai une fois que tu auras élaboré ton monde. Aujourd'hui était un exercice pour que tu comprennes comment faire. D'ici quelque temps, quand tu verras que sans potions tes cauchemars ne viennent plus, alors nous referons l'expérience et je verrais si tes sécurités pour tes cauchemars sont aussi efficace contre une intrusion extérieure.

\- Je vois. Comment fait-on pour sortir de mon esprit ?

\- Je vais d'abord partir le premier. Une fois que tu ne sens plus ma présence, c'est comme sortir du sommeil. Tu penses à l'endroit où on était et tu ouvres les yeux."

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'expliquer les choses, Severus s'exécuta et se retrouva de nouveau dans le jardin des Malfoy. Un simple tempus lui fit savoir que l'exercice n'avait duré qu'une heure et demie, ainsi ses amis ne devaient pas encore être rentré. Aria émergea quelques minutes plus tard et bien qu'elle fût assise, elle chancela.

"Oula, ça ne m'a jamais fait ça avant…

\- C'est parce que tu étais plongé très profondément dans ton esprit et que tu y étais un peu trop bien. Cela arrive parfois aussi en méditation. Cela revient à un réveil un peu trop brutal. Ca a déjà dû t'arriver.

\- Oui, j'ai toujours la tête qui tourne et j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour me "stabiliser".

\- Voilà, c'est la même chose. Prends le temps de bien reprendre conscience."

Finalement, elle retrouva ses esprits rapidement et son compagnon l'invita à se lever et à faire quelques pas pour profiter de l'air frais.

"Ca va mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire renversant.

\- Tant mieux alors, répondit-il en lui ravissant ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois que ça suffira pour mes cauchemars ?

\- Ca marche pour les miens. Je vais te donner un stock de légères potions de sommeil sans rêve pour commencer. Tu en prendras une tous les soirs. Quand tu estimeras avoir mis sous scellés tous les souvenirs qui attirent tes cauchemars, tu la prendras un jour sur deux. Si tu n'en as pas alors, tu pourras les arrêter. Ensuite, si tout va bien, j'entrerai dans ton esprit et je verrai ce que tu y a fait.

\- Ca va être long…

\- Oui, mais il vaut mieux que tu ne sautes pas d'étapes si tu veux que ça marche. En voulant aller trop vite, tu risques de mal faire les choses et, du coup, de les rendre inefficaces.

\- Du coup, j'imagine que passer le reste de ma journée à imaginer des pièges n'est pas une bonne idée ?

\- Tu peux chercher des idées et les noter quelque part, mais je te conseillerai de ne les créer dans ton esprit qu'au fur et à mesure. tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais ça demande beaucoup d'énergie de travailler à l'organisation de son esprit.

\- Que me conseilles-tu comme fréquence ?

\- Il serait bon que tu en fasses un tous les soirs, avant de prendre ta potion. Ainsi tu pourras cumuler l'effet de méditation de l'exercice, la fatigue de celui-ci et la potion. Cela devrait t'aider à avoir un sommeil tranquille.

\- Revoir mon souvenir ne va pas au contraire l'inciter à réapparaître dans mes songes ?

\- Est-ce que ce sont des souvenirs qu'il t'est facile de laisser de côté en temps normal ?

\- Non…

\- Alors cela n'aura pas plus d'effets négatifs que d'y penser en journée. As-tu l'impression que le souvenir de ta note est plus présent dans ton esprit qu'avant ?

\- Non, ça serait même le contraire, il faut que je me force à y penser pour m'en souvenir.

\- C'est l'effet que ça te fera pour les autres aussi, bien que leur dureté fera qu'ils viendront plus facilement à toi, les enfermer les protègent des autres, de ton subconscient mais aussi de ta conscience active.

\- J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher car ce serait génial.

\- Ca marchera j'en suis sûr."


	26. Chapter 26

Dans l'épisode précédent : Le lendemain, Aria et Severus déjeunent ensemble et la jeune fille en profite pour parler de ses problèmes de sommeil. L'homme lui parle alors d'une potion mais surtout d'occlumancie pour résoudre son problème. ils s'entraînent de nouveau sur l'exercice et Aria y arrive parfaitement bien maintenant que son compagnon est plus enclin à lui enseigner.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Effectivement, ils n'ont plus la même relation maintenant, les choses se passent mieux.

stormtrooper2 : Les effets vont vites se faire sentir ;)

brigitte26 : J'avoue que moi aussi, ça serait vraiment très pratique.

Bonne lecture

* * *

La fin de semaine se passa tranquillement, Silver commençait à maîtriser quelques sorts basiques et Aria avait pu faire plusieurs nuits complètes. ce n'est qu'en ayant pu dormir huit heures d'affilée qu'elle se rendait enfin compte de combien sa magie compensée le manque de sommeil. La première fois que ça lui arriva, elle fut une véritable pile électrique au point qu'il était difficile de l'arrêter. Elle avait été tellement productive qu'en début d'après-midi elle n'avait plus rien eu à faire et elle avait participé à l'entraînement de Silver.

Le chien-loup en avait été particulièrement heureux car depuis qu'il était devenu humain, il passait de moins en moins de temps avec sa maîtresse. Il ne pouvait plus la suivre partout et tous ses entraînements lui prenaient beaucoup de temps.

Alors qu'Aria était à son bureau en train de trier les différentes informations qu'on lui avait envoyées, elle reçut une missive alarmante. Des vélanes en repérage avaient aperçues des démons traîner autour d'un village dans la forêt où un clan vampire avait été attaqué il y a quelque temps. Cela était l'annonce d'une attaque qui surviendrait dans l'heure. Au vu du type de démons qui avaient été vus, il allait leur falloir un grand nombre de combattants. Aria envoya donc une première lettre à Remus pour qu'il prévienne la meute de loup-garou. Elle envoya ensuite un second parchemin au clan vampire qu'ils avaient sauvé. Le lieu de l'attaque étant près de leur lieu d vie, ils pourraient y être en un rien de temps. L'élue envoya ensuite un message sur le bipeur de tout le monde leur précisant le lieu où l'attaque allait se faire.

Lorsqu'elle descendit tous les occupants du manoir étaient prêt à partir. Ils ne perdirent donc pas de temps et se rendirent sur place. Par chance, le village n'avait pas encore été attaqué mais les habitants avaient vu les démons roder, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient sur le qui vive.

Les deux groupes de créatures magiques n'étant pas encore arrivés, les sorciers présents commencèrent alors par évacuer le village avant que les créatures démoniaques n'attaquent. Un grand stock de portoloin avait dû être utilisé et lorsque le dernier groupe fut parti, les vampires arrivèrent suivis de près par les loups-garous. En voyant les deux groupes, Aria se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas due les appeler en même temps.

"Qu'est-ce que ces chiens font ici ?! S'exclama le chef du clan vampire.

\- Pardon ?! Aboya l'alpha des "chiens". C'est la sangsue qui parle là ?!

\- Ca suffit, tonna l'élue. Je sais que vos races ne s'entendent pas mais s'il vous plaît, faîte un effort. Les démons vont attaquer d'une minute à l'autre. Nous devons être à tout prix soudés dans cette bataille. Vous pourrez vous quereller à loisir après si vous voulez."

Les paroles de la jeune fille calmèrent légèrement les créatures bien qu'elles étaient toujours en train de se fusiller du regard. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de recommencer car un rugissement sordide retentit non loin d'eux.

"Tenez-vous prêt, ils arrivent, lança Aria."

Les démons arrivèrent en deux vagues. La première fut facilement contrôlée car ils étaient à peu près à égalité sur le plan numérique. Néanmoins, lorsque la deuxième arriva cela fut nettement plus compliqué. Malgré tout, tout le monde tenait bon. L'entraînement d'Aira avait porté ses fruits car les sorciers étaient nettement plus efficaces et personne n'était encore réellement blessé.

La donne changea lorsqu'un loup-garou tua un démon qui était l'adversaire de l'un des vampires. Bien que cela fût fait sans arrière-pensée, le buveur de sang se vexa pesant que le loup avait fait exprès de le tuer à sa place car il le considère comme trop faible.

Malgré le combat en cours, une dispute violente éclata entre eux rejoint rapidement par d'autres membres de leurs races respectives. Severus, qui se trouvait à proximité, tenta de calmer le jeu bien que les démons attaquaient toujours, malheureusement ce fut sans succès. Il avait beau hausser le ton, personne ne l'écoutait. Il s'approcha alors un peu trop près du vampire qui avait déclenché l'esclandre. Le buveur de sang le poussa sans contrôler sa force et le maître des potions alla s'écraser dans un arbre juste à côté. Fort heureusement, cela ne fit que le sonner légèrement bien que son dos en ait pris un sacré coup.

Aria vit la scène de loin et un élan de rage prit possession d'elle. Elle transplanna près de Severus et laissa sa magie déferler propulsant au sol tous ceux à proximité sans distinction de camp. Heureusement aucun sorcier n'était à côté ce qui leur évita de se retrouver démuni par terre face aux démons.

Une fois un peu calmée, Aria se tourna vers son compagnon pour savoir comment il allait.

"Je vais bien, je m'en sortirais qu'avec quelques bleus.

\- Ces idiots je vais me les faire !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Aria. Malgré leurs bêtises, les démons sont toujours là et il y en a plusieurs qui se dirigent vers nous."

La Survivante tourna la tête et put voir qu'effectivement trois démons les avaient pris pour cible. Aria ferma alors les yeux quelques secondes et une barrière magique les entoura juste avant qu'un des démons ne leur lance une attaque. Celle-ci rebondit alors sur la surface du bouclier et retourna vers l'envoyeur, le propulsant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

"Prends le temps de te remettre, moi je vais m'occuper de nos alliés indisciplinés, fit savoir Aria.

\- N'oublie pas que ce sont nos alliés justement, sourit l'homme toujours à terre.

\- Exactement, et des alliés ne nous font pas galérer encore plus pendant un combat, sinon ils ne valent pas mieux que nos ennemis !"

Sur ces mots, l'élue se dirigea vers le groupe de créatures qui s'était tous déjà plus ou moins relevé. Les démons qui tentèrent d'en profiter pour l'attaquer furent mis au tapis en une fraction de seconde grâce à des sorts informulés. Les corps qu'elle laissait sur son passage firent froid dans le dos aux créatures incriminés qui voyaient leur dernière heure arriver. Le chef de clan et l'alpha de la meute rejoignirent alors le groupe pour éviter toute effusion de sang non avenue.

"Vous… Commença Aria débordante de colère. Vous vous rendez compte de la connerie de vos actes ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- …

\- En plus, vous blessez mon compagnon au passage dans une bataille qui est déjà assez compliquée comme ça ! Finit-elle par hurler pour que sa voix couvre le cri d'un démon qu'elle venait d'incinérer.

\- Bien que je ne sache pas ce qui a déclenché une telle… Stupidité, je m'excuse de la part de toute la meute, tenta de calmer l'alpha.

\- Moi je vais vous dire ce qui a déclenché ça, c'est vous ! A peine arrivée, vous vous tapiez déjà dessus ! C'est ça l'exemple que vous donnez à vos subordonnés ? Ils n'ont fait que répéter vos propres conneries !

\- ...Vous avez raison, lança le chef vampire. Cependant, ce n'est pas le moment pour les remontrances, nous sommes attaqués de toutes parts et il est difficile de converser avec vous tout en combattant les démons.

\- Oh ! Mais ça n'a pas dérangé vos fidèles laquets qui ont préféré se battre entre eux plutôt que d'affronter leurs ennemis !"

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, que cinq démons leur sautèrent dessus depuis les arbres les forçant à couper court à la conversation. Les combats reprirent alors mais Aria fit savoir qu'une fois que ce serait fini ils en reparleraient.

Ron, loin de toute cette agitation, faisait équipe avec Draco. Leur duo était particulièrement redoutable et les démons commençaient à les éviter.

"Mais c'est qu'ils ont peur de nous ces affreux, lança Draco satisfait de la tournure des événements.

\- Ne cri pas victoire trop vite. On a eu à faire qu'à des démons sur lesquels on s'est entrainé jusqu'à présent, répliqua son équipier du moment.

\- Stop ! Depuis quand tu es aussi sage et réfléchi ?! S'exclama le blond les mains sur les joues dans une fausse expression de choc.

\- Il faut croire que tu détiens un peu sur moi, rigola le roux.

\- Il est donc possible de faire quelque chose de toi, j'en prends note !

\- Attention, derrière toi !"

Draco eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter une blessure mortelle avant que la griffe du démon ne s'abatte. Cela lui déchira ses vêtements mais heureusement, à part de légère griffure, il n'avait rien.

Le jeune homme reconnut la dernière espèce de démons qu'ils avaient travaillée, celle qui était particulièrement intelligente, et il fallait l'avouer, c'était le cas. Elle avait profité de leur conversation pour les attaquer par-derrière.

Tandis que la créature était focalisée sur Draco, Ron se faufila derrière elle et concentra sa magie. Lorsque le démon fit un mouvement dans la direction de son homologue serpentard, le roux lança son sort à pleine puissance mettant un terme à la vie de la créature par la même occasion.

"Et c'était une de mes tactiques ça ? Remarqua Draco qui se relevait.

\- Tu dis des choses utiles parfois.

\- Tout ce que je dis est utile !

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'écoute pas tout.

\- Quoi ?!"

Tous deux repartirent dans des chamailleries dignes d'un vieux couple tandis qu'un peu plus loin Hermione assisté à la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle et Silver avaient réussi à venir à bout de tous les démons aux alentours et ils profitaient de ce moment de répit pour reprendre un peu de force.

"C'est notre victoire qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Silver intrigué.

\- Oh ! Non. Enfin, je suis contente qu'on s'en sorte très bien tous les deux. C'était la relation entre Ron et Draco qui me fait plaisir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hum… Comment expliquer… Tu vois la relation entre Aria et Severus.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, pour Ron et Draco s'est en train d'aller dans ce sens aussi.

\- Mais ils se disputent tout le temps !

\- Parfois c'est ce qu'il faut dans une relation comme celle-là. Et puis crois-moi, on est loin de leurs vraies disputes lorsqu'ils ne s'aperciaient vraiment pas.

\- C'est vrai que je me souviens au début, ils passaient leur temps à se dire des choses méchantes.

\- Effectivement. C'est pour ça que j'apprécie beaucoup de les voir comme ça. Ils ont beaucoup à s'apporter l'un l'autre."

Silver regarda pensivement les deux garçons qui continuaient à se chamailler malgré la situation. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser au final. Le chien-loup coupa court à ses introspections lorsqu'il sentit la présence de nouveaux démons près d'eux. Il prévenu alors sa partenaire et il se transforma en animal, prêt pour le combat.

Au total, la bataille aura duré plus de deux heures avant que tous les démons ne soient tombés au combat. S'ils étaient tous exténués, personne n'était gravement blessé. Cela montrait à quel point l'entraînement et le nombre de combattants leur avait était plus que favorable, malgré le petit incident entre les vampires et les loups-garous. Aria n'oublia d'ailleurs pas la promesse qu'elle avait faite de revenir sur cette histoire une fois que tout serait terminé.

Lorsque le chef de clan vampire et l'alpha virent la jeune fille se dirigeait vers eux, leur maigre espoir qu'elle avait oublié ses dires partit en fumé. Malgré que l'un comme l'autre était de puissants dirigeants, ils avaient appris aujourd'hui à craindre la jeune femme et les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux en se dirigeant vers eux ne leur disaient rien qui vaille.

"Comme promis me voici.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés, commença le chef vampire mesurant ses paroles.

\- Oh ! Vous pouvez l'être ! Mais ça ne suffit pas ! Je vous ai appelé tous parce que j'avais besoin de votre aide et vous avez empiré la situation. Comment vous faire à nouveau confiance pour de prochaines batailles ? Comment les sorciers pourraient vous faire confiance quand vous n'êtes même pas capable d'être respectueux entre vous ! S'écria Aria faisant pâlir l'alpha qui se battait justement pour que sa race soit mieux vue du peuple sorcier.

\- Nous nous sommes laissé dicter par nos querelles passées et nous n'aurions pas dû. Je t'en prie, jeune sorcière, laisse nous une autre chance de te prouver que nous pouvons faire front commun même avec ces san.. Ces vampires.

\- Je vais vous laisser une autre chance mais pas sur un champ de bataille.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sicut enim vos terra creatus est finita, potest solum auxilium te quit (Texte venant de google traduction signifiant "Quant une terre créée vous vous retrouviez, que seule l'entraide pourra vous faire quitter)"

Tous les vampires et loups-garous présents furent entourés de vagues de lumière avant de finalement disparaître devant tout le monde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Severus les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je les ai envoyé dans un monde parallèle dont ils ne pourront sortir que s'ils s'aident les uns les autres.

\- Et s'ils n'y arrivent pas ? Interrogea Hermione qui doutait qu'ils arrivent à coopérer.

\- Je le laisse pourrir dedans un petit moment et je les ferai sortir après. Par contre, je ne ferais plus appel à eux pour les combats.

\- C'est un peu extrême, arqua Draco. Il suffit juste de ne pas les appeler pour les mêmes combats.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire de composer avec les états d'âme de chacun ?! Soit ils prennent sur eux et ils se battent ensemble, soit je me passe d'eux. Je préfère passer du temps à chercher d'autres potentiels combattants plutôt que de perdre mon temps à lister qui je ne dois pas mettre avec qui. Si les créatures magiques veulent un jour pouvoir vivre parmi les sorciers, il faudrait déjà qu'elles arrivent à vivre les unes avec les autres !"

Sur ces paroles plutôt controversées pour certains de ses camarades, Aria rentra laissant à tous le bon soin de partir également. Severus la suivit de près sentant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.


	27. Chapter 27

Dans l'épisode précédent : Nouveau combat contre les démons. Aria fait appel au clan de vampire et à la meute de loup-garou pour les aider. L'association des deux ne se passe pas très bien pendant la bataille et Aria les envois dans un monde parallèle qu'elle a crée pour qu'ils apprennent de leur bêtise.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : C'est vrai ! Il ne savait pas cacher sa rancœur face à Harry même s'ils étaient dans le même camp. Heureusement, ça a changé.

stormtrooper2 : Eh oui, il va falloir qu'ils se calment où elle ne fera plus appel à eux. C'est deux-là passe trop de temps ensemble xD

brigitte26 : Maintenant leur avenir dans le combat est entre leurs mains. Les chefs savent qu'il faut qu'ils prennent sur eux, mais vont-ils y arriver ?

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lorsque Severus arriva au manoir, il vit qu'Aria était partie se calmer dans le jardin. Sa magie faisant des siennes, elle avait préféré aller dans un endroit où elle n'était pas susceptible de casser des choses.

"Aria ?

\- Toi aussi tu es contre ce que je viens de faire ?

\- En toute honnêteté, oui et non. Tu as eu raison de réagir car leurs comportements a été plus que dangereux. Cependant, tu y es peut-être allée un peu fort même si je comprends que parfois il faille donner un grand coup dans la fourmilière.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres idées sur le moment et il fallait que ce soit fait à chaud. Les excuses ne suffisent pas, tu aurais pu te faire tuer à cause de leurs conneries !

\- Doucement, mon amour, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne laisse pas ton inquiétude pour moi prendre le dessus sur ta raison. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu me faire attaquer après avoir été envoyé contre un arbre, et je n'aurais pas pu réagir. Ton coup de colère à ce moment là leur a bien fait comprendre leur bêtise, crois-moi. Tu ne le réalises peut-être pas mais tu es assez effrayante quand tu es en colère, tu tiens ça de ta mère.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, les gens qui l'avaient déjà vu énervé faisaient tout pour éviter de la revoir dans cet état, sauf ton père, ajouta-t-il faisant rire légèrement la jeune femme.

\- Tu crois que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ?

\- C'est plutôt le moment que je trouve mal choisi. Ils ont aussi été blessés pendant la bataille, pas gravement mais quand même.

\- Tu sais, je ne les ai pas renvoyés dans un combat sanglant. Il s'agit plus d'épreuves du genre énigme où ils vont devoir associer les compétences de chaque race pour arriver à sortir de là.

\- S'ils y arrivent.

\- Effectivement, mais si leurs excuses étaient vraiment sincères, alors ils y arriveront.

\- Et tu as vraiment l'intention de ne plus faire appel à eux s'ils n'y arrivent pas ?

\- Oui, sur ce point-là je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ron et Draco ont bien su s'entendre, non ? Je n'allais pas m'amuser à ne jamais les convoquer ensemble.

\- Leur place au sein de notre groupe n'est pas tout à fait la même.

\- Certes, mais à un moment donné j'aurais besoin des deux clans et quand bien même ce ne soit pas le cas, j'ai autre chose à penser lorsque j'apprends une attaque que de réfléchir à qui je peux associer avec qui sans que ça fasse de vagues !

\- Tu as raison… Mais tu as été dure en disant que ça montrait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire accepter parmi les sorciers.

-...C'était volontaire. Je sais que c'était le souhaite le plus cher des loups-garous, je voulais leur faire prendre conscience de la gravité de leurs actes. Je n'aime pas être aussi...méchante mais ils ont vraiment fait n'importe quoi et...

\- Chut… Je comprends très bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'énervais aussi souvent pendant les cours ?

\- Parce que tu aimais crier sur des cornichons sans cervelle ?

\- Il y a de ça, rigola Severus. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'un mauvais mélange en potions peut-être très dangereux. Cela peut exploser ou transpercer le chaudron. C'est un art où il faut être très rigoureux et attentif. Quand bien même ce sont des cornichons sans cervelle, mon souhait n'était pas de les retrouver mort sur le sol de la classe. Je comprends donc très bien ta réaction en cherchant à appuyer là où ça fait mal."

Aria se blottit dans les bras du potionniste en repensant à tout ça. Elle commençait à culpabiliser un peu de les avoir envoyé dans cet univers parallèle créé pour eux alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se soigner. Elle aurait dû les convoquer plus tard et les y envoyé à ce moment-là.

Ceci étant il était trop tard pour tergiverser sur la question. Si la jeune fille les ramenait maintenant cela n'aurait plus aucun intérêt, il fallait donc attendre qu'ils s'en sortent eux-même.

Finalement, Silver, Narcissa et Draco rentrèrent au manoir et surprirent les deux tourtereaux enlacés. Il était assez rare de tomber sur un geste d'affection entre eux. L'un comme l'autre n'aimaient pas trop les démonstrations publiques mais lorsque l'un des Malfoy avait l'occasion d'y assister, ils trouvaient toujours ça attendrissant. Voir un homme aussi revêche que Severus s'adonner à des élans de tendresse et une jeune fille aussi indépendante qu'Aria s'y perdre, montrait que le pouvoir de l'amour était plus fort que tout.

Tandis que les deux blonds observaient le couple, Silver couru vers sa maîtresse et lui sauta dessus. Le poids de son corps fit tomber la jeune fille à la renverse. Severus eut tout juste le temps d'éviter à sa compagne une rencontre malheureuse entre sa tête et le sol.

"Eh bien, Silver, quel accueil ! On s'est vu il y a peu pourtant.

\- Mais je n'avais pas vu si tu allais bien ! S'exclama-t-il en lui léchant le visage.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur les léchouilles quand tu es humain ?! S'écria Draco sur le ton de la réprimande.

\- Pardon ! Répondit le loup pas du tout désolé."

Ce petit interlude eut le mérite de détendre complètement l'atmosphère et lorsque tous rentrèrent dans le manoir, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir un hibou qui les attendait. Tous se regardèrent se demandant pour qui il était. Finalement, Draco s'approcha et récupéra la lettre.

"C'est pour toi, mère.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ?

\- Et visiblement ton correspondant attend une réponse, fit remarquer Aria en voyant que le hibou ne partait pas.

\- Cela vient de Lewis…

\- Que veut-il ? Demanda Severus curieux du timing.

\- Il a appris pour l'attaque et veut savoir comment je vais ainsi que vous.

\- C'est mignon, lança la jeune fille.

\- Oui, si on veut, maugréa Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas du tout objectif, rigola l'élue."

Tandis que les deux plus jeunes se chamaillaient sur la possessivité de Draco envers sa mère, Severus remarqua combien cela rendait la femme heureuse que le chef du département des mystères s'inquiète pour elle. Quand on sait combien Lucius ne se souciait guère de son état de santé, il est facile de comprendre pourquoi une si simple attention la touchait autant.

Le maître des potions s'approcha alors et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

"Tu devrais lui répondre sans tarder. Si tu mets trop de temps il pourrait croire qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose.

\- Tu as raison ! Je vais lui répondre de ce pas. "

Du côté des vampires et loups-garous, l'ambiance était nettement moins joyeuse. Passé la surprise de la téléportation, tous s'énervèrent les uns sur les autres se rejetant la faute de la colère de l'élue.

Après plus d'une heure de dispute, le chef de clan vampire finit par hurler un bon coup pour que tout le monde se calme.

"Non mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça, répliqua un loup.

\- Nous disputer comme des animaux ne va pas arranger notre situation !

\- Et que proposes-tu, mon cher vampire ? Ironisa l'alpha.

\- Le sort qu'elle a utilisé parlait d'une terre dont on ne pourrait sortir qu'en s'entraidant. Il est évidemment qu'elle nous a envoyé ici afin de nous tester pour voir si nous sommes encore dignes de confiance pour lutter contre les démons."

Sa réplique jeta un froid. Beaucoup n'avaient pas compris les paroles de l'élue et maintenant ils prenaient vraiment conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Les deux chefs échangèrent un regard. Aria avait eu raison de dire qu'ils n'y étaient pas pour rien dans la bêtise de leurs subalternes. En effet, c'était eux qui avait déclenché les hostilités dès leur arrivée. Cela avait donné le ton pour le reste de la bataille, ainsi la moindre occasion fut bonne pour que les vampires et les loups-garous d'entrer en conflit. C'était donc maintenant à eux de gérer cette nouvelle alliance forçait s'ils voulaient pouvoir à nouveau se battre dans le combat les opposants à Dumbledore. L'apha prit alors la parole pour s'adresser aux siens mais aussi aux vampires.

" Cela ne va pas être facile, nous en avons tous conscience, mais nous allons devoir faire preuve d'unité, peu importe notre race, pour pouvoir sortir d'ici et regagner ainsi la confiance de l'élue.

\- En ce jour, il ne doit plus être question de vampire ou de loup-garou. Nous sommes tous des êtres bloqués dans la même situation dont nous devons tous ressortir, compléta le chef vampire.

\- Dans un premier temps, il serait judicieux d'étudier les alentours mes loups sont bons pour ça ils pourraient commencer par établir une carte des lieux.

\- Bien ! Faisons comme ça. Mes vampires, eux, vont en profiter pour analyser la magie aux alentours. Peut-être que cela nous permettra de trouver un indice sur la marche à suivre."

Ne perdant pas de temps, chacun alla s'acquitter de sa tâche les deux chefs de clans supervisant leur équipe.

Après deux heures de recherche les loups revinrent de leur expédition. Leur monde n'était pas très grand et il était fermé par un grand dôme au-dessus d'eux. Celui-ci était plutôt opaque ce qui ne permettait pas de distinguer ce qu'il y avait au-delà, mais ils supposaient qu'il n'y avait risen. Le point central de ce monde était le grand temple qu'ils pouvaient voir depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé, mais aussi de partout tant il était haut. Il ne faisait nul doute que leurs épreuves allaient se dérouler là-dedans. Les analyses des vampires confirmèrent les doutes des loups. En effet, la magie était particulièrement concentrée sur le bâtiment. Elle se diffusait aussi légèrement sur le monde extérieur mais ils pensaient que c'était plutôt dû au fait que ce monde avait été créé avec la magie. Ne tergiversant pas plus longtemps, tout le groupe se dirigea vers l'énorme temple.

Celui-ci était de style maya, en pyramide à plusieurs étages. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils tombèrent sur une immense salle qui ressemblait à un hall d'entrée. Un loup s'avança pour admirer les dessins aux murs quand soudainement une dalle au sol s'affaissa sous son poids. Cela déclencha un tir de flèches se dirigeant droit vers lui. N'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver, il ne put que fermer les yeux et attendre de se faire toucher. Cependant, un vampire eut la bonté d'âme de le tirer de là avant que cela n'arrive. Un lourd silence s'abattit, tous assimilant ce qui venait de se passer. Le chef de clan vampire prit alors la parole afin de félicité l'acte de solidarité de l'un des siens.

"Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez compris ce qui était important en ce jour. Nous devons absolument nous entraider, si un seul de nous y passe nous avons tous perdu. L'enjeu aujourd'hui implique que tout le monde réussisse ou bien personne."

Changeant de stratégie pour passer cette salle, ils décidèrent que les vampires commenceraient par tâter le terrain afin de savoir quelles dalles entraîneraient des pièges et quelles dalles étaient sécurisées.

Après un quart d'heure tout le monde était passé. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur toute une série de salles comportant des pièges du même genre. Tantôt c'était les talents des loups-garous qui étaient mis à contribution, tantôt ceux des vampires. Ainsi après un temps indéfinissable, ils finirent dans ce qui semblait être la dernière salle, n'ayant ni porte, ni ouverture apparente contrairement à avant, ils supposaient que tout devait se finir ici. Cependant, il n'y avait absolument rien dans la salle à part un globe transparent posé sur son piédestal. ils passèrent plus d'une heure à chercher ce qu'ils devaient faire ou un indice leur indiquant la marche à suivre, mais ce fut sans succès.

La fatigue, déjà présente depuis la fin de la bataille malgré la guérissons de leurs blessures grâce à leurs gênes de créature, commençaient à se faire vraiment ressentir et beaucoup, vampires comme loups-garous, s'étaient posés par terre. Certains avaient même déjà fermé les yeux pour une petite sieste bien méritée.

"Eh ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, s'exclama l'alpha.

\- Mais on n'en peut plus, chef ! J'ignore depuis combien de temps on est là mais avec la bataille qu'on avait déjà faite…

\- C'est légitime, acquiesça le chef vampire. Nous avons perdu la notion du temps depuis que nous sommes ici. Je ne serais pas étonné que cela fasse déjà plus d'un jour.

\- Aussi longtemps ?

\- Outre la fatigue que tu dois aussi ressentir, n'as-tu pas faim ? Soif ?

\- Oui.

\- Ces signes-là sont bien plus indicatifs du temps qui passe. Prenons un temps pour tous nous reposer. Après avoir repris des forces, nous aurons les idées plus claires pour trouver une solution. "

Ainsi tous prirent le temps de récupérer un peu d'énergie. Pendant ce temps-là certains discutaient aussi entre eux, même en étant de races différentes.

"Je dois l'avouer, vous êtes plus utiles que je ne l'aurais cru, lança un vampire à son camarade loup.

\- Hum… Merci, je crois ? Il est vrai que j'ai découvert que vous faisiez plus que de vider vos victimes de leur sang."

Soudainement, le globe se mit à briller puis fit apparaître en son sein une sorte de liquide lumineux. Maintenant, à la place d'être vide, il y avait ce liquide qui montait jusqu'à un centimètre de haut.

"Il faut le remplir, c'est ça notre tâche ! S'exclama l'alpha heureux de savoir enfin quoi faire. Mais je n'ai pas compris comment il s'était rempli.

\- Je crois que c'est après avoir entendu deux de nos subordonnés reconnaître la valeur de l'autre, répondit le chef vampire.

\- Si ce n'est que ça… Les vampires sont géniaux ! S'exclama le loup. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?!

\- Je pense qu'il faut être sincère. Tout le monde, allait de votre commentaire, peu importe de quoi il s'agit, il doit avant tout être honnête."

Tous se mirent alors à y aller de leurs petits compliments, si certains ne voler pas très haut, d'autres quant à eux, étaient vraiment élogieux. Ils venaient surtout de ceux qui avait été aidé par l'autre race au bon moment. Ainsi, petit à petit le globe se remplissait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un demi-centimètre.

"Que faut-il faire de plus ? Tout le monde a dit ce qu'il avait à dire, lança l'alpha.

\- Sauf nous, fit remarquer le chef vampire.

\- Super…

\- Bien que tu ne sois pas le plus intelligent des hommes… Laisse-moi finir, répliqua le vampire en voyant que le loup voulait protester. J'admets que tu es un bon chef pour ta meute. Ils t'écoutent sans rechigner et tu sais les écouter quand il le faut."

Le globe se remplit alors encore un petit peu. Cela ne faisait plus de doute, il ne restait plus que la parole de l'alpha pour qu'il puisse sortir de là. Maugréant, il chercha alors ce qu'il pourrait dire qui pourrait passer pour un compliment. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait de la puissance de combat mais ça ils le savaient déjà, il n'avait jamais dit qu'ils étaient faibles. C'était bien là tout le problème d'ailleurs, il aurait été plus facile de régler leur conflit si ça avait était le cas. Il avait donc un doute que cela puisse passer pour remplir le globe. Finalement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il n'était pas sûr que ça fonction mais au moins c'était sincère.

"Tu es plutôt beau gosse.

-... Quoi ?!"

Le chef vampire n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit face à ce commentaire totalement hors propos que le globe se mit à briller de mille feux. Finalement, tous furent englober de lumière ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient advenir d'eux.


	28. Chapter 28

Dans l'épisode précédent : Discussion entre Aria et Severus sur l'envoi des créatures dans un monde parallèle qu'elle a crée pour qu'ils apprennent de leur bêtise. Dans ce monde, les créatures doivent s'entraider pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile mais ils y arrivèrent.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Eh oui, finalement Aria a eu une bonne idée.

stormtrooper2 : Severus sauveur de sa dame !

brigitte26 : Ravi que ça t'ait plu xD

Mainysla : Pourquoi chercher compliqué quand on a la solution sous les yeux lol

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que les vampires et les loups-garous étaient dans le monde créé par Aria. Il faut dire que cela commençait à inquiéter la jeune fille car ils n'auraient pas dû mettre autant de temps s'ils s'étaient tout de suite mis à travailler main dans la main. Severus essayait de la rassurer comme il pouvait lui rappelant qu'ils sortaient d'un combat contre les démons. Ils avaient alors peut-être pris le temps de récupérer un peu, ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'ils mettent plus de temps que nécessaire à passer leur épreuve, sans pour autant que cela veuille dire qu'ils se tiraient dans les pattes.

Malgré tout, Aria n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Elle s'était donc fixée le début de soirée pour les faire revenir s'ils n'étaient pas revenus d'eux-mêmes entre-temps.

Plus les heures passées et plus l'élue affichait sa nervosité, elle ne cessait d'aller et venir dans le manoir à tel point que même Silver n'en pouvait plus.

" Par pitié, maîtresse, arrêter de bouger ! Je commence à avoir mal au cœur de te voir t'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, lança Draco. Tu nous files le tournis. Dans peu de temps, nous allons tous vomir tripes et boyaux.

\- N'exagère pas ! Vous n'êtes pas sur un bateau.

\- Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas à notre place. Je peux t'assurer que ça commence à tanguer.

\- Draco exagère, mais il est vrai que l'on commence à en avoir un peu marre de te voir bouger dans tous les sens, fit remarqua Narcissa. Ils vont bien, le sort que tu as lancé ne va pas leur faire de mal. Au pire, ils seront justes énervés d'avoir été enfermé dans un monde parallèle pendant quelques heures

\- Je le sais bien, mais si tout le monde ne me reprochait pas ce que j'ai fait, je le vivrais un peu mieux.

\- Oh ! Aria, personne ne te le reproche. Cela à juste surpris tout le monde. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu réagisses comme ça, même si ta réaction est tout à fait compréhensible, réconforta Severus."

Finalement, le début de soirée arriva et il n'y avait aucun signe des vampires ou des loups-garous. La jeune fille se résolut alors à les faire revenir du monde dans lequel ils avaient été forcés d'aller. Aria alla se positionner dans le jardin afin d'avoir assez de place pour que tout le monde puisse arriver sans encombre. Elle commença à se concentrer mais arrêta soudainement car une lumière vive venait d'apparaître. Elle se retourna alors pour regarder ses amis qui attendaient à l'intérieur du manoir. L'élue s'écarta ensuite vivement comprenant que les créatures avait finalement réussi leur épreuve.

Ce fut une bonne idée car à peine quelques secondes plus tard les deux clans apparurent au milieu du jardin. S'il y a eu d'abord un gros blanc, le temps que tout le monde comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, le chef de clan vampire se tourna ensuite vers l'alpha et se mit à l'engueuler prodigieusement.

" Non, mais de tout ce que tu aurais pu dire, la seule chose que tu as trouvé à dire sur mon compte, c'est que mon physique te plaît !? S'exclama-t-il attirant les rires de plusieurs personnes vampires comme loups.

\- N'interprète pas des choses bizarres ! S'exclama le loup. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me plaisais, j'ai juste dit que tu n'étais pas laid.

\- Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Lâcha la sorcière ne comprenant rien de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, reprit le vampire en s'adressant à la jeune fille. Au contraire, cela a eu l'effet que vous vouliez. Cependant, cet abruti de loup-garou n'a rien trouvé de mieux comme compliment à dire que le fait que j'étais beau."

Même Aria se mit à regarder bizarrement l'alpha ne comprenant pas comment cela avait pu être la seule chose à trouver à dire sur le compte du vampire. Le loup essaya alors de se justifier en disant que la seule chose qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'à présent sur les vampires, et en particulier sur le chef de clan, c'était son physique. Néanmoins, cela eût plutôt l'effet inverse et on le regarda encore plus bizarrement. Finalement, il laissa tomber et s'en alla faisant savoir à sa meute qu'elle avait intérêt à le suivre au plus vite.

Cela lança le départ pour tout le monde y compris les vampires. Le chef de clan remercia malgré tout la jeune fille pour cette étonnante mise à l'épreuve car il avait appris beaucoup de choses, même s'il aurait été préférable que cela se fasse à un autre moment. Cependant, il avait plus que conscience qu'ils avaient tous dépassés les bornes et qu'ils avaient mérité ce qui leur était arrivé.

L'élue retourna à l'intérieur sans un mot, légèrement choquée par la tournure des événements. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela se passerait ainsi, mais c'était pour le mieux étant donné que les vampires et les loups-garous avaient l'air d'avoir fait plus ou moins la paix.

" Bon, eh bien, félicitations. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, lança Draco.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'y croyais pas trop non plus du moins pas à ce point-là.

\- Pour une fois que tout se passe comme on voudrait, on ne va pas s'en plaindre ! S'exclama Narcissa.

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! Nous n'allons pas tergiverser plus qu'il ne faut sur la question, confirma Severus."

Le lendemain matin, Silver était particulièrement excité. En effet, deux choses le comblaient de joie. La première était que sa maîtresse allait participer à son entraînement magique. La deuxième était que lors de cette session, il allait enfin apprendre des sorts de combat.

Malgré le fait qu'il arrive à nouveau à récupérer sa forme de loup, le jeune homme était assez frustré de la limite de ses actions dans les combats. C'était avant tout Hermione qui faisait le plus gros, lui, avait tendance à jouer les appâts et à faire diversion pendant qu'elle lançait le sort adéquat. Maintenant qu'il lui était possible d'utiliser la magie, se contenter des sorts de base que l'on apprenait aux premières années avait tendance le laisser un peu sur sa faim. Il savait qu'il devait d'abord maîtriser ces sortilèges avant d'en faire des plus importants, notamment ceux qui permettaient de se battre lors de duels. Mais jusqu'à présent tout ce qu'il avait appris ne lui était guère utile sur le terrain, il ne pouvait pas aider Hermione avec ça même s'il le voulait.

Alors il était particulièrement heureux qu'aujourd'hui commence son réel apprentissage et en plus, sa maîtresse serait l'un de ses professeurs. Draco n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ne devait plus se comportait comme ça avec Aria, ni l'appelait maîtresse. Cependant, il lui devait tout et elle avait toujours pris soin de lui. Il aurait l'impression de la trahir en ne lui montrant pas la même affection que d'habitude et il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'équivalent humain qui lui convienne, alors tant que sa maîtresse l'acceptait, il continuerait. Hermione lui avait dit que c'était son droit de se comporter comme ça, et que s'il avait envie de le faire personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher à part Aria et elle ne le faisait pas.

L'horloge du manoir sonna les neuf heures signifiant pour Silver qu'il était temps d'aller dans sa salle d'entraînement. Il ne traîna pas et lorsqu'il arriva il peut voir que le couple était déjà présent.

"Alors, prêt ? Souria Aria.

\- Oui !

\- Ah ! Si tous mes élèves avaient eu cette même soif d'apprendre…

\- Ah ! Si tous tes élèves avaient pu avoir un prof comme toi ! "

Severus se mit à lui tirer la langue de façon très mature. Il avait toujours l'impression de perdre vingt ans en compagnie de la jeune fille et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Une fois cette petite taquinerie passée, le maître des potions prépara la salle pendant qu'Aria commençait à expliquer la séance à son loup.

"Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre à utiliser le stupéfix et son contre-sort Enervatum. Ce sortilège permet d'empêcher tous les mouvements de l'adversaire en le rendant inconscient. Il se manifeste par des étincelles de couleur rouge. Le sort de Stupéfixion est probablement le sortilège le plus connu. J'ai vu beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard l'utiliser lors des duels, mais aussi par des Aurors lors des quelques batailles auquel j'ai pu assister. Le stupéfix a la particularité de plonger l'individu dans une sorte de coma artificiel qui l'empêche de pouvoir penser et bouger. Cependant, le corps de la personne reste souple, contrairement au Petrificus totalus qui lui paralyse complètement le corps, seuls les yeux peuvent encore se mouvoir.

\- Wow, je pourrais l'apprendre aussi ?

\- Apprends déjà le stupéfix avant de vouloir en apprendre un autre, rigola Severus. C'était très bien décrit Aria.

\- Merci !

\- Maintenant, la partie que tu attends, Silver, la pratique !"

Le maître des potions se plaça à côté du loup et lui montra les gestes de baguette à faire. Bien que le loup n'en ait pas besoin car sa magie était tellement sauvage qu'elle ne pouvait être disciplinée avec une baguette, ils avaient remarqué que faire les gestes avec sa main l'aidait à effectuer les sorts.

Pendant ce temps-là, Aria s'amusait à donner des visages grotesques aux mannequins, souvent des personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas ou ses amis très caricaturés.

"J'espère pour toi que Draco ne verra pas la tête que tu lui as fait ou on l'entendra hurler jusqu'au chemin de traverse, s'amusa l'homme.

\- Moi je l'aime bien comme ça, déclara innocemment le loup sous le rire des deux autres."

Silver commença alors à essayer le sortilège. Après quatre, cinq essais, il réussit à l'exécuter. Le résultat ne fut pas excellent car le mannequin sorti de sa léthargie une dizaine de secondes plus tard mais il y arriva.

Fou de joie, le chien-loup réessaya avec une énergie nouvelle et sa détermination fit qu'au bout d'une heure il maîtrisait déjà le sort. Il avait encore quelques ratés aléatoires mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils purent alors passer au contre-sort l'énervatum. Pour ça, Aria servit de cobaye. Cela motiverait encore plus son animal pour réussir le sort en cherchant à sauver sa maîtresse.

Ca fonctionna très bien. Le maître des potions ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé à apprendre un sort. Il s'en inquiéta même et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire qu'Aria ne souffrait pas de cet état sinon il ne lui aurait pas jeté le sort, mais cela ne changera rien au comportement du loup.

Finalement, sa motivation paya puisqu'au bout d'une demi-heure seulement, il avait une maîtrise correcte du sort. Néanmoins, Severus se promit de ne plus réutiliser Aria comme mannequin au vu de comment le loup s'était blotti dans ses bras dès la séance terminée. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à faire la part des choses entre l'entraînement et le combat.

La séance étant finie et l'heure du midi approchant tous trois décidèrent de descendre déjeuner. Ils eurent alors la surprise de trouver Hermione dans le salon. Tout content, Silver se jeta dans ses bras et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait appris ce matin. Aria et Severus regardèrent la scène non sans étonnement. La meilleure amie de l'élue avait le rouge aux joues mais un gros sourire fixé sur les lèvres. Elle avait l'air de féliciter le jeune homme pour son apprentissage et était heureuse de le voir progresser. Jusqu'à présent le loup ne s'était comporté de façon aussi familière qu'avec sa maîtresse, le voir ainsi avec elle les étonnait particulièrement.

"Je crois que tu vas devoir discuter avec ton loup, fit remarquer Severus

\- Je crois aussi et avec Hermione.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que cette situation arriverait, d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait habitué à la vie humaine.

-Ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas et à mon avis, il est bien loin de se douter de ce que cela signifie. Même pour Hermione, je suis sûr qu'elle ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point elle a de l'affection pour lui."

Aria s'approcha alors des deux jeunes enlacés et demanda à son amie si elle était venue par rapport à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé la dernière fois. Elle répondit par l'affirmative et elles montèrent dans son bureau tandis que Severus entraina Silver vers la cuisine.

" Tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose pour faire changer de lieu un fantôme ?

\- Malheureusement, le sujet est très peu traité dans les livres et quand c'est le cas, c'est très succinct. A contrario, il y a plus de choses sur le fait de faire revenir à la vie un fantôme, mais ce ne sont que des sottises. La plupart sont tellement grotesques que je me demande comment cela a pu traverser l'esprit de quelqu'un.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ton intelligence, s'amusa Aria malgré les mauvaises nouvelles. J'imagine que tu as quand même quelques pistes, sinon tu ne serais pas venu me voir.

\- J'ai des noms d'ouvrages qui ont été cités dans les textes que j'ai lus. Néanmoins, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, alors je me suis dit qu'avec le réseau que tu t'étais fait tu aurais peut-être plus de chance que moi. Certains livres sont apparemment très vieux."

Hermione donna une liste de trois livres à Aria. Leur nom ne lui disait rien mais peut-être que Dorofeï en aurait entendu parler, voir Lewis Horton. Elle transmettrait aussi la liste à Narcissa pour qu'elle la donne à son courtisan, l'un des ouvrages était peut-être dans les coffres du département des mystères.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment, Aria proposa à son amie de déjeuner avec eux, arguant que cela ferait grandement plaisir à Silver si elle était là. Le léger rougissement de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle accepta confirma les doutes de l'élue. Cependant, elle décida d'attendre un peu avant de la confronter. Cela était surement très récent et puis il fallait d'abord qu'elle explique le concept de l'amour à Silver et ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.


	29. Chapter 29

Dans l'épisode précédent : Retour des créatures après leur périple dans un monde parallèle. Malgré la situation cocasse, ils approuvent ce qu'a fait Aria car ils repartent sur des bases saines. Nouvel entraînement pour Silver qui va pouvoir apprendre des sortilèges de combat. Hermione fait savoir à Aria qu'elle n'a pas trouvé grand-chose pour aider la reine a changer de lieu mais a des noms d'ouvrages qui pourrait aider s'ils arrivaient à mettre la main dessus.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Eh oui, comme quoi, ils peuvent collaborer.

stormtrooper2 : Finalement, ça se passera plutôt bien, je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre.

brigitte26 : Exactement, le sentiment c'est une chose, le retranscrire et le vivre c'est autre chose ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Toute la maisonnée déjeunait tranquillement en discutant des dernières actualités. Hermione apprit alors le retour des créatures et la situation pour le moins gênante de l'alpha qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de complimenter le physique du chef vampire. Cela eut le mérite d'entraîner le fou rire d'Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Aria ne parla pas beaucoup pendant le repas, laissant les autres faire la conversation. A la place, elle observait son loup interagir avec les autres. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour remarquer qu'il avait réussi à créer un lien fort avec Hermione pendant leur entraînement. Le jeune homme buvait ses paroles lorsqu'elle expliquait quelque chose et a contrario, Hermione avait toujours le regard attiré par lui, pour voir si tout allait bien. Cela pourrait être pris pour un comportement maternel, néanmoins, Aria avait un sentiment maternel pour le loup et elle voyait très bien qu'il y avait plus de la part de son amie. Si Silver avait tendance à la réconforter quand elle allait mal, à vouloir se frotter à elle ou lui faire un câlin, jamais Aria ne cherchait particulièrement à avoir ce réconfort de sa part, or Hermione, elle, n'hésitez pas à quémander ce genre d'affection. Elle l'avait déjà vu plus d'une fois ouvrir les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir ou d'elle-même venir vers lui cherchant de l'affection.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle aborderait le sujet avec son amie mais il faudrait que tôt ou tard, elles en parlent. Au moins pour ouvrir les yeux à Hermione concernant ses sentiments afin d'éviter tout quiproquo surtout envers des personnes extérieures car n'importe qui, qui prêtait un peu attention à leur relation, pouvait remarquer qu'elle était un peu plus qu'amicale.

Cependant, elle devait d'abord parler à son loup pour lui expliquer ce qu'était réellement l'amour et par extension un couple. Il n'en connaissait que les fondamentaux, c'est-à-dire, ce pour quoi un mâle et une femelle se mettaient ensemble. Cela limitait tout l'aspect sentimental de la chose. Rien que d'y penser, elle mesurait l'ampleur de la tâche qui lui incombait, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Néanmoins, en tant que sa maîtresse, c'était à elle de le faire et elle voulait éviter de laisser traîner les choses trop longtemps.

Ainsi donc, dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger et qu'Hermione s'en alla, l'élue entraîna son loup dans son bureau.

"Il y a un souci, maîtresse ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai remarqué quelque chose et que j'aimerai en parler avec toi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Comment vois-tu Hermione ?

\- Euh...Avec mes yeux ?

\- Qu… Non, enfin oui. Ce que je veux dire c'est, qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour elle ? Quels sentiments as-tu à son égard ?

\- Oh! Euh… Je l'aime bien, elle est gentille. elle cherche toujours à m'aider et puis, elle sait vraiment beaucoup de choses. J'aime beaucoup son odeur aussi, elle est très florale.

\- Si tu compares ce que tu ressens pour moi et ce que tu ressens pour elle, est-ce que c'est la même chose ?

\- ...Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux que tu sois fière de moi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur et je veux pouvoir t'aider mais pour Hermione… Je veux la protéger et je n'aime pas qu'elle me protège alors que je m'en fiche si toi tu le fais. Et puis... J'aime beaucoup entendre son coeur battre quand je l'ai dans mes bras ou que je suis dans les siens, parfois il va au même rythme que le mien."

Silver continua un long moment à dire ce qu'il aimait avec Hermione au point qu'il ne comparait même plus avec Aria. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce consta. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Silver était bel et bien amoureux. Maintenant, il allait falloir lui expliquer et ça c'était nettement plus compliqué.

"Tu vois, Silver, tout ce que tu me décris, ça s'appelle de l'amour.

\- De l'amour ?

\- Oui. L'amour désigne un sentiment très fort d'affection et d'attachement envers quelqu'un ou même quelque chose. Du coup, cela te pousse à rechercher une proximité avec l'objet de cet amour. Dans le cas d'un amour envers personne, l'amour peut conduire à adopter un comportement particulier et aboutir à une relation amoureuse si cet amour est partagé. Il existe différents types d'amours, par exemple, ce que tu ressens pour moi se rapproche de l'amour familial, parental. Tu tiens à moi, tu aimes que je te protège et tu te sens le besoin de mériter l'affection que je te porte, j'ai une autorité sur toi. A contrario, ce que tu ressens pour Hermione se rapproche davantage de l'amour romantique, passionnel. Tu veux lui faire plaisir, la protège, tu aimes simplement l'écouter et passer du temps avec. Tu veux lui faire plaisir davantage qu'à d'autres.

\- C'est exactement ça… Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Tu as dit que ça amener à une relation amoureuse, c'est comme pour toi et Severus ?

\- C'est ça. Lorsque les sentiments sont partagés des deux côtés alors les personnes se mettent en couple et partagent beaucoup de choses ensemble que seul un couple fait.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que cela veut dire.

\- C'est assez difficile à expliquer je dois l'avouer. Il y a autant de relation de couple que de couple. Chacun vivant les choses à sa façon. Je crois que le mieux serait que tu lises des livres sur le sujet. Que ce soit en terme scolaire ou en fiction, avoir bon nombre d'exemples de situations amoureuses pourrait te permettre de mieux en comprendre l'aspect.

\- Je vais devoir faire quelque chose avec Hermione ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Comme je te l'ai dit, pour être un couple il faut que les deux personnes le veuillent. Tu pourras toujours la courtiser mais avant ça il faut vraiment que tu comprennes ce qu'implique une relation amoureuse. Suis-moi, on va regarder dans la bibliothèque s'il n'y a pas quelque chose."

Sur place un elfe de maison était en train de ranger les livres. Aria en profita alors pour lui demander des livres sur le sujet. A son grand étonnement, il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. La jeune fille lut alors rapidement les résumés et en sélectionna quatre par lesquels Silver pouvait commencer. Deux d'entre eux parler du sujet en termes plus scientifique et psychologique et les deux autres étaient des fictions assez classiques auxquelles le loup pourrait assez facilement se référer.

"Commence par une fiction puis par un livre plus explicatif. Tu auras une base imaginaire sur laquelle te fier comme ça.

\- D'accord. J'ai une question…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est si important que ça l'amour ?

\- C'est quelque chose d'assez subjectif. Certains diront que c'est complétement inutile, d'autres qu'il n'y a pas plus belle chose.

\- Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- ...C'est à la fois la chose la plus terrifiante qui soit et la plus merveilleuse.

\- Rien que ça…

\- Prends par exemple ta vie avant que se rencontre, tu n'avais personne, l'amour et l'affection ne faisait pas partie de ta vie. Maintenant, tu as tout ça, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je préfère ma vie d'aujourd'hui."

Aria lui sourit et lui caressa la tête. Ca n'avait pas été une conversation facile mais elle trouvait qu'elle s'en était plutôt pas mal sortie. Évidemment, Silver était loin d'avoir tout compris mais il avait une idée générale de la chose et c'était déjà bien.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à son bureau, la jeune fille eut la surprise d'y trouver une lettre. Elle reconnut sans mal l'écriture de Dorofeï et pour une fois elle n'était pas précipitée. Aria pressenti que c'était le moment d'avoir une petite conversation avec Grindelwald et son instinct fut bon. Bien que toujours convalescent, il était en bonne forme et était plus qu'en état pour leur révéler tous les secrets concernant Dumbledore.

La jeune fille alla alors prévenir Severus et les Malfoy avant de savoir s'ils voulaient l'accompagner chez les centaures découvrir l'histoire de Grindelwald. Draco traumatisé par Nurmengard préféra passer son tour. Sa mère n'ayant pas fait partie de leur périple préféra également attendre le débrief lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Finalement, seul Severus choisit de l'accompagner.

Une fois sur place, Dorofeï les attendait. Il les conduisit jusqu'à une tente où à l'intérieur se trouvait Grindelwald. L'homme avait meilleure mine. Bien qu'il soit encore squelettique et pâlot à cause de sa détention, il avait l'air nettement plus vivant que lorsqu'ils l'avait sorti de sa cellule.

"Comment vous sentez ? Demanda Aria au vieil homme.

\- Nettement mieux depuis que je ne suis plus captif. Il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour retrouver toute ma vigueur mais maintenant je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

\- Nous sommes ravis de l'entendre, fit savoir Severus.

\- Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous remercier chaudement, vous ainsi que le jeune homme blond, de m'avoir sorti de là.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, après tout ce n'est pas pour rien que nous étions là-bas.

\- Je n'en doute pas et je vais tenir ma promesse. Vous m'avez sauvé, je vais vous parler d'Albus. Installez-vous, nous risquons d'en avoir pour un moment."

Tous y compris Dorofeï s'installèrent alors dans la partie salon de la tente agrandi magiquement. Grindelwald leur servit un thé pour rendre la conversation la plus agréable possible.

"Bien ! Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, peut-être devriez-vous poser les questions que vous avez, cela sera plus simple et j'éviterai de m'égarer sur des sujets qui ne vous intéressent pas.

\- Ce qui m'interpelle le plus est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a gardé prisonnier autant de temps au lieu de se débarrasser de vous, fit part Severus sous l'acquiescement des deux autres.

\- On rentre dans le vif du sujet… J'aime ça. Pour répondre à votre question, je dirais simplement que l'amour donne autant de force qu'il ne fait faire des bêtises.

\- L'amour ?!

\- Eh oui ! Contre toute attente, Albus était, ou devrai-je plutôt dire "est", amoureux de moi.

\- Je ne pensais pas Dumbledore gay…

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est gay, en tout cas il fait une fixette sur moi depuis notre rencontre.

\- Ah oui c'est très obsessionnel comme amour, remarqua Aria.

\- Et très contraignant. J'appréciais beaucoup Albus, mais je savais que j'avais une âme-soeur qui m'attendait quelque part et je ne voulais pas la trahir.

\- Comment le saviez-vous ? Questionna Dorofeï.

\- Je suis tombé par hasard sur un rituel qu'avait créé Salazar Serpentard et qui permettait de savoir si nous avions une âme-soeur. Albus l'avait fait également et contrairement à moi, il n'en avait pas.

\- C'est à cause de ça que vous avez choisi des chemins différents ?

\- Ca a créé quelques tensions je l'admets, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de mener à bien nos projets communs. C'est la magie des ténèbres qui a eu raison de notre association. Pour moi, cette magie n'avait pas lieu d'être dans notre monde. C'était une magie destructrice qui n'apporterait absolument rien de bon. Cependant, pour Albus c'était forcément la solution pour pouvoir changer le monde selon nos idéaux. Cela a fini par entraîner une terrible dispute…

\- Est-ce que c'est cette dispute qui a entraîné la mort de sa jeune sœur? Demanda Aria.

\- Je vois que tu es au courant, mais effectivement tu as raison. Je m'en veux terriblement qu'elle ait été mêlée à ça. C'était une douce jeune fille qui avait déjà une vie bien dure, elle avait besoin d'être accompagné mais Albus a toujours était bien égocentrique. Elle méritait une vie meilleure qui n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter si tôt…

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez décidé de vraiment vous opposer à lui ? Interrogea Severus voyant bien que le sujet restait douloureux pour l'homme.

\- Quand j'ai compris qu'il avait réussi à trouver des éléments probants sur les démons. Jusqu'à présent cela ne tournait qu'autour de la magie des ténèbres. Certes, c'était dévastateur, mais cela restait contrôlable. Cependant, lorsqu'il y eut accès à des êtres démoniaques, il a commencé à tester leur pouvoir aux yeux de tous. Cela créa alors la panique chez les sorciers qui diffusèrent de folles rumeurs sur des créatures terrifiantes. C'est d'ailleurs à cette période-là que les créatures magiques ont eu droit à de vraies traques. J'ai alors, avec mes propres partisans, tenté de l'empêcher de nuire. J'avais de mon côté voulut continuer notre objectif mais avec des moyens plus humains, néanmoins, Albus en a profité pour tourner les choses à son avantage. Il détruisait tout et manipulait la population sorcière pour qu'elle pense que j'étais responsable de ce qu'il entreprenait. J'ai essayé de rétablir la vérité mais Albus avait déjà une place bien trop importante au sein de la communauté. Je l'ai laissé agir à sa guise pendant trop de temps et il était bien trop tard pour l'arrêter. Du moins, moi je n'en étais plus capable. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire ça a été de minimiser ses actions avec les démons ce qui l'a obligé à arrêter ses démonstrations publiques pendant un bon nombre d'années.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais rendu compte du monstre qu'il était ?

\- J'avais beaucoup de signe sous les yeux je l'admet… Mais avec le recul, je crois qu'il m'a forcé à fermer les yeux là-dessus. Par moments, je me souviens avoir vraiment voulu m'éloigner de lui mais aussitôt l'idée repartait et me laisser un sentiment de malaise grandissant.

\- Vous étiez contraint par quelque chose…

\- C'est ce que je pense car pendant toutes ses années dans cette cellule, je n'ai plus ressenti ça. Il n'avait plus besoin de me manipuler, j'étais à sa merci.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il prévoit de faire ? Questionna Aria.

\- Comme vous, je sais qu'il veut détruire pour tout rebâtir mais il ne m'a jamais dit comment. J'ai bien quelques idées mais ce ne sont que des pistes.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien. Quelles sont-elles ?

\- Je préfère les garder pour moi pour ne pas vous induire en erreur, si vous voulez bien. J'ai bien l'intention de vous aider à vaincre Albus une bonne fois pour toutes. Je mènerais moi-même les recherches pour déterminer quelle piste est la plus probante à suivre. Une fois que j'aurais déterminé avec plus de certitude quelle piste suivre, je vous en parlerai, expliqua Grindelwald sous le regard sceptique des autres. Je suis prêt à prêter un serment inviolable pour vous assurer ma bonne foi. Je comprends que vous puissiez penser que je puisse me retourner contre vous étant donné tout le temps que j'ai passé avec lui. Je ne cherche vraiment qu'à éviter toute confusion. Je sais combien parfois croire en une mauvaise piste peut être fatal.

\- Bien, vous me ferez le serment ! S'exclama le vampire.

\- Dorofeï… Commença Aria.

\- Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être indulgents avec cet homme. Il a surement été celui qui a été le plus proche de lui depuis qu'il a commencé son plan machiavélique. Nous devons nous assurer qu'il restera de notre côté.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui.

\- Severus !

\- Ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions mais c'est la plus simple et si ses intentions sont vraiment ce qu'il dit être, il ne risque rien.

\- J'apprécie ta bienveillance, jeune fille. Ton grand coeur est surement ta plus grande force. Elle permet de rassembler les troupes sous un même étendard non pas par peur, mais par respect et croyance. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas proposé cette solution par pure folie. Je veux vous prouver que vous pouvez me faire confiance et je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre des conséquences de ce serment."

Cela ne plaisait guère à l'élue mais si toutes les parties étaient d'accord, elle ne pouvait pas le leur interdire. Ainsi Grindelwald prêta serment à Dorofeï avec Severus pour témoin.


	30. Chapter 30

Dans l'épisode précédent : Aria s'improvise professeur de l'amour pour Silver afin qu'il comprenne la nature de ses sentiments envers Hermione. Grindelwald a récupéré assez pour être interrogé, il raconte alors comment les choses se sont passées entre lui et Dumbledore.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : La meilleure qu'il pouvait prendre.

stormtrooper2 : Eh non, d'autant qu'il n'a eu que peu d'exemples sous ses yeux pour qu'il le comprenne. Grindelwald reste un puissant sorcier qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

brigitte26 : Oui, elle se constitue une équipe de choc. Ca sera la grande question, mais tu as raison elle pourra compter sur lui :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passée depuis leur entretien avec Gellert. Aria était régulièrement en contact avec lui. Maintenant qu'il était sous serment inviolable, Dorofeï n'avait plus besoin de le surveiller et la jeune fille était devenue son contact principal.

L'homme s'était rapidement mis en quête de vérifier ses théories. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas encore quitter le territoire des centaures, même sous glamour, à cause de son état de santé, grâce à Aria, il pouvait vérifier en partie certaines choses avec les ouvrages qu'elle lui ramenait. L'avantage c'est qu'il savait où les trouver, il n'était donc pas dur pour la jeune fille de mettre la main dessus. Ainsi à chaque fois qu'une piste se révélait infructueuse, Gellert en parlait à l'élue en lui expliquant pourquoi il avait pensé que Dumbledore aurait pu partir là-dessus. Cela permettait d'échanger leurs idées et leurs connaissances des pratiques de l'homme et d'établir de nouvelles théories.

Aria avait appris à apprécier l'homme. Il était loin du monstre dépeint par les journaux à l'époque de son "règne". C'était un homme intelligent, très droit et plutôt taquin. Il lui faisait souvent penser à Severus sans le côté amoureux transit évidemment.

Le maître des potions, lui, était plus sur la réserve. Il avait accompagné plusieurs fois sa chérie à ses rencontres et bien qu'il fût d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'était pas comme il avait été décrit, il n'en oubliait pas qu'il ne s'était pas associé à Dumbledore pour rien. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de discorde entre eux en ce moment. Aria faisait totalement confiance au vieil homme, surtout qu'il était sous serment, alors que son compagnon restait sur ses gardes s'attendant à un retournement de situation tôt ou tard.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient encore une fois en train d'aborder le sujet dans le bureau de la jeune fille. Elle revenait d'une autre de ses visites et Severus avait voulu savoir comment cela s'était passé.

"Severus, on ne va pas encore passer des heures dessus. Je comprends ta méfiance mais pour le moment, tant que Dumbledore est notre ennemi, nous ne craignons rien. Alors laissons ça de côté et nous verrons quand nous y serons. Occupons-nous d'abord de notre premier problème, Albus Dumbledore.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête avec ça, mais promets-moi de rester sur tes gardes, s'il te plaît.

\- Promis, sourit-elle."

Ils échangèrent un baiser pour sceller leur promesse et furent interrompus par un hibou avec un parchemin. Aria reconnu celui qu'utiliser en général Minerva pour les affaires qui ne concernaient pas l'école.

"Que veut-elle ? Demanda Severus.

\- Poudlard va enfin ouvrir ses portes après les prochaines vacances. Nous allons donc devoir trouver un autre endroit pour les réunions et les entraînements.

\- On savait que ça arriverait à un moment donné.

\- Oui, et ce moment est arrivé.

\- Tu avais déjà cherché un nouvel endroit ?

\- Pas encore, mais je vais déjà regarder si dans tout ce dont j'ai hérité il n'y a pas quelque chose qui peut convenir.

\- J'imagine que tu vas aller à Gringott alors.

\- Oui, surement demain. Ils seront plus à même de me dire ce que je possède.

\- Il vaut mieux un grand manoir où l'on aurait la possibilité de loger ce qui le voudrait en plus de l'espace d'entraînement et d'un lieu pour se réunir.

\- Effectivement, permettre à certains de nos alliés de pouvoir s'y réfugier est une bonne idée. Par exemple, Gellert pourrait y vivre une fois rétabli.

\- Cela me permettra de garder un oeil sur lui plus facilement.

\- Severus…"

Le lendemain, Aria se rendit à Gringott. Elle avait au préalable envoyé une missive pour savoir si son conseiller serait disponible et elle avait reçu une réponse affirmative de sa part lui disant de venir quand elle voulait. Ainsi donc elle était partie aux alentours des dix heures lorsque Silver commença son entraînement avec Severus.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, elle fut étonnée du monde qu'il y avait. A sa connaissance ce n'était pas une date particulière, il n'y avait donc pas de raison à ça. Cependant, elle entendit par hasard une discussion entre deux femmes et elle en comprit la raison.

La réouverture de Poudlard venait d'être annoncée dans la gazette aujourd'hui et les lettres envoyées aux futurs élèves étaient également arrivées. Tous les parents s'étaient donc rués à la banque pour récupérer de l'argent pour acheter les fournitures de leur progéniture.

Au vu de la masse de personnes s'agglutinant aux guichets, la jeune femme décida d'attendre un peu avant d'y aller à son tour. Il y avait bien trop d'oreilles indiscrètes qui risquaient de se poser des questions si l'on faisait référence à elle en tant que Potter.

Elle attendit donc une bonne demi-heure sans que cela ne se désengorge. Entre les gens qui n'avaient visiblement pas autant d'argent sur leur compte qu'ils le pensaient et ceux qui ne cessaient d'arriver, Aria serait encore là demain.

Alors qu'elle se levait dans le but de laisser tomber son idée de discrétion, elle entendit quelqu'un se plaindre d'être malmené. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle put voir Théodore Nott tenir fermement un homme dans la quarantaine qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement honnête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le jeune homme s'approcha de l'élue toujours accompagnée de son prisonnier.

"Bonjour, Aria. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Bonjour Théo, je suis là pour faire un point sur ce que je posséde. Qu'a fait l'homme que tu le retiens en otage ?

\- Absolument rien, madame ! Il me malmène exprès car il adore ça !

\- … Cela fait trois mois qu'il refuse de rembourser son emprunt. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes donc.

\- Je vois, rigola Aria en voyant la tête de l'homme. En vérité, tu es un peu l'auror de Gringott.

\- On peut dire ça, effectivement. Tu veux que je te fasse passer ? J'imagine que tu préfères être discrète.

\- C'est vrai tu pourrais ? J'attends depuis plus d'une demi-heure que ça se calme mais c'est loin de se faire…

\- Avec l'ouverture de Poudlard, tu peux être sûr que ça va être comme ça pendant plusieurs jours. Viens, suis-moi."

La jeune femme suivit alors l'ex-serpentard sans poser de question. Ils passèrent par un petit couloir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, à l'abri des regards puis enchaînèrent de nombreux corridors jusqu'à arriver à un hall qu'elle reconnaissait sans mal.

"Il n'y a plus de dragon ?

\- De dragon ?

\- Oui, il y en avait un qui gardait les coffres. On l'avait utilisée pour s'enfuir de la banque pendant la guerre.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis je me souviens d'un article comme ça dans la gazette… C'était donc toi ! En même temps, je n'en suis qu'à moitié étonnée.

\- Eh !

\- Enfin, pour en revenir à ta question, eh bien je n'en ai pas vu depuis que je suis ici donc j'imagine qu'ils ont changé de stratégie."

Aria trouvait que c'était une bonne chose. Le dragon avait été sacrément maltraité et elle n'aurait pas voulu que la chose se répète.

Théo lui demanda d'attendre un instant. Il conduisit le mauvais payeur jusqu'à une série de cellules gardait par deux gobelins. Il leur expliqua qui il était et pourquoi il était là puis retourna auprès d'Aria.

"Comment ça va se passer pour lui ?

\- D'abord ils vont l'interroger pour savoir pourquoi il refuse de payer. Si cela est possible et qu'il a de bonnes raisons, alors ils trouvent un accord, sinon l'affaire sera portée au tribunal et il n'aura d'autre choix que de payer s'il ne veut pas finir en prison.

\- Wow, c'est extrême.

\- Les gobelins sont assez à cheval sur l'honneur. Si tu t'engages dans un prêt tu dois l'honorer, ce qui est normal. Et comme, ils ont beaucoup de clients, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre trop de zèle là-dessus sinon cela leur créerait beaucoup de problèmes.

\- Oui, j'imagine."

Théo les amena à un grand escalier en colimaçon qui les fit remonter vers les bureaux des gobelins. Le jeune homme lui demanda d'attendre un petit instant et lorsqu'il revint se fut accompagné du conseiller de la famille Potter.

"Miss Aria, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. J'espère que le chemin détourné que vous a fait prendre Mr Nott ne vous a pas embêté ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire, grâce à lui j'ai pu vous retrouver en gardant l'anonymat."

Tandis que le gobelin incitait la jeune fille à le suivre dans son bureau, Aria salua Théo et l'informa que leur lieu habituel d'entraînement allait changer et qu'il serait prévenu au plus tôt de la nouvelle adresse.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau, la créature invita Aria à s'asseoir puis lui demanda l'objet de sa venue.

"J'aurais besoin de votre expertise pour trouver, parmi les biens que je possède, un manoir le plus grand possible qui posséderait de grandes salles.

\- Aucun souci, je vais déjà aller vous chercher la liste de tous ceux que vous avez et leur descriptif. Nous ferons ensuite le tri ensemble."

Le Gobelin s'en alla quelques instants pendant lesquels Aria en profita pour regarder en détail le bureau. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle y venait mais elle était toujours émerveillée de voir toutes les richesses qu'il y avait. De grands tableaux cerclés d'or, des objets sertis de pierres précieux, des meubles en chênes massifs, tout autant d'objets qui montraient la richesse et la puissance de la banque. La jeune fille avait demandé une fois d'où venaient tous ces trésors. Son conseiller lui avait alors fait savoir qu'en général cela venait de dons de clients ou alors de réquisition comme moyen de paiement. Le prestige que cela donné à la banque était non négligeable et permettait de donner une bonne image vis-à-vis des sorciers qui pensaient pouvoir obtenir de telles richesses grâce à Gringott.

Après quelques minutes, la créature revint avec une pile impressionnante de papiers.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? S'étonna Aria.

\- Vos propriétés, Miss.

\- Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'en avoir autant…

\- Nous n'avions fait le tour que de celle qui n'avait pas été abandonnée depuis le siècle précédent suite à votre demande.

\- Effectivement, mais je ne pensais pas que cela représentait un si grand nombre… Y a-t-il un moyen de faire une sorte de pré-tri ?

\- Bien sûr, cela dépend des critères. Que voulez-vous éliminer ?

\- Celles qui sont de vraies ruines et qui n'ont pas la possibilité d'avoir au moins cinq chambres."

Le gobelin se mit alors à l'oeuvre et les trois quarts de la pile furent éliminés. C'était un bon début mais cela laissait encore une bonne trentaine de propriétés à regarder. Ne perdant pas de temps, Aria se mit à la longue tâche de les étudier. La créature l'aida en en prenant une partie et en mettant de côté celle qu'il jugeait ne pas convenir à ses besoins.

Après plus de deux heures, Aria ne trouvée rien qui l'intéressait vraiment dans ce qu'elle avait regardé. Il y avait des bâtiments qui pourraient faire l'affaire mais il fallait toujours prévoir un grand réaménagement. Elle espérait que dans la sélection du gobelin il y aurait quelque chose de mieux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui tendit l'une d'entre elles.

"Je crois que celle-ci pourrait fortement vous intéresser.

\- Voyons voir… Une dizaine de chambres, la moitié avec des salles de bains privés, trois grands salons et deux moyens, un grand jardin… Oh ! Et en plus il y a une petite forêt tout autour qui est rattachée au manoir ! Mais c'est parfait ! Il y a encore plus que ce que j'espère et il n'y aura que des travaux de rafraichissement.

\- Il me semblait bien qu'elle vous conviendrez. Il s'agit d'une ancienne demeure familiale des Black. Du temps où il était courant que toute la famille vive au même endroit. Les sortilèges de conservation ont permis à l'endroit de rester correct malgré les décennies passées.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose à faire pour que je puisse en prendre possession ?

\- Nullement, il s'agit de votre demeure, elle vous appartient déjà. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est gérer les travaux si vous le souhaitez.

\- Ce serait génial. Comment faisons-nous ?

\- Je vous conseillerai d'y aller dans un premier temps et de noter tout ce que vous voulez entreprendre ensuite nous nous chargeons de trouver les artisans adéquats.

\- Parfait alors j'irai voir ça au plus vite. Dois-je revenir pour les consignes ou un courrier suffit ?

\- Vous pouvez nous l'envoyer. Si jamais certaines choses nous paraissent floues nous vous recontacterons."

Avant de partir, le gobelin lui demanda de signer quelques documents en rapport avec le tutorat des Malfoy. Ils avaient fait plusieurs dépenses assez conséquentes et il fallait qu'elle se porte garante de leur légalité.

Suite à ça, Aria rentra directement au manoir. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs bien silencieux. Draco et sa mère devait être de sortie et Severus toujours en entrainement avec Silver. Elle en profita donc pour aller dans son bureau et écrire à tout le monde pour leur parler du manoir. Elle précisa qu'ils seraient prévenus dès qu'il serait opérationnel et qu'elle ne donnerait sa situation que lorsqu'ils se verraient au prochain entrainement.


	31. Chapter 31

Dans l'épisode précédent : Suite à l'ouverture prochaine de Poudlard, Aria se voit contrainte de trouver un nouveau "QG" où faire les réunions et les entraînements. Elle se rend donc à Gringott afin de regarder dans un premier temps ce qu'elle possède. Finalement, elle trouve le lieu parfait auquel il faut juste un peu de travaux.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Eh oui, ce n'est pas une mince affaire mais elle y arrive malgré tout.

stormtrooper2 : Et pas seuelement avec Severus ;)

brigitte26 : C'est vrai qu'on n'entend pas souvent parler de piscine chez les sorciers, ça manque ! Ceci étant il faut éviter trop de distraction, il n'est pa encore prouver que les démons sont sensibles à l'eau chlorée xD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Aria allait visiter le manoir accompagné de Narcissa et Severus. Initialement, seul le maître des potions devait venir mais la femme avait refusé net qu'ils partent sans elle alors qu'il était question de décoration et d'aménagement intérieur. L'élue avait beau lui dire que l'endroit serait purement fonctionnel, l'aristocrate était déterminée à en faire un lieu cosy et charmant. Severus lui avait alors discrètement fait savoir que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter quand elle était à ce point déterminée. C'est donc légèrement anxieuse de devoir faire des travaux inutiles qu'Aria arriva devant la demeure suivit de son compagnon et son amie.

L'extérieur du manoir n'était pas aussi détérioré que la jeune fille l'aurait cru. Composée de quatre étages, la façade du manoir, elle, bien que recouverte de lierre, était en bon état. Les pierres, foncis par le temps, n'étaient fissurées que par endroits et montraient que le bâtiment était solide. L'allure générale du manoir faisait penser à un petit château avec ses deux tours et son balcon que l'on pouvait voir sur la façade Est.

La forêt qui entourait le domaine était suffisamment clairsemée pour pouvoir l'exploiter mais pas trop afin de rester caché derrière les fourrages. Cela faisait une excellente barrière contre l'extérieur et en même temps un terrain d'entraînement naturel. Il ne manquait que quelques sorts de protections et peut-être quelques animaux plus ou moins dangereux et la sécurité serait parfaite.

"L'extérieur est tout à fait correct, lança Narcissa. Un bon nettoyage et désherbage suffira à lui rendre sa splendeur d'antan.

\- Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il faille faire plus, affirma Aria avant de parler tout bas à Severus. Je m'attendais à plus de suggestion de sa part…

\- On n'a encore vu ni l'intérieur, ni le jardin, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, susurra Severus pour ne pas être entendu de son amie."

Dès leur entrée, Aria sut que cela n'allait effectivement par être la même chose qu'à l'extérieur. En effet, la blond avait les yeux qui brillaient de mille feux. On aurait presque pu voir les idées se matérialiser dans son regard.

"Et merde… Souffla Aria sous le ricanement de Severus qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

\- Cet escalier en colimaçon est magnifique ! En son centre, on pourrait y mettre une magnifique vitrine qui monterait jusqu'en haut. On y verrait ses trésors de partout et les plus beaux seraient tout en haut. En plus, avec un éclairage coloré cela…

\- Stop ! Par pitié, ce manoir ne va pas être un musée ! S'exclama l'élue. Quel est l'utilité d'une vitrine de trésor dans l'entrée pour un lieu destiné à être un QG de guerre ?!

\- La beauté réchauffe les coeurs voyons ! Cela mettra du baume au coeur à tous ceux qui viendront et les remotivera.

\- S'ils ont froid ils utiliseront la cheminée ! Il n'y a aucunement besoin de fioritures pareille !"

Severus regarda les deux femmes argumenter tel un supporter de quidditch devant un match opposant ses deux équipes préférées. L'homme redoutait le moment où on le prendrait à partie. Fort heureusement pour lui, elles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le faire pour le moment et continuèrent la visite.

Ils débouchèrent dans un premier salon de grandes dimensions. Une immense cheminée trônée au sud de la salle, toute faite de marbre et sculptée. Qu'on aime ou qu'on n'aime pas, c'était splendide. Une vieille table prenait place au milieu de la pièce suggérant qu'il devait s'agir de la salle à manger de l'époque.

Lorsqu'Aria posa la main dessus pour voir si elle était récupérable celle-ci tomba soudainement en poussière.

"Bon, moi qui me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être la réutiliser…

\- Je crois que s'est loupé, rigola Severus. Narcissa, oublie, lança-t-il en voyant son regard de nouveau illuminé il était temps qu'il intervienne tant que c'était calme.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Nous en avions parlé avant de partir, seulement des choses utiles ! Et pas de plaidoyer tiré par les cheveux pour avoir une vitrine de plusieurs mètres de haut dans l'entrée.

\- Merci, Severus, enfin un peu de bon sens !

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut que l'endroit soit chaleureux. Les temps vont être durs et se retrouver dans un endroit accueillant mettra du baume au coeur comme le disait Cissa. Tu n'as pas envie de revivre la même chose qu'au square Grimmaud ?

\- Non… Cet endroit a toujours été lugubre…

\- Bien. Donc Narcissa tu calmes tes ardeurs et Aria sera plus encline à te laisser choisir la déco.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris… Mais comment je sais ce qui est nécessaire ?

\- Je propose qu'Aria décide de l'utilité des pièces et de ce qu'elle veut voir dedans. Ensuite libre à toi de choisir l'agencement et le style décoratif.

\- Cela me va, répliqua la blonde.

\- A moi aussi, renchérit Aria.

\- Parfait !"

La jeune femme fit savoir qu'elle voyait bien la salle de réunion dans cette pièce. La belle cheminée permettait le côté cosy, tandis que la proximité avec l'entrée en faisait un bon lieu pour les visites occasionnelles. Cela éviterait que n'importe qui déambule dans le manoir et que cela gêne les éventuels résidents.

Au niveau des meubles, seuls une grande table avec des chaises et quelques rangements étaient nécessaires. Narcissa négocia une paire de canapés et une table basse pour l'espace devant la cheminée. Elle argumenta en disant qu'il était dommage de ne pas pouvoir se mettre au coin du feu devant une si belle cheminée. D'autant plus si jamais les réunions se faisaient en petit comité cela serait plus agréable à faire devant l'âtre.

Aria céda pour cette pièce mais fit savoir que ça serait la seule, ils n'allaient pas faire un coin cheminé devant chaque car ce manoir devait en compter un paquet et la jeune fille ignorait à quel point elle avait raison. Tout le bas était composé de salons comme le mentionnait le descriptif. Chaque salon avait sa propre cheminée et l'un d'eux en avait même deux. L'élue décida que le grand salon adjacent au premier serait la salle d'entraînement. Cela évitera de traverser tout le manoir car l'autre grand salon était à l'opposé de l'entrée.

Narcissa avait beaucoup d'idées pour cette salle néanmoins Aria avait été intransigeante dessus. C'était une salle d'entraînement, pas le club Med. Elle n'avait donc accepté que des bancs le long d'un des côtés de la pièce pour ceux qui voulaient se reposer et regarder ce que faisaient les autres. Severus plaida un minimum la cause de son amie en arguant qu'une zone de vestiaire pouvait être très utile. Aria céda à son petit ami car si lui jugeait qu'il y avait une utilité, c'est qu'il y en avait une.

"Si tu pouvais faire la même chose pour toutes mes idées, mon ami, cela m'arrangerait.

\- Ne rêve pas trop, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mettre des tableaux de scènes de guerre aux murs pour rappeler pourquoi les gens s'entraînent, ne font pas partie des choses que je juge indispensable.

\- Mais c'était une bonne idée !

\- Pour un vrai lieu de vie peut-être mais pas pour un QG de guerre, Cissa.

\- J'ai compris…"

Pour le reste de l'étage du bas, seule la cuisine serait utilisée comme il devrait y avoir au moins un habitant, il valait mieux qu'elle soit fonctionnelle. Pour une fois, Narcissa n'eut pas la folie des grandeurs. La pièce avait déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin, il lui suffisait juste d'un petit rafraîchissement pour être parfaite.

"On passe à l'étage du dessus ? Demanda Aria.

\- Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de faire de l'un des petits salons un lieu de repos ? Suggéra Severus.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tout le monde ne va pas nécessairement partir juste après les réunions ou les entraînements. Garder un des salons pour les accueillir évitera qu'ils ne trainent dans les salles.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama la blonde ravie d'avoir une nouvelle pièce à décorer. En plus, si jamais tu as quelqu'un à faire venir qui n'est pas là pour les réunions ou les entraînements, tu pourras le recevoir là-bas.

\- Hum… C'est vrai que ça pourrait être utile… Dans ce cas, utilisons celle accessible depuis l'entrée avec le long couloir."

Maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de ce qu'ils faisaient du rez-de-chaussée, ils passèrent à l'étage supérieur.

Très vite tous les trois se rendirent compte que le premier et deuxième étages étaient agencés sur le même modèle. Il s'agissait de dix chambres, cinq par étages. La seule différence entre les deux était que le deuxième avait trois chambres avec salles de bain contrairement au premier qui n'en avait que deux. Néanmoins chaque niveau avait deux salles de bains communes ce qui faisait presque une salle de bains par chambre.

Après concertation, ils décidèrent de n'utiliser que le premier étage dans un premier temps. Le manoir n'étant pour le moment pas particulièrement un lieu d'habitation, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à toutes les faire refaire. Aria laissa carte de blanche pour les chambres avec pour seul consigne le minimum vital comme meuble pour chacune d'entre elles. Cela ravit Narcissa qui pourrait laisser libre cours à son imagination.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, ils furent surpris de découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien. Même pas de mur de cloison pour former des pièces, il s'agissait juste d'un immense espace de toute la surface du manoir. Ce qui était le plus étrange était que c'était cet étage qui donnait sur le balcon. Une immense bais vitré au bout de la pièce s'ouvrait sur le balcon qui avait, lui aussi, une bonne superficie.

"Je ne comprends ce qu'ils ont voulu faire avec cette pièce, lança Narcissa dubitative. Ce magnifique balcon est une pièce maîtresse d'un superbe agencement…

\- Cela n'aurait-il pas pu être une salle de bal ? Interrogea Severus.

\- Il manque des choses pour cela et la placer aussi haut dans une maison n'est pas des plus judicieux…

\- Cet étage est vraiment intrigant, lâcha Aria. C'est presque comme si les anciens propriétaires avaient tout fait pour qu'on ne sache pas à quoi il servait.

\- Au fond, ce n'est peut être pas plus mal, argua Severus. Il s'agit d'une ancienne propriété Black, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait y faire.

\- Tu n'as pas tort… Si ça amuse Gellert, il pourra toujours essayer de voir s'il reste des traces de quelque chose. Passons au dernier étage et laissons celui-là comme il est."

Le dernier étage n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un grenier. Il restait quelques coffres et penderies en bon état mais vides, pour le reste, ce n'était que de la poussière et des cadavres d'insectes.

"Bon, je crois qu'on se contentera des deux premiers étages, conclut Aria.

\- Il faut quand même nettoyer un bon coup ce qui reste. Si jamais ils trouvent une utilité dans le futur, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne restent pas dans cet état, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je parlais avant tout de la restauration et de l'aménagement. Il n'est pas question de laisser le grenier devenir un cimetière à insecte !

\- Tant mieux ! Vous m'aidez ? J'aimerais descendre les meubles à l'étage des chambres, cela fera gagner du temps aux ouvriers."

Quelques minutes plus tard et après plusieurs leviosa, tous les meubles du grenier avaient déménagé au deuxième étage. Ayant fini le tour de la maison, ils firent un tour dans le jardin avant de partir. Celui-ci était splendide, bien que la nature y ait reprise quelque peu ses droits, beaucoup de fleurs et de plantes rares se partageaient l'espace. Severus identifia même une parcelle qui devait servir pour des ingrédients de potions. Un simple entretien intensif suffirait à lui rendre sa superbe d'antan.

Une fois de retour au manoir Malfoy, Aria fit la liste de tout ce qu'elle voulait puis remit le parchemin à la blonde pour qu'elle indique ses consignes de décoration. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'élue, peu confiante, vérifia que Narcissa n'avait pas rajouté des choses dont elles n'avaient pas parlé. Elle remarqua deux, trois modifications mais décida de laisser passer car il ne s'agissait que de bricoles. Avant d'envoyer son parchemin, Aria remarqua que la mère de son ami s'était proposée pour participer à la décoration. Décidément, Narcissa Malfoy aimait vraiment tout ce qui se rapportait à l'esthétique.


	32. Chapter 32

Dans l'épisode précédent : Visite du manoir qui servira de QG. Aria et accompagné de Severus et Narcissa.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : L'une ne voit que le sens pratique et l'autre un peu trop le sens décoratif, il faut le juste milieu :)

stormtrooper2 : Eh oui ! Elle va bien s'amuser.

brigitte26 : A n'en pas douter ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il fallut deux bonnes semaines aux ouvriers engagés par Gringott pour s'occuper du manoir. A vrai dire, cela ne leur aurait pris qu'une semaine si les gobelins n'avaient pas accepté la généreuse offre de lady Malfoy de les aider. Elle leur avait fait changer tellement de fois la décoration, qu'ils en avait même démissionnés. Ils avaient dû s'y mettre à quatre pour calmer la blonde sinon le manoir n'aurait jamais été fini.

De tous les arguments de son fils, son ami et Aria, ce fut finalement l'arme secrète de Silver qui eut raison de la femme, les yeux de cocker ! Et après encore quelques jours, tout fut terminé. Aria ne voulut même pas voir la facture et fit savoir à son conseiller qu'il pouvait piocher directement dans son coffre. Elle était sur qu'elle lui donnerait des sueurs froides.

Maintenant que tout était opérationnel et que deux elfes de maison s'occupaient de l'entretien, Grindelwald pouvait emménager. Initialement, c'était Aria qui devait s'acquitter de cette tâche mais un de ses clans alliés lui avait de venir au plus vite. Elle laissa donc sa place à son compagnon qui était plus que ravit de pouvoir passer un moment en tête à tête avec le vieil homme. Cela n'enchanta guère Aria qui connaissait le ressenti de Severus pour lui mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options.

"Promets-moi de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec lui !

\- Pour qui me prends-tu voyons ?!

\- Pour un maître des potions très doué qui connaît surement plus de poison que d'antidote, souria-t-elle.

\- Hum.. Tu marques un point. Néanmoins, j'ai conscience de son utilité, il n'est pas dans notre intérêt de le voir mort mais cela me permettra de mettre certaines choses au point avec lui.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il ne nous a pas parlé de comment Dumbledore invoque ses démons.

-...On n'a pas vraiment posé la question non plus. Comme j'avais déjà mon idée sur le sujet ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de lui demander.

\- C'est bien ça qui me dérange, il n'a fait que répondre à nos questions et encore, il a gardé pour lui les idées de plan que Dumbledore pourrait avoir.

\- C'était plutôt légitime.

\- Je le conçois, mais il est temps qu'il parle un peu plus que pour nous dire ce qu'il veut bien nous dire. Un homme qui mesure trop ses paroles n'est pas digne de confiance, c'est qu'il a bien des choses à cacher.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue. De toute façon, je ne serai pas là pour te chaperonner donc fais ce que tu veux, laisse le juste entier, il se remet tout juste de sa captivité, rigola la jeune fille.

\- Je te promets de laisser tous les membres de son corps attachés ensemble, répondit-il en prenant sa compagne dans les bras.

\- Bizarrement, ça ne me rassure pas plus que ça…

\- C'est vraiment étrange effectivement…"

Après un baiser passionné, Aria se rendit chez ses alliés tandis que Severus prit la route pour la forêt de Dean et le lieu de vie des centaures.

Lorsque le maître des potions arriva sur place et que Grindelwald le vit, tous deux se fixèrent en chien de faïence pendant de longues minutes. Ce ne fut que l'intervention d'un centaure qui arrêta le duel de regard se demandant s'ils avaient vraiment l'intention de partir ou juste de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Le vieil homme savait ce que pensait de lui l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher, mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait vexé d'autant qu'il avait prêté serment pour éviter ça.

Ceci étant, il savait que le maître des potions avait servi d'espion contre Voldemort pendant de longues années, Albus le lui en avait parlé. Il pouvait donc parfaitement comprendre pourquoi l'homme était ainsi et à vrai dire c'était tout à son honneur. Néanmoins, pour la première fois de sa vie, le vieil homme n'aspirait plus à de grandes ambitions. Il voulait seulement arrêter son vieil ami et finir ses jours tranquillement, peut-être même trouver son âme-soeur si elle était toujours en vie.

Le fait que ce soit lui qui l'escorte pourrait peut-être être l'occasion de lui faire comprendre que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé.

Sans un mot Grindelwald prit ses maigres affaires qui tenaient dans deux petits sacs puis se tourna vers l'ancien espion. Celui-ci fit alors volte-face et entama le chemin en direction de l'orée de la forêt.

Il était difficile de transplaner au sein même de la forêt à cause de toutes les créatures magiques qui la peuplaient, cela faisait des interférences et la garantie de la destination était très faible.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Grindelwald sentait que ce n'était pas le moment pour entamer une conversation à cœur ouvert. Il se dit qu'il était préférable d'attendre d'être arrivé à destination avant d'aborder le sujet. D'autant que l'homme devait aussi avoir besoin de lui poser quelques questions et que jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ce qui signifiait qu'il préférait attendre d'être seul, ce qui en soi était préférable, cela évitait les indiscrétions.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Severus saisit l'épaule du vieil homme et sans prévenir, transplana vers le manoir restauré qui servait à présent de QG.

Grindelwald fut impressionné par la bâtisse, elle était splendide et dégageait une aura imposante. Sa magie décela de nombreux sorts de protection qui, il était obligé de l'avouer, étaient très puissants. Il songea que cela devait être l'oeuvre de l'élue car jusqu'à présent elle était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui pouvait mettre en place de telles protections. Gellert décida alors d'entamer la conversation en faisant l'éloge de la dulcinée de l'homme.

" Votre chérie est vraiment une sorcière très douée, j'ai rarement vu de protections aussi puissantes.

\- ...Effectivement, c'est une sorcière remarquable qui pourrait s'occuper de vous sans le moindre mal si vous veniez à trahir votre parole.

\- Ah ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous aborderiez le sujet. J'ai très bien vu que vous étiez loin de me faire confiance, ce que je ne peux vous reprocher. J'ai effectivement quelques lignes mon CV qui sont loin d'être irréprochable.

\- Quelques lignes ? J'aurais plutôt dit l'inverse. Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait de bien dans votre vie ?

\- Mon cher, vous ne connaissez que ce que vous avez entendu de moi et non ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je comprends aisément que vous me voyez comme le mal incarné, après tout, c'est ce qu'Albus a voulu faire croire. Je ne nierai pas avoir eu de grands attraits pour la magie noire, ni avoir voulu un certain contrôle sur les moldus. Néanmoins, à l'époque où on a le plus parlé de moi, en tout qu'à en Angleterre, ce fut lorsque j'essayais d'arrêter Albus. J'ai parfois dû utiliser d'horribles méthodes pour ça, mais comme on dit, la faim justifie les moyens.

\- C'est facile à dire lorsque ce sont vos méthodes habituelles !

\- Je l'admets… C'est pour cela que je trouve d'autant plus remarquable la façon de faire d'Aria. Elle parvient à ses fins et ce, sans renoncer à son éthique. Peu de gens en sont capables et cela montre la grande force qu'elle possède. Si je l'avais connu plus tôt je n'aurais pas pris cette voie-là.

-...

\- Ah… Vous êtes difficiles à convaincre, mon ami.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ami !

\- Bien, bien. Pouvons-nous aller à l'intérieur pour continuer cette conversation ? Bien que la vue est magnifique, il commence à faire un peu froid."

Après un instant de silence où Gellert cru que le potionniste aller le laisser là, Severus entra dans le manoir et le conduisit jusqu'au salon des invités. Celui-ci avait été élégamment coloré de tons pastel pour une douceur très lointaine du contexte de l'utilisation du lieu. Tout était en nuances de gris et vert avec par endroits des touches bleutées cassant la monotonie des deux premières couleurs. Une série de canapés et fauteuils prenaient place sur un grand tapis devant la cheminée, tandis que quelques consoles et étagères étaient disposés contre les murs. Bien que ses meubles furent encore vides, la pièce était magnifique. Le maître des potions invita le vieil homme à s'asseoir et il en fit de même.

" Charmant salon. Il a été décoré avec élégance.

\- Je le ferai savoir à la principale concernée.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Dites-moi maintenant ce que je peux faire pour vous prouver ma bonne foi.

\- Vous n'avez aucunement parlé de la façon dont procédait Dumbledore avec les démons.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Comment il les invoque et les contrôle.

\- Pour la première chose, je l'ignore. Lorsque nous étions ensemble nous avions trouvé mainte théorie dessus mais nous n'avions rien testé. Lorsqu'il a réussi son coup, cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'étions plus ensemble. J'ignore donc comment il a réussi son coup et je ne me suis pas particulièrement intéressé à ça à l'époque.

\- Pourtant le savoir aurait pu être une information précieuse pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort… Cependant, à l'époque nous n'avions pas tout ce que vous savez sur les démons. Ma priorité était d'arriver à les combattre et de mettre Albus hors d'état de nuire. C'est ma propre expérience avec eux qui fait que cette chère Aria a pu trouver des documents à leurs sujets. Quand j'ai commencé à comprendre que je ne pourrais pas arrêter Albus, j'ai entrepris de consigner tout ce qu'on l'on savait sur eux. J'ai même missionné certains de mes hommes à ne faire que ça. Ceci étant, à l'époque, je pensais que quelqu'un aurait pris la relève beaucoup plus tôt. Albus a largement eu le temps d'étoffer ses forces armées depuis….

\- Et pour le contrôle ? Vous aviez dit savoir.

\- Savoir est un bien grand mot. Cependant, beaucoup des méthodes que nous avions trouvé concernant les démons entrainait automatiquement un lien de maître/esclave entre le sorcier et la créature.

\- Donc il les invoque d'une façon ou d'une autre et après il en a un contrôle total.

\- Peut-être pas total. Tout dépend de la théorie qui a fonctionné. Certaines faisaient des démons de vrais pantins, d'autres leur permettait simplement de leur donner un objectif mais ils faisaient les choses comme ils voulaient.

\- ...Il est difficile dans le contexte actuel de savoir l'étendue de son contrôle.

\- Je n'aime pas particulière parler de choses dont je ne suis pas sûr, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas évoqué ce fait. Néanmoins, si je devais hypothétiser sur le sujet, je pencherais plutôt pour un contrôle partiel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car il est difficile de contrôler totalement autant d'individus. Cela veut dire qu'il faut absolument tout leur dire sinon ils se retrouveront à ne plus rien faire faute d'ordre, ou alors ils retrouveront leur liberté d'esprit et agiront comme ils le souhaitent.

\- Ce n'est pas dénué de sens…

\- Ai-je réussi à apaiser votre méfiance ?

\- ...Je pense toujours que vous êtes capable de vous retourner contre nous au moment opportun.

\- Capable, je le suis. Est-ce que je le veux ? Non. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt. Je pourrais couler des jours paisibles ici à vous laisser vous occuper seul de mon bourreau. Pourquoi est-ce que je gâcherai ça ?

\- Par ambition.

\- J'ai vécu comme ça pendant des années et regardez où cela m'a mené… Je n'ai plus l'âge de prendre de tels risques. J'ai perdu des décennies par manque de clairvoyance. Surement que seul le temps pourra vraiment vous convaincre de mes bonnes intentions, mais je vous assure que je suis de votre côté.

\- Nous verrons bien. En attendant, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre Aria, vos quelques décennies à Nurmengard vous paraîtront de paisibles vacances comparaient à ce que je vous ferais subir.

\- Eh bien, mon cher, vous l'aimez sacrément fort cette petite ! Ecoutez, s'il y a bien une catégorie de personnes pour laquelle j'ai du respect, c'est les gens puissants et talentueux comme elle. Jamais je n'abîmerai un tel joyau sans raison valable. Tant qu'elle ne m'attaquera pas je n'aurais aucune raison de le faire.

-... Je vais me contenter de ça. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre."

Severus l'emmena donc au premier et lui désigna une chambre décorée avec soin toujours par Narcissa. Celle-ci était dans les tons orangés donnant beaucoup de luminosité à la pièce.

L'homme lui expliqua ensuite qu'il y avait deux elfes de maison à disposition qu'il devait respecter et dont Aria était la maîtresse.

Pour finir, il lui parla des sessions d'entraînement et des jours où elles avaient lieu lui proposant par la même occasion d'y participer s'il le voulait.

"Cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Je suis très certainement rouillé depuis le temps.

\- Il y a de fortes chances. Je dirais à Aria que vous voulez y prendre part.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres événements réguliers qui vont se faire ici ?

\- Seulement des réunions une fois par mois pour faire le point avec tout le monde. Sinon c'est lorsqu'il y a quelque chose à faire savoir.

\- Bien ! Pourrais-je y participer ?

\- Vous faite techniquement partie de notre résistance maintenant donc oui, même si cela ne me réjouit pas.

\- Allons bon ! vous verrez nous finiront par nous entendre. J'ai ouï dire par votre petite amie que vous adoriez expérimenté en potions. J'ai moi-même un penchant pour cet art. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions échanger sur le sujet.

\- Peut-être…"

Sur ces mots, Severus s'en alla non sans avoir précisé que les elfes de maisons étaient aussi là pour le surveiller. Il avait donc tout intérêt à se tenir tranquille.


	33. Chapter 33

Dans l'épisode précédent : Severus emmène Grindelwald au manoir dont les travaux sont terminés et en profite pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

stormtrooper2 : Ravi qu'il te plaise :)

brigitte26 : Et non, mais le temps les aidera à faire connaissance.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, tout le monde fut invité au manoir pour étrenner la salle d'entraînement. Ils avaient loupé plusieurs séances à cause de la prochaine ouverture du château aux élèves et il était temps qu'ils s'y remettent.

Pour fêter le nouveau QG, Aria avait missionné Narcissa et Draco pour faire une petite pendaison de crémaillère à la fin de l'entraînement. Tout le monde pourrait ainsi se reposer et profiter d'être ensemble dans un contexte plus joyeux.

Tous ceux habitant au manoir Malfoy arrivèrent dès le matin. Les deux blonds pour préparer la petite fête et Severus et Aria pour s'occuper de la salle d'entraînement. Silver, quant à lui, avait repris sa forme de loup et était parti explorer le jardin.

De toutes les pièces du manoir, la salle d'entraînement était la plus sobre. La blonde avait bien compris que cela ne servait à rien de la décorer et tout avait été fait en bois de différentes teintes. Le tout donnait une ambiance de sérénité et d'apaisement très en contraste avec l'utilisation de la pièce. Le couple disposa des mannequins à plusieurs endroits selon les groupes habituels et en rajouta un nouveau pour Grindelwald. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils eurent la surprise de trouver le vieil homme sur le pas de la porte.

"Tu viens enfin nous dire bonjour, Gellert, rigola Aria qui était passée au tutoiement depuis peu avec l'homme.

\- Eh oui ! J'ai enfin réussi à lever ma carcasse. Le lit est tellement confortable que je songe à me marier avec.

\- Je t'en prie, fais comme tu le souhaites !

\- Comment aller vous tous les deux ?

\- Nous allons bien, merci, répondit assez sèchement le potionniste.

\- Sev…

\- Allons ne t'inquiète pas, Aria je saurais amadouer ton homme avec le temps.

\- Je te souhaite bon courage alors !"

Sur ces mots, Aria alla rejoindre les deux blonds en cuisine tandis que son compagnon resta planté devant Grindelwald comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Bien que je souhaite que nous ayons une meilleure relation, je n'en suis pas encore à te laisser libre accès à mon esprit, mon cher, souria-t-il.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Je te l'accorde. Je pourrais participer à l'entraînement alors ?

\- Oui. Nous vous avons réservé un coin un peu à l'écart. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Comment procédez-vous d'habitude ?

\- On a une première session avec un descriptif d'un type de démon et on s'entraîne à le combattre pendant à peu près deux semaines. Ainsi même s'il n'y a pas tout le monde à chaque entraînement, normalement ils peuvent tous voir à un moment donnait chaque type.

\- C'est une bonne méthode. Que voyez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Cette séance est un peu particulière. Comme celle fait quelques sessions que nous loupons avec le nouveau QG, on va tout revoir depuis le début. Ca ne fera pas de mal à tout le monde.

\- Il est toujours bon de faire un petit rappel de temps en temps."

Severus arrivait à parler plus facilement avec l'homme depuis leur dernière conversation. Une partie de ses méfiances était partie, mais ce qui l'effrayait réellement c'est qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait l'apprécier, avoir facilement une relation de mentor/ami comme avec Dumbledore. Or, avec ce qu'il savait maintenant de l'homme, il ne voulait plus de ce genre de relation. Il n'avait été qu'un pion pour lui et il n'était pas question que ça lui arrive à nouveau.

Le potionniste se dirigea finalement vers la cuisine pour retrouver tout le monde suivit de près par Grindelwald dont l'odeur qui y emmenait lui donner faim.

Sur le plan de travail central était disposé tout un tas d'amuse-bouche sucré/salé qui faisait drôlement envie au vieil homme. Lorsqu'il voulut en prendre un pour goûter, une main survenue de nulle part frappa violemment la sienne pour l'empêcher de prendre quoi que ce soit .

"Personne n'y touche avant la fin de l'entraînement, me suis-le bienfait comprendre ?! S'exclama Narcissa avec une autorité qu'on lui connaissait peu.

\- Oui, lady… Répliqua Gellert n'en menant pas large.

\- Et bien, tu vois, Severus, on n'a rien à craindre, Cissa le fait obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, s'amusa Aria."

L'homme eut un petit sourire face à la remarque de sa compagne. Elle ne loupait pas une occasion de le taquiner sur sa réserve face au vieil homme. Par ailleurs, Grindelwald ne se priva pas non plus d'en rajouter une couche.

"Mais oui, mon cher. Je suis un vieillard très docile, vous voyez bien !

\- Ne vous faite pas passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, sourit-il en retour.

\- Je te savais méfiant, parrain, mais pas à ce point là.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui…

\- Certes, mais il est sous serment inviolable.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, Draco. Cela fait un moment que l'on débat sur ce sujet tous les deux, rigola Aria.

\- Ah oui, si toi tu n'arrives pas à le convaincre, je n'ai aucune chance !"

Tous donnèrent un coup de main aux Malfoy jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers membres du groupe, même Gellert. La première vague accueillit Remus et Teddy ainsi que les professeurs de Poudlard. Aria se jeta sur son filleul sans même dire bonjour à quelqu'un.

"Je vois qu'il y a des préférences ici, rigola Hagrid.

\- Pardon, mais comment résister à une bouille pareille…

\- Ah ça ! Je te comprends, il est adorable."

Tout le monde parla du petit pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Severus n'incite tout le monde à se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement. Aria se dévoua pour aller installer Teddy dans le salon qui serait surveillé par les elfes.

Alors que tout le monde complimentait Narcissa pour la décoration, l'élue arriva avec les derniers membres.

"Au fait, vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver ? S'enquit Aria qui n'avait pas donné une adresse très précise.

\- Un peu, avoua Ron. Quand on arrive dans la forêt on ne sait pas trop où aller mais on arrive assez vite à le trouver.

\- De toute façon, avant de partir je vais vous enregistrer sur la cheminée de la salle de réunion, vous pourrez passer par là la prochaine fois.

\- Super, ça sera beaucoup plus simple !"

Avant de commencer l'entraînement, Aria fit un petit discours où elle expliqua qu'il ferait le tour du propriétaire une fois leur session terminée. Elle présenta également Gellert dont elle leur avait seulement parlé jusqu'à présent. L'homme entreprit alors de dire quelques mots en voyant la méfiance de certains à son égard.

"Bien le bonjour, je suis ravi de me trouver parmi vous et de pouvoir vous aider à vaincre mon ancien ami Albus. Je sais que vous n'avez pas entendu beaucoup de bien à mon égard, ce cher Albus ayant fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour traîner mon nom dans la boue. J'admets avoir une partie des torts. Je n'ai pas étais un modèle de vertu. J'avais beaucoup d'ambition, peu de moral et beaucoup de gens prêts à me suivre malgré certaines folies. Cela n'aide guère à relativiser sur la légitimité de ses actes. Cependant, j'ai eu plusieurs décennies pour réfléchir à tout ça, enfermé à Nurmengard. Aujourd'hui, je n'aspire qu'à une chose, finir ce que j'ai commencé en arrêtant Albus et finir ma vie tranquillement dans un bel endroit. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous auront du mal à me croire, expliqua-t-il en regardant Severus. Néanmoins, je vous donne ma parole et j'ai prêté un serment inviolable dans le but de vous convaincre. Cela prendra peut-être du temps mais je vous assure que je ne vous trahirai pas."

Grindelwald remarqua que son discours avait fait mouche chez plusieurs personnes même s'il restait des récalcitrants, c'était toujours ça de pris. Aria invita ensuite tout le monde à se disperser pour commencer l'entraînement précisant qu'ils allaient simplement revoir les démons qu'ils avaient vus depuis le début. Gellert, lui, s'installa dans le coin qui lui avait été dédié un peu plus à l'écart des autres. L'élue finit par le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard en voyant qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se battre. Il avait perdu presque tous ses réflexes et ses mouvements étaient trop lent pour pouvoir prendre par surprise son adversaire.

"Tu es effectivement un peu rouillé, remarqua Aria.

\- Tu es gentille de ne dire qu'un peu, rigola le vieil homme. J'ai perdu tout mon talent.

\- Un talent ça ne se perd pas. Il faut juste que tu te remettes dans le bain. Je vais t'aider."

La jeune fille passa toute sa session à coacher Gellert. Lui faisant remarquer dès qu'il avait un mauvais mouvement. Ainsi quand ils eurent fini, l'homme avait réussi à corriger toutes ses mauvaises postures. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à persévérer pour retrouver ses réflexes d'antan et à améliorer l'endurance qu'il avait perdue.

Une fois tout le monde remit sur pied après cet entraînement intensif, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon où les elfes de maison avaient déjà entreposé tout ce qui avait été préparé pour la petite fête. Aria n'eut même pas le temps de les inviter à se servir que Ron s'était déjà jeté sur un plat d'amuse-bouche aux crevettes.

"Mesdames, Messieurs, si vous souhaitez vous restaurer, je vous conseille de le faire immédiatement le temps ce ventre sur patte mange sa première assiette, déclara Draco d'un ton aristocratique.

\- Ca va, je sais en laisser pour les autres, ronchonna Ron.

\- Ca serait bien la première fois…Commença Fred.

\- ...Que l'on verrait ça, finit George s'attirant les rires de tout le monde."

L'élue laissa un peu temps à tout le monde pour remplir leurs estomacs qui criaient famine après une telle dépense d'énergie. Quand tout le monde eut au moins mangé une assiette, Ron, lui, étant à sa troisième, la jeune fille expliqua alors l'utilité du manoir.

"Ses fonctions principales sont l'accueil, les réunions et les sessions d'entraînement comme aujourd'hui. Cependant, il y a aussi plusieurs chambres à l'étage du dessus si l'un de vous souhaite rester. L'une d'elles est occupée par Gellert mais au besoin il y a un autre étages de chambres que l'on pourra aménager.

\- Si on doit mettre quelqu'un en sécurité, est-ce qu'on l'amène ici ? Demanda Blaise. Parce que j'ai peut-être des contacts qui voudraient nous aider mais qui veulent être sûr d'avoir un lieu où se réfugier en cas de problème.

\- C'est une très bonne question. Dans un premier temps, il vaut mieux les emmener chez les centaures, surtout s'ils sont blessés. Leur camp est situé à un endroit gorgé de magie et la guérison des blessures va plus vite. Cela a bien fonctionné avec Gellert et nous avons pu réorganiser les lieux de la forêt de Dean pour qu'ils soit protégés par des sorts mais aussi par les centaures eux-mêmes. Une fois qu'ils seront remis et que nous saurons sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger qui les guettes, nous les transférerons ici. Le but étant d'éviter que ce manoir ne soit découvert par Dumbledore.

\- Comment est-il protégé ? Questionna Hermione. J'ai senti beaucoup de protection dès l'entrée de la forêt.

\- Effectivement. J'ai mis plusieurs sorts de pistage ici et là dans la forêt et dans le jardin afin de savoir qui y pénètre. Ensuite le plus gros des protections se trouve sur le manoir lui-même avec notamment un tri sur le volet des personnes qui peuvent y accéder sans déclencher les protections offensives. Et bien sur, il est sous fidelias.

\- Parfait ! Approuva sa meilleure amie qui n'avait rien à redire sur les protections.

\- Qui est le gardien du secret ? Interrogea Pansy curieuse. Ton cher et tendre ?

\- Non, ce serait trop évident, tout comme Ron ou Hermione. Par souci de sécurité, je garderai son identité pour moi. Sache juste que j'ai choisi quelqu'un à qui personne ne penserait en temps normal."

Aria continua à répondre à diverses questions de la part des membres dont certaines un peu étrange comme celle de Théo qui demandait s'il pouvait refaire la décoration de sa chambre s'il venait à vivre ici. Le regard noir que lui jeta Narcissa répondit largement à la question sans que la jeune fille n'eût à lui répondre.


	34. Chapter 34

Dans l'épisode précédent : Première session d'entraînement au nouveau QG qui se termine par une petite pendaison de crémaillère entre tous les membres.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Exactement, le pauvre serpentard n'a pas intérêt à toucher à la déco.

stormtrooper2 : Il va falloir qu'il fasse un peu plus connaissance avec tout le monde pour apaiser les derniers :)

brigitte26 : C'est normal ne t'en fait pas c'est un secret ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lorsqu'Aria retourna dans son bureau une fois la fête terminée, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver une lettre accompagnée de deux livres. Elle ouvrit la lettre et vit à la signature que la missive venait d'Horton.

"Bonjour, jeune Aria. Narcissa m'a bien transmis ta demande pour les ouvrages. Je suis désolé de ne te répondre que maintenant, j'ai été un peu occupé et je n'ai pu regarder dans nos réserves qu'aujourd'hui. Une histoire de manticore ayant élu domicile dans le jardin d'un vieux couple sorcier. Enfin, pour en revenir au sujet principal, je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul des livres que tu voulais. Cependant, au vu des titres j'imagine que tu cherches quelque chose sur les fantômes en lien avec notre amie à Poudlard. Narcissa m'a dit ce qu'il y avait là où je n'avais pu aller. Je te joins donc un autre ouvrage que j'ai trouvé sur le sujet. Je ne sais pas s'il te sera utile mais il aborde beaucoup de rituels et sortilèges concernant les fantômes et les âmes. Voilà, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'autres choses. Cordialement, Lewis Horton.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir une nuit courte ce soir…"

Effectivement, la jeune femme ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour étudier les livres que le chef du département des mystères le lui avait envoyé. Cela lui faisait trop de peine de savoir le fantôme de la reine seule là où elle avait été torturée pendant tant d'années.

Fort heureusement, si le livre recommandé par Hermione n'apporta rien de nouveau, celui donné en plus par Horton fut une mine d'informations. D'après celui-ci, il était possible de faire migrer un fantôme en faisant en sorte qu'il ne hante plus un lieu mais un objet. Ainsi son point de repère ne sera plus fixe et il suffira juste de déplacer l'objet pour déplacer l'esprit avec. Cela paraissait extrêmement simple comme ça mais Aria ne doutait pas de la difficulté de l'étape de transfert car il fallait que l'objet est suffisamment d'importance pour le fantôme pour remplacer le lieu. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il s'agissait d'un des objets de tortures qui l'avaient le plus fait souffrir.

Enfin, au moins maintenant elle avait une piste solide sur laquelle s'accrocher. Aria posa soigneusement les livres sur la table de chevet se promettant de les renvoyer au département des mystères une fois qu'elle aurait pris son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle eut la surprise de trouver Narcissa et Silver qui mangeaient déjà. Cela l'étonna particulièrement car son loup était tout sauf un lève tôt.

" Tu es tombé du lit, SIlver ?

\- Il a fait un cauchemar et n'a pas pu se rendormir, renseigna Narcissa.

\- Oh ! De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Demanda-t-elle tout en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête.

\- C'était effrayant. J'étais dans une petite maison dans les bois avec deux humains adultes et de méchantes personnes sont entrées. Ca criait de partout, l'un des humains avec qui j'étais s'est pris un sort et ne bougeait plus. La femme m'a prise avec elle et s'est mise à courir puis elle a fini par me lâcher en me disait de courir le plus loin possible. Soudainement, ma vision a changé et je me suis réveillé.

\- … C'est un sacré rêve.

\- Tu crois que c'est mon passé ?

\- C'est une possibilité. Plus tu passes de temps en humain, plus des souvenirs peuvent te revenir car tu seras confronté à des situations qui pourront faire écho à des choses que tu as déjà vécu.

\- Je suis pas sur d'avoir envie de me souvenir de ça.

\- Je te comprends, mon grand. Malheureusement, ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas. Ce n'est qu'une fois tes souvenirs vraiment revenus que l'on pourra voir pour faire quelque chose afin qu'il ne te hante pas.

\- Si ce que j'ai vu est vrai, alors je ne dois plus avoir de famille…

\- Ca ne veut rien dire, même si les personnes que tu as vu n'ont effectivement pas survécues d'autres qui vivaient ailleurs sont peut-être encore en vie.

\- J'ai déjà une famille, je n'en ai pas besoin d'autres. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de meilleur !"

Attendri par la déclaration du loup, Aria resserra son étreinte et fut rejointe par Narcissa pour un câlin groupé. C'est sur cette vision qu'arrivèrent Draco et Severus.

"Eh ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur le groupe pour y participer.

\- Aller, Severus, il ne manque que toi , lança son amie en écartant un bras.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Oh, aller, cela ne va pas nuire à ta masculinité, encouragea Aria.

\- C'est vrai, regarde, Draco et Silver vont bien.

\- L'un était un animal il y a encore peu et l'autre passe plus de temps à se préparer dans la salle de bain que n'importe quelle personne sur cette terre. Donc je m'en passerai et garderai ma dignité, lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour."

Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne lui permit pas de voir le regard que jeta Aria aux autres et d'un commun accord tous se jetèrent sur l'homme pour lui faire un câlin. Contraint et forcé d'accepter cette démonstration d'affection, il finit par leur rendre tout en essayant de cacher le sourire qui naissait sur son visage. Même les elfes de maisons ne purent qu'être attendris par la scène qu'offrait cette famille pour le moins particulière mais qui était parfaite comme ça.

Après ce petit moment de tendresse, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore mangé prirent leur petit déjeuner. Quand Aria eut fini, elle retourna dans sa chambre récupérer les livres qu'elle devait rendre à Horton, cependant elle ne remarqua pas que Severus l'avait suivi.

"Ahhhh! Severus, par merlin ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Pardon, dit-il en lui faisant un rapide baiser. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une crise cardiaque, tu pourrais encore être utile.

\- Comme c'est gentil à toi, rigola-t-elle. Sinon, j'imagine que tu ne m'as pas suivi pour rien ?

\- Non, effectivement. J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air très fatigué. Je me demandais si tu avais passé une mauvaise nuit. Jusqu'à présent la potion et l'occlumencie étaient plutôt efficaces…

\- Oh! Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça marche toujours. Je te remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

\- Tu n'as aucunement besoin de me remercier. Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider.

\- Et moi d'être avec toi, répliqua-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Je n'ai juste pas dormi de la nuit. Horton m'a fait parvenir deux ouvrages sur les fantômes, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins lire l'un des livres ce soir. Cela t'aurait fait quelques heures de sommeil.

\- Je sais, mais comme le premier livre ne donnait rien de probant je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter. J'y aurais pensé tout le reste de la nuit et le résultat aurait été le même.

\- Je vois. Bon, tâche au moins de te reposer un peu cet après-midi.

\- Oui, chef !"

Aria n'eut pas d'occasion de se rendre à Poudlard avant la semaine suivante. Elle, qui pourtant voulait au plus vite aider la reine, avait été débordée à cause de deux de ses clans alliés qui étaient entrés en conflit.

Depuis qu'elle s'était occupée du cas du clan vampire et de la meute de loup-garou, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être une négociatrice qu'une cheffe de guerre. De son point de vue, il était beaucoup facile de tabasser des démons que de faire entendre raison à des créatures magiques.

Cela faisait quelques jours que l'école avait rouverte et Pomfresh était déjà en pénurie de certaines potions. Severus devait donc allait à Poudlard faire le point avec l'infirmière sur ce dont elle avait besoin. Depuis la fin de la guerre, même si l'homme n'avait pas encore entrepris quoi que ce soit pour ouvrir son commerce, ni pour poursuivre ses recherches, il était malgré tout un potionniste reconnu et fabriquait des potions sur commandes. Il avait mis une annonce dans le chicaneur et la gazette et depuis il avait des commandes régulières. Cela ne lui permettait pas de vivre une vie de luxe mais comblait largement ses besoins d'autant que deux de ses clients étaient Poudlard et St Mangouste. En soi, ces deux entités suffisaient largement à lui dégager un salaire correct d'autant plus avec l'ouverture de l'école.

Lorsque le potionniste avait mentionné sa visite à l'école, Aria avait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'accompagner peu importait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. En plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas exercée avec la reine sur son pouvoir de prémonition. La jeune fille avait fait quelques autres séances avec la fantôme qui lui avait alors conseillé quelques exercices à faire de son côté.

Maintenant, elle arrivait à chaque coup à avoir une image du futur. Néanmoins, cela restait une seule image et il lui fallait plusieurs secondes de concentration pour l'avoir. Pour résumer, son don était encore inutile au combat. Par contre, elle arrivait à concentrer sa vision sur des événement se passant plusieurs minutes plus tard. Cela avait d'ailleurs surpris la reine car elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de voir aussi loin dans l'avenir. Pour elle, ça signifiait que son pouvoir serait la clé de cette guerre. Aria, elle, restait dubitative sur le sujet.

Lorsque le couple arriva à Poudlard, ils se séparèrent rapidement. Les élèves grouillant dans les couloirs, il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer. D'autant que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient eu Severus pour professeur.

L'élue se dirigea donc rapidement vers les cachots faisant fi des regards indiscrets posés sur elle. En même temps, elle les comprenait. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme, avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que les septièmes années et se baladait dans le château comme-ci c'était chez elle.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Eanna la salua heureuse de la revoir après ces longues semaines.

" Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à revenir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu es occupé et puis tu m'avais prévenu qu'avec l'ouverture de l'école et le changement de votre QG tu aurais plus de mal à venir.

\- Poudlard communique toujours avec vous malgré le retour des élèves ?

\- Elle essaye mais c'est difficile pour elle le jour. Elle se doit de veiller sur les jeunes humains et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Heureusement que la quasi-totalité dort la nuit, rigola-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens visée soudainement…

\- Peut-être à cause de tes sorties nocturnes ? Hasarda la reine malicieuse.

\- Hum… C'est une possibilité."

Elles continuèrent à discuter un peu avant de finalement commencer l'entraînement. Les exercices ne changeaient guère de la première séance. Eanna préparait plusieurs actions qu'Aria devait voir avant qu'elles ne se réalisent. Cependant, cette fois cela ne se contentait pas à ce qui allait arrivait juste après mais à une série d'actions. De plus, Aria devait également utiliser ses instincts et essayer de rendre son don plus spontané.

Après trois heures d'entraînement, elles finirent par arrêter, Aria sentant la fatigue trop présente. Se reposant un peu avant de partir, elle détailla la pièce et les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

"Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. J'ai trouvé une solution pour vous faire changer d'endroit.

\- Vraiment ?! S'exclama Eanna ne pouvant cacher sa joie à l'idée de partir d'ici.

\- C'est à la fois simple et compliqué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il faut que nous trouvions un objet de la pièce qui est autant de sens pour vous que le lieu. Je rattacherai votre âme à cet objet et il suffira de le déplacer pour vous déplacer.

\- Je vois, je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire. J'imagine que l'exécution n'est pas compliquée ?

\- Non, c'est juste un sort mais seuls trois essais seront possible. Au-delà, les risques de détériorer votre âme sont trop grands.

\- Et je préfère garder mon âme intacte plutôt que de changer de lieu, mais au moins nous avons trois essais.

\- Oui, vous avez déjà une idée de chose qui pourrait convenir ?

\- Certaines choses me parles plus que d'autres… Mais je préfère prendre le temps de la réflexion.

\- Bien sûr, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Je viendrais au minimum toutes les deux semaines, dès que vous savez ce que vous voulez tenter, vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci, Aria de te donner autant de mal pour moi.

\- C'est normal, vous avez toujours pris soin des vôtres, il est temps que l'inverse se fasse aussi, souria la jeune fille."

Sur ces belles paroles, Aria retourna dans les parties plus vivantes du château. Elle passa par l'infirmerie afin de voir si son compagnon était toujours là. Par chance ce fut le cas, il était en grande conversation avec Minerva sur elle ne savait quel sujet. Lorsque la vieille femme la vit, elle la salua de loin puis incita l'homme à aller la rejoindre.

" Tu avais l'air en grande conversation avec elle, tu aurais pu rester discuter tu sais.

\- Oh ! Crois-moi tu m'as plutôt sauvé d'une discussion embarrassante.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Oui, elle voulait savoir où nous en étions dans notre couple."

Aria écarquilla les yeux. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas s'intéresser à leur relation c'était elle, et pourtant... Severus lui parla alors de la relation qu'il avait tissée au fur et à mesure des années avec la directrice. Elle s'en était voulu d'avoir laissé les maraudeurs le martyriser et avait cherché à se rattraper lorsqu'ils étaient finalement devenus collègue. Une sorte de relation mère/fils amicale s'était alors installée entre eux. Minerva essayait toujours de le conseiller et de l'aiguiller pour qu'il puisse mener une vie heureuse et lui râler face à ça, tel un adolescent dont la mère le couvait trop.

"Bien que je sois sûr que tu ne l'avouerais jamais même sous la torture, je suis sûr que tu aimes qu'elle se préoccupe de toi, sourit Aria.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, je ne l'avouerai jamais, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux."


	35. Chapter 35

Dans l'épisode précédent : Aria reçoit des livres sur les fantômes de la part d'Horton et va voir la reine des fées la semaines suivante pour son entraînement et pour lui parler de la solution trouvée dans les livres.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours :)

stormtrooper2 : Elle va bientôt évoluer mais chut j'ai rien dit ;)

brigitte26 : Exactement !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passés depuis qu'Aria avait parlé à la reine. Eanna n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider quel objet tester. Il y en avait tellement qui avait une signification pour elle qu'il était difficile de choisir. Aria lui avait alors proposé qu'elles y réfléchissent ensemble, cela lui permettrait peut-être d'éliminer une partie de la liste. La reine avait alors accepté mais voulait se laisser encore du temps pour réfléchir d'abord.

Bien que la jeune fille aurait aimé qu'Eanna puisse hanter un lieu plus agréable au plus vite, elle comprenait la patience de la reine qui ne voulait pas réduire à néant ses chances de bouger en se précipitant.

En tout cas pour l'heure, les préoccupations d'Aria étaient tournée vers autre chose. Ce soir, Narcissa organisait enfin une soirée mondaine. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait le faire et qu'elle s'entraînait avec ses invitations, la femme était surexcitée et l'élue en avait fait les frais dès son réveil.

En effet, elle avait eu le malheur de tomber sur la femme qui était déjà en train de poser quelques décorations pour la future salle de réception. Dès que la femme la vit, ce fut comme si une cible était apparue sur elle et elle fut contrainte de l'aider à organiser les décorations d'un des murs de la pièce. Résultat, elle ne put petit déjeuner qu'une heure plus tard au plus grand dam de son estomac qui criait famine depuis déjà plus d'un quart d'heure sans que la blonde n'ait pitié de lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine pour manger, elle vit que Severus et Draco étaient déjà en train de petit déjeuner et discutaient potions.

" Bonjour, les garçons.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, chère Aria.

\- Je pensais déjà te trouver dans la cuisine en me levant, lança Severus en lui donnant un rapide baiser pour la saluer.

\- C'était ce qui était initialement prévu…

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu es passé par l'est du manoir et tu es tombé sur ma mère qui est déjà en train de décorer la salle de réception ?

\- Exactement, soupira Aria qui se jeta sur les oeufs aux bacons.

\- Pauvre de toi, rigola le potionniste. Narcissa est une terreur quand il s'agit de ses réceptions. Elle ne laisse même pas les elfes de maisons toucher à quoi que ce soit à part la nourriture.

\- D'autant plus qu'elle attend depuis longtemps de pouvoir en refaire une. Même s'il ne va pas y avoir beaucoup d'invités, elle veut absolument que tout soit parfait car ça déterminera si elle peut en faire d'autres ou pas.

\- Oui, enfin, il y a quand même une cinquantaine d'invités de prévue, ce n'est pas si peu, arqua Aria.

\- Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais vu une de ses réceptions, rigola Draco.

\- En général le nombre d'invités tourne plutôt autour des deux cents, la renseigna son compagnon.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment elle peut connaître autant de gens ?

\- Ce sont avant tout des relations. Le but de ces réceptions n'est pas de fêter quelque chose mais de faire des rencontres et de possibles alliances commerciales ou autre, expliqua Draco. Tu devrais faire ça pour recruter des gens pour notre cause. D'ailleurs, il serait temps qu'on ait un nom de groupe !

\- Si je faisais ça Dumbledore serait au courant pour nous et tu as raison, il nous faudrait un nom de code. On pourra en parler lors d'une réunion. En tout cas, je sens que cette soirée va être ennuyante…

\- J'imagine bien que si tu ne cherches à créer des liens avec personne comme mon cher parrain tu vas t'ennuyer.

\- C'est pour cela quand général, j'évite ces soirées.

\- Pourquoi venir à celle-là alors ? Demanda Aria.

\- Car c'est sa première depuis longtemps et qu'elle a besoin de soutien moral même si je reste dans mon coin comme le suggère Draco. Et puis je pense que cette soirée sera surement plus divertissante que l'on ne croit, répondit-il énigmatique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant que son cher Lewis va être de la partie ?

\- Oh ! Et tu vas t'en donner à coeur joie je parie, rigola la jeune fille.

\- Tu me connais, je ne vais pas la lâcher pour que la soirée se passe bien entre eux.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Râla Draco. Je ne le laisserai pas approcher ma mère et encore moins danser avec !

\- Ralala, Dray… Quel est l'intérêt de l'avoir invité sinon ? C'est son petit ami, il est normal qu'ils dansent ensemble et profite de la soirée, fit remarquer Aria.

\- Ce n'est pas son petit ami !

\- Alors il est quoi ? interrogea Severus.

\- Euh… C'est juste un prétendant un peu collant.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mauvaise foi concentrée dans une seule phrase, lança l'élue. Ils ont eu plusieurs rendez-vous, s'écrivent quotidiennement… Ca fait longtemps qu'ils ont passé l'étape du flirt.

\- Je confirme. Ils se sont également embrassés. Elle a invité son compagnon pas son prétendant, fit savoir Severus."

L'air horrifié de Draco était à mourir de rire. Avoir loupé autant d'étapes dans la nouvelle relation de sa mère le catastrophait car il ne voyait plus d'échappatoire pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et selon Aria, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle pouvait comprendre que Draco voulait protéger sa mère d'une relation malsaine mais il fallait maintenant qu'il comprenne que Lewis Horton était un homme bien et qu'il convenait parfaitement à Narcissa. Elle espérait que la soirée l'aiderait à passer au-dessus de son rôle de fils protecteur.

Le reste de la journée fut une succession de cache-cache entre la blonde et les autres habitants de la maison. Le premier à se faire avoir fut Silver. Le jeune homme n'ayant pas été briefé sur la situation se fit rapidement réquisitionner par la maîtresse de maison. Sa principale tâche fut de porter les différents accessoires à mettre en place pendant que Cissa se décider de l'endroit où les mettre. Cependant, sa charge pesait son poids et inévitablement au bout d'un moment ses bras lâchèrent. Tout tomba par terre dans un fracas attirant Draco qui oublia momentanément qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de la pièce. Grand mal lui en prit car non seulement sa mère n'avait rien mais en plus elle était énervée de la casse. Il ne put alors esquiver et fut contraint de réparer toute ça à coup de réparo pendant que Silver, lui, avait réussi à prendre la fuite.

Le loup s'était planqué dans le bureau de sa maîtresse avec celle-ci et comme à son habitude lorsque quelque chose l'effrayer, il s'était mis en boule sous le bureau à ses pieds. La jeune femme avait tenté de le convaincre de se mettre sur le canapé car avec sa forme humaine sa position n'était pas des plus pratiques, mais rien y fit il resta là sans même changer de forme. Laissant tomber, l'élue continua son travail tandis qu'elle lui administrait quelques caresses de temps à autre.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ce fut son compagnon qui entra en trombe dans son bureau l'air paniqué.

"Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Aria.

\- Verrouille ton bureau vite !

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Vite !

\- D'accord, d'accord, répondit-elle en s'exécutant.

\- Severus ! S'écria la voix de Narcissa derrière la porte. Montre-toi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, Draco n'a pas assez de bras ! Severus !"

L'homme ne répondit pas et supplia du regard sa compagne pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Un long silence s'en suivit entrecoupé seulement par le bruit de porte s'ouvrant et se fermant ponctué par quelques "Severus". Lorsque ce fut au tour de la porte du bureau d'Aria, le positionniste pâlit dangereusement, mais quand la blonde vit que la porte était fermée, elle n'insista pas.

Après de longues minutes, tous deux entendirent la femme descendre l'escalier et ils purent respirer à nouveau.

"C'est si terrible que ça de l'aider ? Demanda Aria. Ce matin c'était assez contraignant mais pas si terrible. Même Silver est traumatisé.

\- Oh ! Bonjour, Silver, je ne t'avais pas vu, lança Severus en voyant un bout de nez dépasser de sous le bureau.

\- 'jour…

\- Pour en revenir à ta question, ce matin tu as eu de la chance. Elle était de bonne humeur et c'était le matin !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui change par rapport à maintenant ?

\- On approche dangereusement de la fête et plus on s'approche, plus elle est stressée et plus elle déverse son stress sur nous. Tant que l'on n'arrivera pas à deux heures

de la réception, il vaut mieux l'éviter, question de suivi.

\- Mais elle a peut-être vraiment besoin d'aide ?

\- Il y a les elfes de maisons pour ça qui sont bien plus efficaces. Dois-je te rappeler l'état de Silver qui n'est pas du genre à refuser d'aider quelqu'un ?

\- ...Non, cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il est là-dessous.

\- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux rester plaqué jusqu'à dix-sept heures minimums et tant pis pour Draco qui n'a pas su suivre son instinct de survi.

\- Quel parrain formidable tu fais d'abandonner ton filleul dans les mains de l'ennemi, rigola Aria.

\- Dans cette situation, il n'y a plus de lien familial qui compte !"

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, la jeune femme laissa son homme rester avec elle jusqu'à l'heure de libération. Cela eut le mérite de faire sortir Silver de sa cachette qui s'était installé à côté de lui sur le canapé, blottit contre lui. Il y avait certaines habitudes qui ne partaient pas, notamment celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait du réconfort. Draco avait essayé plus d'une fois de les transformer en comportement plus humain mais sans succès. Pour Aria, c'était dû au fait que les contacts humains étaient plus restreints et qu'il ne suffisait pas au loup qui était habitué à plus. Cela ne gênait pas particulièrement la jeune fille, elle s'était habituée. Maintenant, elle le voyait plus comme un grand enfant.

Dix-sept heures finirent par arriver et Severus préféra attendre un quart d'heure de plus avant de sortir pour assurer leurs arrières. Aria et Silver suivirent le mouvement, curieux de voir où en étaient les choses. A peine arrivèrent-ils en bas, qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un sonné à la porte. Lorsque l'elfe ouvrit ils découvrirent avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Lewis.

"Vous êtes déjà là ? S'étonna l'élue.

\- Bonsoir à vous. Oui, Narcissa m'avait dit de venir plus tôt lorsque j'ai proposé mon aide pour la préparation.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, lança Severus ce qui étonna grandement son vis-à-vis.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- D'après lui, Cissa est une véritable folle furieuse lorsqu'il s'agit d'organiser un tel événement, expliqua Aria en rigolant.

\- Je veux bien le croire, rit-il. Lorsqu'elle me détaillait ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle était tellement passionnée et anxieuse que j'imagine sans mal l'effet que cela peut avoir le jour J.

\- Fort heureusement, vous arrivez à une heure où elle devrait s'être calmée."

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers la salle de réception et il faut dire qu'elle était magnifique. Toutes de violets et verts dans des tons clairs accompagnés de blanc, le tout aurait pu être parfait pour une cérémonie de mariage. Plusieurs grandes tables jonchées les murs pour le buffet et un coin avait été réservé pour de petites tables afin que les convives puissent s'asseoir et discuter entre elles.

Le milieu de la salle, lui, était complètement vide afin de laisser de la place pour ceux qui voulaient danser.

Lorsque Narcissa vit Lewis, elle s'élança vers lui avec un grand sourire et ils échangèrent un baiser oubliant que Draco était là. C'est le son étranglé qu'il fit qui ramena sa mère sur terre se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé de l'évolution de sa relation avec son fils.

Tandis qu'elle alla le voir pour lui parler plus en privé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux dernièrement, Aria en profita pour toucher deux mots à Lewis sur le sujet.

"Vous devriez profiter de la soirée pour discuter un peu avec Draco. Il n'est toujours pas très enclin à vous laisser sa mère.

\- Je vois ça. Merci pour le conseil, je tâcherai de lui montrer que je ne souhait que le bonheur de Narcissa, pendant la fête. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il y ait de discordes entre eux à cause de moi."


	36. Chapter 36

Dans l'épisode précédent : Le jour tant attendu pour Narcissa arrive enfin. Elle organise une réception. La préparation de celle-ci traumatise tout ceux censés l'aider au point de la fuir pour sauver leur peau.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Seulement pour un court moment, je n'en dis pas plus ;)

stormtrooper2 : Il s'en souviendra longtemps de l'organisation de cette fête lol

brigitte26 : Ahah c'est une bonne question xD Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, on va dire que la magie les immunise contre ce vilain virus ;P

Bonne lecture

* * *

Suite à l'arrivée de Lewis, tout le monde fut réquisitionné pour installer les divers mets du soir sur les tables disponibles à cet effet. Narcissa, désireuse d'être parfaite devant son petit ami, fit tout pour paraître la plus gentille possible ce qui donnait des situations particulièrement drôles. Notamment lorsque que Draco voulut mettre les verrines à gauche et non à droite comme elle avait prévu. Elle cria d'abord son nom d'une telle façon que le jeune homme crut qu'il était bon pour aller creuser sa tombe. Se rendant compte que tout le monde la regardait y compris Horton, elle prit alors sa voix la plus douce pour demander à son fils de changer le plat de place. Son ton doucereux sonnait tellement faux que même le chef du département des mystères eut bien du mal à ne pas rire.

Après avoir assisté à plusieurs scènes du genre, Lewis eut pitié de la femme et la prit à partie pour lui parler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la femme anxieuse.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime comme tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser faisant rougir la femme peu habitué à ce qu'on lui dise "je t'aime".

\- Je… Euh...Oui.

\- Bien ! Tu n'as donc pas à faire semblant sous prétexte que je suis là alors.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Ma chérie, tu penses vraiment que je n'ai rien remarqué quand tu te mets soudainement à crier sur quelqu'un car il n'avait pas mis les choses où il fallait ? D'autant que ton doucereux qui suit sonne terriblement faux, rigola-t-il tandis que Cissa honteuse cacher son visage avec ses mains.

\- Moi qui ne voulais pas paraître bizarre, c'est loupé…

\- Allons, tu n'es pas bizarre. Cela arrive à tout le monde d'être à fleur de pot lorsque l'on s'occupe de quelque chose qui nous tient à coeur. Et puis, j'ai trouvé adorable ta tentative pour le cacher.

\- Adorable ? Vraiment ?

\- Bon, je l'admets, c'était aussi très drôle.

\- Tu te moques de moi…

\- Mais non, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres."

Bien que s'étant mis à l'écart, la scène n'échappa à personne, pas même à Draco, qui n'avait jamais vu sa mère comme ça, toute rougissante et taquine. Il commençait à comprendre que ce Lewis Horton la rendait heureuse. Il eut une certaine douleur à la poitrine. Ils avaient toujours été justes tous les deux, à affronter vents et marées, parfois avec Severus qui avait su être là dans les moments les plus durs mais cela avait été principalement sa mère et lui contre tous les autres, son père, sa tante, les mangemorts… Savoir que maintenant il y avait un autre homme dans l'équation, un parfait inconnu pour lui, lui faisait mal. Severus remarqua son attitude et en devina en partie de la cause. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère a trouvé quelqu'un que cela va changer les choses entre vous.

\- Ca va forcément les changer d'une manière ou d'une autre, parrain. Regarde- toi avec Aria, tu as bien changé, pour le mieux cela va s'en dire, mais c'est plus pareil, elle est ta priorité maintenant.

\- Draco, vous êtes tous ma priorité. Si tu as besoin de moi, je n'hésiterai pas à venir même si j'étais avec Aria. Tu es toujours comme un fils pour moi et ce n'est pas parce que je suis en couple que cela change quelque chose.

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression que rien n'est comme avant.

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'y a plus la menace de ton père, ni des mangemorts. Il y a toute cette histoire de démons, Harry devenu Aria ou même ta soudaine amitié avec Ron pour ne citer que ça. C'est normal que tu sentes que les choses t'échappent.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr. Après tout ta mère et moi sommes en couple maintenant tandis que toi tu es encore célibataire. Tu verras quand tu trouveras l'élue de ton coeur, tu ne feras plus autant d'état d'âme !

\- Donc pour toi la solution à mon problème, c'est que je me trouve une fille ? Argua le blond dubitatif.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était la solution, mais tu auras toi aussi une personne supplémentaire dans ta vie et tu ressentiras moins cette impression de décalage.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne suis pas désespéré au point de chercher une fille pour calmer mon mal-être non plus.

\- Ravi de savoir que mon filleul n'est pas un enfoiré égocentrique."

Même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, cette conversation avait apaisé beaucoup des craintes du jeune homme. Sa famille étant assez dysfonctionnelle comme ça, il ne voulait pas que les membres s'en éloignent encore plus.

Finalement, les préparatifs furent terminés une demi-heure avant l'arrivée du premier invité pour le plus grand bonheur de Narcissa qui avait peur de ne pas pouvoir finir à temps. Les convives s'enchainèrent et tous furent unanimes quant à la beauté de la décoration, mais aussi de l'originalité de ses invitations. La blonde avait réussi à créer une enveloppe dont sortaient de petites étoiles violettes lorsqu'on l'ouvrait puis se dépliait pour montrer le carton d'invitation. Quand on se saisissait de celui-ci c'était des papillons tout en nuances de vert qui sortait du papier et qui tournoyait autour de la main de correspondant. Cela avait fait sensation et elle en était très fière.

Lewis resta d'abord en retrait laissant sa dulcinée converser avec ses convives qu'elle connaissait mieux que lui. Au bout d'un moment, l'euphorie du début de soirée passée, Narcissa réalisa qu'elle avait laissé de côté son homme. Elle s'empressa alors de le retrouver sous le regard inquisiteur des convives. En l'invitant, elle savait que cela ferait jaser mais elle en avait déjà parlé avec Lewis et tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils assumeraient leur relation qu'importe comment les gens réagiraient.

"Pardon, Lewis. J'étais tellement concentré sur les nouveaux venus que je t'ai laissé de côté…

\- Allons, ma douce, ce n'est rien. Et puis il valait mieux que tu les salues d'abord avant qu'ils n'aient tous le regard braqué sur nous comme actuellement.

\- C'est maintenant que ça va être le plus dur.

\- Il n'y a rien de dur à montrer que l'on s'aime. Ils seront bien obligés d'admettre qu'ils n'ont rien à dire face à notre amour.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit si simple.

\- Pour qu'une chose se réalise, il faut déjà y croire soi-même. Si tu vis tout ça naturellement, ils finiront par comprendre que ça l'est et ne critiqueront plus notre relation."

Pendant que Lewis essayait de convaincre sa compagne que tout allait bien se passait, un autre couple profitait de la soirée à l'abri des regards.

Aria et Severus s'étaient trouvé un petit coin tranquille sur le balcon que personne n'avait encore repéré. Ils en profitaient donc pour danser tous les deux sans attirer les regards. Ils s'étaient également fait un petit stock de nourritures et de boissons afin de ne pas avoir à retourner à l'intérieur tout de suite.

Pour quiconque regardait la scène de l'extérieur, ce moment était magique dans tous les sens du terme. Severus faisait virevoltait la jeune fille si gracieusement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle volait. Tous deux avaient un regard amoureux pour l'autre. Ce moment entre eux était si fort que même leur magie se manifestait par de petites volutes éphémères qui tournoyaient en même temps qu'eux. L'instant était féerique.

Non loin de là, les premières vipères accostèrent le jeune couple qui officialisait leur relation ce soir. Leur malfaisance était clairement visible sur leur visage et Narcissa se prépara au pire. Lewis, lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de la rassurer et de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Eh bien, Narcissa, c'était donc pour ça que tu nous as invité. Tu voulais te pavaner avec ton amant pour contrôler les rumeurs.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amants, nous sortons ensemble, madame, corrigea Lewis.

\- Elle est mariée, répliqua d'un ton hautain une autre femme. Vous ne pouvez avoir que la place d'amant.

\- A moins que vous ignoriez qu'elle était mariée, rigola une autre faisant se sentir mal Narcissa.

\- Oh, mais je n'ignore rien, poursuivit l'homme sentant que sa douce était tétanisée. Je sais très bien qui est son horrible mari. D'ailleurs, je la trouve particulièrement forte et courageuse de se détourner de lui et de tous ses méfaits. D'essayer de donner une bonne image à cette famille et ce nom "Malfoy" pour que son fils puisse avoir la meilleure vie qui soit après avoir connu les horreurs de la guerre dans lesquelles son père l'a obligé à prendre part.

\- Que de belles paroles, mais vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est blanche comme neige ? Que ses petites mains de porcelaines ne sont pas en réalité tachées de sang ? Nombreux sont ceux à dire qu'elle est aussi cinglée que feu sa soeur Bellatrix !

\- Il ne faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs, après tout vous êtes dépeintes comme une femme remarquable et pleine de vertus. Pourtant en quelques minutes de conversation, je peux voir combien ces rumeurs sont totalement fausses.

\- Comment osez-vous ! Vous vous la jouait gentleman, mais vous n'hésitez pas à rabaisser une femme dès que vous en avez l'occasion.

\- La galanterie, ma chère, a les mêmes valeurs que le respect. C'est quelque chose qui se mérite et vous êtes très loin de le mériter.

\- Bravo, vous savez manipuler les mots pour déstabiliser votre vis-à- vis, vous faîte bien la paire avec cette mégère, répliqua son amie. D'ailleurs, pour une fois on ne t'entend pas, Narcissa, cela fait du bien aux oreilles de ne pas entendre ta voix nasillarde.

\- Mégère ? Répéta Lewis n'appréciant guère qu'on insulte sa chérie alors qu'elle n'avait pipé mot. N'appliquez pas aux autres ce que vous êtes, je vous pris. Si elle n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent c'est justement parce qu'elle a de meilleures valeurs que vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser nous avons des invités de meilleures compagnies à aller voir. "

Horton tira légèrement la belle blonde pour qu'elle le suive car elle avait l'air encore sous le choc de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler. Un peu à l'écart, il lui demanda si tout allait bien car son mutisme commençait à l'inquiéter.

"Je… Ca va. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été confronté à ce genre de chose et tu t'en sortais tellement bien que je ne savais plus quoi dire.

\- Quand on fait mon métier, il vaut mieux savoir argumenter. Va-t-on avoir le droit à d'autres scènes du genre.

\- Ca ne devrait pas arriver, intervient Draco.

\- Mon chéri…

\- Ces trois vipères sont les pires, les autres devraient se tenir à carreau vu comment vous les avez mouchées, n'est-ce pas mère ?

\- Effectivement, sourit Narcissa.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai été plutôt impressionné, vous ne les avez pas loupées.

\- Je suis souvent confronté à des personnes de ce genre, j'ai fini par apprendre à les contrer."

Voyant que la conversation se passait bien entre les deux hommes, Narcissa décida de les laisser un peu seul. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux jusqu'à présent alors peut-être que ça aiderait à améliorer leur relation. La femme se dirigea vers un de ses convives qu'elle savait agent immobilier, savoir ce qui allait être en vente avant tout le monde était la meilleure des armes pour les investisseurs.

La discussion allait de bon train entre Lewis et Draco. L'homme s'était mis à parler de son métier après que le fils de sa compagne lui ait demandé plus de précisions. Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'intéresse à ça. Le fait qu'il lui montrait de l'intérêt prouvait qu'il commençait à l'accepter.

"Tu sais, Draco. Jamais je ne te priverai de ta mère. Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu une vie très facile tous les deux et que Severus a été d'un grand soutien pour vous. A aucun moment je ne souhaite briser cela. J'aime ta mère et je ne souhaite que son bonheur et sa famille contribue à ce bonheur.

\- Nous avons longtemps été que tous les deux et je…

\- Et ça ne change rien. Jamais je ne chercherai à remplacer ce lien entre vous deux, bien au contraire. Je veux juste essayer d'avoir une petite place dans cette famille. Je ne me prendrais pour ton père, ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais j'aimerai que l'on arrive à s'entendre. Nous avons après tout un grand point commun tous les deux alors je suis sûr que nous pouvons y arriver, sourit-il.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Draco dubitatif.

\- Nous aimons tous les deux Narcissa."

Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, Draco savait qu'il marquait un point. Finalement, l'homme n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, il était très cultivé et il était assez plaisant de discuter avec lui. Cela se sentait qu'il avait eu une haute éducation malgré son apparence qui ne le montrait pas.

Le jeune homme songea qu'il allait faire un effort. Après tout, le chef du département des mystères avait remarquablement pris la défense de sa mère contre les vipères, il pouvait donc faire un effort pour arrêter d'être sur la défensive face à leur relation.


	37. Chapter 37

Dans l'épisode précédent : C'est l'heure de la soirée. Elle commence bien jusqu'à ce que trois vipères ne s'en prenne à Narcissa à cause de son couple avec Lewis. Cependant, l'homme gère la situation d'une main de maître incitant Draco à reconsidérer son opinion sur l'homme.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Ca va le calmer...Jusqu'au lendemain xD

stormtrooper2 : En voilà un autre prêt à tout pour sa belle ce qui lui fait marquer des points avec son beau fils.

brigitte26 : Exactement, comme on dit les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis lol

**/!\ L'heure du lien entre Severus et Aria est arrivée ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe alors j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop pourrie lol**

**C'est assez bon enfant mais pour ceux qui préfèrent passer, j'indiquerai le moment où la scène a lieu ^^ /!\**

Bonne lecture

* * *

La soirée battait son plein. Aucune autre médisance ne fut déplorée d'autant que les trois vipères avaient été poussées vers la sortie par Severus. L'homme avait quitté son havre de paix pour aller chercher des victuailles pour lui et sa dulcinée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il assista à la scène et alors que Lewis emmener Narcissa à l'écart, lui s'était occupé des trois mégères et les avait foutus dehors en les traitant comme il aurait traité ses élèves.

Il avait alors croisé Silver empêtré avec quatre jeunes filles au comportement très aguicheur totalement inefficace contre lui ne comprenant pas ce qu'elles attendaient de sa part. Il regarda la scène pendant plusieurs minutes ne pouvant retenir un rire lorsque l'une des filles s'agrippa au bras du loup et écrasa volontairement sa poitrine contre son corps.

"Tout va bien, vous arrivez à respirer ? Demanda le loup inquiet envers la jeune femme.

\- Oui, bien sur, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

\- Votre poitrine est vraiment très écrasée contre mon bras. La dernière fois que ma maîtresse a eu la poitrine compressée comme ça lors d'un essayage de vêtements, elle a dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama la fille en s'écartant.

\- Qui appelez-vous maîtresse ? Vous êtes dans ce genre de fétichisme ?! Cracha une autre dégoutée."

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch, toutes les filles s'en allèrent laissant Silver complétement dérouté ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Severus s'approcha alors de lui pour le réconforter.

"Ne te soucis pas d'elles, crois-moi il valait mieux qu'elles restent loin de toi. Leurs intentions étaient tout sauf honorables.

\- Je...D'accord, mais pourquoi elles sont parties d'un coup ?

\- En général, lorsqu'on appelle une femme "maitresse" c'est lors de cas bien particulier qui ne fait pas parties des coutumes habituelles des gens.

\- Oh ! Je les ai offensées ?

\- Non, elles se sont juste rendu compte que tu n'étais pas leur genre.

\- Leur genre ?

\- Je laisse à Aria le bon soin de t'expliquer ce que ça veut dire. Il paraît qu'elle s'est plutôt bien débrouillée pour t'expliquer ce qu'était l'amour.

\- Je commence à comprendre ce que c'est avec tous les livres que je lis et les exemples qui sont dedans. Mais je dois avouer que tous les cas sont différents, c'est dur de trouver un modèle.

\- C'est ce qui rend l'amour si unique, ce n'est jamais la même chose pour tout le monde. L'amour peut être bon comme mauvais, rendre aussi bien heureux que triste. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de linéal et c'est ce qui fait tout son charme.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais vraiment avoir ce genre de relation avec Hermione ? Je veux dire, je suis encore très loin de tout comprendre des humains…

\- Et c'est ce qui fait ton charme, en plus de ton physique ceci dit. Ton innocence est attachante, c'est un trait de caractère assez rare chez les hommes. Et connaissant un peu Hermione, elle aime utiliser son savoir pour aider et guider les autres. Vous vous complétez parfaitement tous les deux. Une relation ça se construit à deux.

\- Je vois… Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je n'ai plus trop envie de me confronter aux autres.

\- Si tu veux. Pense à prendre quelques denrées, il n'y aura pas de reste si tu veux mon avis.

\- Bonne idée ! J'adore les mini-sandwich au saumon !

\- Va vite en prendre alors, sourit-il."

Severus, quant à lui, se dirigea vers un coin moins bondé du buffet pour remplir deux assiettes pour lui et Aria. Il attrapa également deux coupes de champagne avant de retourner sur le balcon où la jeune fille l'attendait.

"Je n'ai pas été trop long ?

\- Un peu, je commençais à croire que tu avais trouvé mieux que moi dans la salle, lança Aria boudeuse.

\- C'est une chose totalement impossible, il n'y a pas mieux que toi ni dans cette salle, ni sur cette planète, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Tu n'as pas rencontré toutes les personnes vivant sur cette planète…

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que je ne trouverai pas mieux que toi."

Tous deux mangèrent leurs assiettes assis par terre en regardant le magnifique ciel étoilé. Un peu plus tard, une douce musique s'échappa de la salle de réception. Severus se leva et tendit la main vers sa douce pour l'inviter à danser. C'est avec joie qu'elle accepta et tous deux dansèrent un slow dès plus romantique. Collé l'un à l'autre, leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas un instant transmettant à l'autre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson au rythme de la musique et lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser brûlant et réchauffant tout leur être.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, tous deux ressentant ce même feu à l'intérieur. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'un seul mot pour savoir tous les deux que le moment était venu, celui où plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Severus embrassa à nouveau Aria mais cette fois le baiser était bien plus passionné. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, la caressant délicatement ici et là à travers un tissu qu'il voulait voir disparaître lentement.

La jeune femme frissonna à ce contact si osé auquel elle n'était pas habituée mais qui la faisait vibrer de l'intérieur. Hésitante, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, redessinant ses muscles à travers son haut. Le potionniste raffermit sa prise et intensifia encore plus leur baiser faisant ainsi comprendre à la jeune fée qu'il appréciait le contact.

Le bruit d'une discussion houleuse les ramena sur terre. Haletant et le rouge aux joues, tous deux se regardèrent prenant lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aria finit par détourner le regard n'arrivant pas à le soutenir après un moment si intense, mais Severus ne voulait pas en restait là. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas reporter, que c'était maintenant ou jamais et il était persuadé qu'Aria ressentait la même chose, il l'avait vu dans son regard un peu plus tôt. Alors, il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et lui prit son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder. Il la sentit frissonner à ce contact et cela réveilla le feu en lui.

"Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir ne laissant pas de marbre la jeune femme brisant ainsi la dernière barrière qui pourrait la faire hésiter.

\- ...Oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle bien peu confiante quant à sa capacité à élaborer une phrase tant son corps s'embrassait face au regard intense de son compagnon."

Severus attrapa alors délicatement la main d'Aria et tous deux sortirent de la salle sans se faire remarquer, les invités étant trop occupés à regarder la dispute qui avait éclaté entre deux convives.

L'homme les conduisit dans la chambre de la jeune fille se disant que cela la mettrait un peu plus à l'aise que d'aller dans la sienne. Il vérifia rapidement que Silver ne l'avait pas investi comme ça lui arrivait parfois, puis jeta un sort sur la porte pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être dérangés.

**/!\ Attention ! Ca devient chaud entre nos tourtereaux /!\**

Lorsqu'il porta à nouveau attention à sa compagne celle-ci lui tournait le dos ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle resta alors immobile à regarder vers la fenêtre. Lui-même était assez anxieux, il n'avait que peu d'expérience dans le domaine malgré son âge et il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait pour le mieux. C'était une expérience qui se faisait à deux, une découverte de l'un, l'autre pour savoir ce qui faisait vibrer son vis-à-vis. Il allait donc être parfaitement à l'écoute de sa partenaire et agir en conséquence.

Ne tergiversant pas plus car cela ne servait à rien, il s'approcha délicatement de la jeune fille passant tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille puis commença par déposer de délicats baisers dans le creux de son cou. Aria ferma les yeux pour apprécier au maximum chaque sensation. Là où Severus déposer ses lèvres, un véritable brasier s'enflammaient à cet endroit.

Voyant l'effet que cela lui faisait, l'homme fit tomber la bretelle de sa robe et continua ses baisers un peu plus bas tout en commençant à caresser le corps de la jeune femme.

Aria entrelaça alors ses doigts avec ceux de l'homme et se cambra en arrière lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur l'un de ses omoplates. Sentant qu'il s'agissait là d'un endroit particulier pour elle, Severus s'y attarda un peu plus, il alla même jusqu'à y faire courir sa langue. la jeune femme poussa alors son premier gémissant et cela fit un tel écho chez le potionniste de l'entendre, que son pantalon devint soudainement bien étroit. Savoir que c'était lui qui lui avait fait émettre un tel son l'avait galvanisé, il voulait l'entendre à nouveau.

D'un mouvement rapide et contrôlé, il retourna la jeune femme et la plaqua contre lui afin d'échanger un baiser passionné. Ses mains caressèrent à la fois son dos, là où il savait maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'une zone érogène, et ses hanches. Il la sentit gémir contre ses lèvres et la sensation était délicieuse.

Aria, elle, avait passé ses mains dans le dos de l'homme et le tenait avec force contre elle ne voulant pour rien au monde que son corps ne s'éloigne du sien. Se laissant aller à ce merveilleux traitement, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle en était venue à agripper le tissu de la chemise de l'homme comme pour s'accrocher à lui. Mû par une pulsion soudaine, Aria sauta et passa ses jambes autour de la taille du potionniste qui instinctivement plaça ses mains sous ses fesses pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il se dirigea alors vers le lit sans quitter ses douces lèvres et l'y allongea, puis prit un temps pour détailler la jeune femme sous lui. Haletante, son visage était rouge et ses yeux brillaient de désir faisant vibrer Severus qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde ainsi. Il entreprit alors de partir à la découverte complète du corps de sa dulcinée, tantôt de baisers, tantôt de caresses s'approchant de plus en plus des zones les plus intimes.

Aria, elle, ne cessait de passer les mains dans les doux cheveux de son homme qui finissaient par s'égarer sur son torse ou son dos, se cabrant par moments quand il arrivait à une zone particulièrement érogène. Sentant l'envie d'explorer plus que du tissu, elle se redressa alors qu'il approchait à nouveau de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Surpris, il s'arrêta la laissant faire. Ce fut finalement elle qui l'embrassa, le forçant à se relever légèrement puis elle plongea sa main sous sa chemise et parcourut à l'aveugle son torse musclé.

De sa main libre, elle finit par déboutonner son vêtement et admira ce buste marqué par la vie mais terriblement sexy.

Severus enleva alors totalement sa chemise puis laissa la jeune fille lui faire subir le même traitement que lui un peu plus tôt. Elle commença par l'explorer de ses mains avant de finalement y déposer de timides baisers. Pour l'inciter à se laisser aller, il l'attira contre lui et ils partagèrent un baiser torride qui permit aux mains d'Aria de se faire plus baladeuse allant jusqu'à jouer avec la ceinture de l'homme. Severus sourit en sentant ça et décida qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à perdre des vêtements. Il entreprit alors de faire glisser lentement sa robe sous le regard à la fois anxieux et excité d'Aria.

Cela fut à la fois incroyablement long et extrêmement rapide avant que la jeune fille n'ait plus que ses sous-vêtements sur le dos. Severus admira ce corps presque nu quelques secondes avant de partir à nouveau à sa découverte où cette fois le contact de leur peau apportait une nouvelle dimension à leur passion.

Aria ne souhaitant pas être la seule à dévoiler autant son corps chercha par tous les moyens à défaire la ceinture de son homme pour lui enlever son pantalon. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas une tâche aisée, Severus se faisant un malin plaisir à toujours toucher une zone érogène lorsqu'elle atteignait son but.

Peu à peu, Aria commençait à s'enivrer de toutes ses caresses et baisers et bien que le potionniste n'ait pas encore exploré ses deux parties les plus intimes, elle était déjà en feu. Après un long moment de cette douce torture, Severus consentit à laisser la jeune femme le déshabiller. Il fallut alors un petit temps à Aria pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre qu'elle avait enfin l'autorisation et elle ne se fit pas prier. C'est avec un certain empressement qui fit doucement rire son compagnon qu'elle le mit à égalité avec elle.

La jeune femme ne put empêcher son regard d'être attiré par le boxer tendu de l'homme. Il ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination et Aria rougit en pensant à la suite. Severus le remarqua et pour ne pas qu'elle commence à appréhender, il l'allongea complètement sur le lit et pressa son corps contre le sien tout en partageant un baiser passionné. L'élue serra alors l'homme contre elle et finit par onduler sous lui afin d'approfondir le contact, cette bosse dans le boxer du potionniste l'excitant bien plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait.

Severus entreprit alors de passer à l'étape suivante et profita du baiser pour glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et dégrafa son soutien-gorge pour finalement le lancer quelque part dans la pièce.

Aria frissonna à la sensation de ses seins à l'air libre qui entrèrent en contact avec la fermeté du torse du maître des potions. L'homme descendit alors jusqu'à sa poitrine et y déposa, dans un premier temps, de tendres baisers faisant vibrer sa partenaire.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que ça lui plaisait, il entreprit alors de jouer avec. Tantôt en les caressant de ses mains, tantôt en les mordillant ou les léchant. Cela faisait trembler Aria, qui sortait gémissement sur gémissement au plus grand plaisir de Severus qui adorait particulièrement ce son.

Furtivement, l'homme glissa sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe franchissant la barrière de tissu restante. La sensation fut telle pour Aria qu'elle eut l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice venait d'éclater à cet endroit. Jamais auparavant on ne l'avait touché comme ça et elle en voyait déjà des étoiles.

Mû par l'envie de faire sentir la même chose à celui qu'elle aimait, la jeune fille s'infiltra dans le boxer de l'homme faisant descendre le tissu pour découvrir sa verge. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle laissa simplement son instinct la guider et caressa sans restriction ce membre tendu à l'extrême qui frétillait dans sa main. Les râles plaisirs émanant de Severus lui firent savoir qu'il appréciait particulièrement le traitement.

Après un temps de ce délicieux supplice qu'ils se faisaient subir, le potionniste retira la main de sa compagne de son sexe. Il sentait qu'il atteignait doucement ses limites et il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il se débarrassa alors de son dernier vêtement et aida Aria à en faire de même.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune barrière entre eux, tous deux en tenue d'adam et eve. L'un comme l'autre n'attendaient plus qu'une chose, de s'unir enfin.

Severus se positionna au-dessus d'elle, tandis qu'Aria écarta les cuisses et remonta les genoux, prête à l'accueillir, avec malgré tout une petite appréhension. Avec douceur, le potionniste la pénétra puis cessa de bouger afin qu'elle s'habitue à la sensation, il en profita pour lui donner un tendre baiser tout en attendant son accord pour continuer.

Le ressenti d'Aria face à la première pénétration de son corps était indescriptible. Bien que douloureuse, ne faire plus qu'un avec son homme l'emplissait de joie et la faisait brûler du désir d'aller plus loin. Voulant le sentir aller et venir à l'intérieur d'elle, la jeune fille ondula son corps. Severus comprenant le message commença alors un doux va et vient qu'il intensifia rapidement suivant les volontés de sa partenaire qui s'agrippait de plus en plus à lui comme pour l'inciter à aller encore plus profondément en elle.

Trop pris par leurs déferlantes de plaisir, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne remarquèrent que leurs magies étaient sorties de leurs corps et s'entrelaçait au-dessus d'eux à l'instar des deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un sur le lit.

Au point culminant de leurs ébats, ils s'embrassèrent mus par l'envie de se transmettre tout leur amour et finirent par jouir à l'unisson. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte cela entraîna une vague de magie explosive qui se ressentit jusque dans la salle de réception où les invités se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Fort heureusement pour eux, personne ne s'imagina la vraie raison du phénomène.

Alors que Severus voulu se retirer, Aria le retint voulant profiter encore un peu de ce sentiment de ne faire qu'un. Attendrit l'homme déposa un nouveau baiser doucereux sur ses lèvres puis après quelques minutes finit par s'allonger à côté d'elle.

**/!\ Scène terminée ! Pour info, si vous n'avez pas lu, à la fin de leur ébat, leur magie explose sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et se fait ressentir dans tout le manoir, mais comme personne ne sait ce que c'est, personne ne fait le lien, voilu. /!\**

Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette et les nettoya tout le deux avant de faire venir à lui une potion qu'il donna à la jeune femme.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Une potion de contraception et de neutralisation d'MST, si jamais il y en avait.

\- Oh ! Je n'avais même pas songé à la protection… Rougis Aria.

\- Tu avais bien d'autres choses à penser, susurra-t-il à son oreille la faisant rougir.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Ca a été ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience et je.. Commença à s'inquiéter soudainement peu sur qu'elle ait vécu les choses aussi bien que lui.

\- C'était fantastique, n'en doute pas. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour décrire tout ce que j'ai ressenti.

\- Je suis rassuré, j'avais peur que ça ne se passe pas bien pour toi, répliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu es un très bon amant, répondit la jeune fille faisant sourire l'homme."

Enlacés ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent rapidement épuisés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Encore trop pris dans leurs émotions, tous deux n'avaient pas encore vu les premiers effets du lien arriver.


	38. Chapter 38

Dans l'épisode précédent : La soirée continue chez les Malfoy. Aria et Severus partagent un moment tellement fort qu'ils décident de passer à l'étape suivante et s'unissent enfin.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

stormtrooper2 : Tu vas pouvoir le découvrir dans ce chapitre ;) Quant à la dispute il s'agit simplement de convives un peu éméché, mais ça a bien servir aux tourtereaux pour s'éclipser discrétement.

brigitte26 : Merci ! Pour Silver je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va en être mais il est sur que ce sera Hermione le guide ;)

Note : Pour ceux qui se demanderaient jusqu'où va aller cette fiction, moi-même je l'ignore xD J'ai une trentaine de chapitres d'avance et je continue toujours d'écrire. Je sais comment ça se finira mais j'ai encore plusieurs idées qui viennent entre deux et j'en ai d'autres au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. Il y a de grandes chances que cette fiction arrive à la centaine de chapitre ou pas loin ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lorsque Severus se réveilla le lendemain, il tomba sur la belle image d'Aria endormie à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait rêver de meilleur matin et ce, malgré les courbatures qu'il sentait déjà poindre le bout de leur nez suite à leur activité de la veille. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié une douleur en sachant la cause de celle-ci.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en repensant à hier soir. Il avait été bien moins confiant que ce qu'il avait montré mais tout s'était bien passé et il devait dire qu'il en était plutôt fier. Aujourd'hui, il était enfin lié à sa belle et ce, pour l'éternité. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir expérimenter toutes les nouveautés dues au lien. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Aria qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

"Bonjour, mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

\- Hum… Bonjour, souria-t-elle heureuse de se réveiller à ses côtés.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Terriblement bien, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras."

Aria resta quelques secondes ainsi avant de réaliser qu'elle était encore complètement nue et se recula pour se couvrir avec le drap faisant ainsi rire son désormais amant.

"Tu sais, j'ai déjà tout vu hier soir.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Bien, bien. Rigola-t-il. Est-ce normal la marque sur ta poitrine ?"

Aria baissa alors la tête et vit qu'effectivement au niveau de son coeur une marque représentant une sorte de paire d'ailes de papillons tout en arabesques était gravée sur sa peau. Elle redressa sa tête et observa le torse de Severus qui arborait la même marque au même endroit, seule la couleur changeait. Celle d'Aria était argentée, tandis que celle de Severus était verte.

"C'est la marque du lien. Chaque fée à sa propre marque et son compagnon portent la même, expliqua-t-elle tout en posant sa main sur le torse de Severus qui frissonna au contact.

\- Je vois, je n'avais pas vu que je l'avais aussi, répondit-il en posant sa main sur celle d'Aria. Je sens une douce chaleur émettre de ta main lorsque tu touches la marque.

\- C'est ma magie… Elle te reconnaît et s'insinue en toi comme si nous n'étions plus qu'une seule personne.

\- J'aime beaucoup l'idée…"

Le couple traîna encore un peu au lit profitant de la présence de l'autre. Severus s'amusait à caresser la peau nue de la jeune fille qui rougissait dès qu'il passait ses doigts sous le drap ne s'habituant pas au fait d'être entièrement nue face lui. L'homme trouvait cela absolument adorable et adorait voir la scène. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait resté ainsi toute la journée mais il fallait qu'il sache si la fin de soirée s'était bien passée pour Narcissa.

Il se saisit alors de sa baguette et appelle son boxer afin de le mettre avant de se lever. Même s'il aimait taquiner sa dulcinée, il devinait sans mal que sa nudité à lui la mettrait aussi dans l'embarras.

Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut se lever il ressentit tout de suite un énorme malaise. Son mal-être était tel qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes de couler. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant pourtant il en avait connu de mauvaises choses. Soudainement, tout se calma et ses émotions furent diamétralement opposées à ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il se sentait extrêmement bien, sa béatitude était si grande qu'il en souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il comprit ce qui avait changé, Aria l'enlaçait par-derrière et le serrait très fort contre elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- La chose la plus contraignante de l'après lien.

\- Le fait de ne pas pouvoir se séparer ?

\- C'est ça.

\- C'était horrible. Je… Je voulais juste me lever et… Pourquoi ça a fait ça ?

\- Tu as voulu t'éloigner de moi alors le lien s'est rappelé à toi.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner, en plus il a réagi dès que j'ai esquissé un mouvement. Quand tu m'as expliqué ça je ne pensais pas qu'on serait obligé de rester au lit.

\- Normalement, ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être que le lien a fait ça pour que je ne comprenne pas les choses de travers.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… Tu t'es levée sans rien me dire, j'aurais pu l'interpréter comme un rejet de ta part, du genre une nuit et c'est tout…

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ce n'est pas du tout ce je pense je t'assure ! S'exclama vivement Severus en se retournant vers elle.

\- Wow ! Doucement, je le sais bien, répondit-elle en ayant le réflexe de cacher sa poitrine toujours à découvert. Mais tu as bien vu que des fois mon instinct de créature réagissait un peu comme il veut.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Dit-il en posant son front sur son épaule profitant de ce sentiment de bienêtre qu'il avait en étant en contact avec elle. Il va falloir que je te dise tout ce que je fais ?

\- Sincèrement, je l'ignore, peut-être. Mais plus les jours vont passer plus on pourra s'éloigner sans risque.

\- J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui nous allons passer la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

\- Ce sera difficile de faire autrement, effectivement. Demain, ça devrait être un peu mieux.

\- Je trouve que c'est plutôt un bon programme, sourit-il en relevant la tête pour lui voler un baiser. Puis-je aller aux toilettes ?

\- Je t'y autorise, mon cher.

\- Merci, ma dame."

Malgré la bonne volonté du couple, Severus ne put atteindre la porte de la salle de bain sans commencer à ressentir à nouveau un mal- être. Heureusement, ce n'était pas aussi puissant qu'il y a quelques minutes.

" Bon et bien je crois que notre distance maximale de séparation est de deux mètres aujourd'hui, rigola Aria tout en enfilant la chemise de Severus qui se trouvait près d'elle avant d'aller le rejoindre pour le calmer.

\- Au moins, nous le savons. Tu ressens aussi ce mal-être ?

\- Je pense que c'est un peu différent de toi. Je sens que tu vas mal alors tout me pousses à venir y remédier.

\- Je vois."

Aria resta derrière la porte le temps que son homme fasse ce qu'il avait à faire puis tous deux s'habillèrent pour descendre. Le calme plat régnant dans le manoir leurs laissaient penser qu'ils étaient les seuls éveillés pour le moment.

Après un coup d'oeil dans la salle de réception pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque preuve d'un imprévu, ils allèrent tous les deux petit déjeuner. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Silver qui s'arrêta net en les voyant.

"Il y a un souci ? Demanda Aira inquiéta.

\- Non mais… Commença-t-il à dire avant de renifler l'air. Vous sentez différemment. J'ai du mal à dissocier vos odeurs... Vous vous êtes accouplé ?!

\- Accou..! Oh merlin ! On n'utilise pas ce terme, Silver ! Rougissa Aria.

\- Mais…

\- Nous nous sommes unis, intervient Severus aussi mal à l'aise qu'Aria face au mot employé. L'accouplement est un terme purement animal car il implique de chercher à concevoir un enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Nous… Comment dire… Chercha Aria qui faisait concurrence avec une tomate. Les êtres comme nous font partie des quelques espèces à faire ça aussi pour le plaisir que l'on ressent lors de l'acte.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, ils ont suffisamment de conscience propre pour ne pas suivre bêtement leur instinct primaire d'avoir une progéniture. Ainsi ils sont bien plus à même de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'implique une telle chose et de choisir les parties qu'ils veulent.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, il y a un moyen de choisir d'avoir un petit ou non ?

\- Après le cours sur l'amour, voici celui sur comment faire les bébés, rigola Severus tandis qu'Aria se couvrait le visage avec ses mains.

\- Te moques pas !

\- Bon aller, j'ai pitié de toi, je m'en occupe, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Draco après tout.

\- Ca je vais lui ressortir, lâcha Aria avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Alors pour répondre à ta question, Silver, avec le temps nous avons développé des potions permettant d'éviter les grossesses. Cela permet de prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un sans s'inquiéter d'avoir la responsabilité d'avoir à élever un enfant derrière. Néanmoins, il existe de rare cas où malgré tout la femme tombe enceinte, il ne faut donc pas croire que cela évite le risque à cent pourcents.

\- D'accord… Mais tout le monde n'a pas cette potion, non ? Pourtant tout le monde n'a pas un enfant après l'acc… L'union.

\- Sache qu'une femme ou même une femelle animal, à une période bien définie pendant laquelle elle peut avoir un enfant. Si ça ne se passe pas pendant cette période alors il n'y aura pas d'enfants.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'odeur ?

\- L'odeur ?

\- Oui, des fois quand je croise d'autres animaux, des femelles, elles ont une odeur bien particulière. Par moments, ça me faisait envie mais je ne savais pas de quoi.

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles. Il s'agit des phéromones. Effectivement, lorsque cette période arrive les femelles en dégagent afin de prévenir les mâles qu'elles peuvent enfanter.

\- Wow ! Et les humains n'ont pas ça ?

\- La conscience fait que certaines choses peuvent être communiquées autrement.

\- Mais comment ça se passe concrètement ?

\- Pour la partie pratique, nous verrons ça plus tard. Ce sera un peu plus facile pour toi de comprendre si tu as des illustrations sous les yeux. Il y a un très bon livre là-dessus dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Il est justement fait pour les adolescents qui découvrent la chose."

Une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, Silver alla gamber dans le jardin comme il aimait le faire quand il faisait beau tandis que le couple alla s'installer dans le salon profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée. Severus avait pris un roman au passage pour qu'ils puissent lire ensemble.

Narcissa les trouva ainsi une heure plus tard. Severus était confortablement assis sur le canapé avec Aria assise à côté les jambes sur celles de l'homme sa tête reposant sur son torse. L'une de ses mains caressait doucement celui-ci au rythme de sa lecture.

La blonde comprit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Ils n'étaient jamais aussi démonstratifs d'habitude. Là n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'ils irradiaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

"Ai-je loupé quelque chose ? Demanda la blonde les faisant sursauter car ils ne l'avaient pas entendus arriver.

\- Cissa ! Tu es debout.

\- Visiblement, Severus, rigola-t-elle. Et donc ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je vois ne pas de quoi tu parles, tenta Aria.

\- Oh ! A d'autres, je suis sur que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… Attends, hier il y a eu une déferlante de magie… C'était vous ! Ca y est, vous vous êtes unis ! S'écria de joie la femme faisant rougir les deux autres.

\- Quelle déferlante de magie ? Questionna Aria.

\- Vous deviez être bien trop occupé pour vous en rendre compte mais une vague de magie a traversé tout le manoir, rigola-t-elle. Évidemment, personne n'a songé à vous deux.

\- Oui, bon tant mieux, lança Severus ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet car il savait que la blonde voudrait des détails. Tu es là pour une raison précise ?

\- Effectivement, lança-t-elle non sans lancer un regard disant qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Je te chercher car j'ai eu vent de quelque chose à la soirée qui pourrait t'intéresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une boutique au chemin de traverse va bientôt être en vente. Elle est très bien placée juste à côté de l'apothicaire. Elle serait parfaite pour toi !

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment encore mis le projet en route...

\- C'est une occasion en or, Severus, intervient Aria. Tu n'auras peut-être pas une aussi bonne situation lorsque tu te décideras.

\- Exactement ! S'exclama la femme ravie du soutien.

\- Il faudrait que je regarde avec Gringott où j'en suis niveau finance, j'avais commencé à mettre un peu de côté mais ça sera loin d'être suffisant. Je vais devoir emprunter, en plus, je ne connais pas le prix.

\- L'agent immobilier m'a dit que c'était très abordable au vu de l'emplacement et que ça allait partir très vite. J'ai réussi à négocier une visite la semaine prochaine avant la vente officielle, tu pourras aller voir la banque avant et avoir toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin lors de la visite.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes projets du moment.

\- Mais ça faisait partie de tes projets d'avenir, lança Aria. Et puis au pire, tu n'es pas obligé d'ouvrir de suite. Tu pourras t'en servir de laboratoire pour tes clients et mettre en place le commerce petit à petit. Cela te fera de la pub pour de nouveaux clients qui pourront te faire des commandes et tu auras une liste de contacts qui pourront être intéressé lorsque t'ouvrira vraiment.

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse."


	39. Chapter 39

Dans l'épisode précédent : Réveil délicieux pour nos deux tourtereaux qui découvrent qu'ils ont tous les deux une marque et qu'ils ne peuvent se séparer à plus de deux mètres. Ils tombent ensuite à tour de rôle sur Silver et Narcissa qui remarque tout de suite le lien entre eux. Narcissa parle ensuite à Severus de l'opportunité d'acquérir une bonne boutique sur le chemin de traverse pour réaliser son rêve de boutique de potion.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

stormtrooper2 : Un vrai enfant ce petit Silver ;)

brigitte26 : Contente que ça t'ai bien fait rire xD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après l'intervention de Narcissa, Severus n'avait plus la tête à la lecture. Voyant ça, Aria referma, elle-même le livre. Tous deux décidèrent alors de prendre un peu l'air afin d'aider le maître des potions à faire du tri dans son esprit.

Une fois dehors, ils eurent la surprise de voir Draco jouer avec Silver en lui lançant une balle. Ils ne savaient pas lequel des deux s'amusaient le plus.

" Tu sais que ce n'est pas un chien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aria en rigolant.

\- Oh ! Bor** ! Vous allez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! S'exclama le jeune homme qui ne les avait pas vu venir.

\- Quel langage, tu m'as habitué à mieux, remarqua son parrain.

\- Oh ! Ca va ! Tu n'es pas mieux quand tu t'énerves contre tes préparations !

\- Woof ! Intervient Silver avec sa balle dans la gueule.

\- Oui, oui. Je te l'envoie…

\- Ne fais pas comme si ça t'embêtait on a très bien vu que tu t'amusais beaucoup avec lui.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je suis un homme distingué qui ne s'abaisse pas à ça.

\- A d'autres ! J'aurais peut-être cru ça il y a quelque temps mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est plus le cas, s'amusa Aria. Et ce n'est pas plus mal si tu veux mon avis. J'aurais accepté l'amitié d'un garçon de onze ans s'il avait été comme ça, souria-t-elle.

\- On ne saura jamais ! Severus, tu me montres la potion dont tu m'avais parlé la dernière fois ? J'aimerais essayer de la fabriquer.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Draco, ça va être compliqué.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Ah ! Mère t'a parlé de la boutique, c'est ça ? Tu veux déjà y aller ?

\- Alors oui ta mère m'en a parlé et je t'avoue que je suis assez déconcerté par la soudaineté de la proposition, mais ce n'est pas la raison.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Severus et moi avons du mal à nous séparer aujourd'hui et ça risque d'être comme ça pendant quelques jours, annonça la jeune fille sans rentrer dans les détails."

C'était la partie qu'elle aimait le moins dans le lien. Comme ils étaient inséparables tout le monde se posait des questions et finissait par savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux. Ce moment si intime qui aurait dû restait rien que pour eux était su de tous au final. Fort heureusement, personne n'en connaissait les détails, bien qu'au vu du regard de Narcissa un peu plus tôt, Severus allait surement être obligé de lui raconter certaines choses. Néanmoins, tant que ça ne lui revenait pas aux oreilles, ça ne la dérangeait pas trop.

" C'est un jour spécial pour vous ou quoi ? Attendez ! Ca y est vous vous êtes unis !

\- …

\- Ahah! Mère me doit dix gallions !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?! S'exclama Aria peu ravie de faire visiblement l'objet d'un pari.

\- J'étais sur que la soirée serait propice au rapprochement ! Quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez plus sur le balcon, j'ai dit à mère que c'était pour passer une nuit torride mais elle n'a pas voulu me croire.

\- Oui, bon, nous n'allons pas passer la journée dessus… Souffla Severus qui avait l'impression de devoir parler de ça a toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient.

\- Oh que si ! Je ne vais pas m'en priver ! D'ailleurs, la vague de magie hier soir…

\- Oui, oui, c'était nous, s'exaspéra l'élue.

\- J'imagine que mère est déjà passée par là pour que vous en ayez déjà marre rigola-t-il.

\- Et Silver aussi, informa le maître des potions.

\- Vous avez eu la totale, il ne manque que les elfes de maisons et tout le manoir aura abordé le sujet !

\- Je n'ai pas encore abordé la chose non plus, s'amusa Lewis s'approchant. Mes félicitations, il paraît qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un lien entre âme-soeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je me montre un peu gentil et ça y est tu reviens à la charge dès le matin.

\- Je vois que ta mère ne t'a pas trouvé hier soir…

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Je crois que ça veut dire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir pris du bon temps hier soir, rigola Aria entraînant un léger rougissement de la part de Lewis et un air outré chez Draco.

\- Quoi !

\- Ta mère devait te dire que je passais la nuit ici. Elle me l'a proposé au cours de la soirée.

\- Et ça t'autorisait à te la taper ?!

\- Mais enfin quel genre d'homme penses-tu que je suis ?! S'outra Lewis. Je ne suis pas resté cette nuit dans ce seul but ! Je ne voulais même pas rester pour éviter tout malentendu, mais ta mère a insisté. Ca lui tenait vraiment à coeur que je reste après la soirée et oui nous avons fait l'amour ! Nous avions envie de partager un moment plus intime tous les deux, c'est ce qui arrive quand un couple s'aime !"

Sentant que la conversation dérivait sur un sujet vraiment épineux Aria et Severus décidèrent de les laisser seuls et de trouver Narcissa afin qu'elle désamorce les tensions. La jeune fille fit signe à son chien d'en faire de même pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve malgré lui plongé dans le conflit.

Le couple tomba assez vite sur Narcissa qui était en train de redonner à la salle de réception sa décoration d'origine. Ils prirent un temps pour l'observer et se rendirent compte qu'elle sifflotait, chose extrêmement rare chez elle pour être notifié.

"Ta nuit fut si bonne que ça, nargua Severus n'allant pas se retenir de lui retourner la pareille.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous venons de croiser Lewis… Commença le maître des potions sans terminer sa phrase.

\- Oh ! Euh… Rougit la femme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons la délicatesse de ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes, argua Aria en souriant.

\- Parle pour toi !

\- Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille sur le sujet !

\- Je ne fais que te retourner la chose, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Il est plaisant de vous savoir assez proche pour vous amuser de vos expériences sexuelles respectives bien que j'aimerai que ce ne soit pas fait en ma présence étant donné que je fais partie de l'une d'elles, cependant, Cissa tu devrais aller dans le jardin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Draco est au courant aussi et disons qu'il n'a pas apprécié de savoir que tu as passé la nuit avec Lewis.

\- Et mer** ! Je voulais le prévenir hier mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, il devait déjà être allé se coucher. Cela lui aurait permis d'avoir un peu plus le temps de se faire à l'idée…

\- Malheureusement, c'est trop tard et il faut vraiment que tu ailles calmer les choses avec eux. Draco n'a pas été très délicat et Lewis n'a pas apprécié.

\- J'y vais de ce pas ! Je pensais que la situation avait évolué depuis hier. Lewis m'a dit qu'il avait pu parler à Draco et mettre certaines choses à plat.

\- Je pense que cette conversation date d'il y a trop peu de temps pour que votre nuit d'amour passe sans encombre, lança Aria.

\- Tu as surement raison… Bon, j'y vais sinon Lewis va finir par vouloir enfermer Draco avec la manticore qu'il garde en ce moment à son travail."

Une fois Narcissa parti, tous deux allèrent retrouver Silver, Aria s'inquiétant que l'animal se fasse du souci à cause de la dispute. Il n'avait jamais aimé quand les gens criaient sous sa forme de loup et la jeune fille doutait que cela change seulement parce qu'il était humain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, ils ne virent personne pourtant Aria était sur que c'était ici qu'elle pouvait trouver son loup. Elle l'appela alors une tête sortit de sous le lit.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessous ? Demanda Severus.

\- C'est souvent sa réaction quand il a peur de quelque chose, répondit Aria à sa place.

\- Draco n'aime pas Lewis ? Interrogea Silver.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aime pas, expliqua la jeune femme. C'est plutôt qu'il aime tellement sa mère qu'il n'a pas envie qu'elle souffre. De ce fait, il a tendance à réfléchir excessivement quand ça la concerne. Surtout que maintenant il y a un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Draco a peur qu'elle ne se fasse avoir par lui et qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- Mais il est gentil il m'a aidé à avoir les petits fours au saumon pendant la soirée alors que tout le monde se jetait dessus.

\- Oui, Silver, il est gentil, rigola Aria. Néanmoins, Draco a une vision biaisée à cause du fait qu'il veuille protéger sa mère et puis il n'a pas encore eu beaucoup d'occasions de faire connaissance avec lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, les choses vont s'arranger, il faut juste leur laisser un peu de temps et puis Narcissa va calmer le jeu entre eux, renchérit Severus.

\- D'accord…"

Décidant de lui changer les idées, le couple lui proposa un petit entraînement magique. Cela lui rendit sa gaieté de coeur tout de suite et ils passèrent plusieurs heures à lui apprendre de nouveaux sorts.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils croisèrent Narcissa qui leur apprit que Lewis était parti mais que les choses s'étaient un peu calmé entre lui et Draco. Elle avait dû engueuler son fils comme il se devait pour qu'il comprenne que ses réactions étaient excessives car elle était sa mère, pas sa fille, mais au moins cela eut le mérite de ramener le jeune homme les pieds sur terre.

Tandis que la blonde alla faire le bilan de sa soirée, Aria et Severus décidèrent d'aller prendre le thé sur la terrasse. Après un moment de calme où chacun apprécia son thé et la présence de l'autre, la jeune fille décida d'aborder de nouveau le sujet de la boutique car elle voyait bien que cela tracassait l'homme depuis ce matin.

"Si ça te perturbe tant que ça cette histoire de boutique, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.

\- Je sais, mais comme tu l'as dit c'est une sacrée opportunité que je n'aurais sûrement pas lorsque je me déciderai à ouvrir une boutique…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse le plus ?

\- Le fait de l'avoir tout de suite. A par mettre de l'argent de côté je n'ai rien prévu, pas de business plan, pas de publicité, pas de stock, pas d'autorisation… Une boutique ça ne s'ouvre pas comme ça.

\- Je comprends que la partie technique te fasse peur puisque tu ne t'es pas encore plongé dedans, mais je suis sûr que les gobelins pourront t'aider avec ça. Ils adorent pouvoir participer aux affaires sorcières. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on me demande de venir pour faire de l'investissement, rigola-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont bien plus que de simples banquiers, sourit-il.

\- Je pense que tu devrais d'abord te concentrer sur le principal, l'envie de l'ouvrir ou non. Pour le reste, tu auras le temps de voir venir dans le pire des cas tu auras simplement un local vide et quelques taxes à payer. Étant donné que tu vis gratis au manoir, les dépenses ne seront pas énormes.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais si finalement je ne peux pas l'ouvrir pour x ou y raisons qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

\- Tu la revendras et puis c'est tout, mais au moins tu ne seras pas passé à côté d'une telle offre.

\- …On verra une fois que je serai allé chez Gringott. De toute façon, je ne peux pas penser à l'acheter seulement avec l'argent que je possède, il me faut un complément et si on me le refuse, acheter la boutique sera impossible. Quand est-ce que tu penses que l'on pourra s'éloigner assez pour que j'y aille ?

\- Pourquoi attendre ? Allons-y demain ensemble !

\- Tu es sur ? Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec des affaires de banque.

\- Evidement que je suis sur sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Cette boutique est ton rêve, j'ai envie d'être là pour toi-même dans les parties moins avenantes.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi."

Tous deux passèrent le reste de la journée à profiter de la présence de l'autre. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient guère faire autre chose, mais c'était loin de leur déplaire. Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient jamais passé toute une journée à partager leurs activités et à discuter de tout et de rien. Cette expérience leur fit apprécier la chose et ils se promirent de le faire plus souvent même lorsque le lien serait stabilisé.


	40. Chapter 40

Dans l'épisode précédent : Lewis a dormi au manoir après la fête et lorsque Draco le découvre cela fait des étincelles. Aria rassure Severus quant au fait d'acheter sa boutique tout de suite même s'il n'a encore rien prévu pour elle.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Exactement ! Mais il a juste peur pour elle, qu'elle retombe dans une relation nocive, alors il en fait un peu trop pour la protéger car il n'a pas pu le faire avec son père :)

stormtrooper2 : Eh non ! Draco a du mal à accepter que leur relation aille si vite. Aria ne va pas laisser Severus dans la galère ;)

brigitte26 : Oui, sinon ça va être compliqué pour la suite ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla aux côtés de sa douce qui dormait encore à poings fermés, allongée sur le ventre la tête tournée vers lui. Il l'admira dormir pendant de longues minutes appréciant son visage d'ange endormis. La veille, ils avaient décidé qu'elle dormirait dans sa chambre maintenant que le lien était créé. Ils avaient alors commencé à ramener une partie de ses affaires pour qu'elle ait de quoi s'habiller aujourd'hui. Ils devaient finir ce matin et ensuite aller à Gringott pour cette histoire de boutique.

Le potionniste était anxieux face à ça même si sa discussion avec Aria sur le sujet avait calmé une partie de ses craintes. En temps normal, il ne se lançait jamais dans un quelconque projet sans avoir auparavant pensé à tout. Or là, à part de vagues idées d'aménagement il n'avait rien. Toute la partie commerciale était à faire car une boutique avait une gestion très différente de la vente par correspondance.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que sa chère et tendre s'était réveillé et le regardait cogiter depuis un petit moment déjà. Aria, qui avait deviné le sujet de son tracas, avait du mal à comprendre l'anxiété de l'homme. Certes, contrairement à elle, il n'était pas forceur mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait décidé d'entreprendre à un moment donné, cela arrivait juste plus vite que prévu.

"Tout va bien se passer.

\- Aria ! Tu es réveillé ?

\- Non, je parle dans mon sommeil.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il taquin. Je vais devoir te réveiller alors qui sait ce que tu pourrais révéler sinon…"

Severus s'approcha doucement de son visage pour y déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers sa nuque. Il descendit ensuite sur ses omoplates lui tirant de doux gémissements de plaisir le faisant sourire. Il fit glisser le drap et continua petit à petit sa descente sur cette peau mise à nu jusqu'à arriver au creux de son dos. Alors qu'il allait tirer encore un peu plus le drap, Silver fit irruption dans la chambre surexcité.

Le couple sursauta et le potionniste rabattit vivement le drap sur sa compagne qui s'enroula dedans.

"Silver ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur le fait de rentrer dans une chambre sans frapper ?! S'exclama Aria.

\- … Seulement à faire en cas d'urgence ? Hésita le loup.

\- J'espère pour toi que quelqu'un est sur le point mourir !

\- Euh…

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes nous voir de si bon matin ? Demanda Severus pour apaiser les tensions même si lui-même était quelque peu frustré.

\- J'ai trouvé un nouveau copain ! S'écria-t-il de nouveau tout excité.

\- Un copain ?

\- Oui, dans le jardin ! Venez voir !"

Les deux amants se regardèrent perplexes mais s'habillèrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur du manoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il purent voir Silver sous sa forme de loup jouer avec un petit animal noir ressemblant étrangement à un ornithorynque mais avec une petite queue pointue.

"C'est un niffleur ? Questionna Aria se souvenant d'un cours d'Hagrid sur eux.

\- Je crois bien, oui.

\- C'est normal qu'il y en ait un ici ?

\- Eh bien… Ce sont des animaux qui vivent dans des terriers sous terre. Avec le sous-bois à côté ce n'est pas invraisemblable, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un.

\- Peut-être que la présence de Silver y est pour quelque chose."

Aria s'approcha des deux animaux qui se figèrent quand elle fut à proximité. Silver se frotta ensuite joyeusement contre elle pour inciter la petite bête à en faire de même. Le niffleur sentit doucement sa main avant de finalement s'y frotter comme le loup. Les caresses durèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce que l'animal se fige en regardant le haut d'Aria. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il lui sauta dessus et arracha l'un des boutons de son chemisier la faisant tomber à la renverse.

Le niffleur fila ensuite vers le fond du jardin où il sauta dans un trou disparaissant aux yeux de tous.

" Ca va ? Demanda Severus en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

\- Oui, maintenant je me rappelle quelle était leur particularité.

\- Ils aiment tout ce qui brille, sourit-il.

\- Je ne pensais pas que mes pauvres boutons en plastique transparent pouvaient l'intéresser.

\- Avec le soleil, il y a beaucoup de reflets dessus, c'est ce qui a dû l'attirer.

\- Bon ! Je n'ai plus qu'à changer de haut.

\- Oui, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je te laisse venir à Gringott avec un tel décolleté, rigola Severus.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non, je garde ça rien que pour moi ! Dit-il en l'embrassant.

-... Je peux quand même jouer avec lui ? Demanda Silver d'une petite voix une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

\- Bien sur ! Ce n'est pas un animal très dangereux, il est juste chapardeur et peut parfois être prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Tant que vous restez dans le jardin, il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Merci ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur elle la faisant à nouveau tomber."

Aria se rendit dans sa chambre suivit de Severus qui devait toujours rester à proximité bien qu'aujourd'hui ils pouvaient s'éloigner de quelques mètres de plus. Pendant que sa dulcinée se changer, le potionniste regroupa quelque-uns de ses vêtements afin de les ramener dans sa chambre.

"N'empêche, je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais autant de vêtements. Je te vois régulièrement avec les mêmes.

\- Ah ! Ca c'est parce que j'ai acheté beaucoup de styles différents et il y en a pas mal qui ne me plaise pas de trop.

\- Pourquoi les avoir achetsé alors ?

\- Quand j'ai changé de sexe, je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'allait et j'étais encore très gêné de me changer. Alors j'ai acheté un peu n'importe quoi et j'ai tout essayé en rentrant.

\- Je comprends mieux, rigola-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu les gardes alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en faire et ça m'embête un peu de les jeter.

\- Tu devrais les donner à une association qui se chargera de les distribuer aux plus démunis.

\- Il existe aussi ce genre d'association chez les sorciers ?

\- Bien sûr, Narcissa fait régulièrement du tri dans sa garde-robe pour eux. Et puis ça lui fait de la place pour de nouvelles tenues.

\- J'ignorai qu'il y avait ça aussi ici. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut !

\- Tu pourras demander à Cissa le nom. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas assez de vêtements pour songer à les donner, je ne connais donc pas le nom de l'association.

\- Ca j'avais remarqué, s'amusa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, parfois je me demande si tu ne portes pas toujours la même tenue.

\- Allons bon ! N'as-tu donc pas vu la différence entre le nuit noir et le corbeau d'ébène ? Ce sont des couleurs totalement différentes !"

Tous deux continuèrent de plaisanter sur le sujet des couleurs tout en finissant le changement de chambre. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils mangèrent rapidement puis se rendirent à Gringott afin d'en savoir plus sur les possibilités de Severus à acheter la boutique.

Une fois à la banque, ils furent tout de suite accueillit par le gobelin en charge des comptes Snape et pour la première fois Aria eut l'occasion de voir une femme gobelin. Involontairement, elle s'était mise à la fixer outre mesure ce qui obligea la gobeline à lui demander s'il y avait un problème.

"Oh ! Non, pas du tout ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été si malpoli. C'est la première fois que je vois une femme de votre race, j'étais intriguée.

\- Je comprends. Nous ne sommes pas nombreuses de manière générale alors très peu d'entre nous travaillons. En général, nous sommes plus à nous occuper des enfants.

\- Mais ce n'est pas votre cas.

\- Non. J'aspirais à autre chose que de changer les couches. Heureusement, j'ai un mari très compréhensif.

\- C'est super pour vous de pouvoir faire les choses comme vous le souhaitez. Même chez les humains parfois la femme n'a pas d'autre choix que d'avoir le rôle de femme au foyer…

\- C'est aussi le cas chez nous malheureusement… Cependant, c'est surtout dû à notre culture. Peu de femme on réellement l'envie de faire autre chose car on leur a appris depuis leur plus jeune âge que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais nous n'avons pas non plus une société patriarcale comme chez les sorciers. C'est avant tout parce que nous sommes peu nombreuses. Les hommes cherchent à nous protéger en nous gardant le plus loin possible des autres races.

\- C'est compréhensible. S'il venait à ne plus y avoir de femme vous ne pourriez plus perpétuer votre race.

\- C'est cela… Peu de gens s'intéressent à nous, vous êtes très intrigante, jeune fille.

\- Je viens du monde moldu, il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui m'intriguent chez les sorciers et les créatures magiques.

\- Ca explique certaines choses. Ceux qui viennent de chez les moldus sont beaucoup plus curieux que les sorciers qui pensent tout savoir. Enfin, vous êtes venu pour une question de prêt il me semble, monsieur Snape.

\- C'est exact. J'ai appris qu'une boutique du chemin de traverse allait se vendre et je serai interessé. Comme vous le savez je mets de côté depuis quelque temps dans ce but. Je sais que je n'ai pas assez pour l'acheter directement mais j'aimerai savoir s'il est possible d'emprunter la somme qu'il me manque.

\- Je vois de quelle boutique vous parlez. On nous a informés de sa vente il y a deux jours. Un très bon produit si vous voulez mon avis. Cela pourrait très bien correspondre à vos besoins. Du prix de vente que j'ai vu vous avez à peu près la moitié de disponible sur votre compte, ce qui en soit vous est très favorable. Néanmoins, je ne vous conseillerai pas un emprunt."

Severus stressa soudainement mais ne laissa rien paraître de l'extérieur. Cependant, Aria ressentit une vague d'anxiété qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle se tourna alors vers son compagnon et bien qu'il ne montrait rien, elle était sûr que ça venait de lui. Leur lien devenait plus fort et elle arrivait maintenant à percevoir ce qu'il ressentait, du moins lorsque c'était particulièrement fort. Elle plaça alors sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer et continua la conversation à sa place.

"J'imagine que vous avez une autre proposition ? Demanda Aria.

\- Effectivement, renchérit la gobeline. Si cela avait été pour une maison, l'emprunt aurait été parfait. Néanmoins pour un commerce, je vous suggère plutôt l'investissement.

\- L'investissement ? Questionna Severus perplexe.

\- Oui. Cela vous permettrez d'aller au-delà du prix de l'achat. Ainsi vous pourrez vous fournir en produit et démarrer une campagne de pub pour attirer la clientèle sans débourser un centime vous appartenant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- Le rôle de l'investisseur est de fournir une somme d'argent pour aider l'entreprise en échange on lui cède une part de l'entreprise. Cela permet à l'investisseur de récupérer sur le long terme son argent en misant sur le succès d'une entreprise, expliqua Aria.

\- C'est tout à fait ça, approuva la gobeline. Vous êtes investisseur ?

\- Effectivement, c'est ce que l'on m'a conseillé de faire quand j'ai fait le point sur mon patrimoine. Cela permet de fructifier mon compte sans rien faire et en même temps d'aider les projets des autres, dit-elle en souriant à son amant."

Aria songea alors qu'elle pourrait faire de même pour le maître des potions, après tout elle le faisait pour des inconnus, elle pouvait le faire pour celui qu'elle aimait.

"Non ! Répondit soudainement Severus.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Aria surprise.

\- Il y a un souci, monsieur Snape ?

\- Il n'est pas question que tu investisses dans la boutique !

\- ...Votre compagne n'a rien dit de tel. Elle expliquait juste qu'elle le faisait déjà pour d'autres.

\- Je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu le dire, s'étonna l'homme.

\- Hum… Dites-moi, mademoiselle, vous êtes une créature, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement…

\- Vous venez de former votre lien ?

\- Oui… Rougit la jeune fille qui commençait à désespérer que ça se voit autant.

\- Bien, je crois comprendre ce qui se passe. Votre compagne n'a pas parlé, monsieur Snape, mais l'a pensé et vous l'avez entendu. Ce n'est pas rare du tout chez certaines espèces."

Tous les deux se regardèrent étonnés en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu de réel changement à part leur obligation d'être proche. Même si Aria venait de sentir les émotions de Severus, c'était un cas un peu particulier. Là, ils étaient sûrs que leur lien s'intensifiait.

"C'est vrai, j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être aider Severus.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on aurait ça dès le début.

\- En faite, de ce que je sais ça peut arriver avec le temps, au fur et à mesure que l'on passe du temps ensemble et que l'on est proche. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver dès le deuxième jour.

\- Le deuxième jour ? C'est effectivement étonnant. Normalement, cela arrive une fois le lien stabilisé. Vous allez sans nul doute être un couple très fusionnel.

\- Merci… Déclara Aria gêné.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet principal, votre compagne serait une parfaite investisseuse si elle en a les moyens. Il n'y a rien de mieux que les proches pour investir car ils sont plus souples que d'autres investisseurs.

\- Je refuse.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est mon projet, si nous n'étions pas ensemble tu n'investirais pas dedans, il n'y a pas de raison que tu le fasses maintenant.

\- Ca tu n'en sais rien ! Si le gobelin qui s'occupe de mes comptes me l'avait proposé, j'aurais très bien pu investir dedans.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois mon investisseur, cela reviendrait à ce que ce soit toi que me prête l'argent.

\- Je ne te le prête pas, je te le donne et en échange j'ai une partie de la boutique et donc une part des recettes me revient.

\- Dans ce cas, autant l'acheter avec moi, ça revient au même !

\- C'est aussi une option, intervient la gobeline.

\- Pardon ?

\- Que vous achetiez à deux le commerce. Si le concept d'investisseur ne vous plaît pas, mademoiselle peut mettre la partie manquante sur la table et le commerce serait à vos deux noms."

Tous deux réfléchir à la proposition. Aria préférait le côté investisseur car ce n'était pas son projet mais ça lui permettait de le soutenir financièrement, tandis que Severus trouvait l'achat groupé bien plus honnête et légitime même si sa chère et tendre ne participait pas à l'activité. Surtout qu'il était persuadé qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à donner un coup de main s'il avait besoin d'aide donc si la boutique lui appartenait aussi il se sentirait moins coupable.

"Si tu veux vraiment mettre ton argent dedans alors je préfère que l'on se partage la propriété, déclara finalement l'homme.

\- Je trouve l'investissement plus approprié mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu acceptes que je mette la main au portefeuille alors d'accord, sourit Aria."

La gobeline prépara alors les papiers afin de gagner du temps s'ils décidaient d'acheter la boutique. Ainsi ils n'auraient plus qu'à les signer et la transaction pourrait se faire dans les jours qui suivront.


	41. Chapter 41

Dans l'épisode précédent : Après une rencontre entre Silver et un niffleur, Aria et Severus se rendent à Gringott pour trouver une solution pour la boutique. Finalement, Aria mettra ce qui manque à Severus pour l'acheter et ils seront tous les deux propriétaires.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Oui, comme ça tout le monde est satisfait.

stormtrooper2 : Eh oui, il va falloir verouiller les portes ! Severus est moins gêné de partager la propriété que de devoir de l'argent à sa chérie ;)

brigitte26 : Exactement !

lydia aria demonia : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Maintenant que Severus avait pu déterminer avec Gringott comment financer la boutique, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre de la visiter car après tout, il ne savait pas encore à quoi elle ressemblait, juste qu'elle était bien située.

La visite avait été programmée à la semaine d'après ce qui avait laissé le temps au couple de stabiliser leur lien. Plus les jours passés, plus ils se découvraient des dons liés à leur lien et plus ils pouvaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Aria arrivait maintenant à ressentir toutes les émotions de Severus tandis que l'homme, lui, ne pouvait ressentir que les émotions fortes de sa compagne. L'élue n'était malheureusement pas encore capable de canaliser le flux d'émotion qui n'était pas à elle ce qui avait créé certaines situations cocasses.

Une fois, elle avait sentit que son compagnon était en difficulté et avait laissé son instinct la guider pour le retrouver. Finalement, après avoir croisé Draco qui lui avait indiqué part où il l'avait vu passer, ils le virent sortir des toilettes surpris de les trouver derrière la porte.

Après un long silence, Draco éclata d'un rire sonore à s'en tenir le ventre. Aria, elle, était tellement gênée qu'elle n'osait même plus regarder son compagnon en face. Severus, quant à lui, ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer et c'était peut-être pas plus mal pour lui. Cependant, son filleul, en bon Serpentard, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ce qui s'était passé et soudainement le maître des potions fut particulièrement mal à l'aise.

"Il faut vraiment que l'on trouve une solution pour ça. Cela devient vraiment embarrassant, lança Severus une main sur le visage pour cacher son trouble.

\- Crois-moi j'aimerais bien. Je ne sais pas comment faire. J'arrive à amoindrir mais je le ressens toujours… Peut-être qu'une fois le lien complètement stable j'y arriverai.

\- J'espère, sinon je me demande bien ce que tu vas encore pouvoir imaginer avec ce que tu ressens.

\- Je tacherai d'un peu mieux analyser les choses la prochaine fois, promis !"

Percevoir les sentiments de l'autre n'avait pas été leur seul problème. Depuis que l'homme avait entendu les pensées d'Aria, une sorte de communication de leurs esprits s'était développée cela ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et avaient un contact visuel. Néanmoins, ils leurs arrivaient parfois d'y arriver lorsqu'ils étaient simplement à proximité ce qui leur laissait présager une évolution de ce don.

Sur le papier, cela paraissait plutôt pratique pour communiquer sans que personne ne le sache. Cependant, ils n'arrivaient pas encore à différencier les pensées des paroles ce qui causait de grandes difficultés pour communiquer entre eux. Ils devaient faire attention à vérifier si l'autre faisait bouger ses lèvres pour savoir s'il l'avait pensé ou parlé. Mais surtout, c'était que certaines choses qu'ils préféraient garder pour eux se retrouver dévoilé à l'autre. Ainsi Aria avait découvert le plus terrible secret de Severus, son boxer préféré était rose avec des étoiles scintillantes. L'homme avait tout fait pour le lui cacher lors de son déménagement dans sa chambre. C'était sa plus grande honte qui détruisait complètement son image de chauves-souris des cachots. La vérité c'est qu'il était en poils de Prolock et était incroyablement confortable. Il le mettait toujours lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait passer une dure journée pour être le plus confortable possible dans ses vêtements. Initialement, il n'avait pas prévu d'acheter cette couleur, mais les vêtements en poils de porlock sont rares et lorsqu'il avait été à la boutique c'était le seul modèle qu'il restait et il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi. Il l'avait finalement acheté en se disant que personne ne le verrait jamais, après tout à l'époque il était toujours un célibataire endurci, mais voilà, maintenant il avait une petite amie qui dormait avec lui. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu déplacer certains de ses vêtements, il avait paniqué car elle allait tomber dessus et s'il avait su l'empêcher d'y jeter un oeil, ses pensées, elles, l'avaient trahi.

Bien évidemment, sa compagne s'était moquée de lui et encore plus une fois qu'elle avait eu l'objet entre les mains. Non seulement les couleurs été flashy, mais en plus les étoiles étincelaient réellement et clignotaient d'une douce lumière qui rendait le tout un peu trop lumineux pour ses yeux. Néanmoins, elle était obligée de reconnaître que le tissu était incroyablement doux et qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait craqué malgré les motifs.

" Par contre, ne met jamais ça pour une nuit à deux, je serai incapable de voir autre chose que ça, rigola-t-elle.

\- C'est ça moque-toi, je finirai par capter une pensée honteuse te concernant aussi."

Severus avait eu raison et ça n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver. Cependant, son secret à elle était nettement plus sérieux. Elle en avait extrêmement honteux mais avant tout très peur.

Il avait découvert cela par tout hasard. Il était allé faire quelques potions pour honorer ses commandes puis avait été la retrouver dans son bureau car ils n'arrivent pas encore à s'éloigner trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle était en grande conversation avec quelqu'un par cheminette et cela ne se passait pas bien. Sa colère sourde, que Severus avait à peine senti jusqu'à présent, avait éclaté d'un coup et elle s'était mise à hurler sur son interlocuteur qui avait fini par couper court à la conversation par peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

Après un long moment, la tension dans la pièce redescendit et c'est là qu'il entendit une pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais cru venir de sa part.

"Il faut que je me calme, si je ne fais pas attention je vais finir par devenir pire que Dumbledore."

Severus resta interdit face à sa pensée. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle pouvait devenir aussi mauvaise que ce vieux fou. Elle ne cessait d'aider les gens, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'énervait sur des abrutis qu'elle devenait le mal incarné. Décidant qu'il devait à tout prix lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait, il se mit dans son champ de vision afin qu'elle puisse remarquer sa présence.

"Severus ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. J'aurais pourtant dû savoir que cette sensation d'apaisement venait de ta présence, sourit-elle.

\- Je suis le bonheur incarné.

\- Oui, mon bonheur à moi !

\- Aria, j'ai entendu tes pensées tout à l'heure…Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Oh ! Et qu'as-tu entendu ?

\- Quelque chose qui… Me sidère, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses avoir une telle opinion de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu es une personne pouvant devenir comme Dumbledore ?"

Sa question laissa un blanc. Aria ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle de ça. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cette peur en elle, avant même qu'elle ne devienne une femme. Cela avait commencé lorsque Voldemort l'avait mis devant le fait accompli quand elle avait voulu jeter le doloris sur Bellatrix. Elle s'insurgeait des horreurs commises par lui et pourtant elle en faisait de même, depuis, cela la rongeait. A chaque fois qu'elle tuait un démon, à chaque fois qu'elle devait faire valoir son autorité, elle avait l'impression que sa part d'ombre grandissait et qu'un jour il n'y aurait plus rien de bon en elle.

" Tu as tout faux, Aria, commença son compagnon ayant suivi ses pensées. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de pouvoir savoir ce que tu penses. Il est impossible d'être irréprochable à cent pourcents.

\- Je le sais bien mais…

\- Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Si tu n'avais jamais laissé cette part d'ombre, comme dit, prendre le dessus tu serais morte depuis bien longtemps. On ne vit pas dans un monde où la gentillesse à outrance permet de survivre et ce n'est pas ça qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien, Aria. La bonté peut aussi être un défaut quand on ne l'utilisa pas à bon escient. Ce qui compte réellement ce n'est pas l'acte mais la raison qui fait qu'on fait quelque chose.

\- Donc si je suis ta logique, un meurtrier est une bonne personne s'il fait ça pour une bonne raison ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

\- Penses-tu que les aurors qui tuent les criminels en les affrontant sont de mauvaises personnes ?

\- Non…

\- Pourtant ce sont bien des meurtriers mais ils ne tuent pas gratuitement et ne cherchent pas à le faire s'il n'y en a pas le besoin. Je sais combien c'est dur de faire la part de chose, de savoir quand une action est mauvaise et quand elle ne l'est pas. Je suis encore loin d'accepter tout ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'étais espion pour le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses pour pouvoir rester crédible auprès de lui mais je ne pense pas être une mauvaise personne pour autant, du moins je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas l'être.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, Severus !

\- Et toi non plus, Aria. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des envies de meurtres face à quelqu'un qui nous exaspère mais ne pas passer à l'acte et savoir que c'est mauvais, font que nous sommes de bonnes personnes. Mon amour, tu as déjà tué et tu tueras encore car nous sommes en guerre et que face à des ennemis impitoyables nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions que de passer par là pour suivre et les empêcher de nuire. Cependant, tant que tu feras tout pour éviter cela au maximum et que tu culpabiliseras de ses actes, c'est que ton coeur est encore pur. Si un jour ça devient une banalité pour toi alors seulement à ce moment-là tu pourras craindre de mal tourner, mais tu n'as à ce jour aucune raison de sombrer. Tu sais encore très bien faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Et puis je suis sûr que l'homme de tout à l'heure mérité amplement que tu lui cries dessus."

Aria ne répondit rien mais sourit face à sa dernière remarque. A la place, elle se blottit dans ses bras rassurés bien malgré elle par les dire de son compagnon. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans dire un mot appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre.

"Si tu as de nouveau ce genre de pensées, dit-le-moi, d'accord ? On en discutera, on verra si c'est justifié ou non mais ne rumine pas des idées aussi noires toute seule. Je ne sais trop bien ce que ça fait sur le long terme.

\- Promis, je viendrais te voir…

\- Bien ! J'espère pour toi car je lis tes pensées maintenant et je connais un bon paquet de punitions à t'infliger si jamais tu désobéis…

\- Ah oui ? Je vais devoir récurer des chaudrons ?

\- Je pensais à quelque chose de tout aussi physique mais bien plus plaisant.

\- Ah ? Rien que ça ? Ca donnerait presque envie de faire des bêtises alors…

\- Je vais devoir te surveiller de près pour que ça n'arrive pas, de vraiment très près."

Severus se pencha sur ses lèvres et les emprisonna dans un baiser passionné serrant le corps de la jeune femme contre lui.

Le maître des potions se faisait souvent la réflexion qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur le compte d'Aria lors de sa scolarité et plus il la côtoyait plus il se rendait compte d'à quel point l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle était à mille lieux de la réalité. Elle n'avait été qu'une enfant jetée dans la fosse aux lions sans armes et qui avait pourtant réussi à en sortir vainqueur, mais avec un nombre incalculable de séquelles qu'il découvrait encore aujourd'hui. Il était sûr qu'elle avait encore bon nombre de blessures qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle et qu'il s'assurerait de panser lorsqu'il les découvrirait comme elle le faisait avec lui. La magie avait bien fait de les unir, ils étaient tous les deux meurtris par une guerre dont ils n'avaient pu échapper et ils avaient chacun besoin de se reconstruire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Aria lui apportait l'amour et le soutien qui lui avait souvent fait défaut tandis que lui pouvait l'aider avec son expérience et son vécu, la guidant vers de bonnes résolutions.


	42. Chapter 42

Dans l'épisode précédent : Severus et Aria se sont trouvé plusieurs dons obtenus grâce à leur lien. Ils ont pu les expérimenter pendant la semaine où ils attendaient de pouvoir visiter la boutique. Cela a entraîné des situations cocasses et certaines révélations.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Contente que ça te plaise toujours :)

stormtrooper2 : Exactement ! Tant que c'est sous contrôle tout va bien ;)

brigitte26 : Oui ! Elle va vouloir plus de punition comme ça.

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'heure de la visite de la boutique était arrivée et le couple attendez l'agent immobilier devant Gringott. Severus était particulièrement stressé et Aria lui envoyait des vagues d'apaisement pour essayer de le calmer.

L'homme avait peur que la boutique ne lui plaise pas. Même s'il avait été réticent au début face à la soudaineté de la proposition, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait se l'acheter il s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir enfin sa boutique. Si elle ne lui convenait pas, il savait que ce serait une grande déception pour lui. D'autant qu'il voulait avoir le minimum de travaux à faire pour ne pas avoir à demander de l'argent en plus à sa chère et tendre.

L'agent immobilier arriva avec un léger retard à bout de souffle et s'excusa platement pour cela. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, chauve et avec un bon embonpoint, ce qui lui valait sûrement d'être essoufflé par sa petite course. Somme toute, il avait l'air tout à fait sympathique et très professionnel. Le couple le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement de la boutique.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était extrêmement bien placée. En plein milieu de l'allée principale, elle était entouré de toutes les boutiques incontournables du chemin de traverse. Quiconque venait y faire ses achats aller passer devant.

" Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'extérieur déjà ?

\- C'est extrêmement bien situé et la façade est en très bon état. Il n'y aura qu'à lui donner un nouveau nom, lança Severus appréciateur.

\- Exactement ! L'ancien propriétaire a été très soigneux avec le bâtiment il n'y a donc pas de travaux à faire sauf de l'aménagement pour l'adapter à votre propre commerce.

\- C'est tout à fait ce que je recherche j'espère que l'intérieur vaudra aussi bien le coup que l'extérieur.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, monsieur. Vous allez voir, l'agencement de base est très classique avec une partie publique et une arrière boutique séparée en deux. Je ne vous en dis pas plus vous allez tout de suite le voir."

L'agent immobilier sortit alors une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il invita ensuite le couple à rentrer en premier et leur emboîta le pas.

La salle qui allait servir de magasin pour les clients était très vaste. Sur les murs droit et gauche, il y avait d'innombrables étagères qui seraient parfaites pour exposer des potions ou des ingrédients. Il y avait également assez de surface pour mettre au centre quelques étagères ou tables qui pourraient également servir de présentoir pour des produits. Toute la salle était recouverte de parquet du sol au plafond. Le sol avait des planches gris foncé tandis que celle du mur était d'un beige clair ce qui permettait à la pièce de ne pas être trop sombre.

Pour le moment, le style de la boutique plaisait beaucoup au maître des potions. C'était assez élégant pour donner un certain cachet au magasin sans pour autant en faire trop car cela n'aurait pas correspondu à sa future boutique de potion. En soi, il ne voyait pas trop des changements à faire sur la décoration juste à rajouter quelques meubles histoire de pouvoir vendre assez de produits différents.

" Qu'en penses-tu, Aria ?

\- Je trouve ça très jolie, un peu vide pour le moment, mais ça peut vite s'arranger. Ceci dit, c'est surtout ta boutique, il faut que ça te plaise à toi.

\- Tu vas en être aussi la propriétaire, il faut qu'elle soit aussi à ton goût.

\- Severus… Ce n'est pas parce que je vais en payer une partie qu'il faut que cette boutique me corresponde. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais y vendre mes produits et y travailler. C'est ta boutique, c'est à toi qu'elle doit plaire. Moi je ne suis qu'un soutien financier. Éventuellement, une main-d'oeuvre pour t'aider à tout mettre en place, ou si tu as besoin d'un coup de main s'il y a trop de monde qui vient et que tu as besoin d'un vendeur pour t'aider.

\- Certes mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Ca te plait toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi on en discute si ça nous plaît à tous les deux ? Demanda Aria dubitative.

\- Bonne question, rigola l'homme.

\- Je vous montre, l'arrière ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune fille."

L'arrière-boutique était construite sur la même trame que la pièce principale. Du parquet du sol au plafond dans les mêmes teintes et des étagères de tous les côtés même dans le fond de la pièce. Au milieu, il n'y avait rien, ce qui permettait de poser une table ou un établi pour fabriquer des potions. Il y avait également une porte à droite qui débouchait sur une pièce plus petite qui pouvait servir de réserve.

"C'est tout à fait le genre d'agencement que tu voulais, non ? Demanda Aria à son compagnon.

\- Tout à fait ! Je voulais une salle pour pouvoir fabriquer ou expérimenter des potions tout en ayant les ingrédients à disposition et puis un coin ou une autre salle où je pourrais mettre tout le stock qu'il me faudrait.

\- Cela tombe bien alors, tout est agencé exactement de cette façon ! S'exclama l'agent immobilier. Cela vous évitera des frais supplémentaires d'agencement.

\- Effectivement…

\- Je vous propose de vous laisser regarder tranquillement pendant que je vais faire une course à côté. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes. Vous pourrez ensuite me dire si vous voulez la prendre ou non. Je pense que Lady Malfoy vous a dit que je vous avais réservé la visite avant la mise en vente du local. Ce qui veut dire que si vous désirez prendre le temps de la réflexion, elle sera peut-être vendue d'ici là.

\- Nous vous donnerons une réponse à votre retour, lança Aria voyant que Severus était plongé dans ses pensées."

La jeune femme laissa quelques minutes à l'homme pour qu'il puisse prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle-même regardait de tous les côtés pour essayer de trouver un quelconque défaut qui pourrait être rédhibitoire. Néanmoins, elle ne trouvait rien qui justifie le fait de ne pas prendre cette boutique. Elle avait exactement la disposition que le potionniste voulait, elle était en très bon état et les couleurs des murs et des sols étaient parfaites. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'à rajouter les éléments manquants et cela pouvait très bien faire l'affaire tel quel.

"Alors, verdict ?

\- Elle me paraît tout à fait convenable….

\- Ne me dit pas que tu hésites à nouveau alors qu'elle coche tous les critères ?

\- Je… C'est un gros investissement et ça va me demander beaucoup de travail. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore prêt pour ça. Et puis, il y a Dumbledore…

\- Ne t'occupe pas de lui. A part moi, tout le monde continue sa vie de son côté, non ? Chacun à un travail qu'il n'a pas laissé tombé pour nous rejoindre. Tu peux très bien t'occuper des deux. N'as-tu pas réussi à gérer ta carrière d'espion tout en faisant de l'enseignement ?

\- C'était différent.

\- C'est vrai, enseigner à des ados prépubères et nettement plus compliqués que de tenir une boutique de potion !

\- Exactement ! Sourit-il. Tu as raison, il ne faut pas que je me focalise sur la charge de travail. Je pourrais toujours engager quelqu'un pour faire la vente si jamais j'en viens à ne plus avoir de temps.

\- Voilà ! Ca c'est une bonne réflexion ! Alors, on la prend ?

\- On la prend !

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi ! S'exclama l'agent immobilier qui venait de revenir. SI cela vous dit nous pouvons aller directement à Gringott faire la passation. Je demanderai aux gobelins de contacter mon client.

\- Faisons comme ça !"

Toute la troupe se dirigea alors vers la banque et fut rapidement reçue par la gobeline en charge des comptes Snape. Peu après suivit la créature en charge des comptes d'Aria et le couple commença à signer les différents documents en attendant l'arrivée du vendeur. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes. Il pénétra dans la pièce en compagnie de son propre gestionnaire de compte. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'air jovial. Il était blond comme les blés et avait deux océans à la place des yeux. Il se présenta alors au couple qui allait acquérir son commerce.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Enrique Hartman, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape et voici ma compagne, Aria. Nous allons très bien et vous ?

\- Parfaitement bien ! Je savais que ma boutique partirait vite mais je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait avant même la vente officielle, rigola-t-il. En tout cas, j'en suis ravi. Qui de vous deux achète ?

\- Nous participons financièrement tous les deux, commença Aria. Mais c'est Severus qui va ouvrir sa boutique.

\- Je vois. Vous avez là une charmante compagne prête à vous aider en toutes circonstances.

\- Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à mes côtés.

\- Puis-je savoir quel commerce vous voulez faire si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- Oh ! Pas du tout ! Je compte ouvrir une boutique de potions. On y trouverait des ingrédients, des potions déjà faites mais aussi la possibilité de passer commande pour des potions spécifiques.

\- Je ne doute pas que ça fonctionnera. J'ai souvent entendu des clients se plaindre du fait de ne pouvoir trouver que des ingrédients et pas de potion déjà faite sur le chemin de traverse. Ce qui les oblige à toujours passer par de la correspondance et être souvent sujet aux arnaques.

\- C'est bon à savoir que c'est un marché qui a déjà une cible. J'espère que je saurais être à la hauteur de leur espérance.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'être un homme sérieux, je suis sur que vous saurez y arriver. J'en parlerai autour de moi. Le bouche-à-oreille fait des miracles dans le commerce.

\- Je vous remercie, cela me sera fort utile."

Après une bonne heure de signage de contrat en tout genre, Severus et Aria furent enfin les heureux propriétaires d'une boutique sur le chemin de traverse. Hartman leur avait donné toutes les indications nécessaires pour pouvoir légalement faire valoir leur droit de commerçant auprès du ministère ce qui aidait grandement le potionniste. C'était l'un des points qu'il n'avait pas encore pu étudier car il fallait des autorisations particulières pour pouvoir vendre sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait déjà l'autorisation que le bâtiment serve de boutique, Enrique le leur avait donné en même temps que l'acte de propriété. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se faire reconnaître comme commerçant auprès du ministère. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile d'après le vendeur car il faisait déjà de la vente par correspondance et que cela fonctionnait très bien. Cela montrerait au ministère qu'il avait déjà une clientèle pour sa boutique.

Avant de rentrer, Aria insista pour qu'ils retournent au magasin car cette fois il était à eux, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de toucher à tout.

Lorsque Severus remis les pieds à l'intérieur, il fut obligé d'admettre que sa chère et tendre avait raison, les sensations étaient totalement différentes lorsqu'on se disait que c'était à nous. Il avait eu un peu de mal à se projeter lors de la visite. Heureusement tout était déjà plus ou moins placé comme il l'aurait voulu ce qui lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il y avait ce qu'il fallait, mais cette fois il arrivait très bien à imaginer où il allait remettre des étagères, vitrines ou tables… Même certaines idées de décorations commençaient à émerger dans son esprit.

Aria le regardait en silence et suivait le cours de ses pensées. Dès qu'il avait une idée, une autre germait. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir un peu forcé pour qu'il se décide à l'acheter. Maintenant que c'était fait, il en était plus qu'heureux et elle était toute aussi heureuse pour lui. Même s'il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant qu'il ne puisse pleinement réaliser son rêve, la plus grosse étape venait d'être actée et Aria ferait tout pour l'aider à finaliser les autres.


	43. Chapter 43

Dans l'épisode précédent : Severus et Aria vont visiter la boutique à vendre. Elle est parfaite et déjà agencé comme le voudrait l'homme, ils décident donc de l'acheter.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Eh oui, même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans les projets d'Aria au départ.

stormtrooper2 : Effectivement !

brigitte26 : Oui ! Il est partout !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Severus retourna à la boutique avec Narcissa. La femme n'ayant entendu que du bien de celle-ci voulut absolument voir à quoi elle ressemblait et surtout pouvoir donner des idées décos. Le potionniste avait tout tenté pour dissuader son amie arguant qu'il savait à quoi devait ressembler une boutique de potion mais rien n'y fit. Même le regard suppliant qu'il jeta à sa compagne accompagnée de supplications mentales ne marcha pas. Aria ayant assez expérimenté les travers de la blonde dans le nouveau QG, préféra ne pas se mouiller et rester en dehors de ça.

Ainsi l'élue en profita alors pour se rendre à Poudlard afin de visiter la reine, elle voulait aborder de nouveau le sujet des objets qui pourraient lui servir de réceptacle. Avec le lien, ça n'avait pas été possible et maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se séparer quelques heures sans en sentir les effets, la jeune fille en profita pour aller la voir.

Lorsqu'elle fit face à Eanna, celle-ci avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas sa présence. Précautionneusement, Aria s'approcha et se fit remarquer avec douceur pour éviter de lui faire peur. Elle ne put empêcher un sursaut mais la reine comprit vite qui étaot là.

"Aria ! C'est un plaisir de te voir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu de ton absence.

\- Je suis désolée. Je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de pouvoir venir suite à un événement imprévu.

\- Un événement imprévu ? Oh ! Mais attend… Dit-elle en faisant le tour de la jeune fille. Ca y est ! Tu t'es uni à ton compagnon ! Félicitation !

\- Je...Merci, répondit la jeune fille rouge de gêne.

\- Ne sois pas aussi gênée, c'est quelque chose de naturel. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Raconte-moi comment ça se passe entre vous. Quels dons avez-vous ?

\- Pour le moment, nous n'avons rien remarqué de plus que la base. C'est-à-dire, le ressentit émotionnel, le mien étant plus développé que celui de Severus.

\- C'est souvent le cas. Tes sens sont plus aiguisés que les siens, tu es donc capable de ressentir plus de choses.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas encore à bien déterminer la cause de ses sentiments, ça créer certaines situations… Particulière, dirai-je.

\- Ahah, j'imagine très bien les quiproquos que cela peut entraîner. Le temps te permettra d'affiner ça. Ensuite vous devez avoir le don de transmission de pensées ?

\- C'est ça. Pour l'instant, on ne contrôle pas grand-chose même si cela à tendance à mieux marcher lorsque l'on se regarde dans les yeux. On essaye de s'entraîner de temps en temps, au moins pour arriver à différencier les paroles des pensées.

\- C'est ce qu'il faut faire. Seul l'entraînement pourra réguler tout ça, un peu comme la légimancie et l'occlumancie. Pas d'autres dons ? Comme par exemple le don de magie ?

\- Non, nous n'avons rien remarqué de tel. Néanmoins, le lien vient seulement de se stabiliser. Nous ne sommes pas encore à pouvoir nous séparer toute une journée.

\- Je vois. Il est alors fort possible que vous vous trouviez de nouvelles capacités dans le futur. Tu es une fée très puissante, Aria, il serait idiot de penser que ta relation sera banale.

\- Je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête. J'espère quand même que cela restera assez classique, j'en ai un peu marre de toujours être celle qui fait des miracles.

\- Un grand pouvoir incombe de grandes responsabilités, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mais sache que tes possibles nouvelles capacités seront toujours en lien avec ton compagnon. Ce n'est pas un pouvoir pour un pouvoir. Ils ont toujours pour nature de protéger ton compagnon ou inversement.

\- Je vois. Il vaut donc mieux que je fasse attention à ce qui pourrait arriver quand je suis avec Severus.

\- Effectivement. Bien, que dirais-tu d'en profiter pour faire une petite séance d'entrainement sur tes dons de prémonitions ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle se disant que ça les détendrait toutes les deux avant d'aborder le sujet sensible. "

Comme à son habitude, la reine s'approchait discrètement d'Aria pendant que la jeune fille tenta de voir l'avenir. Pour une fois, l'élue eut des visions très net de l'avenir qui pouvait durer plusieurs secondes sans qu'elles ne s'arrêtent. Le problème ? Ce n'était nullement en lien avec son exercice.

A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de voir ce qu'Eanna tentait de faire, elle voyait inexorablement Severus dans sa boutique avec Narcissa. L'homme avait l'air d'avoir de grandes difficultés à convaincre son amie de faire dans la simplicité, et même si cela l'amusait beaucoup d'assister à cette scène, elle était aussi exaspérée de ne pas arriver à voir autre chose.

"Rah ! C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva la jeune fille après une énième vision de son compagnon.

\- Allons, ce n'est rien, rigola la reine. J'aurais dû me douter que votre lien était encore trop récent pour que ton don ne se focalise pas dessus.

\- Mais je devrais arriver à voir autre chose que lui, sinon à quoi cela me sert à part le protéger ?!

\- Tu y arriveras, il faut juste laisser passer un peu de temps, que votre lien est un peu plus d'ancienneté. Néanmoins, cela nous montre ce que tu es capable de faire avec ton don de prémonition. Il est peut-être axé sur ton compagnon grâce au lien mais une fois que tu sauras t'en éloigner, tu arriveras à voir le futur de n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, cela serait tellement utile. Si j'arrive à voir venir les attaques, on pourrait éviter bon nombre de victimes.

\- Il y en a beaucoup ?

\- Si on compare le nombre d'attaques par rapport au nombre de morts, non. Lorsque l'on arrive à intervenir, leur nombre est faible. Cependant, une fois c'est tout un village qui est mort sans même que l'on sache qu'il avait été attaqué… Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour eux car Dumbledor a usé de ruse pour l'attaquer sans que personne ne sache que ce fut le cas.

\- Vous l'avez finalement su, non ?

\- Oui, par pur hasard…

\- Lorsque Dumbledore venait me voir j'avais l'impression qu'il mettait le monde à feu et à sang au vu de la façon dont il me parlait des choses. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, il n'a rien accompli de ses sombres desseins.

\- En tout honnêteté, c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Les attaques sont très aléatoires et n'ont pas de but précis. Il est impossible de savoir ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, ni même pourquoi il fait ça. D'autant plus que je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas à attendre des années s'il le faut pour exécuter un plan.

\- Je comprends tes craintes. Il est difficile de faire face à un ennemi dont on ne connaît rien de plus que ses soldats. N'as-tu pas essayé d'en interroger un ?

\- Les démons ne sont pas des créatures très développées. Ils exécutent seulement les tâches pour lesquelles ils ont été invoqués et cela consiste avant tout à attaquer un endroit. Ils n'ont conscience d'aucun plan d'action.

\- Je vois cela complique les choses. Ce n'est surement pas pour rien qu'il les utilise. Ce sont de parfaits pions qui ne peuvent révéler aucune information compromettante.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'est pas d'alliés plus… Compétents.

\- Moi aussi, mais je dois avoué que les pistes à ce niveau-là sont quasiment inexistantes. Un ami a trouvé deux criminels regroupant des artefacts démoniaques, très certainement à la solde de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas du tout qualifiés pour leur mission or si elle était d'importance capitale, il n'aurait pas engagé ces types-là.

\- Tu penses que c'était un piège ?

\- Plutôt un leurre pour quelque chose de plus grand. En se concentrant sur ce qui est évident, on en oublie ce qui est dissimulé.

\- As-tu enquêté sur le sujet ?

\- Non, c'était une mission des aurors, je ne pouvais pas l'entraver.

\- Si elle est terminée, tu devrais peut-être chercher toi-même.

\- Hum… C'est vrai que je pourrais fouiller l'endroit où ils ont trouvé les objets au cas où ils auraient loupé quelque chose. Après tout, de ce qu'on m'a dit, ils avaient fouillé la maison sans trouver âme qui vive et pourtant les deux criminels sont apparus de nullle part.

\- Il n'y avait pas de passage secret ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. J'irai avec Ron, comme il était là-bas, il pourra m'orienter.

\- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Eanna.

\- Sinon, j'étais aussi venu pour quelque chose d'un peu plus sensible…

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, sourit tristement la reine.

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose ?

\- Trop de d'objet m'évoquent des souvenirs forts. Je n'arrive pas à faire le tri…

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait peut-être en parler ? Ainsi tu pourrais te rendre compte de l'importance de certaines choses en discutant avec moi et tu auras aussi un avis extérieur.

\- As-tu vraiment envie d'entendre ça ?

\- J'ai vraiment envie de t'aider et si ça doit passer par là, alors je le supporterai.

\- Tu es vraiment une personne avec un coeur en or, Aria. Toujours prête à aider les autres au détriment de son propre bien, mais ne t'oublie pas, mon enfant, tu as aussi le droit d'être aidé.

\- Severus est là pour me le rappeler, sourit-elle."

Un long silence suivit la conversation. Eanna avait du mal à se lancer dans le récit de ses mésaventures. Elle n'en avait parlé que globalement jusqu'à présent, sans rentrer dans les détails et elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait ressentir en décrivant vraiment ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Voyant le silence se prolonger, Aria décida de se diriger vers les objets qui trainaient dans la pièce. Elle en saisit un puis demanda à la reine à quoi il avait pu servir. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de fourchette avec seulement deux piques. La partie dentelée se trouvait aux deux extrémités et une corde était nouée au milieu.

"Il m'attachait au mur et ensuite nouait ça autour de mon cou. J'avais ainsi des piques prêts à me transpercer le sternum ou la gorge si je baisser la tête. C'était pour m'empêcher de dormir et que l'épuisement me fasse parler….

\- Merlin…"

Aria ne savait pas quoi dire tant c'était horrible. Elle regarda le reste des objets et savait que ça allait être très dur pour toutes les deux. Eanna pour le raconter et elle pour l'entendre et l'imaginer. Mais cela devait être fait, la jeune fille refusait de laisser plus longtemps la reine dans cet endroit sordide.

Ainsi elle continua à désigner un objet tandis que la reine lui racontait comment Dumbledore l'avait utilisée contre elle. Cela avait duré plus de quatre heures. Aria n'en ressentait qu'à peine la limite de son lien avec Severus qui pourtant tirait sévèrement. Elle comme Eanna était en larmes face aux horreurs que la reine avait subie et l'élue aurait tout donnée pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter.

Malgré la dureté de la tâche cela avait permis de réduire la liste à cinq objets, ce qui était nettement moins que ce avec quoi hésitait la reine. Il était pour le moment trop difficile pour les deux femmes de dialoguer sur les sujets pour en éliminer deux de plus. Aria proposa alors de revenir la semaine prochaine. Ainsi toutes deux auraient eu le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions et de réfléchir aux objets les plus susceptibles de fonctionner.

Une fois de retour au manoir le coeur lourd, Severus se précipita vers elle extrêmement inquiet. Il avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de ressentir ses émotions et ça avait été terrible. C'était si puissant que lui-même n'avait que peu pris conscience du lien qui leur demandait de se retrouver.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, mon amour ? Demanda-t-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras tandis que ses larmes recommençaient à couler à nouveau."

Elle lui raconta alors sa discussion avec la reine. Elle ne rentra pas dans les détails explicatifs d'Eanna, ça lui était impossible actuellement tant elle se sentait mal alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vécu. Néanmoins, elle se dit qu'elle devrait parler avec Severus des objets restants. Un nouvel avis extérieur, et qui plus est masculin, pourrait peut-être les éclaircir. Pour l'heure, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était se faire réconforter par son compagnon qui ne cessait de lui dire des paroles réconfortante et qui inconsciemment lui envoyait des vagues calmantes avec sa magie.


	44. Chapter 44

Dans l'épisode précédent : Maintenant qu'ils peuvent se séparer quelques heures, Aria rendit visite à la reine pendant que Severus visiter sa boutique avec Narcissa. L'élue s'entraîna à nouveau sur son don de voyance puis avec le coeur lourd discuta avec Eanna de toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subie pour déterminer avec quel objet elle avait assez d'attache pour le hanter.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Oui, c'est le plus terrible quand on pense au fait que tout ça à été orchestré par un seul homme.

stormtrooper2 : Exactement ! Ca va lui permettre de choisir parmi sa sélection trop grande.

brigitte26 : Je suis bien d'accord ! J'avais ça ne pourra compenser tout le mal qu'il aura fait subir.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Aria se réveilla dans les bras de son cher et tendre. La veille, il avait passé le reste de la journée à tout faire pour lui changer les idées. Il ne lui avait pas demandé plus de précision sur ce dont lui avait parlé la reine des fées et elle en avait été reconnaissante car elle en aurait été incapable.

"Réveillé, mon amour ? Demanda Severus qui la sentait s'agiter.

\- Oui, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Toujours quand c'est dans tes bras, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Dis donc que de romantisme. Aurais-tu oublié de me dire que tu virais poufsouffle ?

\- C'est ta faute, tu me rends idiot.

\- Je ne regret pas, j'aime bien cet idiot.

\- Tant mieux alors…"

Ils roucoulèrent encore quelques minutes avant de finalement se lever. Tous deux avaient promis un entraînement de duel magique à Silver et ils se doutaient que s'ils trainaient trop au lit, le loup se ferait une joie de venir les en sortir. Enfin d'éviter un nouveau moment gênant, ils avaient préféré descendre avant que cela n'arrive et ils avaient bien fait car ils croisèrent Silver dans les escaliers prêt à venir dans leur chambre.

"Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

\- Il n'est que huit heures, rigola Aria.

\- Je suis levé depuis six heures !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à dormir plus longtemps, argua Severus. Tu sais qu'on ne se lève pas aussi tôt.

\- Oui mais j'attends depuis deux heures… Dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

\- Va dans la salle d'entraînement. On mange rapidement notre petit déjeuner et on arrive, déclara Aria.

\- D'accord !

\- Eh bien ! Il nous prépare à une future vie parentale !

\- Tu voudrais des enfants ? S'étonna l'élue.

\- Pourquoi n'en voudrai-je pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avec ton expérience professorale et ton âge, je me suis dit que peut-être…

\- Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé mes élèves horripilants mais ces enfants ne sont pas les miens, c'est toujours différent. Je n'ai pas d'affection pour eux car je les connais que partiellement pendant sept ans et après je ne les revois plus. Quant à mon âge, c'est vrai que c'est une chose à laquellel je n'ai plus pensé avec le temps, pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, mais parce que j'ai fini par me dire que je ne trouverai jamais la femme avec qui les avoir. Or maintenant les choses ont changé, j'ai la plus belle femme à mes côtés et je rêve de voir des minis elle se baladait partout.

\- Des minis nous tu veux dire, souria-t-elle heureuse qu'il veuille fonder une famille avec elle.

\- J'espère qu'ils tiendront plus de toi que de moi, cela leur facilitera la vie.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Ils seraient magnifiques avec tes deux orbes obsidiennes, ta chevelure d'ébène et ton charisme fou.

\- C'est définitif, l'amour rend aveugle.

\- Au contraire, il permet de voir au-delà de ce que les autres voient.

\- C'est bien joli tout ça, interrompit Draco qui mangeait son petit déjeuner. Mais si vous ne vous dépêchait pas de rejoindre la salle d'entrainement j'en connais un qui va laisser ses instincts primaires déborder et je n'ai pas envie qu'il bouffe le canapé en cuir de dragon qui coûte une fortune !

\- D'accord, d'accord on se dépêche, rigola Aria."

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir avalé une tartine et un thé, tous deux retrouvèrent Silver vautré dans ledit canapé. Cela fit rire le couple voyant que Draco n'avait rien à craindre pour son meuble.

"Enfin !

\- Si tu continues à être aussi impatient on ne va même pas commencer la séance, menaça Severus.

-...Pardon.

\- Allez, commençons !"

Aria passa la première contre Silver. A la différence de Severus, le loup avait déjà combattu avec elle plus d'une fois et connaissait sa façon de faire. La jeune femme fonctionnait principalement à l'instinct ce qui lui avait valu de développer de très bons réflexes et une agilité hors du commun. Pour faire simple, Aria était le même genre de combattant que Silver.

Leur duel commença tranquillement, l'élue augmentait doucement la difficulté pour permettre à son loup de s'adapter au fur et à mesure. L'animal se débrouillait très bien cependant après un petit moment de combat à un niveau assez élevé, la différence d'expérience se fit sentir. Là où Aria trouvait toujours comment contrer son animal, Silver commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir et se laissait déborder.

Severus décida alors d'arrêter leur duel. Le but n'était pas que le loup s'épuise puisqu'il devait encore l'affronter.

"Je suis nul, se désespéra Silver.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça voyons ?!

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à te battre…

\- Mais ce n'était pas le but ! S'exclama Aria.

\- Elle a raison et je devrais même dire, heureusement que tu n'as pas réussi à la battre. Elle est censée nous sauvons des démons, si quelques semaines d'apprentissage de magie te suffisaient pour la battre nous aurions de sérieux soucis, expliqua Severus tandis que sa compagne lui tirait la langue.

\- Tu as très bien su me tenir tête, Silver. Ca prouve que tu as un très bon niveau, ce qui te manque maintenant c'est la pratique. L'expérience des combats t'aidera à mieux anticiper les attaques et à réagir en conséquence.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'affronter, lança Severus. Tu vas voir cela va être totalement différent. Aria et moi avons deux styles de combat tout à fait opposé."

En effet, Severus en bon serpentard avait une technique bien plus réfléchie. Lui voyait un duel comme une partie d'échec où il fallait prévoir ses coups et ceux de son adversaire à l'avance.

La différence se fit tout de suite sentir pour Silver, dès le début il eût dû mal résister. Contrairement à Aria qui y avait été graduellement, le potionniste ne l'avait pas ménagé et il eut besoin de tous ses sens pour ne pas se prendre de sort, néanmoins cela ne lui permettait pas d'en lancer de son côté.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il profita d'une faible ouverture pour jeter un sort sans réfléchir. C'était plutôt une bonne idée, cependant, il y mit bien trop de puissance et lorsque Severus utilisa son protego il eut bien du mal à le contrer. Voyant que son bouclier aller lâcher, Aria, d'instinct, leva sa main en direction de Severus. Une boule de lumière en sortit et se dirigea vers l'homme.

Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, la sphère disparut dans son corps et son bouclier qui était en train de se fissurer se mit soudainement à briller jusqu'à envoyé une vague de magie propulsant Silver quelques mètres plus loin.

"Oh merlin ! Silver, ça va ? S'inquiéta Aria en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Ouille… Le sol est dur.

\- Ca ira, il n'aurait rien de plus que quelques bleus, lança Severus après l'avoir examiné. Je te donner un baume pour les faire passer plus vite.

\- Merci… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un bouclier pouvait faire ça !

\- Moi non plus, admis le maître des potions.

\- C'est ma faute je crois, intervient Aria.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Quand j'ai vu que ton bouclier allait céder j'ai agi par instinct. Une boule de lumière s'est dirigée vers toi et après ton bouclier à agir bizarrement. Je crois que je t'ai transmis une partie de magie en faisant ça…

\- ...Et du coup cela a surchargé mon bouclier qui a expulsé le surplus.

\- Voilà.

\- Nous nous retrouvons donc avec une nouvelle faculté due à notre lien.

\- Je crois bien.

\- J'aurais préféré que vous ne la testiez pas sur moi pour le coup, maugréa Silver.

\- Eh bien que ça te serve de leçon, arqua Aria. Sans mon intervention c'est Severus qui aurait eu affaire à un sort mal dosé de ta part.

\- Oh ! Euh… J'ai voulu aller trop vite en profitant d'une ouverture.. .Je suis désolé j'aurais dû prendre le temps de doser ma magie.

\- Ce n'est rien, Silver. Dans un vrai combat, une telle chose peut te sauver la vie ce n'est juste pas très gentil de faire ça pendant un entrainement mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, toute expérience est bonne à prendre pour toi comme pour moi. Je me suis laissé avoir en te laissant une ouverture et je n'ai pas su voir la puissance de ton sort avant qu'il ne me touche.

\- Alors, toi aussi tu as des choses à travailler ?

\- Evidemment ! On ne cesse jamais d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, c'est ce qui rend la vie intéressante."

Severus entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites tout en lui montrant comment il aurait dû réagir. Aria y mettait son grain de sel en donnant d'autres exemples de tactiques qui auraient pu fonctionner.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'explications, le potionniste déclara que la séance était terminée. Il proposa alors à Aria d'aller se promener dans le jardin car il pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre que le soleil était plus que présent.

Le couple alla jusqu'à l'orée de la petite forêt du domaine et suivit sa frontière tout en restant au soleil. Ils pouvaient ainsi profitait de la chaleur des rayons tout en ayant la fraîcheur des sous-bois.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux depuis hier ? Demanda Severus qui n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet.

\- Tu ne le ressens pas ? Taquina Aria.

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas des sens aussi développé que les tiens, je préférais être sûr.

\- J'ai digéré tout ce que j'ai appris hier même si pour être honnête dès que j'y repense j'ai comme un poids sur l'estomac…

\- C'est normal que ça te retourne, du peu que tu m'as raconté et de ce que j'ai vu des analyses de son corps, elle a vraiment connu un enfer. D'autant que c'est quelqu'un que tu respectes énormément vu ta race. Cela montre à quel point tu es quelqu'un d'empathique.

\- Ca n'a pas que du bon d'être empathique.

\- Non, c'est vrai. A un niveau comme le tien cela peut être dur à supporter d'aussi bien comprendre la douleur des autres. Mais je suis là pour t'aider à ne pas porter ce fardeau toute seule.

\- Je sais, sourit-elle. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

\- Volontier.

\- Nous avons réduit à liste des objets pouvant potentiellement réussir pour le rituel à cinq. Seulement, il ne nous en faut que trois.

\- Tu veux mon avis sur le sujet ?

\- Oui, peut-être qu'un point de vue plus extérieur pourra nous aider. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis très attaché à elle de plusieurs manières et cela biaise forcément ma vision des choses.

\- D'accord. Quels sont-ils ?

\- ...Il y a d'abord un fouet, avec plusieurs lanières. Au départ, Dumbledore s'en ai servi pour lui soutirer des informations…

\- Et j'imagine que cela a dérivé sur son plaisir personnel…

\- C'est cela. Il aimait simplement l'entendre crier et voir les marques sur son corps.

\- ...C'est vraiment malsain.

\- Oui… Et crois-moi, il y a pire… Mais j'ai mis de côté tout ce qui n'avait été l'expérimentation d'une fois, qui n'avait été qu'une torture de plus parmi tant d'autres.

\- Je vois. Ici, on a effectivement un objet qui d'abord a été utilisé dans le but de la torturer mais qui est devenu ensuite un plaisir sordide pour son bourreau.

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est effectivement quelque chose auquel elle pourrait être attachée. Qui a-t-il d'autre ?

\- Un bracelet lui permettant de survivre même sans eau, ni nourriture. Elle ressentait la soif et la faim mais ne pouvait en mourir.

\- Une torture sur le long terme… Et en plus cela lui enlevait cette solution de suicide en refusant de s'alimenter.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il en est venu à lui faire porter. Elle refusait de se nourrir alors il a voulu l'empêcher d'aller au bout de son plan.

\- Ca demande beaucoup de courage et de volonté de chercher à se suicider de cette façon. Il est triste que cela n'ait pas réussi à abréger ses souffrances.

\- Hum… Ensuite, il y a des feux d'artifice. Tu sais les petites sphères qui lorsqu'elles rencontrent une surface dur lance ses feux d'artifice ?

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles. A leur sortie, ça a été un véritable fléau à Poudlard. C'était lors de mes premières années d'enseignement, beaucoup d'élèves avaient été blessés à cause des explosions.

\- Dumbledore s'en est servi contre elle lorsqu'elle a tenté de fuir. Après de longs mois à tenter de crocheter sa serrure, elle a réussi à s'échapper. Malheureusement, le timing fut mauvais et elle le croisa en route. Plutôt que de lui jeter un sort, il lui a lancé une de ces sphères dans les jambes.

\- Quelle horreur ! Ca a dû les réduire en miettes !

\- Effectivement. Et il ne l'a pas soignée. Elle n'a pas pu utiliser ses jambes pendant des mois car elles se sont mal ressoudées et Dumbledore ne voulait pas la soigner. Il a fini par le faire quand il en a eu marre de devoir la porter à chaque fois qu'il voulait la changer de place.

\- Merlin… Je me sens déjà mal rien que de savoir ça… Je comprends beaucoup mieux ton état d'hier.

\- Et je n'ai pas fini…

\- Il en reste deux c'est ça ?

\- Oui. D'abord une pince. Elle n'a rien de spécial mais c'est celle qui lui a arraché les ailes.

\- C'est hautement symbolique…

\- C'est pour ça que je pense que ça peut avoir sa place dans la liste. C'est comme s'il lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même.

\- Et le dernier ?

\- Un forceps…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une sorte de pince qui permet de saisir un bébé lors de l'accouchement. C'est avant tout utilisé lorsque la mère n'a plus la force de poussée.

\- Ou qu'elle ne veut pas le faire…

\- ...Voilà.

\- Je comprends la difficulté du choix, tout est si… Horrible. Je n'ai pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ça.

\- Moi non plus… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que je ne garderai pas le bracelet. Certes, il symbolise l'impossibilité de mettre fin à sa torture et ressentir le manque est terrible, mais je pense qu'il est moins symbolique que d'autres.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. D'autres suggestions ?

\- Pour moi, il faut garder la pince qui lui a arraché les ailes, c'est la signification littérale de l'expression "couper les ailes" c'est lui prendre sa liberté et donc une part d'elle-même. Je pense également qu'il ne faut pas exclure le… Forceps ?

\- C'est ça, pourquoi ?

\- Cela représente la contrainte qu'elle eut d'avoir des enfants et en même temps le refus de les mettre au monde pour devenir les cobayes de leur père. En tant que mère cela doit être atroce à vivre, sentir de l'on force son bébé à quitter la sécurité du ventre de sa mère tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attend dehors. Et finalement, en venir à le tuer soi-même pour lui éviter ça…

\- Oui, tu as raison… Tu hésites donc entre le feu d'artifice et le fouet comme troisième objet ?

\- C'est ça avec peut-être un choix qui tend vers le fouet au vu de la transformation de l'utilisation si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le feu d'artifice fut juste une blessure longue à guérir mais qui a quand même entraîné un sacré handicap ce n'est donc pas anodin non plus. J'espère avoir pu t'aider.

\- Oh oui ! Beaucoup. Tu as entièrement raison pour la pince et le forceps. Il ne nous reste qu'à peser le pour et le contre sur les deux autres. Ce sera moins dur de ne discuter que de cela.

\- Tu vas la revoir demain ?

\- Je pense attendre quelques jours. Si cette conversation fut dure pour moi ce fut encore pire pour elle. J'irai la semaine prochaine je pense. Et puis je veux me rendre au plus vite à la maison où étaient stocké les artefacts.

\- Tu en as parlé à Ron ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il serait disponible après-demain.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à alors.

\- Exactement !"


	45. Chapter 45

Dans l'épisode précédent : Entrainement de Silver avec Severus et Aria où ils découvrent qu'Aria peut transmettre sa magie à son compagnon. Le couple discute ensuite des objets pouvant servir de réceptacle pour la reine des fées.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Surement un peu des deux mais ça fait longtemps que c'est le deuxième qui prime !

stormtrooper2 : Contente de voir que tu as su avoir le même raisonnement :)

brigitte26 : Oh oui ! Au final ce n'était pas un si grand méchant que ça.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ron avait donné rendez-vous à sa meilleure amie devant la maison abandonnée en début d'après-midi. Aria était arrivée un peu en avance et avait décidé de sonder le secteur. Ce n'était pas le coin le plus passant de l'allée des embrumes, ni le plus retranché. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal ni pour un piège, ni pour une cachette. La fée ne comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt de planquer le butin ici. Cette histoire ne devait être qu'une diversion pour Dumbledore ou alors il avait voulu se débarrasser des objets qui ne l'intéressaient plus en les revendant. Malheureusement, avec les deux criminels morts ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir de réponse. Aria espérait grandement trouver un quelconque indice qui pourrait leur donner ne-serait ce qu'une vague idée du but de tout ça.

Ron arriva finalement un peu en retard et s'excusa platement son chef l'avait retenu à la dernière minute et il n'avait pas pu l'envoyer paître.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Cela m'a même laissé le temps de sonder les environs.

\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose ?

\- A part le peu d'intérêt de l'endroit ? Non…

\- C'est aussi ce qu'en conclut l'enquête… Malheureusement, mes supérieurs se contentent de la trouvaille et ne veulent pas chercher plus loin.

\- Je peux le comprendre… Pourquoi s'embêter à courir derrière quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas. Enfin, on entre ?

\- Oui, je t'ouvre !"

Ron déactiva le sort de barrage apposé par les aurors et tous deux rentrèrent dans la maison. En un coup d'oeil, Aria constata que la maison était effectivement abandonnée, même les malfrats ne voudraient pas vivre là. L'odeur de moisissure et la poussière qui volait à chaque pas n'étaient pas supportables au quotidien.

Le roux l'emmena tout de suite dans la pièce où étaient entreposé les artefacts. L'endroit avait été laissé tel quel au cas où quelqu'un chercherait de nouvelles preuves. Ainsi donc se trouvait toujours au sol les traces de sang de ceux qui avait été blessé. Son meilleur ami ne s'était pas entendu à ça et se retrouva malgré lui plongé dans le souvenir sordide de cette journée.

"Eh… Ca va ?

\- Je… Je pensais qu'ils avaient nettoyé.

\- Tu peux regarder si tu vois quelque chose de bizarre dans les autres pièces pendant que je fouille ici si tu veux.

\- On fait comme ça…"

Sans se faire prier, Ron fit demi-tour et alla dans la pièce adjacente tandis qu'Aria commença à visualiser ce qui s'était passé. En associant le récit de son meilleur ami et les éléments qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle put sans mal deviner où se situer tout le monde. Les deux criminels étaient près de la porte ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne venaient pas d'ici lorsqu'ils sont tombés sur les aurors.

La jeune fille fit le tour de la pièce mais mise à part entreposer les artefacts, il était clair qu'elle n'avait servi à rien d'autre. Elle alla alors retrouver Ron qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle signala sa présence en s'éclaircissant la gorge ce qui eut le mérite de la ramener sur terre.

"Oh ! Tu as fini ?

\- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a servi à rien d'autre que du stockage. Si cette maison renferme un secret, ce n'est pas dans cette pièce. Et toi ? Tu as remarqué quelque chose ?

\- Non… J'essayais de me rappeler notre fouille pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un indice qu'on n'aurait pas vu.

\- Faisons le tour, c'est le meilleur moyen pour trouver un élément probant."

Les deux amis commencèrent alors à fouiller chaque pièce, à étudier chaque mur et chaque objet dans le but de trouver un passage secret ou le moindre indice pouvant les mettre sur une piste. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qui leur sautèrent aux yeux.

"Bon, visiblement les aurors ont bien fait leur boulot, remarqua Ron un peu déçu.

\- Non ! Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on a loupé. Toute cette histoire n'a aucun sens sinon !

\- Mais on a regardé chaque recoin ! On n'a rien trouvé ! En plus toutes les pièces se ressemblent. Si l'une d'elles avait eu une différence ça se serait tout de suite vu.

\- … Mais oui ! Elles sont toutes pareilles !

\- Euh… Tout va bien, Aria ?

\- Oui ! Tu as bien qui qu'elles étaient toutes construites de la même façon ?

\- Euh...ouais, enfin ça se voit c'est toujours la même taille, le même papier peint avec seulement une couleur différente, le même parquet… Le parquet ! Dans la chambre du fond du rez-de-chaussée ce n'est pas le même !

\- Exactement ! Retournons là-bas !"

Sans plus attendre, ils se rendirent directement dans la chambre du fond et commencèrent à regarder attentivement le sol. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui remarqua une légère trace au niveau de l'armoire.

"Tu crois que ça a un intérêt ?

\- Ca sous-entend que l'armoire a été bougée donc oui, ça peut. Voyons ce qu'il y a derrière."

Aria fit léviter le meuble et apparut alors une porte en bois plutôt récente quand l'on voit l'état de la maison. Ils s'écrièrent de joie et Ron s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte avant que la jeune fille n'ait le temps de lui dire de ne pas se précipiter. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un sombre escalier dont ils ne voyaient pas la fin.

"Ron !

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il y avait eu un piège installé sur cette porte tu étais bon pour te le prendre !

\- Oh ! J'étais trop content qu'on ait trouvé quelque chose…

\- Heureusement que ces types n'étaient pas assez malins pour avoir mis en place une telle sécurité… Allons-y, mais garde ta baguette à la main, on ne sait pas sur quoi on va tomber."

Après dix minutes de descente d'escaliers, ils tombèrent sur un long dédale de couloirs qui avait l'air sans fin. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'il n'avait l'air d'y avoir qu'une seule route.

"Mais où est-ce que ça même tout ça ? Demanda Ron sans attendre vraiment de réponse.

\- Bonne question. Si tu veux mon avis, on a quitté l'allée des embrumes, on doit être sous le chemin de traverse voir carrément ailleurs.

\- J'espère qu'on va arriver au bout avant ce soir !

\- Ah ! C'est vrai que c'est ce soir que les Canons de Chudley jouent.

\- Oui. Un match, d'ailleurs, que j'étais censé voir avec toi.

\- Désolée… Tu m'as prévenue un peu tard. J'ai enfin réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec un groupe de créatures magiques plutôt marginal. Ils sont très hétéroclites et cela pourrait être parfait d'avoir autant d'atout de notre côté.

\- Je sais. J'ai pu avoir les places qu'à la dernière minute. C'est plus important d'avoir de nouveaux alliés pour le moment où Dumbledore décidera de vraiment passer à l'action plutôt que d'aller voir un match.

\- Et puis si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour y aller avec toi. Un certain blond qui vit sur le même toit que moi, Dit-elle d'une voix pleines de sous-entendu.

\- Eh ! C'est quoi ce ton ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs toi aussi !

\- Moi aussi ?

\- Hermione n'arrête pas de prétendre que ma nouvelle amitié avec Draco va déboucher sur plus, c'est lourd à la longue.

\- Tu sais, Hermione n'est pas du genre à parler d'une chose sans preuve. Si elle te chambre là-dessus c'est qu'elle a vu des choses que toi tu n'as pas vues.

\- Moi je pense plutôt que c'est sa soudaine lubi pour les romans homosexuels qui lui font voir des choses où il n'y en a pas. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de sortir avec un homme mais je n'ai pas ce genre d'intention envers Draco.

\- Pas encore…

\- Aria !

\- D'accord, j'arrête, rigola-t-elle en levant les mains. Pour le moment, tu ne vois pas les choses comme ça mais qui sait ça évoluera peut-être à l'avenir.

\- Ca m'étonnerais fort, on est bien trop différent.

\- Ce ne veut rien dire. Avec Hermione c'était pareil, ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux d'elle.

-...Je te l'accorde, mais je n'éprouve rien pour Draco.

\- J'ai compris, abandonna Aria."

En toute honnêteté, Aria, comme Hermione visiblement, avait remarqué certaines petites choses entre les deux garçons. Des regards à la dérobée, des envies de faire les choses ensemble, toujours à l'affut dès qu'ils entendaient le nom de l'autre. Pleins de petits éléments qui tendaient à faire penser que leur relation pourrait bien évoluer. Ceci dit, il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas grand-chose et que les principaux intéressés ne devaient même pas s'en rendre compte, en tout cas, pour Ron c'était le cas.

Après une bonne demi-heure, de marche ils arrivèrent enfin à une porte. Une porte qui n'était pas sans leur rappeler quelque chose.

"C'est moi ou ça ressemble étrangement aux portes typiques de Gringott ?

\- J'aimerais te dire que c'est toi mais j'ai bien peur que tu ais raison, confirma Aria."

Avec une extrême prudence, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte mais aucun sort ne leur fut lancé. En rentrant dans la pièce, ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un coffre, le modèle le plus grand et qu'il avait été transformé en laboratoire. En tout cas, il ressemblait étrangement à celui de potion de Severus sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de potion.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda Ron qui n'arrivait pas à identifier le moindre des objets posé sur le plan de travail.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… On dirait qu'ils expérimentaient des artefacts.

\- Comment on peut faire une telle chose ?

\- Ca c'est une bonne question… Regardons un peu partout si on ne trouve pas des notes ou quoique ce soit qui puisse nous en dire un peu plus sur ce qui se passait ici."

Aria fouilla le plan de travail pendant que Ron s'occupait des alentours. La jeune fille finit par trouver un tas de papier tombé derrière la table. C'est non sans mal qu'elle réussit à les récupérer.

C'était assez fouillit. Beaucoup de prise de notes dans tous les sens qui n'avaient pas de rapport entre elles. Visiblement, ils essayaient d'associer deux artefacts dans le but d'en créer un autre mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel, ni pourquoi.

Prise dans sa lecture, elle ne vit pas le pavé déchaussé au sol et trébucha sans aucune grâce dessus. La pièce étant particulièrement bien insonorisée, sa chute ne fit pas un bruit et Ron ne le remarqua même pas. Dans toute la dignité qui lui restait, Aria insulta toute la planète dans sa tête et resta un temps au sol jusqu'à ce que les vagues de douleurs se calment. Elle se releva ensuite pour étudier de plus prêt ce qui l'avait fait tombé. Elle eut la surprise de voir dans le trou, où devait se situer le pavé, un livre très ancien au vu de son état.

La jeune fille prit alors précautionneusement le livre et l'ouvrit avec une délicatesse infinie. Elle reconnut sans mal l'écriture démoniaque avec laquelle il était écrit. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas encore experte dans sa traduction et n'était donc pas capable de comprendre son contenu en un coup d'oeil. Par contre, elle avait réussi à déchiffrer plusieurs mots qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Destruction, Roi, Artefact, Puissance, voilà quelques mots qu'elle comprenait et elle avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

"Aria ! Viens voir !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ? Demanda la jeune fille avant de voir le corps devant lequel se trouver son ami. Oh merlin !

\- Il est encore en vie mais plus pour longtemps.

\- Il faut qu'on le fasse soigner au plus vite.

\- J'ai peur que si l'on repasse par le tunnel il ne tienne pas le coup. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est comme ça mais ça fait déjà trop longtemps.

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais aussi bien ?

\- On a eu une rapide formation sur l'état de santé des gens pour qu'on sache rapidement si la situation est critique ou pas et si on a le temps d'agir.

\- La formation est plus complète que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Je trouve aussi. Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Pas le choix. Si tu estimes que c'est trop risquer de passer d'où on vient, alors faut qu'on sorte par la banque. En plus, il doivent avoir une cheminette reliée à St mangouste.

\- Ce n'est pas trop risqué de le faire soigner là-bas ?

\- Les psychomages de l'aile psychiatrique sont de notre côté en plus de quelques médicomages. Ils sauront faire preuve de discrétion et Dumbledore n'ira pas chercher quelqu'un là-bas, ce n'est pas une aile de soin physique normalement.

\- Va falloir que tu nous fasses le point de tes alliés un de ces quatre, ça pourrait être utile.

\- J'aimerais mais il vaut mieux pour la sécurité de tout le monde que je sois à la seule à vraiment savoir qui est de notre côté.

\- Tu n'as pas tort… Bon ! Transportons-le. Mais comment vas-tu convaincres les gobelins de la raison de notre présence ?

\- Eh bien… Ils ont un type quasiment mort dans un de leurs coffres et tu es apprenti auror, non ?

\- Oh ! Ils vont nous détester. Déjà la dernière fois ont leur a détruit leur toit et voler leur dragon. Aujourd'hui, tu vas les accuser de meurtre, rigola Ron qui était plus que partant."

Maintenant qu'ils avaient leur plan de sortie, il n'y avait plus qu'à l'exécuter.


	46. Chapter 46

Dans l'épisode précédent : Aria et Ron se rendent à la maison abandonnée où étaient entreposé les artefacts démoniaques. Ils trouvent un passage menant à un coffre de Gringott et à l'intérieur ils découvrent un homme mourant. Seule option pour lui sauver la vie, passé par la banque.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Heureuse que ce soit le cas :)

stormtrooper2 : Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Oh oui !

brigitte26 : Réponse en-dessous !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le plan d'Aria était plutôt bancal et comptait surtout sur la compréhension des gobelins. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne feraient pas d'histoire et qu'ils les laisseraient partir sans rien dire.

Les deux amis réussirent à atteindre le rez-de-chaussé sans encombre. Peu de gobelins circulaient au niveau des coffres et ils leur avaient juste fallu coordonner leur déplacement avec les leurs. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils étaient au niveau accessible au public, c'était plus compliqué pour ne pas dire impossible.

"On fait quoi ? Chuchota Ron.

\- Je crois que le plus simple c'est de demander à un gobelin de nous donner l'accès à l'hôpital.

\- Mais on ne devrait pas les éviter ?

\- Jusqu'à présent, c'était possible car ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais là, on se fera prendre quoi qu'il arrive. Si on va de nous-mêmes vers eux, ils seront moins méfiants que si on essaye de passer pour des voleurs.

\- Je vois l'idée. On demande au premier gobelin venu ?

\- Eh bien… Essayons d'en trouver un qui serait le plus avenant possible.

\- ...T'as déjà vu un gobelin qui avait l'air avenant ?

\- Tu marques un point…"

Aria avait du mal à se décider vers quel gobelin se tourner. Choisir le mauvais pourrait être fatal pour l'homme qu'ils avaient trouvé, ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. Finalement, Aria aperçut au loin une de ces créatures qui sortait du lot, la gobeline en charge des comptes de Severus qui était en train de se diriger vers son bureau.

"Suis-moi ! Il ne faut pas trainer.

\- Euh… Ok., répondit Ron perplexe n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de suivre ses pensées."

La jeune femme fonça vers le bureau tout en rasant les murs pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres gobelins afin qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de leur poser des questions.

Alors que la porte allait se fermer, Aria eut tout juste le temps d'y glisser la main pour la rouvrir permettant ainsi à Ron de rentrer avec le corps en lévitation, puis elle ferma la porte aux regards indiscrets.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu…

\- Je suis navrée de vous déranger, nous avons besoin de toute urgence de nous rendre à St Mangouste.

\- Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes cliente ici que vous pouvait rentrer dans cette banque comme dans un moulin ! Si vous n'êtes pas directement allé à l'hôpital c'est que cet homme a été blessé ici et il n'est pas question que Gringott paye encore les pots cassés pour vos frasques !

\- Au moins, ça c'est clair, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Ron.

\- Ron, tais-toi. Vous avez raison cet homme a été trouvé ici, mais pas dans les circonstances que vous pensez. Nous menions une enquête pour le département des aurors et il se trouve que nous avons découvert un tunnel menant à un coffre ici dans lequel se trouvait cet homme, à l'agonie depuis un bon moment. Si l'on ne se dépêche pas de l'emmener à St mangouste, mes frasques seront le dernier de vos soucis. Vous devrez gérer une complicité de meurtre, une non-assistance à personne en danger et expliquer comment il est possible qu'un tunnel relit l'aller des embrumes à votre banque.

-...

\- Si vous faites comme si nous n'étions pas là, nous ferons comme si cet homme avait été trouvé ailleurs, conclut la jeune fille sous le regard admiratif de son meilleur ami.

\- Allez y. Je vais vous ouvrir l'accès."

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Aria les conduisit sans tarder à l'aile psychiatrique en prenant l'ascenseur.

"C'était impressionnant ta force de persuasion tout à l'heure. Côtoyer des serpentards à longueur de journée t'as fait grimper de niveau en arnaque.

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux ce que j'ai dit. Je l'ai juste enjolivé pour que cela impressionne un peu plus.

\- Tu as plus qu'enjoliver. Ils ne pourraient pas être accusés de meurtre. Officiellement, les coffres appartiennent aux sorciers qui les utilisent, ainsi ils ne peuvent être responsables de ce qui s'y trouve dedans.

\- Oui avec tous les mangemorts qui ont leur compte là-bas, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas garant de ce qui pourrait y avoir dedans. Enfin, peu importe, ce qui compte c'est qu'on ait pu venir là. Comme va notre inconnu ?

\- Pas terrible, mais il tient encore le coup.

\- Espérons qu'il continue assez longtemps pour s'en remettre."

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au bon étage, Aria chercha rapidement son contact ici. Elle le trouva sans mal dans son bureau en train de remplir des papiers.

Brandon Baxter était un homme droit qui détestait ceux qui pensaient pouvoir remodeler le monde à leur façon sans prendre en compte l'avis des autres. Il avait plus d'une fois milité contre les mangemorts, essayant de convaincre le plus de gens possible de ne pas se laisser faire face à eux. Cela lui avait valu de terribles cicatrices infligées par la torture perpétrée par les subordonnées de Voldemort. Néanmoins, cela n'avait jamais ébranlé ses convictions et il avait continué à se battre à sa façon. Il avait ainsi permis une certaine neutralité à St mangouste pendant la prise de pouvoir des mangemorts. C'est pour cette raison que la jeune fille était entrée en contact avec lui. Il avait alors accepté sans hésitation de l'aider n'ayant jamais eu une très bonne opinion de Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais milité contre lui car il y avait toujours eu un mage noir dans la partie adverse et parfois il fallait choisir entre deux maux.

Lorsqu'il vit Aria arrivé en compagnie d'un homme blessé, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il envoya alors une missive à un collègue médicomage en qui il avait confiance puis les fit venir dans une chambre vide. Il commença le diagnostic avant que son collègue n'arrive afin de gagner du temps.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en jetant les sorts adéquats.

\- Nous n'en savons rien malheureusement. Nous l'avons trouvé alors que nous étions tombés sur un laboratoire clandestin. On a aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était là-bas.

\- Je vois c'était un laboratoire de quoi ?

\- Il y était expérimenté de l'association d'artefact.

\- Ca explique les traces de multiples sorts qu'il a reçues.

\- Quel est son état ?

\- Très critique. Il a perdu une énorme quantité de sang, ce qui est étrange car il n'en a pas les blessures, mais il a aussi un niveau magique très bas, comme si on le lui avait drainé."

Alors qu'il était en train d'expliquer aux deux jeunes l'état de l'homme, le médicomage arriva. Il prit tout de suite en charge son patient sans traîner demandant à Brandon de l'assister. Aria et Ron, quant à eux, sortirent et attendirent dans le couloir.

"Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Aria.

\- Aucune idée franchement, mais si on se fie au fait qu'il était toujours en vie cela laisse un petit espoir.

\- Il pourrait nous apporter des informations précieuses sur ce qui se passait là-bas.

\- Oui, en plus on ignore si c'était un complice ou s'il a été forcé de travailler là-dedans."

Plus d'une demi-heure passa avant que les deux spécialistes ne sortent de la pièce la mine grave.

"Il est mort ? Questionna Aria.

\- Pas encore, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, il est bien trop faible, répondit le médicomage. Pour le reste ce n'est plus de mon ressort, conclut-il avant de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

\- On peut le réanimer pour le questionner mais ça lui prendra ses dernières forces. Cela reste une question d'éthique dont mon confrère ne préfère pas se mêler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Aria ?

\- Je sais que c'est loin d'être moral mais nous avons besoin absolument d'informations sur ce qui se passe dans ce coffre et il est le seul à pouvoir dire exactement ce qu'il en est. Est-ce qu'il va souffrir si on le réanime ?

\- Non, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils ne ressentent aucune douleur.

\- Alors fais ce qu'il faut, on a vraiment besoin de ces informations."

C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'Aria prit cette décision. C'était typiquement ce genre de chose qui faisait qu'elle ne pensait pas être une bonne personne et qu'elle pouvait facilement virer du mauvais côté de la balance. Même si elle savait que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre pour combattre Dumbledore, en tant qu'être humain ce n'était pas vraiment c'est qu'il y avait de plus éthique. Elle songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Severus. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle irait le voir si elle avait de nouveau ce genre de sombres pensées.

Après quelques minutes, le psychomage leur demander de venir car il était sur le point de réveiller l'homme. Ils décidèrent que seul Aria poserait les questions afin d'éviter toute perte de temps car ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'ils auraient. La jeune fille allait se concentrer sur deux questions, qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là . Si elle pouvait, elle étofferait mais c'était le minimum dont elle avait besoin.

Après un silence de mort, l'homme se réveilla d'un seul coup en hurlant surprenant ainsi tout le monde car il n'était pas censé souffrir de ses blessures. Baxter comprit alors que c'était seulement la réminiscence de ces derniers souvenirs avant de perdre connaissance.

"Tout va bien, vous ne ressentez plus rien et vous n'êtes plus prisonnier. Vous êtes actuellement à St Mangouste, expliqua rapidement le psychomage.

\- Je pensais être mort ! S'exclama l'inconnu complètement dérouté.

\- Malheureusement, commença Aria. Ce sera bientôt le cas…

\- Oh… Je vois. J'imagine que si je suis en état de parler c'est que vous avez besoin d'informations…

\- Oui, nous luttons contre Dumbledore et une des pistes que nous avions nous a amenées à vous et au laboratoire. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps nous disposons mais pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous y faisiez et qui vous êtes ? Cela pourrait grandement nous aider à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Je m'appelle Niels Lorentsen, je suis expert en artefact de magique, notamment dans leur conception. Il y a quelque temps, je ne serai pas dire combien, un vieil homme m'a approché. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour créer un nouvel artefact à partir d'autre déjà existant. Il m'a vendu ça comme étant le moyen de rendre le monde meilleur. J'ai bêtement cru qu'il avait de bonnes intentions mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'était censé faire le nouvel artefact j'ai tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai alors voulu faire machine arrière mais il m'a enfermé dans ce laboratoire. Par la suite, j'ai su qu'il s'agissait d'un coffre à une banque de Gringott, raconta-t-il sa voix perdant peu à peu de la force.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez eu à vivre ça.

\- Vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est ma propre bêtise d'avoir cru en cet homme.

\- Cet artefact que vous deviez créer à quoi devait-il servir ?

\- A invoquer le roi des démons celui que l'on surnomme Satan. D'après un livre qu'il m'a transmis, en utilisant deux artefacts de magie des ténèbres qui ont déposé sur terre par Satan lui-même, on pourrait l'invoquer au prix de nombreux sacrifices de ses semblables.

\- Vous avez réussi à trouver comment faire ?

\- Non et je n'y mettais pas beaucoup de volonté, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a enfermé, pour me motiver mais ça n'a pas marché. Je n'avais en plus aucune famille qu'il pouvait utiliser pour me forcer la main. Il a fini par s'énerver et à invoquer un démon pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. vous connaissez la suite, conclut-il dans un murmure.

\- C'est la fin, fit remarquer le psychomage. Si vous avez une dernière chose à lui demander c'est maintenant.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez qu'on fasse pour vous ? Une dernière volonté ?

\- ...Naja Norvergard... Une confrère, dites-lui que je regrette notre rivalité... Mon souhait était en réalité tout autre envers elle... Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui dire… Je lui lègue toutes mes recherches… Elle en fera… Bon usage…"

Cette fois c'était fini, Niels Lorentsen était mort. Un lourd silence tomba suite à cette constatation. Baxter couvrit alors le visage de l'homme puis invita les deux jeunes à le laisser s'occuper du reste. Il se chargerait de trouver où il voulait être enterré ainsi que d'exécuter sa dernière volonté en transmettant le message à sa confère.

Ron et Aria quittèrent alors Ste mangouste le cœur lourd après avoir été de nouveau confrontés une nouvelle victime de Dumbledore qui n'avait que souhaité rendre le monde meilleur avec ses compétences. Il avait été manipulé puis tué pour ne pas avoir voulu se laisser faire.


	47. Chapter 47

Dans l'épisode précédent : Sorti de Gringott et arrivés à Ste Mangouste, Aria et Ron découvrent que l'homme est condamné, mais on leur propose une solution, le sortir de l'inconscience pour avoir des réponses. Ils apprennent alors que Dumbledore souhaite invoquer Satan pour détruire le monde.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

stormtrooper2 : Bien d'accord ! Il aura au moins pu donner sa dernière volonté.

brigitte26 : Malheureusement :/

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lorsqu'Aria arriva au manoir, il était encore assez tôt. Elle entreprit alors d'envoyer un message à tout le monde afin qu'ils se réunissent le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Il fallait qu'elle leur parle de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Severus vint la trouver dans son bureau après avoir reçu la demande de réunion car il se doutait qu'elle avait obtenu des infos importantes.

"Vous avez visiblement trouvé quelque chose pour que tu décides de convoquer tout le monde.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Nous avons trouvé un passage secret qui nous a conduits à un laboratoire où un homme était mourant.

\- Merlin ! Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Non… Il est même déjà mort après que nous l'ayons réanimé pour obtenir des réponses…"

Severus devina sans mal qu'elle avait de nouveau des idées noires concernant ses actions. Il tenta alors au mieux de la déculpabiliser. Lui rappelant qu'il était de toute façon mourant et qu'au moins il aura pu donner sa dernière volonté, ce qu'il n'aurait pu faire s'ils ne l'avaient pas réveillé.

"Tu as raison mais malgré tout j'ai empêché un homme de mourir paisiblement.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, Aria. Vous l'avez réveillé sans qu'il ne souffre de ses blessures et il a servi de jouer à un démon. Je pense, au contraire, que l'avoir sorti de l'inconscient lui à permis de ne pas rester sur la torture comme dernière image de sa vie.

-...

\- Je te laisse méditer là-dessus, je sais que tu ne changes pas d'avis comme ça quand tu es persuadé de quelque chose. Sinon, que t'as révélé cet homme pour faire une réunion aussi vite ?

\- Je préfère mettre tout le monde au courant d'un coup. Ca concerne le but final de Dumbledore.

\- Je vois...Bon, au moins, je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir !

\- Non, sourit-elle soulagé qu'il ne lui en demande pas plus."

Sa petite conversation avec Severus lui avait permis de soulager quelque peu sa conscience. Elle ne se dédouanait pas non plus mais au moins elle arriverait à dormir ce soir sans que ça ne la hante. Une fois Severus parti, elle commença la traduction du livre qu'elle avait récupéré au manoir. Elle voulait essayer d'en traduire le plus possible avant la réunion de demain afin de pouvoir leur donner un maximum d'informations.

Le soir arrivant, Aria descendit pour aller prendre le souper avant d'aller à son rendez-vous et croisa Draco s'apprêtant à partir.

"Tu vas au match ?

\- Oui, on doit se retrouver au terrain devant l'entrée principale.

\- Il risque d'être assez morose, alors essaye de lui changer les idées.

\- C'est en rapport avec la réunion de demain ?

\- On a découvert pas mal de choses troublantes aujourd'hui…

\- Je tâcherai de ne pas le laisser se morfondre alors. D'autant que c'est son équipe préférée qui joue.

\- Exactement ! Je suis sûr qu'il songe à ne pas y aller en plus.

\- Je dois m'attendre à ce qu'il me pose un lapin ?

\- Non, Hermione ne le laissera pas faire. Il aura peut-être juste du retard.

\- Pas trop non plus j'espère. Sinon l'entrée sera terrible avec le monde.

\- Bon courage alors.

\- Merci…"

Aria connaissait bien son meilleur ami car effectivement lui aussi ne se sentait pas bien après ce qui s'était passé. Que ce soit la révélation ou comment il l'avait eu. Hermione remarqua tout de suite son état et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Il lui raconta alors leur périple mais s'arrêta à la partie des révélations du chercheur quand il vit le message sur son bipeur.

" J'imagine qu'Aria nous convoque pour ce que tu viens de me raconter.

\- Très certainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet homme a dit alors ?

\- Je préfère laisser Aria le dire demain. Je ne sais pas si elle veut taire certaines choses ou non.

\- Je comprends. C'est bien que pour une fois tu réfléchisses avant d'agir.

\- Oh ! Ca va. Je ne suis plus comme ça...

\- C'est vrai depuis que tu t'entraines avec Draco tu es beaucoup plus stratégique et tu prends plus le temps de la réflexion.

\- Draco n'y est pour rien !

\- Oh si ! Tu as appris de sa sagesse et toi tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il prenne un peu plus de risque pour vraiment sortir de ses problèmes. Vous vous êtes mutuellement fait grandir.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- D'ailleurs, tu le vois pour le match, c'est ça ?

\- Oui puisqu'Aria ne peut pas et que toi tu ne veux pas.

\- Tu sais bien que le sport ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Je sais.

\- Ca va ?

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller. Je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à me détendre après cette journée.

\- Ah non ! Il faut que tu y ailles ! Justement, ça te changera les idées, il ne faut pas que tu ressasses tout ça. En plus, tu as invité Draco, qui n'était pas ton premier choix, tu ne vas pas en plus lui faire faux bond.

\- Tu as raison, ça ne serait pas très correct envers lui.

\- Tu devrais d'ailleurs aller te préparer sinon tu vas être en retard.

\- Oh merde ! Il va m'arracher la tête si on doit se mêler à la foule pour rentrer ! "

Ron monta à l'étage en quatrième vitesse. Il se doucha, se changea puis redescendit tout aussi vite. Malgré ça, il avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Ne traînant pas, il transplana jusqu'à la zone adéquate près du terrain et couru pour arriver au plus vite.

Il y avait déjà un attroupement assez conséquent de devant l'entrée ce qui ne lui présageait rien de bon concernant son accompagnant. La tête que faisait Draco lorsqu'il le rejoint avec presque vingt minutes de retard lui confirma ses craintes.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être en retard ! S'excusa platement Ron.

\- ...Je laisse passer uniquement pour cette fois, lança Draco d'une voix traînante les bras croisés avec un regard accusateur. Aria m'a dit que vous aviez eu une dure journée mais que ça ne se reproduise pas !

\- Promis !"

Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la queue pour rentrer. Plus ils s'en approchaient, plus Draco faisait la grimace en voyant les supporters crier en étant déjà à moitié saoul. Cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'ils s'étaient mêlés aux autres que déjà ceux qui se trouvaient derrière eux s'amusaient à les pousser et cherchaient leur attention. Ils étaient clairement en état d'ébriété avancé et Draco usa de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas faire une scène car il savait que cela ne servirait à rien vu leur état.

Cependant, alors qu'ils approchaient enfin de l'entrée, le jeune serpentard sentit un geste déplacé sur ses fesses. Il allait faire volte-face et mettre un bon coup de poing dans la face de celui qui avait commis l'irréparable, mais Ron se décala derrière lui afin de faire barrage entre les ivrognes et Draco, non sans jeter un regard noir aux idiots qui se croyaient tout permis.

La carrure de Ron plus haut et plus large que celle du Serpentard, donner au blond une impression de sécurité et de protection qu'il avait rarement connue. Il se sentit soudainement bête de ressentir ça à cause de Ron. Certes, on pourrait dire qu'ils étaient amis maintenant, après tout, ils allaient voir un match de Quidditch ensemble. Même si Draco était persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un choix de dépit, mais de là à se sentir bien sous la protection du jeune homme... Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient installés assez près du terrain au grand soulagement du blondinet qui avait l'habitude des meilleures places. En se tournant vers Ron, il remarqua que celui-ci avait le regard dans le vide. Se doutant de la raison, il le bouscula légèrement du coude pour le faire revenir dans le monde présent.

"Tu sais, le match n'a pas commencé, ça ne sert à rien de fixer le vide comme ça.

\- Oh pardon ! J'avais l'esprit ailleurs…

\- J'ai vu ça. C'était si terrible que ça aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu sauras ça demain. Disons qu'on a dû faire un choix plutôt douteux et que ça me pèse un peu même si ça s'est bien passé.

\- Ecoute, même si je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles, parfois les seules solutions qui s'offrent à nous pour avancer ne sont pas des plus corrects, mais ce qu'il faut avant tout voir c'est si ça en valait la peine. Même si les choses ne sont pas moralement correctes, au fond, vous avez tout fait pour que ça se passe au mieux, je pense qu'au vu du contexte cela peut être justifié.

\- J'espère, on est censé être les gentils…

\- Et on l'est, mais en temps de guerre si on veut gagner on ne peut pas être blanc comme neige. On doit parfois prendre des décisions radicales pour pouvoir venir à bout de la menace.

\- Oui, je sais bien. C'est une chose avec laquelle j'ai encore du mal même avec mon futur métier d'auror. Mais quand je vois ce que Dumbledore est capable de faire j'essaie de relativiser, on est bien loin de son comportement à lui.

\- Et on n'y arrivera jamais avec de gentils petits Gryffondors comme toi ou Aria, taquina Draco pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Sûr que si c'était de vilain Serpentard aux commandes les choses ne se passerait pas la même façon.

\- Exactement ! Nous mettrions le monde à feu et à sang jusqu'à trouver Dumbledore."

Les deux garçons continuèrent à imaginer un développement totalement différent de ce qu'ils étaient en train d'accomplir, partant dans des sujets particulièrement sanglants avec des tortures inimaginables les rendant complètement grotesque.

Finalement, ils arrêtèrent leur jeu lorsque le coup de sifflet du match commença. Ron en oublia alors tous ces soucis et se concentra sur le match supportant au mieux son équipe préférée. Ce n'était pas la meilleure équipe que Draco avait vue jouer mais ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien face à leur adversaire même si eux aussi n'étaient pas terribles. Cependant, par égard pour le roux, le Serpentard n'en dit pas un mot et apprécia le match qui eut quand même droit à quelques belles actions.

L'équipe préférée de Ron remporta finalement la victoire et le rouquin le fit savoir à toutes les personnes autour de lui en vrillant au passage les tympans du pauvre blondinet qui n'avait rien demandé quand il avait hurlé fort lorsque l'arbitre déclara la victoire des Canon de chudley.

Le serpentard le força à sortir rapidement afin d'éviter la foule à la sortie. Le roux ne discuta pas, après tout il était arrivé en retard il lui devait bien ça.

Une fois dehors, Ron devait admettre qu'il se sentait moins oppressé sans toute la foule à côté de lui.

"Comment tu as trouvé le match ?

\- Pas trop mal. Ton équipe c'est plutôt bien débrouillé.

\- Monsieur est habitué à de la haute qualité.

\- Exactement, très cher ! Mais ça aurait pu être pire, j'ai trouvé ça divertissant malgré qu'ils n'aient pas le niveau d'excellence.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, mon ami !

\- Tu sais, l'attitude aristocratique c'est tout un art et cela ne te va pas du tout !

\- Tant mieux, parce que je trouve ça particulièrement nul. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un truc coincé dans les fesses !

\- Eh ! C'est tout l'inverse ! Il faut être gracieux et charismatique tout en ayant un langage soigné et intelligent !

\- Tout ce qui est ennuyant en somme.

\- Absolument pas ! Un rustre comme toi ne peut pas comprendre !

\- Ah oui ? Moi ? Un rustre ?"

Ron s'approcha dangereusement de Draco une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Le jeune homme commença à se dire qu'il avait été peut-être un peu trop loin dans sa plaisanterie et voulut s'excuser mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Soudainement, le roux l'attaqua au niveau des côtes et se mit à le chatouiller. Draco essaya tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux mais finit par craquer et éclata d'un rire sonore tout en suppliant son ami d'arrêter. Voyant que le gryffondor n'était pas prêt à s'arrêter, il tenta de se soustraire à la torture et recula. Malheureusement, il trébucha sur un caillou et tomba à la renverse entraînant sans le vouloir Ron qui se retrouva alors sur lui, soutenue par ses bras pour éviter d'écraser le jeune homme avec son poids.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux, à la fois conscient et inconscient de la position particulière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Seul compter à cet instant le regard de l'autre. Ce fut un supporter qui hurla quelque chose qui les réveilla de leur transe. Rouge de gêne, tous deux se relevèrent ne sachant quoi dire.

"Euh.. Je… C'était chouette ce match avec toi, faudra se refaire un truc, baragouina Ron.

\- O...Oui, j'ai apprécié aussi.

\- Bon, ben… A demain alors.

\- Demain ? Deman Draco décontenancé.

\- Oui, la réunion.

\- Oh ! Euh… Oui. A demain alors, répliqua le blond se traitant mentalement d'idiot pour avoir oublié ça."

Tous deux rentrèrent alors chez eux le coeur battant à cent à l'heure particulièrement perturbés par ce qui venait de se passer.


	48. Chapter 48

Dans l'épisode précédent : Severus rassure Aria quant à sa décision d'avoir fait parler l'homme. Draco et Ron vont au match de quidditch et leur soirée se finit sur des émotions qu'ils ne pensaient pas ressentir l'un avec l'autre.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : La fuite, la meilleure des solutions pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

stormtrooper2 : Eh oui ! Même s'il va déjà falloir qu'ils l'assument xD

brigitte26 : Effectivement, et Aria n'hésitera pas à être là pour ça ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Aria arriva un peu en avance au QG. Elle avait besoin de se préparer mentalement pour la discussion qui allait suivre, c'est pour cela qu'elle était également venue seule. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était attendue, elle ne fut pas la première, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de discuter avec Grindelwald et la jeune fille avait l'air de boire ses paroles.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver déjà là.

\- Oh Aria ! Bonjour ! S'exclama Hermione. Ron avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit alors on est venu plus tôt.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais avec la journée d'hier, j'avais besoin de me préparer mentalement, expliqua-t-il en allant la rejoindre laissant Hermione avec Grindelwald.

\- Je suis venue en avance pour la même raison… De quoi discutiez-vous ?

\- Les potions complexes inventées au 18eme siècle.

\- Sujet… Intéressant ? Demanda Aria pas du tout intéressée.

\- Je crois que tu viens de sauver Ron de cette conversation, rigola Hermione.

\- Exactement, viens, on va ailleurs, lança le roux."

Le roux l'emmena jusque dans la cuisine fuyant presque la pièce, faisant ainsi rire Aria.

"C'était si catastrophique que ça les potions du 18e siècle ?

\- C'était particulièrement ennuyant mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais m'éloigner d'Hermione...

\- C'est à propos d'hier ?

\- Oui mais pas ce qu'on a trouvé à Gringott.

\- Oh ! Tu parles de ton rendez-vous avec Draco ? Ca s'est mal passé ? Je suis allé me coucher avant qu'il ne rentre, du coup, je n'ai pas eu un débrief de sa part hier, et je ne l'ai pas croisé avant de partir aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt un lève tard.

\- Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! Et ça ne s'est pas mal passé au contraire… Il ne m'a même pas étripé pour avoir été en retard et avoir eu droit à un bain de foule entouré d'alcooliques. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il faut que je te remercie pour ça car tu l'avais prévenu que je serais sûrement en retard.

\- Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme en rentrant alors je me doutais que cela devait être ton cas aussi donc j'ai préféré le prévenir.

\- Tu as bien fait, merci.

\- De rien, c'est normal mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème.

\- Non, effectivement… Je… Comment dire... Il a été super-cool pendant le match, me forçant à me concentrer sur le match en arrêtant de penser à toutes les merdes qu'on a vues dans la journée. Quand le match est terminé, on en a parlé et puis on s'est chamaillé… Bref ! Comme d'habitude quoi…

\- Ca ne devait pas être pareil que d'habitude pour que ça te prenne autant la tête.

\- Non, c'est vrai je… Il m'a provoqué et je suis partie en attaque de chatouille.

\- Ahah ! Et c'est ça ton problème ? C'est ton attaque avec à peu près tout le monde.

\- Ouais, je sais… Mais c'était la première fois avec Draco, il est tombé en voulant s'échapper et il m'a entraîné dans sa chute et…

\- Oh ! Oh ! Ne dis pas que c'était l'une de ces fameuses scènes romantiques où les protagonistes ne peuvent se quitter du regard impressionné par la personne face à eux sentant leur coeur battre à tout rompre ? Rigola Aria.

-...

\- Non ! Vraiment ? Et toi qui me disait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre vous.

\- Il n'y a rien ! C'est juste que... C'était assez troublant.

\- Ça commence toujours comme ça tu sais, c'est quand tu te sens différent avec une autre personne que tu finis par avoir une attirance particulière pour elle.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas si simple, en plus, je ne sais pas si Draco a ressenti la même chose…

\- Il t'a crié dessus ?

\- Non.

\- Frappé ?

\- Non plus…

\- Alors tu peux être sûr à 200 % qu'il a ressentit exactement la même chose. Tu devrais lui en parler.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! J'aurais l'air de quoi ?

\- Juste d'un gars qui a ressenti quelque chose pour quelqu'un et qui voudrait éventuellement approfondir le sujet. Je ne te dis pas d'aller lui déclarer ta flamme et de lui promettre un amour éternel mais simplement d'envisager peut-être plus qu'une amitié entre vous deux.

\- Je ne sais pas… En plus, rien ne dit qu'il ne préférera pas oublier tout ça.

\- Tu vas vite le savoir. S'il fait comme si de rien n'était et te parle normalement aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il préfère oublié. Par contre, s'il est gêné et qu'il évite ton regard c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à l'oublier !

\- Ok… On verra bien alors.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais n'en parler qu'à moi et pas à Hermione ?

\- Hermione me saoul depuis trop longtemps avec cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle est bien sympa mais elle a tendance à trop vouloir que les choses aillent dans son sens, et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça. En plus, tu connais assez Draco maintenant pour pouvoir m'aider à réfléchir correctement à la question.

\- Oui, Hermione peut être assez insistance sur certains sujets. Bon ! J'espère avoir pu t'aider.

\- Beaucoup plus que notre cher rat de bibliothèque préféré !

\- M'en voilà ravie ! Aller, allons dans la salle de réunion les autres ne vont pas tarder."

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers membres leur groupe commencèrent à arriver. Severus fut l'un des premiers sans grand étonnement et fut rassuré de voir que sa compagne avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Il avait été suivi de près par Draco qui détourna tout de suite les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'Aria était en compagnie de Ron. La jeune femme donna alors un coup de coude à Ron en lui souriant, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que tous les signes étaient là.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde étaient présent et installé autour de la table. Un long silence se prolongea avant qu'Aria ne prenne une grande inspiration et ne raconte le récit de leur journée de la veille avec Ron.

"Comme certains le savent, Ron et moi avons entrepris de retourner dans la maison qui avait servi d'entrepôt pour les artefacts de la magie des ténèbres. Nous avons finalement trouvé une porte dissimulée débouchant sur un escalier. Finalement, nous avons atterri dans un long dédale de couloirs qui nous a conduits jusqu'à une autre porte très semblable à celle que l'on trouve à Gringott.

\- Il y aurait un passage secret menant directement à la banque ?! S'exclama Draco horrifié.

\- Effectivement, il amène directement dans un coffre qui a été transformé en laboratoire d'expérimentation sur des artefacts.

\- C'est pour ça que les artefacts avaient été stockés dans la maison ? Demanda Flitwick.

\- Oui, bien qu'on ne sache toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient été mis à vue comme ça, expliqua Ron.

\- Dans le laboratoire, nous avons trouvé deux choses, continua Aria. Un livre écrit en langage démoniaque ainsi qu'un homme à l'article de la mort.

\- Ce livre pourrait nous être particulièrement utile si Albus s'est basé sur lui pour ces recherches alors nous serons sûr de la voie qu'il cherche à suivre, argumenta Gellert.

\- J'ai commencé à le traduire. Pour l'instant, dans les grandes lignes, il est dit que Satan a déjà été invoqué sur terre il y a de ça plusieurs siècles. Il a semé le chaos et détruit une grosse partie de l'Asie. Pour l'invoquer,il faut utiliser un artefact qui a été créé à partir de deux artefacts des ténèbres qui existent déjà dans notre monde.

\- Cet homme que vous avez retrouvé dans ce laboratoire, c'était lui qui travaillait là-dessus ? Interrogea Remus.

\- Effectivement, c'était un expert en artefact que Dumbledore a manipulé pour qu'il travaille pour lui. Il lui a fait croire qu'il allait lutter pour la bonne cause mais il a vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il a voulu protester mais Dumbledore l'a laissé entre les mains d'un démon qui s'est occupé de son cas.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à avoir toutes ces informations si l'homme est mort ? Questionna Théo ne sachant pas qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Il n'était pas encore mort lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, lança Ron pour soutenir Aria.

\- J'ai quelques alliés au sein de Ste mangouste alors nous l'avons emmenée là-bas se faire soigner mais c'est trop tard pour lui.

\- Il était encore conscient ?

\- Non, mais il y avait un moyen de le réveiller jusqu'à ces derniers instants, conclut Ron sur un ton grave entraînant un lourd silence.

\- Parfois nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'employer des méthodes peu conventionnel… Argua Minerva. Est-ce que cet homme a souffert ?

\- Non, pas pendant notre interrogatoire, tout a été fait en sorte pour qu'il ne ressente rien.

\- Bien, au moins nous pouvons nous réconforter avec ça.

\- Et il aussi put donner sa dernière volonté, ajouta le roux. Il avait un message à transmettre.

\- Un message pour une femme qu'il a toujours aimé en secret, plaisanta George pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu rigoles mais c'est exactement ça.

\- Tu es trop fort, George !

\- Nous le sommes tous les deux, Fred.

\- Nous devons lancer une filiale du magasin sur la divination.

\- Oh oui ! Nous ferions fureur !"

Le débat absurde eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Tout le monde en oubliant un peu ce qui avait dû être fait pour obtenir des informations cruciales concernant Dumbledore. Une fois le calme revenu, Aria reprit la parole.

" Quelqu'un veut-il rajouter quelque chose ?

\- J'ai peut-être une idée sur la façon dont Albus invoque les démons. Avec ce que tu as dit sur Satan cela m'a rappelé quelques souvenirs, mais je ne préfère rien dire pour l'instant sans avoir d'abord vérifié ce à quoi je pense.

\- D'accord, fais-le moi savoir dès que tu le peux. Autre chose ?

\- Oui il y a quelque chose de très important que nous n'avons toujours pas fait, lança Fred.

\- D'ailleurs, on ne comprend même pas pourquoi ça n'a pas été fait avant notre arrivée et il est temps que l'on remédie à ça, termina George.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Aria.

\- D'un nom pour notre groupe, voyons !

\- Comment on peut parler de nous si on n'a pas de nom ?"

Le sujet était à la fois absurde et intéressant. Ils avaient mieux à faire mais il est vrai qu'il serait préférable qu'on puisse les nommer. Au bout d'un moment, leur mission ne serait plus un secret et il valait mieux qu'ils se choisissent un nom eux-mêmes plutôt que de laisser les journalistes le trouver.

"Bien, c'est vrai vous avez raison les jumeaux, trouvons un nom. Quelqu'un a des idées ?

\- AA, l'armée d'Aria ! Lança Ron fier de son idée.

\- J'aimerais éviter un nom qui rappelle la bêtise qu'on a fait de soutenir Dumbledore en cinquième année, déclara la jeune fille.

\- Je suis d'accord aussi, renchérit Hermione.

\- ASAD, proposa Pomfresh. Armée secrète anti-démon.

\- J'aime bien, approuva Blaise.

\- L'idée d'armée me gêne un peu, avoua Aria.

\- Je te comprends, nous ne voulons pas la guerre, au contraire, expliqua Remus.

\- Pourquoi pas la résistance anti-démon alors ? Suggéra Ruzard.

\- Hum… Ca n'en jette pas assez, réfléchit Fred.

\- Oui, il nous faut quelque chose qui impression juste par le nom ! Compléta George.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des neuf cercles de l'enfer ?

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça, lança Aria. C'est une division de l'enfer par pêché, non ?

\- C'est ça ! L'enfer imaginé par Dante Alighieri dans la première partie de Divine Comédie est segmenté en neuf cercles chacun concernant un péché. Les âmes sont ensuite réparties selon ce qui leur a valu leur place en enfer.

\- On adore le nom ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

\- Je suis partant aussi, lança Blaise les autres serpentards acquiesçant aussi.

\- Même si cela ne renvoie ni à l'idée de résistance, ni à la défense du pays, j'aime cette idée de punir ceux qui ont péché. Nous sommes finalement nous-mêmes l'enfer, capable du pire face à ceux qui se pensent au-dessus de tout, réfléchit Remus."

L'explication de Remus convainquit tous ceux qui trouvaient le nom peu significatif du bien-fondé de leur mouvement. Après quelques hésitations, et d'autres propositions qui ne convainquirent personne, tous adoptèrent le nouveau nom de groupe. Ainsi, à partir de maintenant, ils seraient les neuf cercles de l'enfer, condamnant tous ceux qui voudraient utiliser les pouvoirs de l'enfer à mauvais escient.


	49. Chapter 49

Dans l'épisode précédent : Aria se rend en avance au QG et y trouve Ron et Hermione qui ont fait la même chose qu'elle. Ron lui parle alors de la soirée avec Draco et de ce qu'il s'est passé. Viens ensuite la réunion où Aria raconte ce qui s'est passé lors de leur expédition à la maison abandonnée. Ils choisissent ensuite un nom de groupe et se feront désormais appeler les neuf cercles de l'enfer.

Rating : T pour le moment

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Tous ces petits bonshommes appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling bien que je me permette de jouer avec eux.

Elément pour la compréhension de l'histoire : Severus est toujours en vie. Remus également mais pas Tonk. Lucius est en prison mais Draco et sa mère sont libres. Fred a survécu mais en garde de lourdes séquelles.

Réponse aux reviews :

adenoide : Ca oui !

stormtrooper2 : Contente que ça te plaise :)

brigitte26 : Extrêmement dur même.

Bonne lecture

* * *

La réunion maintenant terminée, certains rentrèrent directement tandis que d'autres restèrent un peu pour discuter entre eux. C'était le cas d'Aria qui parlait du livre qu'elle traduisait avec Gellert.

Quand ils eurent fini, Hermione s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, ça faisait un moment qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent.

"Un souci ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste que je voulais te parler de Silver.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-elle en repensant aux sentiments du loup.

\- Quand vas-tu aller enquêter sur son passé ?

\- Ah ça ! Eh bien… Tu sais à chaque fois que j'ai un peu de temps et que je lui demande s'il veut qu'on retourne là où on s'est rencontrés, il n'est pas vraiment partant et dit qu'il a besoin de temps.

\- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas laisser traîner, cela fait déjà des années qu'il est sous cette apparence.

\- Mais c'est à Silver de décider.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'emmener.

\- Ça reste son passé.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais tu peux obtenir les informations sans lui puis tu verras après pour le lui en parler, quand il sera prêt.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je vais voir avec Severus ce qu'il en pense, lui aussi a essayé de convaincre Silver.

\- D'accord."

Aria chercha alors son homme du regard et le vit en discussion passionnée avec Gellert. D'abord inquiète car elle savait l'opinion que Severus avait de lui, la jeune fille accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seulement dans un débat enflammé sur les potions.

Aria attendit alors tranquillement qu'ils finissent de parler. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, le vieil homme ayant fini par remarquer sa présence.

"Bon, mon cher, je crois que votre compagne veut vous parler.

\- Oh ! Aria, je ne t'avais pas vue.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu étais tellement passionné avec tes potions, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Tu passes bien avant elles.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en lui volant un baiser. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Hermione pense que je devrais mener l'enquête sur le passé de Silver sans forcément l'emmener avec moi. Elle trouve que suffisamment de temps est déjà passé.

\- Elle n'a pas tort.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? C'est quand même Silver que ça concerne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit un jour prêt à faire le grand saut. Et s'il a encore de la famille, ce serait bien de pouvoir les rassurer, même si Silver n'est pas encore prêt à entendre parler d'eux.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Ecoute, on a qu'à lui demander, il sera le plus à même de savoir ce qu'il veut.

\- Oui, tu as raison."

Le couple repéra assez rapidement Silver qui était assis sur un banc en train de se battre avec Ron pour un paquet de chips saveur citrouille, les préférés du loup.

"T'en as déjà eu plein ! Ne manges pas tout, batailla Silver.

\- C'est faux, c'est toi qui as tout mangé !

\- Personnellement, en connaissant ton estomac, j'aurais tendance à parier sur toi, Ron, plaisanta Aria.

\- Eh bien, sache que ton loup a le même estomac !

\- Si tu le dis, rigola la jeune fille. On peut te parler, Silver ?

\- Bien sûr, maîtresse ! Mais je garde les chips !

\- Ah non !

\- Demande en d'autres aux elfes, Ron. Tu auras un paquet plein comme ça.

\- Oh ! Bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-il en courant presque vers la cuisine.

\- Il ne changera jamais…

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

\- Cela concerne ton passé, exposa Severus.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas prêt à connaître la vérité, dit-il précipitamment.

\- On en a conscience, commença la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Cependant, il serait bon de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Alors on a une solution qui pourrait peut-être convenir…

\- Laquelle ? Demanda le loup dubitatif.

\- J'irai chercher seule les réponses…

\- On ira chercher les réponses, reprit Severus. Je veux venir aussi.

\- Ah ! Ok. Du coup, on irait là-bas sans toi. Ensuite ce sera à toi de voir si tu veux qu'on t'en parle ou pas.

\- ...Et si vous me trouvez de la famille ?

\- On leur expliquera la situation, pour les rassurer sur ton sort mais aussi pour qu'ils comprennent que tu n'es pas encore prêt à renouer avec un passé dont tu ne te souviens pas.

\- ...Je suis d'accord pour que vous y alliez sans moi, dit-il après réflexion.

\- Ça marche, répondit Aria en lui frottant les cheveux comme elle le faisait si souvent sous sa forme de loup."

Les âmes-soeurs laissèrent le loup tranquille afin qu'il puisse digérer tout ça et se préparer mentalement à leur future expédition.

" Je vais demander à Hermione si elle ne peut pas s'occuper de lui pendant notre absence.

\- Tu as peur qu'il ne pense qu'à ça ?

\- Oui, avec Draco et Narcissa qui ne sont pas toujours là, ça peut lui saper le moral, si Hermione peut passer entre deux, ça lui changera les idées.

\- Ah ! Hermione ! Appela Aria en voyant que son amie allait partir.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a parlé à Silver et il est d'accord pour qu'on mène l'enquête sans lui. Cependant, j'ai peur qu'il se fasse du mouron pendant qu'on n'est pas là. Tu pourrais lui rendre visite pendant notre absence ?

\- Et s'il venait chez les Weasley ? Ca le dépaysera, et il pourra vraiment penser à autre chose.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi pas, s'ils sont d'accord, bien sûr.

\- Je leur demanderai et je te dirais ce qu'il en est. Sinon, je viendrai régulièrement au manoir des Malfoy."

Ce faisant, tout le monde rentra chez soi se coucher. Cependant, Aria et Severus, avant de dormir, cherchèrent un créneau pour partir explorer la Bolivie. Severus avait un rendez-vous pour sa boutique dans deux jours mais après il n'avait plus d'impératif tandis qu'Aria était occupée jusqu'en fin de semaine. Ainsi ils décidèrent de partir en début de semaine suivante et en firent part à Silver dès le lendemain.

Le loup n'était pas vraiment ravi que ça arrive aussi tôt, mais il comprenait qu'il était temps que quelqu'un sache ce qui lui était arrivé. Et puis, on lui avait dit qu'il passerait le temps de l'expédition chez les Weasley en compagnie d'Hermione qui avait confirmé que c'était possible. Il adorait passer du temps avec elle et comprenait de plus en plus ce qu'il ressentait pour elle grâce aux livres qu'il lisait. Ceci dit, il ne savait pas encore trop quoi faire de tout ça pour l'instant.

Le départ pour l'expédition arriva extrêmement vite pour Silver, il savait que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait au courant de sa vie, mais sa maîtresse et Severus seraient au courant et ça, ça l'angoissait. Fort heureusement, Aria et Hermione avaient calculé leur coup pour que le loup soit déjà chez les Weasley lorsque le couple devrait partir. Ainsi, c'est à l'aube que la jeune femme arriva pour l'emmener chez la famille nombreuse.

"Bonjour, Hermione, salua Aria. Tu vas bien ?

\- Parfaitement ! Et Silver, pas trop stressé ?

\- Si, complètement… Il a vraiment peur de ce qu'on peut découvrir, même si on le garde pour nous.

\- Je vais m'assurer qu'il y pense le moins possible pendant votre absence.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, après tout c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que vous y alliez. Et puis j'aime passer du temps avec SIlver, son innocence me change des gens de je côtoie, c'est agréable. Je n'ai pas à me poser de questions pour savoir s'il est sincère ou non.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit son amie. Bon ! Je vais le chercher."

Ainsi Silver partit avec Hermione laissant le champ libre au couple pour s'en aller. Ils se rendirent d'abord au ministère afin de pouvoir emprunter le réseau de cheminette international. De là, il arrivèrent au ministère bolivien qui les accueillit chaleureusement.

Le bâtiment était beaucoup moins grand, il faisait plus penser à un manoir avec seulement quelques personnes par département. Le pays n'avait pas de monde magique a proprement parlé comme c'était le cas en Angleterre. Seul un quartier de Sucre, la capitale, était consacré aux sorciers. Il n'y avait donc pas besoin d'un ministère démesuré pour gérer le pays.

Aria et Severus se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplannage et la jeune fille les emmena au niveau de l'exploitation minière proche de là où elle avait rencontré le loup.

" C'est donc ici que Silver passait son temps ?

\- Oui. Ça lui faisait une sorte de compagnie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- D'après Silver, il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir été ailleurs que dans cette forêt donc je suggère qu'on la fouille. Peut-être trouverons-nous une maison abandonnée, ou ses ruines.

\- Faisons comme ça."

Ils commencèrent alors leur recherche étudiant tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Assez rapidement, ils tombèrent sur l'endroit où Silver avait été détenu par les braconniers. Des vestiges de leur camp étaient encore présents et cela rappela à Aria combien l'état du loup avait été critique quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus que ça sur l'endroit, ce n'était pas là qu'aurait pu vivre Silver donc autant ne pas perdre de temps. Le couple s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver à une colline surplombant tous les arbres. Ils décidèrent d'y monter afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur leur zone de recherche.

" C'est plutôt étrange une telle différence de niveau de sol en plein milieu d'une forêt. En plus, aucun arbre ne pousse dessus, remarqua Severus.

\- Je suis d'accord. Ceci dit, je ne ressens aucune magie provenant de cette colline.

\- Moi non plus, il s'agit sûrement là d'une des excentricités de la nature. Tiens ! Regarde là-bas. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose entre les arbres.

\- C'est vrai, il y a clairement une zone où les arbres sont moins denses. Allons voir !"

Ils leur falluent à peu près un quart d'heure pour arriver sur place. Ce que Severus avait remarqué était une maison en mauvais état. La végétation avait repris ses droits dessus bien qu'elle tienne toujours debout.

Aria s'avança vers l'intérieur. Beaucoup de lierres avaient élu domicile dans la bâtisse mais l'on pouvait clairement voir que toutes les affaires des personnes vivants ici étaient toujours là. Quiconque y avait vécu n'avait pas prévu de s'en aller.

"Tu penses que Silver aurait pu habiter là ? Demanda Severus alors qu'il arrivait derrière elle.

\- Vu la végétation abondante, l'absence de déménagement et l'âge de Silver, ça coïncide plutôt bien…

\- Je connais un rituel qui pourrait montrer les derniers instants où se trouvaient des personnes en vie ici, mais il me faut un certain nombre de choses.

\- Ça serait parfait. Retournons en ville. Voyons avec le ministère s'ils savent qui a habité ici. Si ça peut correspondre à la famille de Silver, alors nous irons chercher ce qu'il faut.

\- Bonne idée."

Sans tarder, Aria les fit transplanner directement à l'entrée du bâtiment et demanda à rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait les renseigner sur les personnes vivant dans le coin. On les dirigea très rapidement vers le responsable du recensement qui accepta avec plaisir de les aider.

"Alors, voilà ce que j'ai sur cette fameuse maison au milieu des bois. Une famille finlandaise plutôt riche a demandé à la faire construire il y a onze ans. Ils venaient d'acquérir une exploitation minière d'argent à proximité et voulaient pouvoir vivre non loin de celle-ci pour pouvoir la superviser. Ils ont eu l'aval du ministère sans soucis puisqu'ils ont aidé à l'industrie locale.

\- Vous savez ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

\- Malheureusement non. Je ne fais que vous dire ce qui est inscrit sur leur dossier. Je ne les ai pas connus.

\- On pense qu'ils ont pu avoir des problèmes. Est-ce que vous savez à qui nous pourrions nous adresser pour en savoir davantage ? Demanda Severus.

\- Hum… Le journal local. Le rédacteur en chef est là depuis un paquet d'années. S'il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave, il pourra sûrement vous renseigner.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, nous allons aller le voir alors."

Aria et Severus commençaient à enfin avoir une piste sérieuse à suivre. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas encore assez d'informations pour déterminer s'il s'agissait bien de la famille de Silver ou non, néanmoins, le rédacteur en chef pourrait très clairement les aider à y voir plus clair.


End file.
